


Lua Singela

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Anti-Void (Undertale), Bigotry & Prejudice, Bodyguard, Canon Rewrite, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dimension Travel, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Enemies to Lovers, Errortale Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Omega Timeline, On the Run, Slow Burn, Storyshift Chara (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underverse, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 85,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Nightmare era apenas um jovem guardião, que guardava e protegia a árvore dos sentimentos ao lado de seu irmão Dream.Porém, um dia, tudo veio abaixo.Nightmare, apesar de ser bom, sofria um grande descaso das pessoas que viviam ao seu redor. Eles o tratavam como se fosse uma abominação, que não deveria existir. E isso acabou fazendo com que ele cometesse um erro muito grave.Um erro, que acabou por tirar dele tudo que ele tinha.Seu lar.Sua vida.Sua família.Seu irmão.Mas nem tudo são trevas para este pequeno guardião.Fugitivo de seu antigo lar.Perseguido por milhares de pessoas que fariam de tudo por sua cabeça.Pulando entre dimensões a fim de encontrar um novo lar.E preso em uma situação que nunca imaginou estar.E nunca podendo olhar para atrás.Acompanhe este pequeno guardião nesta grande aventura.Onde ele vai aprender mais e mais sobre aqueles ao seu redor, sobre os milhões de mundo por aí e sobre si mesmo.E, quem sabe, no meio de tanta adrenalina, ele finalmente conheça aquele que o acompanhará até o resto de seus dias.Assim como um fiel guarda protege seu príncipe.
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

O Sol resplandecia fraco no céu, encoberto de nuvens. O clima estava, naturalmente, quente, porém com a brisa que passava com frequência, parecia mais como um dos primeiros dias de outono, apenas faltando as folhas coloridas caindo sobre o solo. Os cidadãos da pequena vila tocavam suas vidas como de costume, carregando mercadorias de um lado para o outro e confraternizando como de costume, suas vidas eram pacíficas e calmas, era raro qualquer tipo de conflito ou imprevisto, tornando tudo muito pacato e calmo, quase como chato. O que seria, não fosse por uma criaturinha correndo pela vila a todo vapor.

Apesar do clima, aquele não deixava de ser um dos dias mais bonitos da primavera, flores se espalhavam por toda parte levando consigo seu doce aroma. Uma trilha de pétalas caídas seguia atrás do pequeno que corria em direção à sua casa, que não era bem por dizer uma casa. Carregava consigo um buquê de flores maravilhoso, cheio das mais diversas espécies, estava louco para mostrá-las à seu irmão, que estava a esperá-lo em sua ‘casa’.

\- IRMÃO! IRMÃO! Uf… DESCE DAÍ! QUERO TE DAR UMA COISA! - gritou o pequeno, parando em frente à uma grande árvore. Em um dos galhos, repousava o outro irmão, este de vestes escuras que mais pareciam de inverno que de primavera. Sua pequena coroa cintilava com as pequenas frestas de luz que passavam pelas folhas da árvore. Abriu lentamente as órbitas, fitando o irmão de soslaio e bufando em resposta.

\- O que você quer, Dream? - perguntou, encarando as folhas e frutos negros acima de si. O menor estava muito animado para prestar atenção ao comportamento negativo do irmão.

\- Vamos lá, Night. Vem aqui rapidinho, por favor. Prometo que te deixo dormir depois, mas desce aqui vai. - Nightmare grunhiu baixo, sentando no galho onde estava. Se jogou do mesmo, caindo perfeitamente sobre seus pés, levantando um pouco de poeira. Dream encarou o irmão com um sorriso impressionado no rosto, causando para que Nightmare corasse e desviasse o olhar.

\- Por que mandou me chamar?

\- Oh! Certo! É que eu queria te entregar isso! - disse, estendendo o buquê de flores para ele. O rubor no rosto de Nightmare se intensificou por pouco, tomando o buquê com as mãos trêmulas. - São as flores mais bonitas da estação, então eu pensei em talvez colher algumas para você. Sei que não gosta de coisas doces, mas achei que também pensaria que são bonitas. - disse, corando fraco.

\- São… Lindas. Obrigado, Dream. - agradeceu, sorrindo para o irmão. Dream abriu os braços e cercou Nightmare, envolvendo-o num abraço caloroso de irmãos. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos logo retribuiu com um braço, pois o outro estava segurando o buquê.

\- Com licença? - ouviram alguém falar, forçando ambos a interromper o abraço.

\- Pois não? - perguntou Dream. Em frente a ele estava uma garota de cabelos castanhos longos e olhos azuis, devia ter uns 16 anos.

\- E-eu gostaria de saber se poderia… Usar a energia de um dos frutos dourados. É que tem um garoto que é o maior sonho, e eu gostaria muito que ele pudesse sair comigo, mas… Eu tenho medo de não ser boa o suficiente pra ele…

\- Oh, tudo bem! Venha comigo por favor. - disse Dream, tomando a moça pela mão e seguindo para a árvore, praticamente ignorando a existência de Nightmare.

Enquanto Dream falava com a moça, Nightmare desviou o olhar para o buquê que segurava. Franziu o cenho e jogou-o no chão, pisando duro em direção ao seu lado da árvore. Sentou-se sobre a sombra e abraçou-se às suas pernas, colocando sua cabeça sobre as mesmas. Se perguntava se algum dia as pessoas viriam perguntando por ele, assim como era com Dream. Ele soltou uma risada morta, até parece que algum daqueles humanos incrédulos fosse sequer se importar de vir enfrentar os piores aspectos de si mesmos. Nightmare grunhiu, tapando sua visão com suas pernas e deixando a escuridão tomar seus arredores.

* * *

Quando Dream voltou para se encontrar com o irmão, percebeu que o mesmo já não estava mais lá, e as flores que colhera para Nightmare jogadas no chão, como se tivessem sido rejeitadas e desprezadas. Suspirou e olhou em volta, encontrando Nightmare encolhido no seu lado da árvore, como se estivesse chorando. Caminhou em direção ao irmão e o encarou de cima, pena presente em seu olhar.

\- Irmão? - chamando, esperando pacientemente para que o mesmo respondesse. Nightmare ergueu a cabeça em direção à Dream, murmurando apenas um “hum” para ele. Dream se sentiu muito abatido com o tom de voz do irmão, não costumava ser grosso com ele, por que estava assim agora? - Night, você tá bem? - recebeu uma desviada de olhar apática como resposta. Dream se sentou ao lado de Nightmare, envolvendo sua cintura com um de seus braços e aproximando-o dele, abraçando-o de lado.

O guardião dos sentimentos positivos apoiou sua cabeça sobre a de Nightmare, soltando um suspiro. Nightmare apenas tentou se adaptar à posição em que foi colocado, porque na real, não estava nem um pouco feliz. Às vezes imaginava se tinha alguém além de Dream, se tinha mais alguém que podia chamar de amigo. A guardiã da árvore não contava. Apesar de ser sua mãe, ele não ia muito com a cara dela. Parecia que se importava apenas com a árvore e que não dava a mínima para ele e o irmão, a não ser se estavam ou não protegendo a árvore, então sentia que não era realmente sua mãe, além de que, raramente deixava a árvore para checar os dois, apenas para dar-lhem broncas ou reclamar de algo.

Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Às vezes pense sobre sua mãe, seu irmão, e sua vida no geral lhe causavam dores de cabeça, e em alguns casos, alucinações. Dream ouviu o irmão grunhir de dor e se virou para ele.

\- Irmão? Tá tudo bem? - mais um grunhido. - Outra dor de cabeça? - assentiu, levando as mãos aos olhos e os esfregando de leve. Dream estava preocupado, não gostava dessas dores de cabeça que vinham afligindo seu irmão. Se preocupava muito com Nightmare, para ele, não era apenas um irmão, era seu melhor amigo e companheiro. Aqueles que vinham ver a árvore apenas vinham uma ou duas vezes, ele tinha apenas um amigo além de Nightmare, mas este… Já não falava mais consigo, sequer lembrava dele, mas a oportunidade de aproveitar a companhia de seu irmão era suficiente para ele, e queria que continuasse assim, não importando o necessário. Suspirou e aproximou o rosto de Nightmare - Continua tendo aqueles sonhos? – assentiu. - Alguma mudança dos outros? - Nightmare bufou.

\- Eu não gosto de falar disso… - Dream o abraçou mais forte.

\- Por favor, Nighty! Conta vai! - implorou com sua vozinha manhosa. Nightmare revirou os olhos, seu irmão sabia como o provocar.

\- Ok então, se for pra você calar a boca. - respirou fundo. - No sonho, eu estou andando por um tipo de bosque, mas de repente… Ele começa a morrer. Eu começo a correr até acabar num lago com água preta, eu não tenho muita escolha se não pular nele, então eu pulo… Mas aí… Quando eu to nadando, eu sinto… Alguma coisa agarrar o meu pé e me puxar pra baixo. Eu luto e luto pra me soltar mas não consigo, de qualquer modo eu continuo sendo puxado pra baixo, até que eu começo a perder o ar. Antes de morrer, eu abro os olhos e consigo ver todo o escuro derretendo e um olho se abrindo bem na minha frente, como se tivesse alguém me encarando, aí essa pessoa abre um sorriso maligno e vem na minha direção bem rápido, como se quisesse me comer… E aí eu acordo.

Dream recuou um pouco. Os sonhos de Nightmare estavam bem piores que antes. Abraçou o irmão mais forte, aconchegando-se em seu crânio.

\- Oh irmão, eu sinto muito por isso. Eu gostaria que tivesse algo que eu pudesse fazer pra parar esses seus sonhos estranhos. - Nightmare finalmente abraçou o irmão de volta, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e suspirando.

\- Relaxa, Dream. Eu vou ficar bem. Afinal são só… Pesadelos. - fechou os olhos, como se fosse dormir. Dream desviou o olhar, uma expressão um tanto triste em seu rosto.

\- É… Apenas pesadelos…


	2. Capítulo 1

Nightmare roncava baixo, aconchegando-se no tronco da árvore, mal havia percebido que havia caído no sono depois de sua conversa com Dream. Porém desta vez, sem pesadelos, o que foi muito bom para o pequeno, já que estava ficando com o sono atrasado por conta deles. O vento soprava uma brisa fria, o que ‘perturbava’ o sono de Nightmare, fazendo com que virasse várias vezes durante o sono, soltando vários gemidos baixos de desconforto. Porém teria continuado a dormir se não fosse uma voz o chamando.

\- Hey, hey, mocinho. Acorda por favor. - Nightmare abriu as órbitas, ainda cansado. Sentou-se e esfregou as órbitas, encarando uma jovem moça à sua frente. Ela era parecida com a que veio ao encontro de Dream anteriormente, mas esta era mais velha que a anterior. - Me desculpe por acordá-lo, mas eu gostaria de saber se você é o guardião dos tão mencionados frutos dourados. Eu vim de um lugar muito longe para vê-los e gostaria muito de testemunhar o poder que eles têm… - Nightmare havia parado de ouvir no momento em que ela mencionou os frutos de seu irmão, passando a encarar a moça não mais com interesse, mas sim com desdém, apenas desviou o olhar e esperou para que a mulher pudesse calar a boca e sair de seu lado da árvore, para assim deixá-lo em paz com seu sofrimento. 

\- Irmão! Será que você viu meu… - Dream parou de falar assim que avistou a garota, que imediatamente calou-se e se virou para o guardião dos sentimentos positivos. - Olá, quem é você?

\- Meu nome é Marisa, você é o guardião dos frutos dourados? - perguntou ela.

\- Oh! Sou eu sim, hehe. - a morena sorriu, praticamente se esquecendo da existência de Nightmare e seguindo na direção de Dream. Não que o guardião dos sentimentos negativos se importasse, preferia muito mais ficar com a própria companhia do que com a de pessoas tão insensatas, o que obviamente era o caso daquela moça que aparecera na sua frente. 

Assim que foi deixado em paz, voltou a apoiar-se na árvore para voltar a dormir, mesmo com a amargura e raiva queimando em seu peito. Fechou as órbitas e concentrou-se em seu sono, a fim de ignorar o mundo à sua volta e todo o resto. Estava quase caindo no sono quando ouviu um grito vindo do outro lado da árvore, que imediatamente o colocou a postos. Franziu o cenho e grunhiu quando notou que era mais uma vez aquela garota insolente. Bateu a cabeça no tronco de madeira, tentando ignorar aquela maldita sensação que agarrava sua alma, mas os gritos daquela idiota pareciam ficar cada vez mais e mais altos

“Obrigada! Muito obrigada Dream! Você me ajudou muito! Você com certeza é uma pérola rara hoje em dia! Precisamos de mais pessoas iguais a você neste mundo! Enfim, eu vou indo, muito obrigada mais uma vez! Vou começar a vir para este país todos os anos só pra te ver!”

“Hehe, obrigado senhorita. Tenha um lindo dia!” 

Nightmare bufou alto. Finalmente aquela idiota estava indo embora. Virou-se de costas para onde ela havia seguido e colocou as mãos abaixo da cabeça, tentando mais uma vez concentrar-se em seu sono, o que acabou sendo em vão. Com todo aquele escândalo que a morena havia feito, Nightmare perdeu completamente a vontade de adormecer, então apenas ficou parado. Nem passado um minuto, Dream já apareceu ao seu lado, exibindo um grande sorriso em sua face.

\- Irmão! Você não vai acreditar no quanto de gente apareceu aqui até agora! Foram muitas! E elas foram tão simpáticas comigo! É muito legal poder fazê-las felizes! - disse, uma grande animação em sua voz.

\- É, isso é incrível, Dream. - Soltou um comentário sarcástico. Não estava no clima para a encheção de saco de seu irmão. Dream abaixou as sobrancelhas, um tanto preocupado com Nightmare.

\- Night, tá tudo bem? Você parece meio pra baixo… 

\- Eu tô ÓTIMO Dream! Agora vai lá ver as merdas das pessoas e dar pra elas a porra dos desejos delas e me DEIXA EM PAZ! - gritou na cara de seu irmão, seus olhos mostrando fúria e impaciência. Dream recuou, assustado com a repentina mudança de comportamento de seu irmão. Nightmare internamente tentava se controlar, mas parecia estar falhando miseravelmente, como se a qualquer minuto ele fosse explodir em ódio e inveja. De repente, um brilho começou a sair da árvore, fazendo o guardião dos sentimentos negativos soltar um “ah não” mental.

\- Meninos! O que está acontecendo aqui?! - perguntou a guardiã da árvore, impaciência e indignação em sua voz. Seu olhar se voltou para Nightmare, que a encarava um tanto nervoso. - Nightmare! Por que estava gritando com seu irmão? Eu pude ouvir o tom de sua voz, você deveria  guardar os sentimentos negativos e não ser consumido por eles! - assim que a guardiã disse aquilo, um flash de horror cobriu os olhos de Dream, dando-lhe um nó no estômago. Envolveu os braços ao redor de si e apertou suas roupas com os dedos, como se se controlasse para não vomitar. A guardiã e Nightmare logo perceberam isso e se viraram para o pequeno, preocupados. - Dream? Está tudo bem com você meu pequeno? - perguntou ela.

\- E-eu estou bem, mãe. S-só preciso me deitar um pouco. S-só isso… - sentou-se no chão do seu lado da árvore, com a respiração descompassada. Nightmare, preocupado, afastou-se da guardiã e seguiu em direção ao irmão sentando-se ao seu lado e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Tem certeza que está bem, Dream? Você tá com cara de quem vai desmaiar, tá até pálido! - Dream assentiu com dificuldade, sentindo seu estômago se embrulhar ainda mais, deixando-o tonto.

\- E-eu tô bem. Só preciso dormir um pouco…! - apoiou um braço no ombro direito de Nightmare, puxando-se para mais perto dele e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos notou como Dream rangia os dentes e sua testa suava, sua respiração agitada e seu corpo com pequenos espasmos. Puxou Dream para seu colo, acariciando suas costas de leve, tentando acalmá-lo, pois sabia que ele ficava daquele jeito quando estava nervoso. Ficou repetindo palavras para acalmar o menor diversas vezes para deixá-lo mais tranquilo, o que acabou por funcionar. Em pouco mais de 10 minutos, Dream voltou a respirar normalmente e sua alma voltou a pulsar em ritmo normal. Nightmare suspirou, aliviado. Apesar de sempre reclamar de seu irmão e da atenção que recebia, ele se importava muito com ele, já que era o único amigo que tinha. Apoiou sua cabeça na dele, sentindo sua alma pesar. Suas órbitas lentamente começaram a pesar também, sentindo o sono começando a possuí-lo, porém lentamente jogado pra longe ao ouvir um forte trovão. - Tá vindo uma tempestade. - disse um Dream sonolento.

\- Uhum. Vamos torcer pra ela não nos jogar nos confins do Deserto do Saara. - brincou Nightmare, fazendo Dream rir.

\- Hahaha, Night seu bobo! Não tem como uma tempestade jogar a gente no Deserto do Saara! No máximo vamos parar na Floresta Amazônica. - continuou a brincadeira, fazendo o guardião dos sentimentos negativos rir baixo.

\- Você é muito trouxa, Dream! - o pequeno riu, assentindo de leve. Logo, ambos pararam de rir com alguns pequenos pingos de chuva que começaram a cair de raspão sobre seus corpos. - Ah droga! Agora vamos ficar ensopados! - Dream então teve uma ideia. Tirou sua capa e a jogou sobre ele e Nightmare, se aconchegando no peito dele.

\- Agora podemos dormir juntinhos e não vamos nos molhar. - disse o pequeno, já com as órbitas fechadas e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Nightmare pigarreou e logo apoiou sua cabeça no tronco da árvore, fechando as órbitas. - Bons sonhos, Nighty.

\- Heh, bons sonhos, Dream.


	3. Capítulo 2

A chuva logo passou e o sol pairou no céu, anunciando um novo dia. Os raios refletiam-se formosamente no orvalho das grandes folhas da árvore, criando uma belíssima imagem. Dream acordou com a luz batendo delicadamente em seus olhos. A sensação de enjoo agora não estava mais presente, mas ainda estava um pouco tonto. Sentia-se um tanto estranho, uma sensação que não sentia com muita frequência, era… Receio? Talvez fosse, Dream havia passado por muitas coisas anteriormente em sua vida, coisas que nenhuma alma viva ousaria acreditar. O pequeno sacudiu a cabeça devagar, tentando ignorar aquela sensação. Tirou a capa de cima de si e se espreguiçou, notando pouco tempo depois que Nightmare não estava mais lá. Levantou-se e começou a procurar pelo irmão. Quando ia dar a volta na árvore, ouviu duas vozes familiares, imediatamente fazendo com que se escondesse em sua parte da árvore para escutar a conversa.

\- Mas mãe, a culpa não foi minha! E-eu não quis explodir daquele jeito! - era Nightmare. Provavelmente estava discutindo com a guardiã sobre o ocorrido na noite passada. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos se deixou cair no chão e bater com a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Uma briga, era tudo o que Dream precisava ouvir para começar a manhã com o pé direito. Fechou os olhos e continuou a escutar a discussão.

\- Nightmare, você sabe muito bem que deve  proteger os sentimentos negativos, não pode deixá-los o consumir. Sabe o que poderia acontecer se isso acontecesse? - Dream suspirou, levando as mãos aos olhos. Do outro lado da árvore, Nightmare desviou o olhar segurando seu braço, constrangido. A guardiã suspirou. - Meu filho, não precisa ficar apreensivo. Apenas tenha certeza de que isso não se repita. Não podemos arriscar muitos deslizes durante essa época. Sabe como está a convivência entre os humanos e monstros. - Nightmare suspirou.

\- Sim mãe, eu entendo. - a guardiã assentiu, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Nightmare.

\- Não se desespere com isso agora, ok? Por que não vai acordar seu irmão? Sabe como os humanos gostam de vir para a árvore durante essas horas. - Nightmare assentiu, abaixando levemente a cabeça. A guardiã logo voltou para a árvore, Nightmare soltando um gemido baixo de agonia, levando as mãos ao rosto.

_ Por quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que aguentar isso?  _ \- pensou, sentindo pequenas lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, estas logo espantadas pelo guardião dos sentimentos negativos, que rapidamente se recompôs e começou a ir em direção ao irmão. Dream rapidamente levou a capa ao ombro, cobrindo-se com a mesma. Não gostava de fingir ou mentir para o irmão, mas sabia que Nightmare não merecia mais coisas para deixá-lo irritado, então de certa forma, aquela era sua única opção. Fechou os olhos e logo ouviu passos se aproximando de si, parando bem próximos à sua cabeça. 

\- Pode parar de fingir agora. - disse Nightmare. Dream começou a suar frio e a ficar nervoso, tinha de admitir que estava com medo de como seu irmão iria reagir. Tinha medo de que ele fosse ficar bravo com ele, não queria mais uma discussão com seu melhor amigo. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos lentamente abriu os olhos, sem graça. Nightmare o encarava de cima, com os braços juntos ao corpo. 

\- Bom dia, Nighty. - disse com o nervosismo perceptível em sua voz. Nightmare revirou os olhos, irritado.

\- Para de tentar me fazer de idiota, Dream. Eu sei que você ouviu a conversa toda. - Dream desviou o olhar, ouvindo seu irmão suspirar. - Olha, só ignora, ok? Não é nada que seja de seu interesse ou que te afete de qualquer forma. - sentou-se ao lado do irmão. - Está se sentindo melhor? 

\- Uhum. Acho que eu só precisava dormir… E você? Mais algum pesadelo? - Nightmare negou com a cabeça.

\- Duas noites seguidas, é um novo recorde. - riu baixo. - Mas o que eu realmente queria era que acabassem as visões. - Dream arregalou os olhos.

\- Visões? - assentiu. - Que tipo de visões?

\- São apenas flashes, mas às vezes eu vejo umas coisas estranhas na minha frente quando tenho um devaneio. Eu vejo… Vultos. Avançando pra cima de mim com ódio nos olhos. E às vezes… A figura negra dos meus sonhos também aparece. É a parte que eu mais odeio. - Dream abaixou as sobrancelhas.

\- Odeia? - assentiu. Dream soltou um “hum” antes de apoiar sua cabeça no tronco, ao lado de Nightmare. Ia falar alguma coisa quando uma voz o chamou.

\- Com licença, mas eu gostaria de falar com Dream. - o guardião dos sentimentos positivos engoliu em seco, encarando Nightmare que só deu de ombros. 

\- Tudo bem. Só… Atende o pessoal aí. Eu vou estar no meu lado escuro da árvore. - antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Nightmare já havia se mandado para seu lado da árvore, sentando-se em um galho alto.

**~X~**

Horas haviam se passado e as pessoas não paravam de chegar. Dream ficava cada vez mais sobrecarregado, cada vez mais pessoas chegando para receberem suas dicas de como conquistar seus sonhos. Apesar de adorar ajudar as pessoas a conquistar o que queriam, naquele dia ele adoraria apenas ficar sentado ao pé da árvore com seu irmão, admirando a paisagem e conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios. Mas com tanto serviço, ele começou a sentir como se fosse desmaiar de exaustão. 

Nightmare por outro lado, estava morrendo de tédio. Apenas observava as pessoas indo e vindo para ver a árvore, ou melhor dizendo,  seu irmão . O guardião dos sentimentos negativos apenas ficava parado observando as pessoas, com seus sorrisos alegres, vindo para terem seus sonhos realizados. Ouvia cada um dos elogios dados à Dream, os agradecimentos e todas as coisas que davam à ele para compensar por ele ser tão gentil com eles. Mas enquanto ele era o centro das atenções, Nightmare se sentia como um fantasma, aquele que ninguém podia ver e aqueles que o viam, o ignoravam. Fitou com raiva enquanto uma família se aproximava de Dream.

\- Oi, como posso ajudá-los? - antes que qualquer um pudesse falar, a irmã menor se pronunciou.

\- Eu quero ter meus sonhos realizados. Acontece que hoje lá na vila-

\- E por que tem que ser você a ir primeiro Heter? Eu sou a mais velha, eu tenho que ir primeiro.

\- É mais velha por dois míseros segundos, então faça o favor de entrar na fila! Se não quiser esperar, vai pro outro lado da árvore e experimenta um daqueles frutos pretos! 

\- Ai! Credo! Sua nojenta! Eu não chego nem perto daquela parte! Você já viu aquelas coisas? São horrorosas! Ninguém gosta daquelas merdas! - era tudo o que Nightmare precisava. Mais provas de como nunca seria amado como seu irmão. Afinal, quem iria ao seu lado da árvore pra ver aquelas coisas horríveis e saber o pior traço de sua personalidade? Se esforçou para respirar normalmente enquanto uma lágrima escapava pelo canto de seu olho.

_ Eu não entendo. Tudo bem que os frutos do meu irmão são mais bonitos, mas não entendo por quê ele é mais amado do que eu… As minhas são tão boas quanto às dele… Não são?  _

Enquanto sua cabeça se enchia de perguntas, seu olhar se desviou para um fruto dourado que repousava bem próximo de sua cabeça. Respirou fundo, uma ideia maluca passando por sua mente. 

_ Está tudo bem, Nightmare. É só uma. Ele não vai sentir falta de uma…  _ \- franziu o cenho. -  _ Ele não é o único que sabe cuidar desses frutos. Eu vou provar isso. _

**~X~**

\- Por que não vai você? Aproveita e come uma e engasga com o veneno que elas têm! - gritou a irmã. Dream fazia o máximo para acalmar as garotas, diversas pontadas furando-lhe o peito. Ele não precisava de ofensas. Não agora. 

Enquanto discutiam, Nightmare estava na ponta dos pés sobre o galho para pegar o fruto dourado acima de si. Mais um pequeno esforço e logo alcançou o fruto. Admirou o brilho dourado que tinha em suas mãos. Era simplesmente maravilhoso. Continuou encarando o fruto até perceber algo estranho.

O fruto estava ficando preto.


	4. Capítulo 3

As meninas continuaram discutindo, até ouvirem um grito vindo da árvore, seguido de um estrondo. Dream se virou rapidamente e viu Nightmare caído no chão, com o fruto dourado se tornando negro. O horror e o medo logo se apresentaram na face de Dream, que encarou o seu irmão, que tinha a mesma expressão no rosto.

\- I-irmão. O que aconteceu? - perguntou o menor, ainda horrorizado com o ocorrido.

\- E-eu não tive a intenção! E-eu só queria… - antes que pudesse terminar, Dream olhou para cima, vendo todos os outros frutos dourados se tornarem negros. - D-Dream… - o pequeno começou a escalar os galhos, correndo para o seu lado da árvore. Começou a buscar algum fruto ainda não contaminado, mas todos estavam se tornando negros. Havia apenas um, bem no canto da árvore, para onde Dream correu o mais rápido que pôde, resgatando o último fruto dourado, jogando-se do galho assim que removeu o fruto. 

Encarou o pequeno fruto em suas mãos, tão leve e delicado. Levou-o ao peito, seus olhos quase se enchendo de lágrimas. Ambos os irmãos encararam a árvore, suas folhas secando e caindo sem parar. Os galhos apodrecendo assim como o tronco, a árvore estava morrendo. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos se levantou e encarou o irmão com temor e medo em seus olhos.

\- A árvore… - murmurou com voz chorona. 

\- D-Dream… Eu… 

\- VOCÊ! - gritou alguém atrás dos dois guardiões. Quando os dois se viraram, havia uma multidão se aproximando deles e da árvore morta. 

\- ELE ROUBOU UM FRUTO! ELE MATOU A ÁRVORE! - gritou uma das irmãs que estavam lá anteriormente. A multidão se virou para Nightmare, com expressões de medo e fúria. Dream se virou em direção às pessoas, que caminhavam em direção à seu irmão. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos se colocou na frente do irmão, abrindo os braços de modo protetor.

\- SAIA DA FRENTE, DREAM! - gritou alguém no meio da multidão. - NÃO VÊ QUE ELE É DO MAL?

\- NÃO! ELE NÃO É! DEIXEM MEU IRMÃO EM PAZ! - gritou, algumas lágrimas brotando em seus olhos.

\- Você não vê, Dream? Ele não é uma boa pessoa! Ele é um  assassino.

\- Não… Ele não é… - enquanto Dream tentava explicar as coisas para a multidão, a cabeça de Nightmare se tornava cada vez mais embaralhada, e também mais assustadora. Apesar da tentativa de Dream, as pessoas só se aproximavam cada vez mais, gritando coisas cada vez mais maldosas.

_ “Ele é um assassino” _

_ “Ele matou a árvore!” _

_ “O que acontecerá agora?”  _

_ “PAREM DE DIZER ISSO! ELE NÃO É DO MAL! PAREM!” _ \- ouvia seu irmão gritar, mas suas voz parecia cada vez mais distante, enquanto que a das pessoas se tornavam cada vez mais próximas. Suas pupilas se contraíam, sua respiração acelerava assim como sua alma, pulsando em seu peito. A voz de Dream então sumiu completamente, as pessoas parando de ouví-lo e todas se virando para Nightmare. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos começou a suar frio quando sua visão começou a mudar. De repente, as pessoas não eram mais pessoas, mas sim figuras grandes e altas de vestes brancas. Seus olhos se tornaram completamente negros e vazios, e todos aqueles olhares ameaçadores se voltavam para ele, avançando contra si como se fossem fantasmas, ao mesmo tempo que centenas de vozes repetiam insultos em sua cabeça.

_ Assassino… Traidor… Maldito… Você matou a árvore… Traiu o próprio irmão…  _ **_Você é o cara mal._ ** \- arregalou os olhos, saindo do transe. Nightmare sentiu os olhos marejados e o medo tomando conta de sua alma. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, virou as costas e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia, sem sequer olhar para trás.

**~X~**

\- SAIA DA FRENTE DREAM! NOS DEIXE DAR AQUELE CARA MAL O QUE ELE MERECE! - gritou uma das irmãs, se aproximando do guardião dos sentimentos positivos. Dream franziu o cenho, pequenas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

\- PAREM DE CHAMAR ELE ASSIM! ELE NÃO É DO MAL! MEU IRMÃO NÃO É UM ASSASSINO! DEIXEM A GENTE EM PAZ! VÃO EMBORA! - gritou com toda sua voz para a multidão, que não parava de gritar com ele. Dream pôde sentir sua cabeça começar a latejar e uma tontura o envolver, a mesma dor que sentira na noite passada. Sentia como se a qualquer minuto fosse acabar desmaiando. Apoiou-se no tronco podre, sua respiração pesada e suando frio. 

\- GENTE! - gritou alguém, atraindo a atenção de todos. - ELE TÁ FUGINDO! - apontou para o horizonte. Dream se virou para onde o aldeão estava apontando, só para ver seu irmão correndo para longe numa velocidade que nem ele testemunhara em toda sua vida.

\- Nightmare… - murmurou com o pouco de força que lhe restava, vendo a multidão raivosa correndo em grupos atrás de seu irmão. Tentou empurrar o enjoo de lado e usar a concentração e força que ainda tinha para subir na árvore, tomando cuidado com os galhos podres. Assim que achou um firme, sentou-se no mesmo e observou com tristeza nos olhos seu irmão correr para longe, deixando-o para trás. Soltou seu peso e pulou do galho, quase caindo de bunda no chão. Respirou fundo e começou a correr atrás da multidão, ele  **não** podia deixar Nightmare sozinho.

**~X~**

Nightmare corria o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam aguentar, já havia ganhado uma boa distância, mas sabia que aquelas pessoas não iriam descansar até verem ele morto. Começou a desacelerar, ouvindo apenas suas botas baterem fortemente contra o solo agora morto e sem vida, o som do impacto também ecoando em seus ouvidos. Envolveu os braços ao redor de si, tentando controlar suas lágrimas, mas parecia cada vez mais difícil, seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais pesados e as lágrimas se juntavam cada vez mais. Conseguia ouvir os gritos das pessoas ao fundo, seus pés batendo contra o chão e sentir o fluxo de ódio que as acompanhava. 

Começou a andar um pouco mais rápido e logo voltou a correr, agora com lágrimas fortes escorrendo por suas bochechas e suas mãos tremendo enquanto agarrava forte o tecido de sua roupa. Suas pernas chegavam a doer apesar de não estar tão longe assim da árvore, mas não podia parar agora. Ele conhecia aquelas pessoas ridículas, elas eram patéticas e egoístas, mas eram determinadas e vingativas. Já estavam à beira de uma guerra com os monstros por motivos ridículos, com certeza iriam matá-lo se o pegassem. Mas o que parecia mais o atingir, era que eles não estariam fazendo isso por qualquer tipo de vingança justa. Eles não ligavam para a árvore, apenas estavam interessados nos frutos dourados que ajudavam-os a ter seus sonhos realizados. Não se importavam com o resto, eram um bando de egoístas e idiotas, e ainda tinham a audácia de apontar o dedo aos outros para livrar-se da culpa e jogá-la em outra pessoa. 

Nightmare rangeu os dentes em irritação e começou a andar mais devagar. Com tudo isso em sua cabeça, ele pensava se existia algum tipo de justiça verdadeira naquele mundo que chamava de lar. Durante toda sua vida, as pessoas o julgaram apenas pelos frutos que devia guardar, ninguém vinha o visitar, sequer dizer um olá, a menos que fosse para perguntar sobre seu irmão e quem guardava os frutos dourados. Sempre era colocado de lado e ignorado, como se fosse um pedaço de lixo inútil. Havia sido assim desde que se tornou o guardião dos sentimentos negativos e aquilo parecia o destruir por dentro. Ser jogado para as sombras, ignorado completamente, desprezado e rebaixado sem sequer ter feito nada errado. Todos os dias era forçado a ver seu irmão recebendo agradecimentos de todos os aldeões e até mesmo de pessoas que vinham de outros países, enquanto ele não recebia visita alguma. Com tudo isso em mente, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia continuar lá. Estava cansado de sofrer, ainda mais com esse problema que surgira com a árvore morrendo. 

Desfez a cara de ódio e voltou a ficar um tanto depressivo, suavizando a pressão das mãos em sua roupa. Pensando bem, talvez fosse mesmo a hora de ele ir embora. Pra que ficar em um lugar onde ninguém gosta de você nem te aceita? Nightmare soltou um suspiro, erguendo uma mão, mantendo a outra colada ao corpo. Ergueu uma mão à frente de seu rosto, estalando seus dedos um pouco hesitante. Assim que o fez, desapareceu.


	5. Capítulo 4

Dream parou de correr assim que a multidão se dispersou, voltando para suas casas. Olhou em volta mas nenhum sinal de seu irmão. Ele não estava correndo, não estava parado em algum lugar e não estava com os aldeões. Por um segundo cruzou sua mente que eles o haviam matado, o que trouxe desespero e medo à sua alma, assim como pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos chacoalhou a cabeça em negação, Nightmare nunca se deixaria ser morto de qualquer maneira. O Nightmare que conhecia jamais desistiria de lutar por seus objetivos. Mas o Nightmare que conhecia também nunca iria abandoná-lo, pelo menos era o que Dream desejava. 

Nem reparou que havia caído de joelhos no chão até que sentiu sua cabeça tocar o solo, suas mãos indo ao seu peito e apertando o tecido de sua blusa com força. Várias lágrimas escorriam com força de seus olhos.

_ N-Night… Me desculpe… Eu falhei com você! Falhei com nossa mãe! Falhei com todo mundo!  _ \- pensou, começando a soluçar e a chorar mais forte.-  _ Eu não presto pra nada mesmo! Eu jurei que nada de mal aconteceria com aqueles que eu amo… Mas eu falhei! Eu perdi tudo! Eu perdi você! Eu estou sozinho… Eu não quero ficar sozinho! De novo não! Se pelo menos eu pudesse… _ \- Dream logo arregalou os olhos, tendo uma ideia um tanto equivocada. 

Sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas e encarou a maçã dourada que tinha na mão. Era tão brilhante que podia ver seu próprio reflexo nela. Podia ver as marcas de lágrimas em suas bochechas e as grandes olheiras que tinha nos olhos por conta das noites de sono perdidas. Cerrou as órbitas, atentando-se a ouvir os próprios batimentos em seu peito. Sua alma pulsava com força, determinada. Se comunicava com sua mente como se fossem duas entidades diferentes, discordando de tudo que era discutido. Mas desta vez, pela primeira vez, pareciam concordar em alguma coisa.

Precisavam arrumar aquela bagunça.

**~X~**

\- Você acha que ele está bem? - perguntou uma voz que o guardião dos sentimentos negativos não conseguiu identificar. A voz parecia um tanto abafada, impossibilitando uma certa compreensão das palavras.

\- E-eu acho que sim… Mas confesso que aquela batida foi bem feia… - ainda abafada, mas conseguiu entender as palavras, porém não reconheceu a voz. A visão de Nightmare logo foi clareando conforme suas órbitas abriam, ainda um pouco embaçada. 

\- Ele acordou. - disse uma figura acima de si.

\- Moço, você está bem? - perguntou a outra figura. As mesmas acima de si se revelaram como Chara, que vestia um moletom verde e Asriel, que vestia uma blusa de manga comprida, calça e um lenço colorido no pescoço. Nightmare tomou um susto, fazendo com que recuasse bruscamente, tendo que parar por uma pontada em sua cabeça.

\- He-hey! Você está bem? - Nightmare franziu o cenho, ficando em posição de defesa. 

\- Hey, não se preocupe colega. Não vamos te machucar. - o menor manteve sua posição.

\- Onde eu estou?! - exigiu saber.

\- Você está na nossa casa. - disse Asriel esboçando um sorriso.

\- E como eu cheguei aqui? - agora foi a vez de Chara se pronunciar.

\- Eu e meu irmão estávamos patrulhando perto de Snowdin quando você caiu do céu e bateu com a cabeça no chão. Foi bem legal.

\- Chara! Não seja grossa, por favor! Isso não é educado!

_ Preciso calcular melhor onde eu vou cair. Minha primeira AU e já estou todo ferrado. _

\- pensou Nightmare enquanto Asriel brigava com Chara, que só fingia escutar.

- Hey Azzy, que tal pararmos de discutir e nos apresentarmos? Já que está falando tanto de educação e boas maneiras, não queremos ser mal educados na frente de visitantes, não é?

\- O-oh! C-certo! Meu nome é Asriel Dreemurr, e esta é minha irmã, Chara.

_ \-  _ E aí?

\- E-e qual é o seu nome, senhor? - perguntou Asriel, um pouco nervoso.

\- Nightmare. E por favor, não me chame de senhor - disse ele, direto.

\- Oh! Desculpe. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Nightmare! - cumprimentou o pequeno. Nightmare desfez um pouco sua cara emburrada. O nervosismo da pequena cabra junto com a alegria em sua voz chegava a lembrá-lo de seu irmão, Dream.

\- Hey, Nightmare? - se virou para Chara. - Não me lembro de já ter te visto em Snowdin nem saindo das ruínas. Tu é novo por aqui? - o guardião dos sentimentos negativos assentiu, hesitante. Ainda não sabia se devia confiar naquelas pessoas. - De onde você é? - Nightmare ficou um tanto tenso. Encontrar com pessoas daquela maneira realmente não fazia parte de seus planos, quanto mais pessoas fazendo perguntas para ele. Queria continuar seguindo sua “jornada” sozinho, sem ter que se preocupar com outros o atrasando. Mas tinha de admitir para si mesmo que, se pretendia se esconder naquela AU, iria precisar da ajuda de quem sabia do lugar. Não iria dizer a verdade para eles sobre seu mundo, então disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente

\- Eu vim de New Home. - Chara soltou um “hum”.

\- New Home, huh? 

\- Sim. Eu estava ficando um pouco cansado de lá e decidi procurar por casas à venda aqui pra tentar uma mudança. - cruzou os dedos mentalmente para que a mentira funcionasse.

\- Huh, estranho. Geralmente as pessoas preferem evitar essa área por ser muito frio… Mas quem sou eu pra julgar? Hehe - Chara revirou os olhos, sorrindo de canto. - Mas enfim, se você veio de New Home, deve ter conhecido o rei Sans, correto?

\-  Todos conhecem o rei SANS. - sim, Nightmare sabia que estava em Storyshift, já que várias vezes sentia fluxos de energia negativa vindo daquela AU.

\- Ele é bem legal! Todos gostam daquele cara, apesar de que alguns o acham muito preguiçoso.

\- É ele é um saco de ossos preguiçoso mesmo. - disse Chara, recebendo uma fuzilada de olhar de seu irmão. A morena sorriu de canto. - Mas tenho certeza de que um dia você vai ser aceito na guarda real assim como nossa mãe. - disse Chara, dando tapinhas nas costas do irmão.

\- Eu espero que sim! Sempre quis poder proteger a todos como a mamãe faz!

\- Nossa mãe é a capitã Toriel, líder da guarda real. Ela tem ensinado meu maninho a lutar como ela. Asriel insiste em querer encontrar um humano, apesar de eu estar bem aqui.

\- Oh Chara, você é um demônio com corpo de humano, você não conta. - Nightmare revirou os olhos. Essas provocações de irmãos que eles tinham era realmente muito parecidas com as que ele e Dream tinham. Soltou um suspiro baixo, não havia passado nem um dia e ele já sentia falta de seu irmão…

\- Hey, você está bem? - perguntou Chara, atraindo a atenção do guardião dos sentimentos negativos.

\- S-sim, estou bem. Só tive um devaneio…

\- Entendi… 

\- Chara, será que não seria melhor Nightmare ficar conosco por um tempo? É difícil encontrar casas por aqui por esses dias e não gostaria que ele ficasse vagando por aí como um fugitivo! Além de que, ele ainda está ferido.

\- Ferido? - perguntou Nightmare, confuso.

\- Quando você caiu sei lá de onde, bateu a cabeça e sangrou um pouco. 

\- Demorou um pouco, mas eu consegui convencer Chara a me ajudar a fazer um curativo pra você. - levou a mão à sua cabeça, percorrendo a mesma com as falanges até encontrar o ponto. Soltou um gemido baixo de dor e rapidamente retirou a mão.

\- Não que eu seja completamente a favor disso, mas acredito que Asriel esteja certo, Nightmare. A não ser que você tenha uma casa própria ou dinheiro seria melhor se ficasse conosco.

\- Eu não tenho certeza… Ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer, e não quero dar trabalho para vocês. - disse ele, tentando ser o mais legal possível, apesar da dificuldade.

\- Não seria problema nenhum! Mamãe sempre diz que se encontrarmos alguém em necessidade não devemos nem hesitar em ajudar. Mas de qualquer forma, a escolha é sua em querer ficar ou não. - Nightmare continuou a evitar o olhar dos irmãos, apertando o tecido de sua roupa um pouco mais forte.

\- Eu… Vou pensar no assunto. - Asriel sorriu.

\- Tudo bem então! Eu e Chara temos que patrulhar Snowdin, pode ficar a vontade. - disse, puxando a irmã para fora da casa, esta logo fechando a porta. Nightmare se deitou de volta no sofá onde estava sentado. Apesar de eles parecerem muito legais, não tinha certeza se poderia confiar neles, mesmo depois de tudo.

Afinal, mesmo eles sendo diferentes. Sabia que no fim, acabariam sendo iguais aos outros.


	6. Capítulo 5

Nightmare permaneceu quase que a tarde toda perdido em seus pensamentos. Deveria dar uma chance à SS!Chara e SS!Asriel? Ou eles apenas o ignorariam e o odiariam como todos os outros? Soltou um alto suspiro, cerrando as órbitas. No final, nada disso importava. Começou a pensar que talvez não estivesse com receio de não poder confiar neles, mas sim com receio de o que fariam com ele caso descobrissem seu verdadeiro motivo por ter acabado ali. Asriel provavelmente continuaria tentando ser seu amigo, mas Chara seria um grande problema, já que começaria a desconfiar dele e a praticamente observá-lo onde quer que vá. Começou a massagear os lados de sua cabeça, tentando tirar esses pensamentos e o stress de sua cabeça. Em outras palavras, tentou relaxar, algo que não fazia há muito tempo. Virou de lado, tomando cuidado com sua cabeça e se aconchegou no assento, apesar de estar um tanto desconfortável. Respirou fundo e deixou sua consciência sair de seu corpo, caindo lentamente no sono.

**Modo sonho ON**

Nightmare abriu os olhos cercado por um fundo completamente branco. Não havia absolutamente nada ao seu redor, além de um baixo som de água pingando. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos respirou fundo e começou a andar em uma direção qualquer com o barulho pulsando em sua ‘orelha’. 

Estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. Parecia que quanto mais andava, mais alto o barulho ficava, mas menos pistas ou coisas em geral encontrava. Era tudo simplesmente… Vazio. Nada para se ver, nada para se fazer, a não ser andar e esperar que algo acontecesse. Nightmare já estava ficando irritado. 

Aquele vazio e o barulho incessante estavam ficando insuportáveis, irritando-o apenas por estarem lá. Começou a ranger os dentes e apertar o crânio, implorando mentalmente para que acordasse. Sim, ele sabia que era um sonho, e também sabia como seus sonhos tendiam a desandar à terríveis pesadelos, assim como ele…

De repente, começou a ouvir algo estranho.  _ Sussurros. _ Vozes baixas que pareciam chamar seu nome. Algumas outras sussurravam algo mais, porém apenas as que chamavam seu nome eram compreendidas. Nightmare então se viu preso num tipo de transe. Não tinha mais o controle de seu corpo, que parecia estar em modo automático. Começou a andar em linha reta, os sussurros ficando cada vez mais altos, assim como os antes indescritíveis. Mesmo que agora estavam mais audíveis, seus ouvidos pareciam estar abafando qualquer barulho externo, permitindo a passagem apenas das vozes que chamavam por seu nome. Continuou seguindo em frente até o vazio começar a se tornar um abismo de escuridão. Queria parar de andar em direção à ele, queria sair correndo para longe, queria gritar por ajuda.  **Mas ele não estava no controle.**

Suas pernas continuaram andando para frente até chegarem à beira do abismo e Nightmare ser mais uma vez engolido pela escuridão.

**Sonho Off**

Nightmare acordou com um movimento brusco para frente, seguido de uma forte pontada na cabeça. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos começou a ficar estressado, mas não no sentido de raiva. Ele estava apreensivo, preocupado. Estava cansado desses sonhos recorrentes que o atormentavam toda vez que fechava os olhos. Não podia mais dormir nem 5 minutos sem ter um pesadelo. Às vezes sentia que começaria a chorar e afogar as mágoas no chão onde elas cairiam. Mas fazer isso naquele momento estava fora de questão.

\- Saudações. - disse Chara, fazendo Nightmare tomar um susto e quase cair do sofá, o que fez a humana rir.

\- QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO SUA LOUCA? QUASE TENHO UM INFARTO AQUI! - gritou o guardião. 

\- Heh, foi mal. Eu tinha esquecido que você estava aqui. - o menor revirou os olhos. - De qualquer forma, eu vi que tu tava tendo um pesadelo. Tá tudo bem?

\- Eu estou ótimo. - disse de forma grosseira, se deitando no sofá novamente. Chara abaixou a sobrancelha e caminhou em direção ao de coroa dourada, sentando-se próximo aos seus pés.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer falar sobre isso? Talvez isso te ajude a lidar com seus problemas, pelo menos com o Asriel funciona. Quem sabe não te ajuda também? - Nightmare desviou o olhar, franzindo o cenho.

\- Eu não tenho que te falar porra nenhuma! Me deixa em paz! - virou de costas para a morena, mantendo a cara feia. Ela soltou um suspiro e encarou o guardião com pesar. 

\- O que acha de fazermos um acordo então? - o menor arqueou a sobrancelha, virando e encarando a humana de cabelos castanhos.

\- Que tipo de acordo?

\- Se me contar sobre seu sonho… Eu te conto um segredo meu, algo que eu não contei pra ninguém, nem mesmo para meu irmão ou meus pais.

\- Eu já sei sobre a humana com poder de reset, isso não é segredo pra ninguém agora. - Chara recuou um pouco, mas o movimento foi quase imperceptível para os olhos de Nightmare. A morena logo negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, não é este o segredo que eu pretendo contar. Olha eu entendo se não confia em mim o suficiente para fazer o acordo, só acho que poderia ser bom para nós dois, principalmente se você for ficar aqui. - Nightmare arregalou os olhos. - Sim, eu sei que o que você disse era mentira. Posso ser humana, mas sou muito boa em ler expressões faciais. Agora, eu sugiro que me conte sobre seu pesadelo, a não ser que queira que eu pergunte a verdadeira razão de você estar aqui. E não se esqueça de que neste lugar…  **Não é você quem está no controle.** \- disse ela com fogo nos olhos. Nightmare engoliu em seco, mas logo soltou um suspiro derrotado. Sabia que aquela era uma luta que não poderia vencer e com certeza não gostaria de levar uma surra de Chara.

\- Tudo bem, eu falo, mas  não ouse falar isso para ninguém. 

\- Eu prometo. - disse ela. O guardião respirou fundo, ainda não acreditando que estaria a se abrir assim para alguém que nem conhecia.

\- Durante um tempo eu venho… Tendo diversos pesadelos com pessoas me atacando, entidades misteriosas sussurrando coisas no meu ouvido e uma escuridão que sempre me cerca e me engole. E… Às vezes tem uma outra figura, eu não sei direito como ela é porque ela sempre aparece embaçada, mas ela aparece em de vez em quando e só fica parada na minha frente e estende a mão. Mas antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, eu acordo. Esse é o único sonho que eu tenho que não é ruim.

\- Hum, entendo. Talvez isso tudo tenha a ver com alguma preocupação sua ou algo que já aconteceu em sua vida que tenha deixado uma marca… Mas eu não sei muito sobre você então não posso julgar nada. - disse, dando de ombros. - Welp, agora é minha vez de contar uma coisa. - Nightmare ajustou a postura, ouvindo atentamente. Chara abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Eu sei que você é de uma dimensão alternativa. - Nightmare arregalou os olhos.

\- O QUE?? - a morena riu baixo. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos estava espantado, assim como extremamente confuso. Chara deu de ombros.

\- Yep, eu sabia desde o início.

\- M-ma-mas como?! 

\- Bom, eu sou uma garota bem observadora sabe. E… Eu não acho que suas roupas são lá das mais… Comuns em nosso mundo. - explicou, olhando o menor de cima à baixo. Nightmare desviou o olhar, um pouco constrangido. - Mas hey, não precisa ficar nervoso por conta disso. Eu já sabia da existência de dimensões alternativas faz um bom tempo.

\- Como? Tenho certeza de que ninguém em Storyshift pode viajar entre AUs. - disse ele. Chara abriu um sorriso terno.

\- Bom, isso é verdade. Mas digamos que durante uma das minhas patrulhas eu topei com alguém que era… Como posso dizer… Bem colorido.


	7. Capítulo 6

\- Uma… Peça de arte… - repetiu Nightmare, com a sobrancelha arqueada. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos nunca chegou a sair de sua AU antes. Sabia da existência de outros universos e conhecia o nome de alguns, mas nunca chegou a visitá-los. Até ter que deixar sua dimensão completamente sem previsão de retorno, o que o forçara a ficar naquele lugar, quer goste ou não. A morena riu baixo, encarando o menor.

\- Não me diga que você nunca ouviu falar nele! - Nightmare manteve o olhar confuso em seu rosto. - Sério? Você sabe da existência de outras dimensões mas não o conhece? Tipo, ele é um dos Sanses mais conhecidos do multiverso, pelo menos foi o que ele me disse. Hehe, ele é um filho da puta. - se Nightmare estava confuso antes, agora estava ainda mais. A morena falava daquela “peça de arte” como se fossem super amigos. Aquele “ele é um filho da puta” realmente confundiu a cabeça do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao ouvir um som incomum de ser ouvido naquela dimensão. O som de um portal.

\- A minha orelha tá queimando~ - cantarolou uma figura atrás de Nightmare, deixando o menor um tanto tenso. - Então, vão me falar qual dos dois estava falando mal de mim? - a figura se debruçou sobre o sofá, se revelando mais um Sans, este de uma estatura um pouco maior que Nightmare. Vários materiais de pintura eram perceptíveis em sua roupa, até mesmo algumas manchas de tinta. Seus olhos mudavam de cor e forma sempre que piscava, curiosamente nunca estando brancos. 

\- Ink! Como vão as coisas parceiro? - perguntou Chara, relaxando-se completamente no sofá. 

\- Ah, você sabe, pulando entre as AUs, ajudando uns Sanses desajustados. - respondeu ele, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Desviou o olhar para Nightmare, abrindo um sorriso travesso que deixou o guardião desconfiado. - Parece que você também está com probleminhas com uma peste pelo jeito. 

\- HEY! - exclamou Nightmare, irritado.

\- Espero que não esteja dando trabalho pra minha amiga, senhor guardião dos sentimentos negativos. - Nightmare rapidamente mudou sua expressão de irritado para espantado. Como aquele idiota o conhecia se nunca o viu na vida?

\- C-como você…? - não precisou finalizar a frase antes de Chara o interromper.

\- Ink conhece quase tudo sobre todos os Sanses e outros personagens do multiverso. Ele é praticamente um Deus. - Ink riu baixo.

\- Ah não, deuses são chatos. Eu sou bem mais interessante. Então, o que o senhor e a senhorita estavam falando de mim? - perguntou, curioso. 

\- Só estava contando à Nightmare o quão babaca você é. - falou com um sorrisinho de canto.

\- Ah qualé, eu não sou tão babaca assim. Eu salvei seu universo de ser destruído, não se lembra?

\- É, depois de insultar o meu irmão e rir da nossa cara. Às vezes eu acho que você tem algum tipo de problema, parceiro. - Ink se retirou de cima do sofá e se pôs ereto.

\- O único problema que existe no momento é “SugarTale_S_Paci_153” estar sendo deletada. Welp, o dever me chama. Mas foi legal bater um papo com você de novo, Chara. Devíamos combinar de sair esses dias.

\- Heh, claro mano, passe a hora que quiser. Agora é melhor você ir pra SugarTale antes que o dê  erro no sistema. - disse, piscando o olho direito, fazendo o pintor rir e o guardião revirar os olhos, não muito interessado em entender a piada.

\- Essa foi boa. Bom, nos vemos depois. - pintou uma poça no chão com seu pincel e pulou para dentro da mesma, desaparecendo em questão de segundos. A morena se virou para o guardião, que permanecera confuso.

\- Heh, tá tudo bem ai colega? Você parece meio bolado com alguma coisa. - Nightmare revirou os olhos, bufando. A morena riu baixo. - Ok, entendi que não quer tocar no assunto. Mas falando sério agora, eu não te disse que ele era um filho da puta?

\- Nem me fale. Puta cara chato!

\- Hehe, ele é assim mesmo. Quando conhece alguém ele ou insulta ou dá risada da cara da pessoa. Quando nos conhecemos ele riu de mim e do meu irmão. Mas tirando isso, ele até que é legal. Ambos ele e Asriel são impulsivos, então deixa um pouco mais fácil aguentar as pegadinhas e brincadeirinhas dele. Agora quem não gosta de nada do que ele faz é o Error.

\- Error? - perguntou, confuso. Chara assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Ele é um Sans que gosta de destruir AUs, mas ninguém sabe por quê. Bem, ele e Ink são inimigos faz tempo, apesar de o Ink estar pouco se lixando pra se o Error gosta dele ou não. Aquele cara já tentou destruir minha dimensão, foi nesse dia que eu acabei conhecendo o Ink. De vez em quando ele aparece aqui pra checar no meu irmão e eu, pergunta se estamos bem etc. Ele é um cara legal.

\- Heh, pra quem chamou o cara de filho da puta você até que gosta bastante dele. - comentou Nightmare, encarando a maior de soslaio.

\- Ah eu sou amiga de todos aqui por Snowdin, e também tenho meus contatos por entre o resto do Underground. Falando nisso, melhor eu ir. Tenho uma humana pra juntar ao meu exército contra um Deus! Sinta-se à vontade etc. Se precisar de mim, estarei andando por aí. - se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu à porta. 

\- Hey, Chara. - a morena se virou para o guardião, que tinha um leve rubor em seu rosto, apesar da cara feia. - Obrigado. 

\- Pelo que? - perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

\- ...Por me ouvir... Faz muito tempo que eu não podia falar sobre as coisas que aconteciam comigo assim… E também eram poucos que estavam dispostos a ouvir. Por isso… Valeu. - disse sem fitar os olhos da morena, ainda com um rubor na cara. Chara suspirou, sorrindo.

\- Heh, sem problemas. Estarei aqui sempre que precisar desabafar sobre esses sonhos. Você não é o único que tem problemas assim… - desviou o olhar para o chão, mas logo voltou a encarar o guardião com um sorriso. - Viu, não precisa ficar com medo de contar essas coisas pra mim, eu sou boa em guardar segredos, desde que não seja nada ruim sobre meu irmão, heh. Welp, melhor eu ir. Nos vemos mais tarde, maninho. - disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. Nightmare estava completamente roxo de vergonha. Não sabia como reagir depois daquilo. Não que não tivesse sido chamado de irmão antes, já que obviamente já havia acontecido. Mas vindo de SS!Chara parecia tão… Diferente. Com um tom mais especial. Forçou-se a conter o sorriso que queria aparecer em seu rosto.

Será que ficar em Storyshift era uma boa ideia? Ele não sabia, talvez fosse, talvez não fosse. Nightmare estava muito confuso com tudo aquilo. Não queria passar por tudo de novo. Então talvez, por enquanto, pudesse tentar dar à eles uma chance. Não que tivesse muita escolha.

**~X~**

\- **Heh, como isso é lindo~ É uma pena que acabará em breve. Hehehe, até que dá uma certa pena do Nightmare. Mas não é pra isso que ele foi criado. Na verdade…** **Nem deveria ter sido.** \- dizia para si mesmo, pensando alto como sempre. Enquanto que a fandom gritava sem parar em seu ouvido.

**[ERROR! NÃO FAZ ISSO!]**

**[DEIXA ELES SEREM FELIZES UMA VEZ NA VIDA! ELES JÁ SOFRERAM DEMAIS!]**

**[Error!Sans… Você nem OUSE atacar ele! Se não você vai saber o que acontece quando se irrita uma fã da felicidade! FELICIDADE FTW!]**

**[NAAAAAAO! MEU AU FAVORITO NÃO!]**

**[Error! Por favor! Não faz isso! Essa matança precisa parar! Ninguém precisa sofrer! Todos podem ser amigos!]**

\-  **Heh, vocês não fazem ideia de como seus gritos por misericórdia me divertem. Nop, eu não vou ouvir. Se eu quiser destruir um universo, eu vou destruir e vocês vão ficar parados, as-sis-tin-do.** \- virou-se de costas, encarando um outro Sans que estava preso em suas linhas azuis. Error abriu um sorriso travesso. -  **O mesmo vale pra você, Ink!Sans.**

\- Error! Encoste uma mão nesse universo e vai ver só! Eu vou, eu vou-

\-  **Vai o que? “Pra casa agora eu vou”? Você não está em condição nenhuma de pedir coisa alguma seu pintorzinho de merda! Assim como os outros, você é só mais um que vai ficar só parado vendo! E depois que eu destruir essa abominação… Aí sim nós vamos nos divertir~**


	8. Capítulo 7

***Avanço temporal - algum tempo depois.**

Algum tempo havia se passado desde que Nightmare caíra em Storyshift e as coisas haviam mudado bastante. Ele havia conseguido se aproximar mais de Asriel e Chara, que agora o tratavam como se realmente fosse da família. 

Até mesmo Toriel foi gentil com ele e o aceitou como se ele fosse seu filho desde o começo, o que na verdade, foi o ponto que acabou por mudar os objetivos de Nightmare por completo. A princípio, ele apenas precisava de um lugar para ficar para se esconder de seu irmão, mas graças a tudo o que aconteceu durante aquele tempo pareceu empurrá-lo para um outro lado. Ele passou a conhecer melhor aquela família e eles passaram a conhecê-lo, criando um certo laço entre eles.

Nightmare secretamente ainda tinha certo receio quanto a se deveria ou não confiar neles, por isso tentava revelar o mínimo possível para todos, apenas confessando alguns pequenos detalhes para Chara, que era a única que parecia entendê-lo e a única em quem confiava por completo, mas ainda tentava ocultar fatos sobre sua antiga AU e sobre seu irmão, já que tinha medo do que sua “irmã” iria dizer.

Heh, achava até graça em chamá-la de irmã e Asriel de irmão, parecia um novo começo para ele. Um mundo novo, todo do zero.

E ele não iria desperdiçá-lo.

**~X~**

Era o fim do dia, Asriel e Chara haviam finalmente voltado do trabalho, a morena antes que o irmão já que parava a cada quase 2 minutos em sua casa para pegar uma barra de chocolate. Nightmare seguia entediado, resolveu não tentar dormir. Não que não estivesse cansado, apenas continuava com certo receio de ter aqueles sonhos novamente. Mesmo depois da conversa com Chara naquele dia, sabia que aquilo não ajudaria em seu problema, quanto mais resolvê-lo. 

Encarava Chara e Asriel pela janela, vendo-os se divertindo jogando bolas de neve um no outro e dando risadas altas. Não pôde conter um sorriso de canto ao lembrar de como as coisas eram assim entre ele e Dream. Sempre quando nevava, os dois passavam o dia provando flocos de neve, fazendo guerras de bolas de neve e esculpindo esculturas em gelo e na própria neve. Aqueles foram bons tempos. Soltou um suspiro, baixando o olhar, sentia falta de seu irmão... Mas logo passou quando uma bola de neve atingiu o vidro, dando-lhe um susto.

\- HEY NIGHTMARE! VEM AQUI FORA BRINCAR COM A GENTE! - gritou Asriel, seguido de um aceno de Chara sinalizando para que saísse. Nightmare apenas deu um sorriso de canto, negando com a mão. Os outros dois abaixaram os ombros e continuaram a insistir para que saísse, mas continuou a negar. Chara cruzou os braços e estreitou o olhar.

\- VAMOS NIGHT! PARA DE SE ENFURNAR AÍ E VEM CURTIR COM A GENTE! PARA DE SER CHATO E VEM LOGO!

\- Deixa ele, Azzie. Ele deve estar  com medo de perder pra alguém tão incrível como você. - disse Chara, fitando o guardião dos sentimentos negativos de soslaio, o qual arregalou os olhos e logo franziu o cenho, erguendo-se do sofá. - Heh, sempre funciona. - assim que Chara disse aquelas palavras, a porta dos irmãos foi aberta com extrema força.

\- Chara! Você vai se arrepender dessas palavras! - gritou Nightmare, apontando para a morena em um tom ameaçador, fazendo-a rir em deboche.

\- Hah! Faça o seu melhor, tiarinha! - Nightmare abriu um sorriso de canto, complementando sua expressão de deboche. Rapidamente abaixou-se e atirou uma bola de neve em Chara, a mesma desviando com muita facilidade. - ERROU! - gritou ela, mantendo a pose, apenas para ser atingida no rosto por uma outra bola de neve, estragando completamente seu momento. Assim que a morena caiu no chão, ela reparou em seu irmão rindo alto e sorriu de canto. Pode-se adivinhar quem foi atingido pela próxima bola de neve.

**~X~**

Dream andava de um lado para o outro, tentando bolar um plano o mais rápido que podia. Sua alma batia mais rápido a cada segundo e o nervosismo parecia aproveitar-se dessa agitação e tentar engoli-lo inteiro. Admitia para si mesmo tudo o que sentia, estava cansado de ter que esconder tudo de si mesmo, e disse em voz alta que não iria fazer mais isso, não para si mesmo. Logo após fazer isso, admitiu a primeira coisa que sentia. 

Medo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele estava com medo. Estava com medo de perder sua casa e sua família mais uma vez. Não conseguia imaginar como seria ficar sem seu irmão por muito mais tempo. Não daquele jeito. Parou de andar por um momento, sentando-se com as costas encostadas no tronco podre e olhou para cima, encarando os galhos mortos que descansavam acima de sua cabeça.

\- Mãe… Eu preciso do seu concelho. O que eu faço? De todas as coisas que podiam acontecer com meu irmão… Eu nunca achei que ele fosse me abandonar, não assim. Eu… Sinto tanta falta dele… Eu-Eu não quero viver tudo isso! Não quero viver sem ele! Eu quero meu irmão de volta! - antes que percebesse, começou a chorar novamente, as gotas d’agua fugindo violentamente de seus olhos, sem parar por nada. Logo, os soluços começaram. - Mãe… Por favor me ajuda… Como eu trago meu irmão de volta? … Eu estou perdido… Por favor… Alguém me ajuda…

**~X~**

\- ACK! NÃO VALEU ESSA! - gritou Nightmare, que acabara de ser atingido na nuca, arrepiando-o por completo. Chara se segurava ao máximo para não explodir em risadas. Até que aquela guerra de bolas de neve com Nightmare estava sendo bem agradável. A morena estava gostando muito da companhia do guardião, ele era bem diferente da primeira impressão que teve dele, já que o mesmo praticamente os cumprimentou com grosseria e ignorância, mas estava se mostrando uma pessoa bem simpática e divertida agora que havia se enturmado com ela e seu irmão.

\- Vai atacar ou vai ficar me encarando com fogo nos olhos aí? - debochou com as mãos na cintura. O guardião revirou os olhos, erguendo-se com os olhos revirados. 

\- Sabe Chara, eu até te atacaria… Mas você não merece meus ataques. Sem falar que eu tô exausto, então vou me retirar da brincadeira obrigado.

\- Ah qualé, Night, não se sai da brincadeira desse jeito. É falta de educação. - disse a morena, dando uma de insistente.

\- Não. obrigado. Já descarreguei demais em vocês. E já estou começando a ficar com frio.

\- Pelo menos faça um anjo de neve com a gente! Eu e Chara sempre fazemos isso quando a neve está grossa!

\- Ou seja, todo dia. - completou a morena, rindo de leve. - Mas é sério agora, Night. É uma tradição, e já que você é nosso irmão agora, tem que fazer, sem reclamar. - Nightmare revirou os olhos, sorrindo de canto.

\- Você sabe que eu não sou seu irmão de verdade, não é?

\- Eu também não sou irmã de sangue do Asriel, ué. E isso não me impede de aproveitar e me divertir fazendo anjos de neve e irritando os outros com minhas bolas de neve. Isso e também pegando chocolate escondido da prateleira do papai. - Asriel riu baixo com a última parte. - O que eu estou querendo dizer é, pare de ser estraga prazeres e vem deitar aqui com a gente logo, antes que eu mesma te traga aqui usando meus poderes. - disse ela, jogando-se na neve logo em seguida junto de seu irmão. 

Nightmare abriu um sorriso de canto e revirou os olhos caminhando para junto dos dois irmãos. De fato, parecia mesmo os momentos que passava com Dream durante os dias de inverno. Talvez fazer parte de uma nova família não fosse ser tão ruim. Deitou-se na neve e ficou a encarar o teto da caverna, que era encoberto por uma neblina branca, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos. Sentiu um calor aconchegante acender em sua alma e o confortar, como um abraço quente.

\- Hey meninos, tá ficando meio tarde. - disse Chara, sentando-se e tirando a neve do cabelo. - O que acham de encerrarmos o dia?

\- Ah Chara, não podemos ficar só mais um pouquinho? - pediu Asriel, fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

\- Não dá Azzie, você sabe que a mãe vai ficar brava se estivermos fora da cama quando ela voltar.

\- Ah… - resmungou Asriel, fazendo uma carinha triste. Nightmare encarou o menor e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Relaxa Asriel, dá pra gente continuar amanhã. - disse ele.

\- Hehehe, tudo bem irmão. - respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ok então, está definido. Vamos todos dormir que eu estou exausta! - disse a morena, erguendo-se e acompanhando os dois irmãos até a casa, onde cada um se dirigiu ao seu respectivo quarto.

Nightmare sorriu ternamente e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao que seria o seu quarto. Quando chegou lá, nem prestou atenção no que tinha a sua volta, apenas deitou-se na cama e adormeceu com um sorriso satisfeito esboçado no rosto. 

Era uma pena que esta seria a última vez que esboçaria aquele sorriso.


	9. Capítulo 8

_ A noite seguia calma. Nightmare pela primeira vez estava conseguindo dormir sem nenhum tipo de pesadelo ou sonho estranho e perturbador que lhe afligia. O vento soprava pela janela entreaberta do quarto, deixando o ambiente um pouco gelado e com apenas o som do vento a ser ouvido. Um suspiro pôde ser ouvido deixando a boca do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Era um suspiro relaxado. A alma do menor batia de forma normal e calma pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Nada além do vento podia ser ouvido. Todos tranquilos em suas casas.  _

_ Pelo menos era como se passavam as coisas na cabeça de Nightmare. Pois a realidade estava longe de estar nesta situação. _

**~X~**

Nightmare acordou de modo abrupto ao ouvir gritos vindos do lado de fora da casa, despertando-o de seu sono. Sua mente logo foi invadida por temor e preocupação. Em sua alma, podia sentir o medo de milhares de pessoas se aglomerando e enchendo seus ouvidos de pavor. Do lado de fora, passos desesperados correndo para todos os lados eram ouvidos, assustando ainda mais o jovem guardião, que pulou o mais rápido possível de sua cama e correu para fora, descendo as escadas na maior euforia.

Assim que chegou do lado de fora, ficou horrorizado com o que viu. Poeira se espalhou para todos os lados perto de várias poças de sangue. O horror e o medo pareciam estar afogando-o em sua mente. Não importa para onde olhasse, era tudo o que conseguia enxergar.

Medo.

Pavor.

_ Ódio. _

Ele ficou estático. Não conseguia controlar suas pernas. Seu corpo estava completamente paralisado. Talvez ele também estivesse com medo. Foi então que viu uma figura nas sombras, correndo em sua direção à toda velocidade. Por um instante, ficou com medo, mas assim que a criatura saiu das sombras, ele começou a ficar nervoso. 

Era Chara. E ela não estava contente. Ele podia sentir o ódio que emanava de sua alma, engolindo-a por completo. Conforme se aproximava, identificou um objeto de metal nas mãos da garota de cabelos castanhos. Era uma faca. 

\- NIGHTMARE! - gritou, determinação pura em sua voz. - ABAIXE-SE! - antes que o guardião pudesse processar qualquer coisa, a morena se jogou sobre ele, um brilho forte quase cegando os dois. Era um tiro de Gaster Blaster. 

\- Chara? O que merdas está acontecendo aqui?! - perguntou o guardião, completamente confuso e irritado com o mesmo.

\- Não dá tempo de explicar. Você tem que sair daqui, agora! - gritou ela, pegando o menor pela cintura e rolando para o lado, desviando de um osso rubro lançado em sua direção.

\- C-Chara? - a garota grunhiu.

\- Argh, não dá tempo! Tenho que te tirar daqui! - pegou Nightmare pela cintura e o jogou por cima do ombro, disparando em direção às árvores. Assim que julgou estar bem escondida, colocou o menor no chão com cuidado.

\- Chara! O que está acontecendo?! - perguntou mais uma vez ficando um tanto irritado.

\- Ele voltou! 

\- Quem?!

\- Error!Sans! - disse com fúria em sua voz, encarando-o com determinação em seu olhar. Só então ele notou como os olhos da garota brilhavam em um tom rubro forte, emanando raiva. - Está tentando apagar nosso mundo de novo! Aquele filho da… UGH! Nightmare! - virou-se para o menor. - Eu preciso que você vá embora!

\- Como é?! - arqueou a sobrancelha, como se fosse uma proposta ridícula.

\- Aqui não é mais seguro! - disse ela, sua expressão agora mudando para uma temerosa. 

\- Eu não posso te deixar aqui! - exclamou. A morena logo percebeu o medo e nervosismo no olhar do menor. Mesmo que ele tentasse escondê-los atrás de uma testa franzida, ela era muito boa em ler expressões faciais. Aquilo pareceu deixar seu coração ainda mais pesado. Segurou os ombros do menor com firmeza, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

\- Eu não posso te deixar correr perigo dessa maneira! Meu mundo está sendo deletado e eu não sei que tipo de efeito isso terá em você!

\- NÃO! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ MORRER! NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FAZER ALGO TÃO SUICIDA E IDIOTA A TOA! - Chara queria muito poder aceitar o garoto de bom grado, mas infelizmente, aquilo não seria possível.

\- Night, por favor, seja lá pra onde eu for, eu não vou voltar. Mas se eu for morrer, e eu sei que eu vou, pelo menos quero morrer… Sabendo que pelo menos consegui salvar um de meus irmãos. - disse ela, colocando a mão no pescoço. Nightmare então notou o lenço enrolado no pescoço da morena.  _ Asriel… _ \- Por favor, irmão… Eu não posso perder você também. - o guardião olhou firme nos olhos dela. Ela estava chorando. Nightmare teve que se segurar para conter as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar em seus olhos, e por pouco conseguiu. Colocou as mãos nas bochechas da morena e a fez encará-lo.

\- Tudo bem, Chara. Eu vou. - Chara abriu um sorriso fraco e abraçou-o com força, agarrando-se em seu pescoço. Suas lágrimas se intensificaram. 

\- Muito obrigada, Nightmare. - disse entre soluços. Logo se afastou do guardião, tomando rapidamente sua mão e dando à ele um de seus chocolates, o menor arqueando a sobrancelha, estranhando o presente. - Meu tipo de chocolate preferido. Eu sei que é bobo e estúpido, mas eu gostaria muito que ficasse com você, pra você comer obviamente, haha. E também… É pra você não se esquecer de mim e do tempo que passou comigo e minha família.

\- Oh Chara. - tocou o rosto da morena com suas mãos ósseas. - Eu nunca me esqueceria da minha família. - a morena voltou a chorar, desta vez um pouco mais suavemente, rapidamente limpando as lágrimas.

\- Muito obrigada, Night. Espero que tudo dê certo para você em sua jornada. - deu-lhe um último abraço e se virou correndo para o meio das árvores. Porém, antes de sumir de vista, virou-se para ele e acenou. - Adeus, meu irmão. - falou para em tom baixo, dando meia-volta e correndo em direção à cidade.

**~X~**

\- ERROR!SANS! - gritou uma voz que o destruidor logo reconheceu. Se virou e encarou a morena encapuzada, que segurava sua faca com firmeza em sua mão.

**\- SS!Chara, mas que surpresa.**

\- SURPRESA NADA! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR PELO QUE FEZ COM MEU MUNDO! E PELO QUE FEZ COM MEU IRMÃO!

**\- Seu irmão? Poderia me dizer qual deles? Eu achei que você só tinha um, mas aparentemente, eu estava enganado.** \- Chara arregalou os olhos, espantada. Error sabia sobre Nightmare?  **\- Heh, as vozes me contaram se é isso que está querendo saber. Agora… Onde está essa anomalia? Se me disser, pode ser que eu pegue leve com este lugar.**

\- NUNCA! EU NUNCA VOU TE DIZER ONDE ELE ESTÁ! VÁ EMBORA ENQUANTO AINDA TEM COM O QUE ESTALAR ESSAS MERDAS DE DEDOS!

**\- HAH! Estou tremendo de medo. -** disse em deboche e sarcasmo.  **\- Mas já que quer tanta vingança assim, por que não vem até aqui e me enfrenta, pirralha? Pode ser útil e me dar mais uma alma para minha coleção.**

\- SEU FILHO DUMA PUTA! - gritou a morena, avançando para cima de Error, iniciando uma batalha violenta, cujo apenas um dos lados venceria.

Enquanto os dois lutavam, um segundo portal se abriu, revelando um esqueleto de coroa dourada e capa longa. 

\- Ai minha guardiã! - exclamou Dream, olhando para a bagunça do lugar. Logo, sua visão se focou na humana e no esqueleto que estavam a lutar. Sentiu-se entrar em um conflito interno. Por um lado, tinha que procurar por seu irmão e encontrá-lo antes que algo ruim acontecesse. Por outro, não poderia simplesmente ficar parado vendo aquelas pessoas sofrerem sem qualquer tipo de ajuda. Dream soltou um alto suspiro, estava extremamente preocupado com seu irmão, porém, o dever estava o chamando e ele não podia esperar.

**~X~**

Error tinha Chara amarrada em suas linhas, completamente indefesa apesar de lutar com todas suas forças para se libertar. O destruidor tornou a alma da garota azul e a agarrou com suas linhas, apertando-a com força.

**\- Hahaha, não é mais tão valentona agora. Não é, minha nova marionete~? -** caçoou Error rindo debochado, apenas para ter a cara acertada com um bastão dourado  **\- Masoque?**

\- HEY ERROR! - a atenção de ambos Error e da humana se focaram no pequeno de coroa dourada. - DEIXE ESSA GAROTA EM PAZ! ELA NÃO FEZ NADA PRA VOCÊ! VÁ EMBORA DAQUI E DEIXE-A SER FELIZ! - Error apenas abriu um sorriso debochado.

**\- Hahaha e quem você acha que é para ficar me dando ordens, Dream!Sans? -** provocou ele, deixando Chara extremamente confusa.

_ Dream!Sans? Mas então, será que ele poderia ser...? _

A morena foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando o Dream pulou entre ela e Error, usando seu bastão para romper as linhas e fazê-la cair no chão. 

\- CHARA! FUJA! - gritou Dream, desviando de um dos tiros de Gaster Blaster de Error. A morena não questionou, apenas obedeceu e saiu correndo, escondendo-se atrás de sua casa.

_ Merda! Esse lugar está indo por água abaixo! E quem é aquele garoto? Será que ele é algum conhecido do Night? _

\- Eles são irmãos. - disse uma voz atrás de Chara. A morena se virou e deu de cara com uma garota monocromática quase tão pequena quanto seu irmão, mas com a aparência igual a de Frisk.

\- Q-quem é você?

\- Eu sou Core!Frisk e estou aqui para lhe ajudar. Conheço um lugar com várias outras pessoas como você, que tiveram seus lares destruídos e foram deixadas sem nada. Eu posso te levar até lá. Estará segura. - disse o monocromático, esticando sua mão na direção da morena. Chara ponderou. Não queria deixar todo seu mundo para trás, mas também não poderia fazer nada para ajudar, talvez não diretamente. 

\- Só um momento. - deu a volta na casa e encarou Error!Sans com fogo nos olhos. Viu como suas linhas estavam apertadas ao redor de Dream, como se o estivesse sufocando. Invocou uma de suas facas e a atirou com toda sua força nas costas do destruidor, acertando em cheio e fazendo-o soltar as linhas ao redor de Dream, que caiu no chão. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos encarou a morena, que sinalizou para que corresse, e foi o que fez, abrindo um portal e sumindo dentro do mesmo. Se virou para Core!Frisk com um olhar determinado nos olhos. - Mostre o caminho. - a monocromática assentiu e começou a correr, a morena seguindo logo atrás. Error viu como elas fugiram sem deixar qualquer tipo de rastro para trás, mas apenas abriu um sorriso psicopata e removeu a faca de suas costas, que só havia raspado em um de seus ossos, dando-lhe 0.8 de dano. 

**\- Heh, quem precisa daquela humana idiota. Eu já sei o código deste universo, então não preciso de mais nada. -** disse para si mesmo, ignorando as vozes que gritavam em sua cabeça para que parasse e desistisse.  **\- Heh, como vocês são ingênuos. Mas sabe, isso torna tudo muito mais divertido~**


	10. Capítulo 9

Nightmare caiu de joelhos no chão da AU para onde se teleportou. Segurava o tablete de chocolate contra o peito com firmeza, lembrando da imagem de Chara correndo para cima de Error. Pequenas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, escorrendo por suas bochechas, mas Nightmare logo tratou de limpá-las. Não queria mostrar fraqueza pra ninguém daquela timeline. O que acabou por chamar a atenção do guardião, era que não havia ninguém lá. Na verdade, não havia absolutamente nada naquele lugar, apenas uma imensidão branca.

Sentia-se preso à posição que estava, como se não conseguisse controlar seu corpo. Sua cabeça latejava, tentando processar tudo o que havia acontecido. Como havia perdido tudo em tão pouco tempo? Ele não entendia. Talvez nunca entendesse. Mas de que importava agora? Já havia acabado e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito. Não que ele tivesse tempo de pensar naquilo agora.

\- Hum… Olá? - ouviu uma voz dizer acima de sua cabeça, assustando o guardião. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou um esqueleto de vestes brancas que o encarava de volta com um olhar apreensivo. - Você está bem? - perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado.

\- Eu estou ótimo muito obrigado. - disse o guardião, erguendo-se rapidamente do chão e afastando a sujeira da roupa. Tentava manter uma postura madura mesmo que marcas de lágrimas marcassem suas bochechas ósseas.

\- Tem certeza? Porque sua cara não está muito boa. - disse o maior colocando as mãos na cintura. Nightmare bufou em irritação.

\- Minha cara está ótima obrigado. - virou-se de costas para o esqueleto, agarrando nas mangas de sua blusa.

\- Nossa, que grosseria! Eu aqui tentando oferecer um boas vindas adequado e você é grosso desse jeito. Isso é falta de educação, sabia? - Nightmare franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

\- E falar que a cara dos outros é feia é  super educado. - disse com sarcasmo. Nightmare não era do tipo que tolerava esse tipo de ignorância e desrespeito, mesmo que nem conhecesse o esqueleto à sua frente. O maior ficou apreensivo por um instante.

\- Eu não disse que sua cara é feia, eu perguntei se você estava bem, usando como argumento que sua cara não está na melhor das condições.

\- MAS É A MESMA BOSTA! - protestou o guardião, seu rosto mostrando raiva e indignação. O esqueleto a sua frente manteve a boca fechada, não sabia como responder àquilo. O menor suspirou forçado, levando a mão à testa. - De qualquer forma, que lugar é esse? Só tem branco aqui! - o de vestes brancas pareceu ficar incomodado aos olhos de Nightmare.

\- Bom… Isso é o que restou da minha antiga timeline. - disse ele de forma breve. O assunto realmente o incomodava, a ponto de deixá-lo muito depressivo quanto à esse assunto. O de coroa da lua olhou ao redor com a sobrancelha arqueada. 

Nada. Além de ele e o esqueleto à sua frente, não havia mais nada ao redor além de um fundo branco e sem graça.

\- Bela faxina que seu pessoal fez, hein? - disse Nightmare, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura. - Falando nisso, não existem mais pessoas além de você aqui não? - no momento que falou isso, o de vestes brancas desviou o olhar e colocou uma mão sobre o braço. Seu olhar mostrava tanto cansaço como depressão, deixando bem visível que muita coisa havia ocorrido em sua vida, provavelmente relacionado com o que Nightmare mencionou. 

\- Eu sou o último sobrevivente. Minha timeline é genocida. - o guardião arqueou a sobrancelha, um pouco duvidoso.

\- Ué, mas o humano da sua timeline não pode resetar e trazer seu mundo de volta? - perguntou, como se a resposta para seu problema fosse óbvia. O maior negou com a cabeça, sua aura ficando mais pesada com seus sentimentos negativos crescendo dentro de si.

\- O código daqui foi corrompido. Não tem como resetar. - Nightmare inflou as bochechas de leve, suas bochechas tomando uma cor leve. Sua alma se remexeu levemente dentro de si, enchendo-se de constrangimento. De todas as pessoas, o guardião dos sentimentos negativos poderia ser a última que conseguiria se virar em alguma conversa assim.

Como tinha apenas seu irmão como companhia, não tinha muita variedade de assuntos que podia conversar e desenvolver afinidade também não era um problema tão grande já que seu irmãozinho aceitava tudo numa boa. A mesma coisa era com Chara e Asriel, com quem foi mais fácil se enturmar por serem mais acolhedores. Mas o esqueleto à sua frente sinceramente era bem assustador. Nightmare podia sentir um tanto de energia negativa que emanava da aura dele, o que já não era um bom sinal. Isso tudo somado à pouca experiência que o guardião tinha era prova o suficiente que aquilo daria  muito errado.

**~X~**

Ink sentia sua sanidade lentamente ser drenada, como se tivesse algo em sua cabeça que estivesse fazendo com que perdesse o controle de si mesmo. Podia ouvir o rangido das linhas que o prendiam e pareciam apertá-lo cada vez mais. Mal conseguia se mover, se sentia paralisado, tanto pelas linhas ao redor de seu corpo quanto pelo medo. Poucos sabiam, mas Ink tinha uma tremenda fobia de lugares vazios e solitários, pareciam trazer-lhe lembranças ruins de seu passado, e ele as detestava. 

Era nestes momentos que se tocava como sua vida era diferente daquilo que mostrava aos outros. Ele via como na realidade, sua vida não era como todos pensavam. Era solitária e vazia, assim como aquele mundo, que agora o sufocava com sua falta de cor e quietude. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que fora capturado, tudo acontecera tão rápido. Em um segundo foi para SugarTale para evitar que Error o destruísse e no outro já estava preso pelas linhas do destruidor e sendo arrastado para o anti-void. A ideia de se teletransportar ocorreu em sua mente em várias ocasiões, porém o pânico de estar enfrentando sua fobia deixava sua mente em branco, sem a capacidade de pensar. A princípio conseguiu manter a calma, mas agora já estava tudo saindo do controle. Não podia se distrair com qualquer tipo de desenho ou se distrair no geral, o que contribuiu para que o ataque de pânico tomasse o controle mais rápido. Naquele ponto, já estava considerando desistir, pois não havia nada que poderia fazer. 

Mas as vozes… Não queriam deixar que ele fizesse isso.

**[INK! NÃO DESISTA! PELO AMOR DE ASGORE!]**

**[VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE ENTREGAR OS PONTOS ASSIM INK! VOCÊ TEM QUE LUTAR! AS AUS PRECISAM DE VOCÊ!]**

\- Eu sei pessoal… Mas não tem muito que eu possa fazer. Não posso me teleportar, não posso criar, não posso me mexer, mal consigo respirar! E também acho que não consigo me matar… Essas linhas doem mais do que eu me lembrava e eu nem sequer tenho uma alma pra elas sufocarem! - antes que perceberem, lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas, sendo seguidas por soluços que o menor fez o máximo esforço em conter. - E-eu… Estou chorando…? E-eu não quero chorar… Eu não quero! Mas… O que mais eu posso fazer?

**[Ain genti ;-; Coitado do Ink]**

**[EU MATO O FELLA DA PUTA DO ERROR POR FAZER MEU BEBÊ CHORAR! EU MATO!]**

**[Não tem nada que possamos fazer pra ajudar????]**

**[Eu juro que se eu pudesse entrar aí eu cortava essas linhas fora e dava na cara do Error por fazer meu bebê chorar! >:v]**

\- Parem… O Error não tem culpa disso… Ele só é… Cabeça dura, heh.

**[Ink, é muito bom que você ache que o Error possa melhorar e que tudo isso seja só teimosia dele… Mas como você pretende escapar daí pra começar?]**

\- ...Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei… Nem sei se  vou conseguir sair… Mas eu não vou desistir! Eu até que estive em situações piores. ...Bom, não exatamente, mas sei que existe um jeito de sa- - sua voz de repente morreu, um aperto no peito surgindo de repente. 

**[Ink? Está tudo bem?]**

**[Você tá bem Ink?]**

**[O QUE ACONTECEU INK? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? D:]**

\- As AUs… - Ink podia sentir várias AUs sendo destruídas ao mesmo tempo, mas não por pessoas como Error, mas sim por seus próprios criadores. Lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Ele podia sentir todo aquele potencial sendo jogado fora e ele não podia gritar para todos o trabalho bom que estavam desperdiçando. Vozes começaram a soar em sua cabeça. Mas não daqueles criadores que estavam a falar com ele há pouco. Eram outros. Aqueles que não podiam chegar à ele naquele momento. Elas estavam amedrontadas e suas vozes ecoavam com desesperança e desilusão.

Elas ficavam cada vez mais e mais altas, aglomerando cada vez mais e mais pessoas, todas compartilhando dos mesmos sentimentos e pensamentos. Os de destruição. O criador pôde sentir seu corpo começar a tremer, seu desespero voltando à onde seria sua alma e os gritos que ecoavam em sua cabeça pareciam que estavam querendo traumatizá-lo e deixá-lo paranóico.

\- O-olá? - gritou uma voz ao longe, atraindo a atenção de Ink e dos criadores que lhes faziam perguntas. Aquela voz… Não era de outro criador.

\- Q-quem está aí? Error tem algum comparsa que eu não estou sabendo? - perguntou para as vozes, quase que ignorando completamente suas lágrimas e o mau humor que até a pouco o afligia. 

\- Olá? Tem alguém aqui? ...Error? É-é você? - a voz foi chegando mais perto até que finalmente entrou no campo de visão de Ink. Era um esqueleto um tanto mais baixo que Ink, usava uma blusa branca, calça azul escuro e um tipo de armadura que cobria seus ombros, barriga e costas, além de um lenço azul amarrado em seu pescoço.


	11. Capítulo 10

\- BLUE! - exclamou Ink, abrindo um enorme sorriso, sua tristeza e sofrimento sendo praticamente esquecidas, junto com as lágrimas que agora estavam quase completamente secas.

**[BLUEBERRY SENPAI!]**

**[Ah é, tinha até esquecido que ele tava aqui :v]**

**[Achei que tinham esquecido dele depois que AskError foi encerrado ;-;]**

**[Podíamos ter chamado ele pra ajudar antes né]**

**[Gente, eu tinha até me esquecido dele… Oh well ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯]**

\- Ink? O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar ajudando os “criadores” a fazer AUs? - perguntou o inocente esqueleto, aproximando-se do pintor preso nas linhas.

\- É, eu deveria, mas às vezes podemos cometer alguns  erros que nos levam a caminhos que não queremos seguir. - brincou, piscando uma órbita e dando de ombros, enquanto o outro esqueleto franzia o cenho e jogava as mãos para o alto.

**[NOT THE PUUUUUNS!]**

\- Minha Toriel! Esse trocadilho foi horrível! - reclamo, fazendo Ink dar risada. Assim que o mesmo se acalmou, Blue revirou os olhos e chegou mais perto de Ink, o suficiente para tocar as linhas azuis que prendiam os braços e a cintura do pintor. - Enfim, acho que você precisa de ajuda, não?

\- Oh! Sim! Se puder me ajudar a me soltar dessas linhas eu fico agradecido. - Blue passou por trás de Ink, começando a puxar as linhas que seguiam bem firmes.

\- Wowie! O Error realmente apertou isso aqui! Hum… Espera só um minuto. - se afastou um pouco de Ink e invocou alguns ossos, que atirou nas linhas bem acima da cabeça de Ink, cortando boa parte delas. O corpo do pintor fez um “clack” alto com o impacto com o chão, mas o maior logo se recompôs, erguendo-se e espreguiçando-se.

\- Valeu Blue, você me ajudou um bocado! Eu realmente estava  enrolado aí, hahaha! - mais uma expressão de reprovação vindo do menor, o que só causou mais risadas em Ink. - Welp, essa é minha hora de sair. Obrigado pela ajuda! Quando o Error voltar fala que eu mandei um beijinho no ombro, haha! - ia abrir um portal quando se tocou de algo. - Hum… Você não teria visto meu pincel por aí, não é?

**~X~**

_ “Haha! Que bela conversa entre você e seu novo amigo, Cross. Vocês estão se dando  _ _ super _ _ bem!” _ ironizou Cross!Chara, rindo da falta de sorte do híbrido.

\- Não enche, Chara! - murmurou ele, desviando o olhar para o monocromático, que exibia um sorriso sarcástico. Nightmare ouviu o maior murmurar mas permaneceu quieto. Não tinha certeza do que ele estava dizendo, mas não estaria surpreso se estivesse falando algo sobre como ele havia sido rude pouco antes. Mas não é como se ele fosse o primeiro a ter algo para reclamar dele.

_ “Hey Cross. Seu novo amigo parece chateado.” _ Disse Chara, desviando seu olhar para Nightmare, que agora não olhava mais para Cross e sim para o chão. O jeito como a luz refletia em seu rosto fazia parecer que ele tinha densas olheiras, como se tivesse passado diversas noites sem dormir, e se tivesse, não foram bem dormidas. Ele meio que lembrava o próprio Cross quando seu mundo foi destruído. Suas órbitas estavam pesadas e ele sentia como se não tivesse dormido nada. O híbrido começou a ficar apreensivo também, como se a presença do menor e seu estado emocional tivessem o influenciado de alguma forma. O maior se afastou de Chara e seguiu na direção de Nightmare, parando ao seu lado.

- O que você quer? Vai esfregar na minha cara que eu não sei conversar direito? - contestou o menor, encarando o híbrido de soslaio.

_ \-  _ Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou da forma mais calma que podia, embora o tom sarcástico do guardião estivesse começando a irritar. O menor arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso com o comportamento do de vestes brancas.

\- Nightmare. - disse curto e grosso.

_ \-  _ Cross. - respondeu o híbrido. - Você não tem muita experiência com conversas assim, não é? Se enturmar com estranhos eu digo. - Nightmare arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha. Estava espantado que Cross conseguira descobrir exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

\- Você lê mentes agora?

\- Nope. Só sou bem observador.

_ “É. Tão observador que nem consegue saber quando a própria timeline foi resetada sem ajuda externa.” _

\- NÃO É A MESMA COISA SEU IDIOTA! - gritou, virando o rosto na direção do monocromático.

\- Com quem você tá falando…? - perguntou Nightmare. Era incomum para o guardião que pessoas falassem com o ar. E já que não podia ver Cross!Chara, não sabia de sua existência.

\- É só o Chara me enchendo o saco. Esse babaca não sabe quando calar a boca. - o monocromático apenas deu de ombros, como se não ligasse, e, de fato, não ligava mesmo.

\- Tá bom então…

\- … Você acha que eu to alucinando e falando com o ar, não é?

\- Digamos que de onde eu venho as pessoas não costumam falar com “espíritos” que só eles podem ver.

_ “Eu sabia que ele não ia acreditar em você.” _ Cross fuzilou Chara com o olhar, mentalmente mandando-o calar a boca. Rapidamente voltou-se para Nightmare tentando parecer o mais amigável possível.

\- Bom, é verdade que o Chara é um “espírito” agora, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não exista. - o menor o encarou com confusão em seus olhos. - Digamos que o Chara é uma meia alma humana que está selado no meu corpo, então ele não pode fugir e agora não pode mais possuir meu corpo. - Nightmare revirou os olhos, não acreditando em uma palavra sequer do que Cross dizia. Também, como poderia? Aquela era a coisa mais absurda que poderia acontecer, aos olhos do guardião. Obviamente que não se deixaria convencer por meras palavras.

\- Há! Sei. Meia alma humana selada em você? Pra ele não te possuir? Conta outra. Acho que essa é a maior lorota que já ouvi em tod-

Sua voz de repente morreu. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber o que estava bem à sua frente. Cross abriu um sorriso de canto ao ver como o de coroa dourada encarava a pequena alma que flutuava sobre sua mão. A alma era dividida em duas partes, uma completamente branca e outra vermelha, remetendo à uma alma humana cheia de determinação. Nightmare sentia sua cabeça cheia de perguntas, mas nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca.

\- Acredita agora?

\- Ok, acho que agora eu acredito… Mas o que diabos aconteceu pra vocês acabarem assim?! - Cross mordeu o maxilar como se fosse seu lábio. Ficava sempre com um pé atrás quando alguém perguntava sobre sua história. Não que ninguém além de Ink o havia feito.

\- … É… Isso… É uma longa história. E eu não me sinto muito… Confortável no momento pra falar disso. - explicou, coçando sua nuca de leve. Não queria parecer rude, mas também não queria ter que ficar relembrando de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram com ele ainda mais ter que colocar tudo pra fora. Já foi difícil, e irritante, o suficiente quando Ink ficou insistindo para que ele contasse de suas origens. Mas Nightmare apenas deu de ombros.

\- Você que sabe. Não faz muita diferença de qualquer modo.

\- Obrigado por entender. - agradeceu o híbrido, suspirando aliviado.

\- Meh. Enfim, o que você tanto faz aqui pra se entreter? Com tanto branco e só você-  vocês aqui, é meio solitário, não?

**~X~**

\- Não é ele ali em cima? - perguntou Blue, apontando para as linhas acima de si. Ink encarou-as logo encontrando um monte delas enroladas em uma superfície grossa e longa.

\- PINCEL-SENPAI! - exclamou, um sorriso estampando-se em seu rosto.

\- Nossa, tá bem alto… Tem certeza de que você… INK! - chamou pelo pintor, vendo-o agarrar-se às linhas restantes e começar a subir em direção ao seu pincel. - Ink, desce daí! Você vai acabar se machucando!

\- EU ESTOU CHEGANDO, SENPAI! - era só isso que Ink gritava enquanto subia mais e mais alto, deixando Blueberry cada vez mais receoso.

\- Ink, não vai se machucar! - o pintor continuou a subir até finalmente chegar ao lado de seu pincel. Ink começou a tomar impulso balançando-se nas linhas, que a cada segundo pareciam mais próximas a se romperem, o que não contribuiu para o desespero de Blue.

\- Estou quase lá! - finalmente pulou, por pouco conseguindo agarrar o seu pincel, segurando-se nele com a maior força que conseguia. - Senpai~ Senti tanto sua falta

\- Ok Ink… - chamou o maior, receio e nervosismo presentes em sua voz. - Você já pegou o pincel, agora desce daí antes que você-

\- AAAAAAHHHH! - gritou o pintor quando as linhas que prendiam o objeto se romperam, fazendo o pintor cair de cara no chão. - Ai…

\- Viu! Eu disse que você ia acabar se machucando! ...MINHA TORIEL! VOCÊ SE MACHUCOU? PRECISA DE AJUDA?

\- Não… Eu to bem… - disse ele, se levantando com dificuldade. - Ai meu nariz… - Blue soltou um suspiro, suas mãos visivelmente trêmulas.

\- Talvez seja melhor você se sentar um pouco e descansar. Não dá pra viajar pelas AUs todo dolorido.

\- Nah, eu to bem. - respondeu Ink, estralando a coluna. - Welp, é melhor eu ir, as AUs precisam de mim.

\- E-espera! T-tem certeza de que n-não quer descansar um pouco? V-você caiu de uma altura bem alta. T-talvez seja melhor você deitar e-e dormir um pouco.

\- Não precisa, eu me recupero rápido. - pegou seu pincel do chão e virou-se, abrindo um portal no chão com seu pincel. - Welp, até mais Blue.

Ia pular no portal, quando sentiu algo agarrar fortemente seu pulso e segurá-lo no lugar, impedindo-o de se mexer.


	12. Capítulo 11

Ink se virou na direção de quem segurava seu pulso, notando Blueberry ajoelhado, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos trêmulas. O pequeno não dizia nada, apenas encarava o chão com um olhar assustado, o que chamou a atenção do pintor, mas não da mesma maneira que chamou a dos criadores.

\- Blue… Se você não me soltar eu não posso ir. - esboçou um sorriso nervoso no rosto. Estava um pouco confuso, já que agora vários criadores gritavam coisas para ele, a maioria xingamentos. Hesitante, Blue logo soltou o pulso de Ink e colocou a mão sobre o joelho, apertando o tecido de sua calça.

\- D-desculpa! Desculpa!… E-eu apenas… Não queria ficar só… Eu tenho ficado aqui sozinho há tanto tempo que mal consigo lembrar… Antes eu tinha o Error pra me fazer companhia… M-mas ele foi embora e-e não voltou mais… - pequenas lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, seu corpo ficando cada vez mais trêmulo. - P-por favor, Ink… Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo… 

**[COITADO DO BLUUUUUE D:]**

**[Eu quero abraçar essa fofura mds :’(]**

**[FAZ ALGUMA COISA INK!]**

**[PARA DE FICAR COM CARA DE TROUXA INK! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!]**

**[Inky! Ajuda o Blue :d]**

**[#AjudaOBlue]**

Ink ignorava as vozes com um sorriso no rosto, encarando o menor trêmulo e aos prantos, suas lágrimas crescendo cada vez mais, algumas poucas escorrendo por suas bochechas. O protetor não estava raciocinando direito, sequer havia pensado duas vezes, apenas disse.

\- Você pode vir comigo. - disse em tom alegre. O menor ergueu o olhar, suas lágrimas caindo com mais lentidão. 

\- C-como?

\- É ué, eu não tenho nada pra fazer. E nós somos amigos já faz um tempo, eu não iria deixar nenhum amigo meu pra trás. - Blue secou suas lágrimas, encarando o maior um tanto tenso, mas ao menos seu corpo havia parado de tremer. - Então, o que me diz? Topa sair desse lugar sem graça e vazio? - estendeu-lhe a mão, exibindo um sorriso amigável. Blueberry hesitou por um instante. Apesar da tremedeira ter diminuído, sua mão ainda tremia um pouco por conta do nervosismo. Ergueu a mão e tomou a de Ink, que ajudou-o a se levantar, ainda que as pernas do menor estivessem um pouco bambas. O protetor envolveu o de vestes azuis em um abraço, apertando a cabeça do menor contra seu peito de modo protetor.

\- I-Ink… - o maior soltou um “hum”. - V-você tem certeza sobre isso? D-digo, e quanto ao Error?

\- Ah aquele vagabundo vai continuar fazendo as mesmas coisas de qualquer jeito. E ele também não vai se importar se eu pegar você emprestado por um tempinho. Não é como se fosse fazer falta, não é? Vocês não passam de conhecidos mesmo. - Blueberry desviou o olhar, afundando seus dedos na roupa de Ink.

\- É que… Eu estava tentando… É que o Error… Eu… 

\- Desembucha homem! Não temos o dia todo! - disse Ink, afastando-se de Blue e tomando seu pincel em uma mão e colocando a outra na cintura.

\- É que… Eu ainda acho que consigo ser amigo dele! - disse o pequeno, cheio de determinação. 

\- Meh, acho que você consegue não. - Blue arqueou a sobrancelha. - Ele é meio lerdo sabe? Ele considera amizade uma fraqueza e fica fazendo birra quando chegam perto dele.

\- M-mesmo assim, eu acho que ainda tenho alguma chance! Eu já havia feito um bom progresso! 

\- Mas isso deve ter sido antes de ele fugir pro espaço, né? Ele também tem mania de ser rude e ir embora no meio das conversas. Parece até criança! - resmungou, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

\- Welp, se for assim… Então eu, o magnífico Sans, irei disciplinar essa criança! - exclamou erguendo o indicador no alto com estrelas em seus olhos. Ink riu.

\- Ai, você é uma graça Blue... Welp, melhor a gente ir. Depois você me fala seu plano para virar amigo do Error. Mas primeiro temos que sair daqui antes que a criança chegue e comece a chorar e espernear fazendo birra. - brincou, ambos rindo logo depois. Mas a risada durou pouco, visto que Blue logo foi erguido no ar, sua alma se tornando azul e sendo puxada para longe de Ink.

**\- Tarde demais.** \- disse uma voz instável. Error abriu um sorriso sarcástico, apertando a alma de Blue com mais força.  **\- Parece que a “criança” voltou pra brincar.**

**~X~**

Por que se julga tanto uma pessoa por ser reservada? Sempre pensam que a pessoa, só por não ter muita gente para lhe fazer companhia, é uma pessoa solitária, depressiva. Não podem compreender que as aparências enganam e que nem tudo é o que parece. Nem toda pessoa que está sozinha é solitária, e nem toda pessoa solitária é depressiva. Mas alguns não têm muita perspectiva de como diferenciar um e o outro, por isso sempre assumem o pior, às vezes chegando à insultar as outras pessoas por brincar com algo que não se deve.

Quando Cross conheceu Ink, essa exata situação aconteceu. Ink sempre teve uma tendência a ser bem direto quanto às coisas que ele pensava, fossem elas boas ou não. E isso, quase sempre, o metia em muitos problemas. Com o híbrido fora um pouco diferente. Ele foi bem mais extrovertido e mais seletivo quanto às palavras que saiam de sua boca. Talvez fosse por Cross estar um tanto sensível quando se conheceram, ou por seu mundo não ser nada mais que uma imensidão vazia e branca, que era exatamente o que incomodava o protetor de universos. Por conta disso, conseguiram quebrar o gelo facilmente e discutir como se fossem amigos de longa data, apesar do humor não tão otimista de Cross. 

Depois que se tornaram formalmente amigos, Ink passou a visitá-lo quando se sentia entediado, trazendo consigo algumas atividades que poderiam fazer juntos, como desenhar, jogar conversa fora ou apenas pensar sobre a vida… Não que a última fizessem com muita frequência. Ink se sentia realmente incomodado com um silêncio mortal o cercando junto de um enorme e infinito nada. Mas mesmo com poucas opções, eles se divertiam bastante e eram verdadeiros amigos.

_ Bons tempos…  _ \- pensou Cross, sua mente fixando-se naquelas memórias e fugindo da realidade quase que por completo.

\- Cross? Hello? Tá me ouvindo ou fumou alguma coisa sem eu ver? - reclamou Nightmare, estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos desatentos do híbrido.

\- Hã? Oh, desculpa. Só estava pensando, heh.

\- Pensando com uma cara de bêbado né. - cruzou os braços, fazendo-se de superior. - Enfim, você não respondeu minha pergunta. - Cross arqueou uma sobrancelha. O menor bufou e deu um leve tapa em sua própria testa. - Eu perguntei o que você costuma fazer aqui, mas assim que eu perguntei você começou a ficar com essa cara de besta.

\- Meh. Acontece. Bom, não tem muito o que fazer aqui. Eu costumo só juntar os meus cacarecos e esperar que o Ink venha pra gente desenhar. - Nightmare estalou a língua no céu da boca e franziu o cenho. Não tinha lá as melhores lembranças daquele cara.

\- Ugh, esse cara de novo não. - murmurou. Quando se encontrou com Ink pela primeira vez, a impressão que teve dele não foi das melhores. Cross se virou para ele, curioso.

\- Você o conhece? - o guardião revirou os olhos, com cara de enojado.

\- É. Para um guardião de AUs ele é bem inútil. Sério, se ele quer proteger os universos ele deveria ser mais focado, e não agir como se toda essa merda que cerca ele fosse só um jogo! - Cross pode sentir um aperto no peito, como uma enxurrada de aflição invadindo-o com rapidez. Chara também percebeu isso e sussurrou no ouvido de Cross para que fizesse alguma coisa.

_ “Sério Cross. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Seja lá que aperto é esse que surgiu do nada, com certeza tem a ver com esse cara”  _ apontou para Nightmare, que andava de um lado para o outro, reclamando de como Ink era incompetente, esnobe e um completo palhaço e fracasso como guardião. O híbrido suspirou e começou a andar calmamente na direção do menor, que apenas continuava falando, aumentando seu tom de voz gradativamente.

\- Sério, se fosse pra levar um trabalho sério como proteger  vidas ele não agiria feito um babaca provocando os outros e quando as pessoas precisam dele- - interrompeu a própria fala quando Cross colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o forçou a encará-lo. O híbrido o encarava com um ar sério, fazendo o menor estremecer. Parecia que o olhar do maior o perfurava de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto, ou sentido, antes, mas rapidamente escondeu a sensação. Franziu o cenho, afastando-se do maior um tanto bruscamente. - O que você quer?

\- Você tava ficando estressado. Só estava tentando te acalmar antes que você tivesse um colapso. - o guardião cruzou os braços e inflou as bochechas, empinando o nariz. Cross soltou um suspiro de cansaço. - Enfim, já deu pra sacar que você não vai com a cara do Ink. - o menor continuou com a cara virada. - De boas, eu consigo respeitar isso. - ainda nenhum tipo de reação, além de o de coroa dourada o encarar de soslaio. - De qualquer forma, você tá afim de desenhar? Não é lá grande coisa, mas é melhor do que ficar entediado. - esticou um papel e um lápis para Nightmare, que encarou os materiais e logo Cross, o mesmo exibindo um sorriso amigável no rosto.

_ “Não acho que ele esteja convencido.” _ provocou Chara. Sabia como o maior odiava que ele ficasse fazendo aqueles comentários, ou dando um sinal de vida em geral. O menor bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- Ugh, tá bom então. Não tenho pra onde ir mesmo. - praticamente arrancou o papel da mão de Cross, quase deixando um corte em sua mão. Sentou-se com força no chão e começou a rabiscar a folha de papel.

_ “Tem certeza de que ficar com ele é uma boa ideia? Tenho um mal pressentimento sobre esse cara.” _ disse Chara, cruzando os braços e fitando o guardião de soslaio.

\- Bom, ele é meio grosso, mas não é tão ruim assim. Além do mais, ele é o primeiro que aparece aqui desde…Você sabe. - desviou o olhar, abraçando a si mesmo de leve.

_ “Aquele pintor babaca  _ _ se recusou _ _ a nos ajudar Cross. Você sabia que não podíamos continuar assim.” _ disse Chara, revirando os olhos por debaixo de sua grande franja.

\- Eu sei, mas… Eu sinto falta do tempo que ele ficava comigo… 

_ “Bom, aproveita que ele foi embora e que apareceu alguém que é tão irritante quanto você pra ser amigo dele. Do jeito que os dois são uns merdas vocês vão se dar muito bem.” _ Cross encarou Chara com um olhar de desdém.

\- Você não cala a boca mesmo, hein?

_ “Nope. E VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVA A ENFIAR UM LÁPIS NO OLHO DE NOVO!” _ ameaçou o monocromático, suas pupilas se contraindo e seus olhos adquirindo uma cor quase que totalmente negra. No entanto, o híbrido apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Babaca. - murmurou.

\- Vai ficar falando pelas minhas costas com seu amigo fantasma o dia inteiro ou vai pegar um papel e desenhar logo? Se for ficar só eu aqui pagando de criança tonta que fica fazendo desenhinhos eu acho outro universo pra ir. - o tom mórbido em sua voz era bem claro, assim como o desprezo do menor pela relação que Cross tinha com Chara.

\- To indo, to indo, calma. - disse o híbrido, aproximando-se a passos largos do guardião.


	13. Capítulo 12

O de capa dourada andava de um lado para o outro na Ômega Timeline, procurando pela criança monocromática que vira em StoryShift há um tempo atrás. A mente de Dream ainda pendurava sobre seu irmão, o que é normal já que não sabia onde ele estava. Estava indo procurar por ele em StoryShift quando acabou se encontrando no meio de uma briga entre Error!Sans e SS!Chara. Na hora, ele se tocou de que não poderia simplesmente deixar toda aquele medo e desesperança se espalhar daquela forma, sem qualquer tipo de controle. Mesmo que estivesse preocupado com seu irmão, ele deveria continuar cumprindo com seu dever de guardião dos sentimentos positivos, quer ele gostasse ou não.

Seus passos aumentavam o ritmo constantemente, ele estava realmente determinado a encontrar Frisk, de preferência o mais rápido possível. Ao caminhar pela Ômega Timeline, ele reparava em algumas pessoas o encarando, algumas focando seus olhos inteiramente nele e outros lançando-o olhares de relance. Todos aqueles olhos… Olhavam para ele de um jeito tão… Perturbador. Estava começando a deixá-lo nervoso, até mesmo um pouco assustado. Não gostava de sentir que o mundo todo olhava para si, não da maneira que ele estava sentindo que o olhavam. Aqueles olhares todos apenas o lembravam da expressão de medo no rosto de seu irmão quando os outros começaram a avançar contra ele, acusando-o de ser do mal, entre outros xingamentos.

\- Dream. - disse uma voz calma atrás de si.

\- EEK! - gritou o pequeno guardião, assustado com aquela voz que o pegara de surpresa. Virou-se rapidamente, segurando sua capa com força, como se fosse um escudo para caso fosse algo ameaçador. Mas acabou que era apenas Core!Frisk, que o encarava com sua típica expressão séria.

\- Oh! Frisk! Você me assustou, hehe. - disse Dream, coçando a nuca.

\- É, eu sei. Você veio aqui para saber da Chara de StoryShift, correto? - Dream assentiu com a cabeça, deixando as mãos juntas segurando o tecido dourado de sua capa.

\- E-eu fiquei um pouco preocupado depois do que… Aconteceu naquela timeline. Ela foi atacada por aquele Sans e estava com tantos sentimentos negativos… Eu não podia ficar parado sem fazer nada! E-eu tinha que…

\- Hey, hey! Se acalma, Dream. Você está ficando muito estressado. - disse a criança, colocando suas mãos sobre as do menor com delicadeza. - Vem, vamos até Chara e você me explica tudo no caminho.

**~X~**

Error encarava Ink agora com um olhar mais sério, ao mesmo tempo que mantinha seu sorriso sarcástico. Era difícil para alguém descrever a expressão do destruidor, se estava satisfeito com algo ou se era apenas um sorriso falso, ocultando todas as suas emoções e intenções verdadeiras atrás do sarcasmo e mentiras.

Sua mão segurava com firmeza os fios que se prendiam à alma de Blueberry. O de vestes azuis se esforçava ao máximo para não deixar escapar qualquer expressão que pudesse ser identificada como sinal de dor, não queria demonstrar fraqueza em frente à Error, mas a força com que os fios se ajustavam à sua alma eram muito fortes, dificultando um pouco sua situação.

Enquanto os três apenas trocavam olhares silenciosos e expressões sérias, as vozes não conseguiam parar quietas, chegando cada vez mais e mais delas, uma após a outra.

**[Fudeeeeeeeu~!]**

**[Fudeu geral parça .-.]**

**[AI MEU GZUS! DEU MERDA! CORRE ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE DEMAIS!]**

**[Ok… Ok… Muita calma nessa hora. Ink, tente soltar o Blue antes que o Error faça algo de mal pra ele. Esse glitch tem muitos truques na manga]**

\- É, eu percebi. - sussurrou Ink para as vozes, tentando manter o tom de voz o mais baixo possível. - Mas na posição que eu to agora, não acho que dá pra eu me safar dessa de graça.

**\- Heh, sabe que posso ouvi-los também não é? -** disse Error, logo desviando seu olhar para US!Sans, que tinha um pouco de suor escorrendo por sua testa. Apertou mais os fios ao redor de sua alma, o menor não conseguindo conter um baixo gemido de dor.  **\- Hehe. Dói não dói? Esse aperto na alma, como se tivesse algo te apertando e te dizendo que tem algo errado acontecendo. Algo que não deveria acontecer em circunstâncias normais… DÓI NÃO DÓI?! -** gritou ele, seus fios começando a espremer a alma de Blue, a mesma começando a mostrar leves rachaduras.

\- ACK! - soltou um gemido de dor.

\- Error! Pare com isso!

**\- Ou então o que? Vai me bater com seu pincel? Vai colocar um vestido rosa em mim? Haha! Eu conheço todos os seus truques Ink. Você pode não saber, mas é muito previsível. -** o protetor arregalou os olhos.

\- Previsível?

**\- É! Previsível! Não original, sem criatividade…** **Sem graça** **. -** Ink recuou brevemente com a escolha de palavras de Error, mas voltou a manter a postura firme assim que conseguiu. O destruidor abriu um sorriso sarcástico.  **\- Você realmente achou que eu não previ isso? Que você fosse ter um ataque de pânico e que o Blue eventualmente iria te achar e te soltar? E que você logo tentaria tirar ele daqui e devolvê-lo pro universo dele? Fala sério. Tenho certeza que essa mesma situação já aconteceu em muitos multiversos. Talvez até esteja acontecendo neste exato momento… A questão é, você está praticamente encurralado. Mais um passo que der e eu ESMAGO a alma dele e vai ser mais um Sans a menos para eu destruir. -** só de brincadeira, apertou os fios. Mais um grunhido escapando da boca de Blue.  **\- Hehe. E quando essa** **aberração** **for destruída, finalmente eu vou poder fazer o que eu sempre quis desde que conheci os universos alternativos…** **Me livrar de você.** **-** riu de forma psicótica, colocando certo medo em Blue, que tentou recuar em resposta, mas apenas conseguiu mais dor em sua alma.

Ink ponderou por um instante. Realmente estava ficando sem brechas para poder resolver esse problema. Nunca havia chegado a enfrentar Error em que o mesmo tivesse um refém. Ao menos, não daquela maneira. Ele podia ver o medo no rosto de Blue. Mesmo que o pequeno ainda acreditasse que poderia ser amigo de Error, havia um grande obstáculo em seu caminho. Ele tinha  medo dele. Ink franziu o cenho por um breve instante, tentando arquitetar um plano. Logo, a risada maníaca de Error foi interrompida quando o menor se pronunciou.

\- Não… - o destruidor parou de rir e levantou o olhar, focando-se em Ink. O protetor cerrou os punhos e franziu o cenho. - Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! É o meu dever proteger o trabalho de cada um dos criadores talentosos que criaram cada peça de arte viva que temos neste mundo, e eu não vou deixar que  você me manipule por causa disso! - Error riu.

**\- É sério isso, Ink? Olha a posição onde você está. Você está sozinho, cercado por uma imensidão vazia sem fim, e a única pessoa que pode te ajudar está em** **minhas** **mãos** . **Apenas admita que você vai perder e vamos acabar logo com isso.** \- ao invés de causar o intuito de medo que Error esperava, ele apenas viu Ink sorrir e soltar uma risada baixa.

\- Haha! Você é tão engraçado Error. Essas suas piadas sempre me fazem rir. - soltou um suspiro. - Ai, ai. Você que se diz o vidente da história realmente acha que eu vou me render assim tão fácil? Heh. Sabe Error, pode até ser que você tenha um refém em suas mãos. Mas você esqueceu de uma coisa muito importante… - tirou seu pincel das costas, colocando-se em posição de batalha. - Eu não levo nenhuma luta a sério.

Antes que Error pudesse mostrar qualquer reação, Ink realizou um ataque rápido, disparando um monte de tinta na direção de ambos o destruidor e o Sans de Underswap. Por pouco, Error conseguiu se teletransportar, levando consigo Blueberry, que soltou um gemido de dor com a posição com a qual foi levado.

**\- Seu filho da puta! -** xingou segurando os fios com força. Ergueu as linhas azuis até onde todas as outras estavam penduradas, assim erguendo um pouco Blue do chão e o mantendo preso às linhas, que agora rodeavam-se a cintura, prendendo seus braços juntos com a mesma.

Não dando muito tempo entre os ataques, Ink seguiu atacando o destruidor o mais rápido que podia. Error conseguia evitar seus ataques facilmente, então não demorou muito para começar a revidar. Lançou diversos Gaster Blasters na direção de Ink, que apenas se teletransportou para fora da linha de tiro deles. Os dois seres logo começaram uma briga, usando seus mais poderosos ataques para tentar não ferir, mas  matar um ao outro. Ao menos no caso de Error, já que Ink via absolutamente zero motivos para matar o destruidor, mesmo que ele seja um dos responsáveis por tanta miséria entre as AUs. Era contra os votos de Ink acabar por destruir qualquer um que seja fruto da criatividade de um dos criadores. E mesmo que não fosse, ele não via razões para matar alguém, nem na pior das condições.

Enquanto os dois sanses davam seu melhor na briga, Blueberry começou a se sacudir, tentando livrar-se das poderosas linhas de Error. Mesmo que algo ruim pudesse acabar acontecendo com o que estava pensando em fazer, ele não ficaria simplesmente parado vendo aqueles dois numa batalha de vida ou morte. Invocou um de seus ossos, pegando-o com dificuldade. Estendeu seu braço o máximo que pôde em suas costas, passando-o por baixo de um dos fios e começando a cortá-lo.

O som de Gaster Blasters foi ficando cada vez mais frequente, assim como alto. Error já estava perdendo sua paciência com o protetor quase que por completo. Justamente, começou a acelerar seus ataques, tentando ao máximo conseguir fazer aquela pequena peste parar de correr de um lado para o outro para poder prendê-lo em seus fios. Como Ink não tinha alma, não podia erguê-lo no ar e ficava mais difícil de prendê-lo com seus fios, assim que, deveria enfraquecê-lo primeiro para assim conseguir prendê-lo como fez da última vez.

Preparou mais um ataque, mas antes que pudesse arremessá-lo, foi coberto de tinta, obviamente, jogada por Ink. As cores escuras que impregnavam suas roupas logo começaram a mudar de forma, transformando-se em correntes fortes. Não sendo idiota, Error se teletransportou, assim, livrando-se daquele pedaço inútil de tinta. Invocou vários ossos de uma só vez, arremessando todos com maestria na direção de Ink. Apesar de fazer seu melhor para desviar de todos aqueles ossos, um tiro de Gaster Blaster o fez parar de correr e ser atingido com um osso no pé. O protetor soltou um grunhido baixo, instintivamente descendo ao solo e colocando a mão sobre o pé, onde o osso atravessara. Error sorriu sadicamente, se teletransportando para a frente de Ink, se sustentando acima do menor usando seus fios. Um Gaster Blaster surgiu acima de sua cabeça, pronto para atirar em Ink, que o mirava com espanto.

**\- Até mais seu pintorzinho de merda. -** cantou vitória, seu Gaster Blaster a poucos segundo de disparar.

Ink comprimiu os olhos, esperando que o tiro chegasse logo e o matasse.

_ Mas nada aconteceu. _

Abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo uma cena que pensou que jamais veria. Diante de si estava Error, sendo suspendido no ar não por seus fios, mas sim por Blue Magic.

Com um gesto rápido, Blueberry arremessou Error para o outro lado daquele espaço branco onde os dois, recém três, lutavam. O destruidor deu de costas numa das “paredes” do anti-void, ficando um tanto desorientado.

\- Blueberry! - exclamou Ink

\- Vai! Eu não vou poder segurá-lo por muito tempo! - disse o de lenço azul, virando-se para Ink.

\- Mas e quanto a você?

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Seu bem estar é mais importante que eu agora. - um tiro de Gaster Blaster chamou-lhes a atenção. Error se ergueu e encarou os dois com um olhar de ódio. Blue se virou para Ink e tirou o osso de seu pé com rapidez, fazendo o pintor grunhir. - Vai logo!

Ink o encarou com pesar e assentiu. Mancou até seu pincel e o pegou o mais rápido que pôde, pintando um portal no chão e passando pelo mesmo logo em seguida. Blueberry suspirou aliviado ao ver que o maior já havia ido. Um grito chamou sua atenção de volta para o destruidor.

**\- NÃO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU MERDA? ESSA ERA A PERFEITA OPORTUNIDADE DE DESTRUIR AQUELE PINTOR DE LIXO! -** Blueberry abaixou o olhar por um instante, seus olhos levemente marejados.

\- Me desculpe Error… Mas eu não podia deixar você machucar meu amigo. - o destruidor travou por um instante, alguns “ERROR”s a mais cobrindo seu corpo. Grunhiu baixo, pisando duro no chão vazio do anti-void.

**\- Seu filho de uma puta! Você estragou tudo, de novo! -** invocou um Gaster Blaster e alguns ossos.  **\- Espero que esteja pronto para pagar o preço de seus atos… Sua amora escrota!**

**~X~**

Os sons de riscos se produziam cada vez mais altos naquele espaço vazio, ambos Cross e Nightmare estando altamente concentrados em seus desenhos. Há pouco tempo, o híbrido havia sugerido de eles tentarem desenhar um ao outro, já que já fizera essa atividade com Ink e foi um bom jeito de passar o tempo e se livrar do tédio. Por sorte ainda haviam mais algumas folhas em branco que o protetor deixara na última vez que visitou Cross, que foi no mesmo dia que contou à ele sobre sua incapacidade de reviver os mortos, e no mesmo dia que os dois pararam de se ver.

O híbrido frequentemente levantava o olhar para encarar Nightmare, que estava extremamente concentrado em seu desenho. Estudava cada traço de seu rosto com os olhos, ficando até um tanto espantado com quantos detalhes ele tinha. Cross não era muito bom em desenhar, mas, graças à Ink, começou a reparar mais em pequenos detalhes naqueles que estavam ao seu redor, nesse caso, em quem estava à sua frente.

_ “Tá curtindo encarar seu crush aí?” _ \- provocou Chara, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. Cross corou com o comentário do monocromático, desviando o olhar quase que automaticamente. O híbrido sim tinha adquirido uma certa fascinação pelo guardião, mas apenas porque ele era interessante. Não contava lá muito sobre si, e, o que contava, geralmente eram apenas dados sem detalhes. Não mencionou, em qualquer momento, nomes, lugares, feitos ou qualquer tipo de coisa, o que causou um certo efeito de curiosidade no maior, já que durante o tempo que passou com as visitas do protetor, este contava à ele sobre muitas timelines, mas também mantendo seus mistérios. Tanta coisa sendo ocultada dele já estava deixando-o irritado.

\- C-cala a boca, Chara! - sussurrou o híbrido, acabando por atrair a atenção do guardião, que afastou o lápis do papel por um instante.

\- Tá tudo bem aí? - perguntou, seus olhos focando-se no rosto ruborizado de Cross.

\- Oh! Tá sim! Só o Chara me enchendo o saco, hehe. - Nightmare soltou um “ok”, voltando a atenção ao seu desenho. O híbrido soltou um suspiro, aliviado. Não sabia o que chegaria a acontecer caso tivesse de contar à Nightmare o que Chara o disse. As coisas entre os dois já estavam um pouco desconfortáveis demais.

Em sua cabeça, o guardião se perguntava se esse Chara realmente existia. Ele ouviu a história de Cross com muita atenção e levou a aparência da alma do híbrido em consideração, mas mesmo assim era um tanto difícil de acreditar. Uma parte de si tentava acreditar ser verdade, mas a outra achava que poderia ser tudo invenção da cabeça dele, e que o Chara que ele via deveria ser só um amigo imaginário ou fruto de alguma experiência de Gaster, o que faria sentido quanto à alma “incomum” de Cross. Agora quanto à porquê sua alma era metade vermelha e metade branca… Não havia decidido. A possibilidade de a mesma ser fundida com a de Chara como o próprio Cross dissera anteriormente era plausível. Mas Nightmare referia manter um pé atrás e não confiar totalmente naquela história toda por enquanto. A experiência de sua timeline ainda não deixava-o em paz, afetando muitas decisões, assim como esta.

\- Acabei. - anunciou em tom baixo, baixando o lápis e estudando seu desenho de cima à baixo. Cross travou um pouco o lápis, voltando a movê-lo pelo papel um pouco mais devagar.

\- Eu estou quase acabando. Só falta alguns pequenos detalhes. - disse ele, colocando a língua para fora e deslizando o grafite pela folha, tentando complementar o desenho.

\- Não precisa ser perfeito, você sabe né? Pode me mostrar do jeito que está! - insistiu o menor, sua voz saindo de forma um pouquinho nervosa. Cross parou o lápis, encarando o desenho embaixo de si. Desviou levemente o olhar, não achava que estava bom.

\- Ok então… Toma. - mostrou-lhe o desenho, abaixando a cabeça para não ter que encarar sua cara de decepção quando visse o trabalho horrível que fizera. Pelo menos este era seu julgamento. Realmente, o desenho não estava lá dos melhores. Algumas linhas se cruzavam em pontos que não deveriam, a pintura estava um pouco fora do desenho e faltavam alguns detalhes. Nightmare tomou o desenho das mãos de Cross e encarou-o mais de perto. Seu traço era único, ele havia pegado até que bem como ele se parecia. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Nightmare no desenho do híbrido… Foi o sorriso que o Nightmare do desenho exibia.


	14. Capítulo 13

Os passos do guardião dos sentimentos positivos ouviam-se um tanto pesados enquanto ele, e Core!Frisk, caminhavam pela Ômega Timeline, procurando por SS!Chara. Dream contava pacientemente para o pequeno o que havia ocorrido desde o momento que seu irmão fugiu de sua AU. O coração de Dream batia rapidamente enquanto contava tudo. Ainda era difícil para ele, pensar que seu irmão havia sofrido daquele jeito e que acabou tendo que fugir para escapar de todo aquele ódio. Não que ele tivesse ajudado de qualquer maneira.

\- Nós sempre ficávamos juntos, não importando o que acontecia… Mas eu sempre tinha que atender às pessoas que vinham visitar a árvore, então nós sempre acabamos passando um certo tempinho separados. Eu adorava ajudar aquelas as pessoas, elas vinham de tão longe apenas para me ver e poderem se sentir bem consigo mesmas e até com suas famílias e amigos. Era um belo sentimento. - sorriu um pouco enquanto lembrava de todos os sorrisos nos rostos daquelas pessoas, a felicidade que fluia em seus corações e como os sentimentos bons delas o faziam se sentir bem. Logo, assim que esses pensamentos se esvaíram, desfez seus sorriso, seu peito ficando um pouco mais pesado. - Mas… Aquelas pessoas… Não eram boas como eu achei que fossem. Eu… Não sei porquê… Mas por mais que eu tentasse de todos os modos, havia muitas delas que não queriam ir embora. Queriam ficar ali comigo para sempre. E tudo por causa da minha aura… - colocou as mãos uma sobre a outra e apertou seus dedos de leve. - Minha aura era o que fazia essas pessoas quererem ficar. Eu e meu irmão sempre tivemos essa diferença. Enquanto minha aura trazia energia positiva, a dele atraía energia negativa. Isso, somado com os frutos que te permitem ver o seu lado mais obscuro, sempre afastava as pessoas do meu irmão. Mesmo que eu ficasse com ele… Nunca era o suficiente… - seus olhos começaram a marejar, algumas lágrimas já escorrendo por suas bochechas. - A culpa é toda minha. Eu nunca estive realmente lá pro meu irmão. Nem quando ele mais precisou. Eu só estava tentando acalmar as pessoas que tinham o ódio em seus corações e nem dei bola pra como meu irmão se sentia! - as lágrimas agora saíam sem controle de suas órbitas, caindo sobre o chão e suas botas douradas. - Agora ele provavelmente está num lugar estranho e sofrendo por minha culpa! 

\- Dream, se acalma. - disse Core!Frisk com toda a calma do mundo. Mesmo que quisesse, e muito, o sonhador não conseguia conter as centenas de lágrimas que fluíam para fora de seus olhos, cada vez com mais intensidade e velocidade.

\- Como posso me acalmar sabendo que meu irmão pode estar em perigo?! Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar do multiverso e eu não faço ideia de onde começar a procurá-lo! - levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando-as com força contra a mesma. 

\- Por isso mesmo que estamos indo ver a SS!Chara. Você tem muito o que dizer à ela. - o sonhador lentamente assentiu, enxugou as lágrimas e voltou a caminhar, Core!Frisk seguindo ao seu lado. Um período de silêncio se seguiu até Frisk decidir quebrá-lo. - Dream.

\- Huh? Algum problema Core- Digo, Frisk? - o monocromático parou de andar e ficou em silêncio por um instante. Dream começou a sentir a alma ficar pesada, não gostava quando Frisk ficava com aquele silêncio. Não era bom sinal. 

\- Dream, quanto LV e EXP você tem? - Dream arregalou as órbitas.

\- H-hum… 1 LV e 0 EXP. Por que a pergunta? - Core!Frisk o encarava com aqueles olhos profundos e com uma cara séria, colocando até um pouco de medo no guardião dos sentimentos positivos.

\- Não é nada. Vamos em frente. O pessoal já deve estar acolhendo a SS!Chara e tratando dos machucados dela. - Dream assentiu e continuou a caminhar. Durante o caminho, fitou Core!Frisk de soslaio, imaginando se o pequeno desconfiava de alguma coisa.

**~X~**

Nightmare encarava o desenho com atenção, observando todos os detalhes. Não era um desenho perfeito nem de longe, o traço de Cross era bem torto na verdade. A lua da coroa de Nightmare estava invertida, várias linhas se cruzavam em pontos que não deveriam e faltavam muitos detalhes ainda. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção do guardião dos sentimentos negativos, foi o sorriso que a sua versão desenho carregava no rosto.

Não era um sorriso esbanjador, não era largo e nem forçado. Era um sorriso simples. Como o de alguém que acorda com café na cama, a bandeja repleta de suas comidas favoritas para começar a manhã. 

Nightmare sentiu um aperto no peito. De algum modo, aquele pequeno sorriso no rosto do desenho conseguiu mexer com ele, de um jeito que não mexia há muito tempo. Era como se aquela pequena curvatura refletisse todos os momentos bons da vida do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Em sua cabeça ele podia ver vários momentos bons de sua vida. Podia ver as risadas, abraços e brincadeiras que compartilhou por tantos anos com seu irmão. O sorriso fofo do sonhador quando fazia seu irmão sorrir, sua risadinha que mais parecia de criança, a cara do pequeno com as bochechas infladas quando Nightmare resolvia implicar com ele… 

Realmente, os dois se divertiam muito juntos, sempre buscando novas formas de passar o tempo, olhavam as crianças da vila brincarem de pega-pega e correrem uma atrás da outra, às vezes contavam histórias, ou apenas aproveitavam o tempo deitados na grama e admirando as nuvens e as lindas estrelas que surgiam durante a noite singela. 

Sua mente então mudou para o tempo que passou em Storyshift. Talvez aquela tenha sido a primeira vez que se sentiu aceitado dentro de um “grupo”. Chara e Asriel o tratavam como se ele realmente fosse da família deles, até mesmo Toriel o aceitou, mesmo sem saber absolutamente nada sobre ele. Eles, em nenhum momento, o julgaram por não querer falar sobre onde tinha vindo ou se algo havia acontecido, o que já foi um avanço para que Nightmare se desse melhor com eles. O fato de eles o lembrarem de seu irmãozinho também foi uma forte influência. Assim como os guardiões dos sentimentos se davam incrivelmente bem juntos, a relação que Chara e Asriel tinham um com o outro também pôde deixar o de vestes roxas mais à vontade. De fato, eles não o trataram muito diferente de como Dream o tratou, mas do mesmo jeito ainda era algo… Especial. Não era do mesmo jeito, apesar das semelhanças. Mesmo não sendo realmente conectados, eles ainda eram sua família, todos eles. E ele ainda os amava, mesmo que não soubesse demonstrar propriamente. Eles faziam falta…

\- Nightmare…! - o menor ergueu o olhar na direção do híbrido. Cross o encarava com um olhar de pena, deixando o guardião dos sentimentos negativos confuso. Nightmare soltou um “hum” baixo, sua voz saindo um pouco falhada. - Você tá chorando…

O de vestes roxas arqueou a sobrancelha de leve, não compreendendo exatamente o que Cross quis dizer. Isto é, até sentir algo úmido escorrer por sua bochecha. Ergueu uma mão trêmula até seu olho esquerdo e tocou levemente a área e de fato, ele estava chorando. Nightmare não tinha reparado que as gotas escorriam por seu rosto, talvez porque estivesse muito concentrado em seus pensamentos sobre as coisas que havia perdido. Desviou seus olhos lentamente para o desenho, vendo como as gotas que caíram de seu rosto desfiguraram partes do desenho que Cross havia feito, algumas até mesmo caíram sobre o desenho que o próprio guardião tinha feito. Mais algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas do pequeno, o mesmo ainda paralisado, encarando o desenho com uma forte dor em seu peito. Sua mente parecia se desprender cada vez mais da realidade, milhares de flashes passando por seus olhos, todos mostrando os exatos momentos em que Nightmare perdeu as coisas mais importantes para si. 

Sua casa, seus amigos, sua família,  **seu irmão** … Tudo havia se extinguido com tanta rapidez que nem o próprio Nightmare conseguiu processar tudo de uma vez. Era quase como se ele estivesse amaldiçoado. Como se sua alma estivesse impregnada com algum tipo de mal que só atrairia tristeza e miséria para si e para todos aqueles próximos à ele. Mas o que mais incomodavam o jovem guardião no momento, eram suas lágrimas. Ele não queria chorar. Não ali. Não agora. Mas não havia como parar suas lágrimas agora. Não por conta própria. Àquele ponto, ele nem mais podia prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo à sua frente. Era como se ele estivesse preso em um de seus pesadelos, mas na vida real. Só depois de ser muito chacoalhado que Cross conseguiu tirar o menor do transe.

\- Nightmare! - gritou o híbrido, com um olhar preocupado no rosto. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos arregalou as órbitas, quase que dando um pulo. Cross segurava firmemente seus ombros, quase que com força o suficiente para esmagá-los. Nightmare ergueu o olhar na direção de Cross, vendo seu olhar de preocupação. - Você tá bem?

O menor hesitou por um instante e desviou o olhar. Podia sentir um aperto muito forte no peito e uma sensação forte de que as tão odiadas lágrimas poderiam voltar a qualquer momento, mas ele não queria nem um pouco falar isso em voz alta. A última coisa que queria era mostrar algum tipo de fraqueza para outra pessoa, não que, tecnicamente, ele já não tivesse mostrado.

\- É… Eu to bem. - disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas com a manga da blusa. Soltou um alto suspiro, sua respiração saindo um pouco desregulada, mas de forma bem disfarçada. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos então passou os braços ao redor de si, suas mãos segurando com firmeza as dobras de seus cotovelos. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça só, como se ele estivesse de ressaca. Seu crânio chegava até a latejar um pouco, mas de forma forte o suficiente para deixá-lo incrivelmente incomodado. - Cross…

\- O que foi? - ergueu seu olhar na direção do guardião, que agora tinha a mão na testa, como se estivesse tendo uma crise de dores de cabeça, não que fosse muito diferente do que ele estava realmente sentindo.

\- Tem como você ir pra outro lugar? Eu quero ficar sozinho por enquanto… - murmurou a última parte abaixando um pouco a cabeça. Cross encarou o guardião por um tempo, tentando ler a expressão que ele tinha no rosto. Não estava conseguindo decifrar muito, mas entendia que o mesmo precisava de espaço no momento. 

\- … Tudo bem. Eu vou… Pegar mais papel. - Nightmare assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sem fitar os olhos do híbrido. Cross se levantou do chão um pouco devagar, quase não conseguindo por conta do peso sobre suas pernas. Encarou Nightmare por um tempinho, o guardião sem fitar-lhe os olhos, quase como se Cross não estivesse ali. O híbrido abaixou um pouco as sobrancelhas e pôs-se a caminhar em direção à alguma direção da falecida X-tale que Nightmare desconhecia.

**~X~**

Os passos de Cross ecoavam pelo vazio de sua AU, acompanhados de nenhum outro barulho. Era muito depressivo pensar que em um lugar tão vazio e solitário assim já foi uma AU completa, com milhões de pessoas, monstros, sua própria natureza, belos cenários e uma história tão fascinante. Cross evitava de pensar nisso o quanto pudesse, mas nos momentos em que ficava sozinho assim se tornava praticamente inevitável. Por esse motivo gostava bastante das visitas de Ink, já que o mesmo o distraía de pensar em todas as coisas que um dia foram suas, e que agora tinham ido embora. Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel… Frisk. Todas aquelas pessoas tão amorosas, que o acompanharam por muitas jornadas, mostrando-se fiéis, companheiras, carinhosas e amigas, não só haviam sido arrancadas de sua vida, como o híbrido tinha quase certeza que nunca mais os veria outra vez.

De repente, a imagem do guardião dos sentimentos negativos com lágrimas nos olhos veio à sua mente. Suas lágrimas cristalinas escorrendo caindo de seus olhos e escorrendo por suas bochechas e caírem sobre o chão branco, as delicadas e finas folhas de papel e o tecido escuro de seu traje. A forma como seus olhos se fixaram no desenho de Cross, como se o mesmo estivesse o deixando paranóico e contribuindo para seu estado mental atual de alguma maneira. O híbrido suspirou e desviou um pouco o olhar. Ele desenhava tão mal a ponto de fazer alguém como Nightmare chorar?

Ink sempre dizia que seus desenhos eram lindos. Que era cheios de criatividade e super bem trabalhados, além de carregarem um grande esforço consigo, o que de fato acontecia, mas Cross tratava de esconder por vergonha e um pouco de insegurança. Ele não achava que seus desenhos eram bons, mesmo com os incentivos de Ink, ele continuava com o mesmo pensamento… Que não podia fazer nada direito. Apenas teve tempo de envolver os braços ao redor de si mesmo antes de Chara se pronunciar.

_ “Vai continuar com essa cara de cachorro violentado até quando?” _ perguntou de forma sarcástica, seu rosto com uma expressão séria com um pouco de desdém.

\- Cala a boca, Chara… - o monocromático realmente se surpreendeu com o tom de voz que o híbrido usou. Era um tom tão… Mórbido, como se tivessem voltado ao tempo em que a dimensão de ambos foi recém destruída, ou quando Cross estava quase a perder esperanças de receber uma visita de Ink.

_ “Isso tudo é por quê você fez o carinha lá chorar?”  _ o híbrido parou de andar, o silêncio pairando ao redor de ambos o de vestes brancas e o de franja comprida. Cross!Chara quase que podia sentir o pessimismo de Cross no ar, de tão pesado que o clima estava, ou o quanto poderia ficar.

\- Não tem só a ver com ele ter chorado. É que… Ele não parece ser muito o tipo que chega a chorar sem motivo, um motivo compreensível pelo menos… 

_ “É, ele tá mais pra tsundere durão.” _ comentou Chara, revirando os olhos como se a conversa estivesse simplesmente ridícula.

\- … Chara… - o monocromático soltou um grunhido e, mais uma vez, revirou os olhos. Mesmo a conversa só tendo durado uns dois minutos, o espectro já estava cansado da mesma e daria tudo para que o híbrido acabasse por finalmente calar a boca.

_ “O que é?” _

\- … Você acha que ele chorou por minha causa? Acha que… Pode ter sido alguma coisa que eu fiz…? - naquele ponto, Chara já podia praticamente ver Cross como um paranóico, com as ideias mais ridículas que poderiam cruzar a mente dele.

_ “É claro Cross. Seu desenho estava tão feio que fez ele chorar.” _ soltou o comentário sarcástico, agora mudando o humor do de vestes brancas de depressivo para, ligeiramente, irritado.

\- Pra quê eu fui perguntar? - murmurou para si mesmo, rangendo os dentes de leve. Cross!Chara apenas revirou os olhos e fingiu não escutar o comentário desnecessário do maior.

_ “Se não queria a minha opinião então não perguntasse, idiota! De qualquer maneira, pra onde está indo exatamente? Sabe que não vai encontrar nada além de vazio por aqui, não é? Ou ainda tem esperancinhas de encontrar alguma coisa?” _ o, completamente desnecessário, comentário de Chara não ajudou muito em melhorar o humor do híbrido, começando a drenar sua paciência, mas para a sorte do monocromático, apenas decidiu ignorar.

\- Respondendo sua pergunta, estou indo buscar papel. - Chara arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ “E onde pretende achar papel aqui, gênio? Vai construir uma papelaria?” _ o maior bufou baixo, mais uma vez tendo que aturar o comportamento irritante de Chara.

\- Eu vou buscar papel na pilha de coisas, ué. - disse ele, retomando o ritmo de caminhada. Chara arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse tomado um choque. Algumas memórias vieram à sua mente, fazendo seu “corpo” começar a tremer. Aquelas lembranças não eram assustadoras em qualquer forma, eram apenas… Incômodas. Rapidamente pôs seu olhar sério e flutuou até o lado de Cross.

_ “Você tem certeza de que quer ir praquele lado? E se  _ **_ele_ ** _ estiver lá?” _ perguntou o monocromático. Ele não estava de fato com medo, apenas gostaria de passar o mais longe possível da dor de criar ainda mais memórias incômodas e irritantes, como se as que já tivesse com Cross não fossem suficientes.

\- Relaxa medroso. Faz tempo que não vamos até aquela pilha, ele já deve ter ido embora faz tempo, espero… 

_ “De qualquer jeito, você que se vire. Não quero entrar nessa merda nem a pau, então me deixa fora disso.” _ foi o que disse antes de desaparecer, deixando Cross por conta própria. O maior deu de ombros, não se importando muito com o que Chara lhe disse. Apenas continuou caminhando, mentalmente torcendo para  **ele** não estar lá.


	15. Capítulo 14

Os olhos do sonhador percorriam o chão daquela dimensão com admiração e um brilho em seus olhos. Não era nada sofisticado, nem chique, nem nada que remetesse à algo caprichoso e extravagante. O chão era simplesmente vastas áreas cobertas de terra e um pouco de grama, quase como uma área rural, a não ser pelas casas, que decoravam o lugar dando-lhe um detalhe mais acolhedor e casual, o que vinha muito a calhar em caso de novos visitantes. Para qualquer lugar que olhasse podia ver várias pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. A maioria era composta de sobreviventes de timelines genocidas, mas outros também vieram de timelines neutras ou até mesmo pacifistas. Não importava a timeline, todos eram bem-vindos. Dream abriu um sorriso caloroso ao ver como todos sorriam ao redor de si. Conversavam uns com os outros, com diversas pessoas de outras dimensões e até com outras versões de si mesmos.

\- Todos se sentem mesmo bem à vontade aqui, não é, Frisk? - comentou, encarando o monocromático com um sorriso fofo no rosto. O pequeno assentiu com a cabeça, mantendo seu olhar fixo à frente de si.

\- A maioria tende a se adaptar rápido depois que aceitam a situação atual. Eu diria que a maioria é sempre muito bem acolhida por aqui.

\- As pessoas são tão educadas e gentis aqui… - seu sorriso se desfez e o guardião dos sentimentos positivos desviou o olhar por um instante. - Gostaria que as coisas fossem assim lá fora… 

\- … Seria bom. - disse Core!Frisk, calando-se completamente depois. Dream ficou um pouco apreensivo com a falta de resposta do menor, não gostava quando ficava um completo silêncio ao seu redor. Era um tanto… Incômodo. Para a sorte, e sanidade, do de capa dourada, em pouco tempo chegaram ao seu destino. - A Chara que você procura está logo ali na frente. Boa sorte, Dream. - deu um, bem leve, tapinha no braço de Dream e mudou sua direção em seguida. 

No momento que o maior se virou, o monocromático não estava mais lá. Dream parou por um instante para repensar algumas coisas enquanto virava para a frente para encarar SS!Chara conversando com um grupo de outras pessoas. Eles estavam todos sentados no chão e rindo à toa, quase como um grupo de crianças durante o intervalo. A morena parecia feliz. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos colocou um sorriso amigável e acolhedor no rosto e tornou a caminhar na direção do grupo. Ao se aproximar dos mesmos, e parar bem atrás de Chara, o grupo se calou.

\- Heya amigo, podemos te ajudar com alguma coisa? - perguntou um Sans do grupo. Este usava vestes folgadas, como uma calça comprida meio larga e uma jaqueta azul, esta com o capuz posto.

\- Olá! Meu nome é Dream! - se apresentou com um sorriso. - Eu gostaria de poder falar um pouquinho com a Chara, por favor. 

\- Oh! Claro! Hey… Espera um pouco… Você não é o esqueleto que me ajudou na minha timeline?

\- Teehee! Olá de novo senhorita Chara! Desculpe por não poder me apresentar direito antes, a situação estava um pouco tensa na hora… - colocou a mão na nuca, seu sorriso se tornando um pouco nervoso.

\- Heh, sem problemas colega. - disse a morena, abrindo um sorriso calmo e amigável. Ela então virou-se para os outros, ainda mantendo o sorriso. - Hey pessoal, se importam de nos ar licença? Eu e o... Dream temos um assunto que precisamos discutir.

\- De boa colega. Assim que terminarem podem chamar a gente. - disse o Sans de roupas largas. - A gente se vê. - Sans começou a se afastar, acompanhado de algumas outras Frisks que estavam no grupo, as mesmas acenando para a morena em sinal de até logo, o que ela retribuiu.

\- Até daqui a pouco pessoal! - Dream abriu um sorriso fofo, feliz com o sorriso que a morena exibia no rosto.

\- Eles parecem bem legais com você. Já são amigos? - a morena colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encarou o grupo, o qual conversava à distância. Abriu um pequeno sorriso com um tom avermelhado em suas bochechas.

\- Eu acredito que sim. Eles têm sido muito gentis em me apresentar o lugar e como as coisas funcionam. - seu sorriso se desfez, e seu rosto passou a tomar um tom sombrio. - No final todos nós passamos pela mesma coisa… Fomos vítimas de um caminho genocida ou tivemos nossas AUs deletadas por nossos criadores, ou outras pessoas com esse tipo de trabalho… - Dream começou a ficar incomodado com a energia negativa que a aura de Chara havia ganhado. Esse tipo de energia lhe traziam recordações nem um pouco agradáveis, e que ele adoraria que nunca tivessem acontecido. Puxando esses pensamentos de lado, o menor tocou com suavidade o ombro da maior, atraindo sua atenção de volta à ele.

\- Me desculpe por estar me intrometendo assim na sua vida, Chara. Eu sei que essas coisas são pessoais e que você deve preferir bem mais poder conversar com seus novos amigos sobre tudo menos o que eu vou falar agora. - suspirou. - Mas eu preciso saber… O que exatamente aconteceu na sua timeline? 

Flashbacks encheram a mente da jovem garota de cabelos castanhos. As memórias horríveis de ela acordando com gritos e tiros de Gaster Blaster sendo disparados para todos os lados. Quando ela se levantou da cama e correu para o lado de fora, vendo toda aquela bagunça e um esqueleto de ossos negros, que ela conhecia bem, a destruir tudo. Lembrou-se da imagem de seu irmãozinho, tornando-se poeira em seus braços numa tentativa de protegê-la contra um dos ossos que vinha em sua direção, restando apenas o lenço que ele usava no pescoço. O ódio que ela sentiu ao desprender-se da ilusão de que Ink apareceria para consertar aquela bagunça como havia feito da primeira vez. Ela estava a sentir tanto ódio do protetor, que por pouco não notou que Nightmare havia despertado. 

O que aconteceu depois ainda estava perfeitamente gravado em sua memória. A determinação que aumentava em sua alma com a chance que tinha de salvar a única família que lhe restava. A lágrimas cristalinas que vieram aos seus olhos quando teve que se despedir do guardião dos sentimentos negativos, provavelmente fadada a nunca mais vê-lo outra vez.

\- Chara! Você está chorando! - e de fato, ela estava. Pequenas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Aquelas lembranças eram realmente dolorosas, ainda mais para uma garota tão jovem como ela. A morena desviou o olhar para o guardião dos sentimentos positivos, que a encarava com um olhar preocupado.

\- E-eu estou bem. S-só fiquei triste por um momento, mas já volto ao normal. N-não se preocupe… - enxugou as lágrimas com a palma das mãos, as pérolas de água agora escorrendo sobre as mesmas. Sua respiração se acentuou por um segundo, mas logo voltou ao normal. Um olhar sério se colocou no rosto da morena enquanto a mesma encarava o sonhador de cima a baixo. - Dream.

\- Sim?

\- O que de fato você estava fazendo na minha dimensão? Estava realmente lá para me ajudar… Ou o motivo foi outro? - o menor desviou brevemente o olhar, suas bochechas ficando um tanto amareladas pela vergonha.

\- … Meu dever é ajudar qualquer um que esteja se sentindo infeliz para que volte a ser feliz como já foi antes… Mas meu principal objetivo quando fui à Storyshift, antes de se tornar ajudar você… Eu estava procurando meu irmão.

_ “Eles são irmãos.” _ repetiu a voz de Core!Frisk na cabeça da morena. O monocromático havia falado aquela exata frase quando Dream estava a lutar contra Error!Sans e Chara se perguntava se aquele garoto teria algo a ver com seu irmão.

\- Ele por acaso não teria uma roupa roxo escuro com detalhes em dourado, botas de mesma cor e uma coroa dourada com uma lua minguante, teria? - Dream arregalou os olhos, mostrando suas órbitas com imagens se grandes estrelas nos mesmos.

\- Sim! Sim! É meu irmão! Nightmare! Você o conhece? Onde ele está? Como posso encontrá-lo? Ele está bem?

\- Ou, ou, ou! Calma aí amigo. Não vai ter um colapso! Sim, eu o conheço. Ele… Foi membro da minha família por um tempo antes de minha timeline ser destruída… - Dream arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele ficou com vocês? Ele estava bem? - perguntou, um tnto assustado.

\- Sim, estava. Apenas bateu a cabeça quando caiu por lá, hehe. - deu um sorriso nervoso, tentando não parecer assustada.

\- Teehee! Se ele acabou bem então está tudo certo! Você sabe onde posso encontrá-lo? - a morena abaixou o olhar, seu peito começando a pesar com uma dor forte. A dor da saudade. Dream não demorou a perceber isso, o que já o deixou inquieto. - O que foi? Sua aura teve uma mudança brusca de comportamento.

\- É que… Eu não sei onde Nightmare está. - o sonhador arregalou os olhos. - Eu ordenei a ele que fugisse antes que nossa AU fosse deletada. Não podia deixá-lo simplesmente morrer lá, não quando eu já tinha perdido um irmão… Eu pedi para que ele fosse para outra AU, onde poderia ficar seguro e não acabaria com o mesmo destino que eu, mas eu não sei onde ele está agora.

Dream desviou o olhar, o brilho em seus olhos se apagando um pouco. Ele já estava tão esperançoso de encontrar seu irmão. De poder abraçá-lo com todas suas forças, poder pedir desculpas e dizer como se arrepende de não ter podido protegê-lo daquela multidão, de como deveria ter sido um irmão melhor e dado ao irmão a atenção que o mesmo merecia, e de como queria ter evitado que aquela bagunça toda acontecesse. Ele sentia muita falta de Nightmare. Mais do que tudo. O sonhador rapidamente desmanchou a cara feia e tomou as mãos de Chara nas suas, olhando fixamente nos olhos da morena.

\- Obrigado pela informação, Chara. Mesmo que não tenha conseguido fazer muito para evitar que tudo isso acontecesse, você fez muito bem em proteger meu irmão e eu serei sempre grato por isso. E não se preocupe! Eu não planejo desistir de meu irmão tão cedo! Eu vou achá-lo, mesmo que tenha que procurar em todas as AUs que existem no multiverso! - a morena abriu um terno sorriso e acariciou o crânio do pequeno como se afagasse a cabeça de seu irmão mais novo, Asriel.

\- Você é bem determinado, não é, parceiro? - ponderou por um instante. - Sabe, se você realmente quer achar o Night, deveria falar com o Ink.

\- Ink? - a morena assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Ele é o protetor das AUs, quero dizer, ele tenta seu melhor para protegê-las, faz o que pode. Se você está procurando por alguém, eu acho que ele é a melhor pessoa pra te ajudar. Eu até recomendaria o Core!Frisk, mas ele provavelmente tem muitas pessoas para introduzir à Omega Timeline, e aquele cara provavelmente não diria nada além de um “sim” ou um “não”. - Dream arqueou a sobrancelha. - Frisk não é muito de abrir muito a boca, sabe? Ele prefere ir direto ao ponto… De qualquer forma, talvez prefira o Ink pra te ajudar. Ele é meio babaca, mas depois que você se acostuma fica tudo bem. - Dream assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Entendi. - soltou as mãos da garota. - Obrigado pela ajuda Chara.

\- Disponha. - o sonhador se virou para ir embora, até ser chamado de novo pela garota. - Ah, Dream!

\- O que?

\- Se você por acaso encontrar o Night… Diga à ele que estou bem, ok? Não quero que ele viva achando que eu morri no ataque… Por favor… - o pequeno abriu um terno sorriso.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou dizer. Tenho certeza de que meu irmão ficará muito feliz em saber que você está bem. - virou-se novamente para frente e voltou a correr pela Omega Timeline.

\- Obrigada, Dream… - murmurou a morena, antes de correr atrás de seu grupo.

_ Tomara que o Night esteja bem… _

**~X~**

O esqueleto de lenço azul grunhiu baixo com as grossas linhas azuis do destruidor apertando sua alma. Qualquer um naquele momento poderia ver a tamanha raiva que expressava o esqueleto de ossos negros. Se não fosse um esqueleto, com certeza acabaria com rugas de expressão, apenas pelos meros segundos que franzia o cenho. Blueberry até tentaria acalmar o maior nessas situações, mas as linhas estavam realmente apertadas ao redor de sua alma dessa vez, quase como se fossem partí-lo ao meio. 

**\- Aquele Ink filho de uma… UGH! Que raiva! Você dá um aviso pra desgraça, não resolve. Eu juro que se aquele lixo nanico estiver fazendo isso pra me irritar ele vai se arrepender e** **muito!** \- resmungou em tom baixo, ou isso ele pensava que era quando na verdade seus grunhidos ficavam mais e mais altos. Blueberry ouvia um pouco do que dizia o maior e entendia algumas palavras, mas a raiva que Error estava experienciando deixava as coisas bem mais difíceis para Blueberry, já que a cada grunhido, as linhas azuis apertavam mais ao redor de sua alma.

\- Hum… Error? - tentou chamar a atenção do maior, o qual continuava a abrir portais e vasculhar dimensões.

**[Não parece que o Error tá muito a fim de ouvir…]**

**[Tenta chamar de novo Blue!]**

**[Por que o Error tá tão bravo? Ele e o Ink não lutam todos os dias?]**

**[Dá um tempo pra treta colega, ou o blue vai ter a alma rasgada em 573 pedacinhos!]**

**[Será que não tem algum jeito de chamar a atenção do error? Não acho que essa raiva toda seja muito saudável pra uma pessoa só conter.]**

\- Error… - mais um aperto em sua alma. A qualquer minuto ela poderia se partir e aquilo estava apavorando o menor, mesmo que não mostrasse. - Uff… E-eles estão certos, Error. V-você precisa se acalmar… - Error arregalou os olhos, rapidamente franzindo o cenho. Virou-se com rapidez na direção do menor, suas fortes linhas começando a rachar a alma do coitado. Puxou-o com força, seus rostos ficando a poucos centímetros um do outro.

**\- Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? COMO SERIA SE FOSSE VOCÊ TENTANDO ENFIAR JUÍZO NA CABEÇA DAQUELE PINTORZINHO DE MERDA QUE ESQUECE ATÉ O QUE ACABOU DE FALAR! -** gritou, sua voz expressando uma intensa raiva que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha do menor.

**[Error, tenha calma. Sabemos que o Ink é meio desligado às vezes e que ele pode ser bem inconsequente, mas isso é um motivo tão grande pra você se irritar tanto? Se você não fosse um esqueleto tenho certeza de que poderia ter tido um infarto à essa hora.]**

\- Ele está certo E-Error… O-o que o Ink tem de tão ruim? P-pelo tempo que ele passou comigo ele não parecia tão ruim… Além de que quando ele veio pra Underswap ele parecia bem legal… - Error arqueou a sobrancelha.

**\- Aquele cara? Legal? HÁ! Você realmente precisa aumentar seus padrões, “amigo”. Aposto que diz isso porque não passou semanas sendo atormentado por aquele vômito de unicórnio. Ele é irritante, é idiota, imbecil, infantil, imaturo, irresponsável e… E… UGH! Eu odeio aquele cara!**

\- Mas ele-

**\- Não. Cala a boca. Agora. Eu não estou interessado em qualquer porcaria que você tenha pra me dizer sobre o Ink. -** foi só o que disse antes de voltar a mexer nas AUs, abrindo seus diversos portais. Blueberry desviou o olhar, apreensivo.

**[Fala com ele Blue. Talvez ele te escute dessa vez.]**

\- Error… O que o Ink fez pra você odiar tanto ele? 

Foi só necessária essa pergunta, para quê Error paralisasse completamente.


	16. Capítulo 15

O silêncio naquele vazio parecia uma sentença de morte de tão desconfortante. Nenhum tipo de ruído podia ser ouvido, a não ser que viesse de si mesmo, o que já estava começando a dar nos nervos do guardião dos sentimentos negativos.

Cross já havia ido há algum tempo, ainda sem sinal de que iria voltar. Ele havia feito a coisa certa quando pediu para o de vestes brancas se retirar? Parecia tudo tão estranho sem ele por perto. Ou talvez fosse apenas a falta de pessoas ao seu redor. Afinal, sempre esteve acostumado com tantas pessoas indo e vindo ao redor de si, ou melhor, ao redor de seu irmão, que, agora, com essa repentina falta de pessoas, e de qualquer barulho em geral, parecia muito estranho e até… Errado.

Continuou a encarar o desenho que o maior havia feito, o qual não havia movido sequer um centímetro desde que Nightmare o jogou no chão, deixando leves amassados de sua mão estampados no papel. Seu olhar parecia completamente travado naquela folha de papel, como se estivesse hipnotizado de alguma forma. Parecia que suas linhas e as milhões de formas que se combinavam no desenho atraiam seus olhos, o impedindo de pensar em qualquer coisa se não apenas naquilo.

Se sentia estranho. Não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia estranho. Não era um estranho bom, mas também não de todo modo ruim, era… Sincero. Como se estivesse apenas abrindo o jogo consigo mesmo. Aquele sorriso… Por que o provocava tanto? Será que era algo relacionado ao seu passado que ele queria esquecer ou evitar? Talvez fosse todas as vezes que teve que forçar um sorriso quando aquelas pessoas esnobes e escrotas vinham lhe cumprimentar pensando que fosse o guardião dos sentimentos positivos, ou talvez fossem todas as boas memórias que sempre acompanhavam aquele sorriso em sua forma verdadeira. As brincadeiras que fazia com seu irmão, as provocações, as travessuras, os bons momentos e a grande proximidade que os dois tinham.

Aquilo fazia falta… Mas Nightmare sabia que deveria tirar tudo aquilo de seu sistema antes que se arrependesse depois, uma vez que seus sentimentos quanto à seu irmão poderiam levar a sérios problemas para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Ele não queria ter que ficar lembrando de tudo de bom que sua vida tinha, mesmo que fosse pouco e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente marcante. Ele sabia que aquilo tudo seria apenas um peso para carregar e que só o atrapalharia, não importando a situação. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos sabia que queria, e muito, ir atrás de seu irmão, queria poder abraçá-lo novamente e dizer que estava bem. Odiava pensar que Dream poderia estar vagando por qualquer lugar do multiverso, procurando por ele, até mesmo correndo perigo por isso. Pensar naquilo o deixava muito preocupado e com a cabeça mais concentrada ainda naquelas memórias, que eram, exatamente, o que ele queria poder superar.

Fechou os olhos com força, jogando-se de costas no piso branco com toda a força que conseguiu. Suas mãos pressionaram contra seus olhos com a maior força, como se Nightmare quisesse repreender o próprio cérebro e impedi-lo de fazê-lo passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Toda aquela dor de rever suas memórias felizes, com todos de que gostava, tudo aquilo seria um grande estorvo para ele, apenas algo a mais com que ele teria que se preocupar, e não era isso que ele queria.

De repente, sua visão começou a ficar turva, causando grande desconforto no guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Ele sabia exatamente o que aquela sensação que percorreu seu corpo significava e ele não gostava nem um pouco. Suas mãos pressionaram sua cabeça com mais força ainda, tentando ao máximo evitar o que viria a seguir.

**… Foi em vão.**

**~X~**

\- Error… O que o Ink fez pra você odiar tanto ele?

Error parou completamente os movimentos de seus dedos. Seu rosto não possuía uma expressão certa, era como se ele estivesse congelado no tempo. Seus glitches de repente começaram a se intensificar, algumas mensagens de “ERROR” já começando a cobrir seus olhos. Algumas memórias vieram à sua mente, a maioria um tanto borrada, assim como sua vista, mas nada que ele não pudesse identificar. Lembrou-se do tempo que passou sozinho com Ink naquela porcaria de pedra, ambos apenas esperando para que algo milagroso acontecesse e os tirasse de lá, o desespero e os ataques de pânico que os dois experienciaram durante longas e incansáveis horas, o momento em que finalmente haviam sido tirados de lá e até mesmo quando fizeram sua pequena trégua.

… Quanto tempo havia passado durante esse meio tempo? Quanto tempo demorou para que os dois finalmente concordassem em fazer aquela trégua? Quantas vezes Error tentou matá-lo pois não tinha mais nada além disso?

E quanto tempo demorou para que aquela paz fosse quebrada?

Os glitches tomaram conta total dos olhos do destruidor, o mesmo ainda sem mexer um único centímetro. Era como se tivesse crashado, mas sem exatamente ter que fazer o “reload” ou qualquer outra coisa. Um sentimento estranho pareceu invadir sua alma. Não chegava a ser ódio, mas também não era nada positivo. Se aproxima ao máximo do sentimento de raiva, típica mudança de humor do destruidor, mas ao mesmo tempo não era esse o sentimento ideal.

US!Sans de repente sentiu seu corpo ser atirado no chão, causando-lhe dor, esta intensa apenas por sua alma danificada. Seus olhos se voltaram rapidamente para Error, que agora o olhava com uma expressão séria, fazendo seu corpo estremecer por completo e uma onda de medo percorrer sua espinha com agilidade.

**\- Você quer saber o que aconteceu entre mim e o Ink? Então vou te contar o que aconteceu entre mim e o Ink. Aquele babaca me manipulou! Você acha que você foi o único a tentar me enganar? Não. Muitos outros idiotas tentaram… Mas ele foi o único merda que escapou de mim… Mas isso não vai acontecer de novo.**

Antes que Sans pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, os fios de Error voltaram a agarrar sua alma, agora sustentando-o no ar, sem o pequeno ter qualquer acesso à movimentos bruscos. Não conseguia voltar o olhar completamente na direção de Error e a visão periférica não estava ajudando muito, já que via tudo embaçado.

\- E-Error… O-o que você tá fazendo? - conseguiu falar com um pouco de dificuldade, já que ainda sentia fortes dores em sua alma. O destruidor o fitou de soslaio, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

**\- O que faço de melhor… -** com suas mãos, abriu um portal para uma AU, aumentando seu sorriso logo depois.  **\- Destruir AUs.**

**~X~**

_ “Idiota!” _

_ “Morra!” _

_ “Não me toca!” _

_ “Ninguém te ama!” _

_ “Por quê você existe?” _

Lágrimas teimosas escorriam por seus olhos, por mais que suas mãos tampassem suas órbitas, tentando ao máximo pressioná-las e impedir a saída daquele líquido cristalino que escorria por seus ossos pálidos. O guardião estava em completo desespero, seus pensamentos estavam desorganizados, gradativamente escapando de sua mente e transformando-se nas cenas que via em seus pesadelos. Ele podia ver o branco e o vazio infinito que o cercavam sumirem e darem lugar à um cenário assustador. O branco perturbador agora se tornou um negro penetrante e angustiante, este sendo manchado por um vermelho escarlate que até parecia sangue escorrendo. A imagem na mente de Nightmare começava a ter um tipo de falha na mesma, como se fossem várias imagens batalhando por um mesmo lugar na grande tela na mente do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Naquele horrendo cenário, as figuras negras se erguiam, seus olhos avermelhados demoníacos brilhando em seus rostos, lembrou-se de como aqueles olhos o aterrorizavam e faziam seus ossos tremerem sem parar.

_ “ _ **_Hahahaha_ ** _!” _ \- A risada daqueles seres ecoava sem parar em sua cabeça, e junto com a mesma, veio toda a tortura traumatizante pela qual passou quando o irmão estava fora.

Sua cabeça começou a latejar só de se lembrar de todos jogando todo tipo de coisas nele, desde pedras à livros, era como se todos aqueles utensílios e figuras eram inúteis, e Nightmare fosse a lata de lixo onde descartá-las.

Ele não entendia… Não conseguia entender o que havia feito de errado… Por que aquelas pessoas o odiavam tanto? Era por que ele devia cuidar das maçãs negras? Era a forma como se vestia? Como agia? Ou pelo fato de não gostar tanto de brincadeiras como seu irmão? Ou era simplesmente por ele ser… Ele?

Não ser Dream era tão ruim assim? Por que o fato de “não ser seu irmão” incomodava tanto aquelas pessoas? Ele nunca fez nada para nenhum deles, sequer gostava de falar com aquelas pessoas insolentes e falsas, que apenas fingiam ser amigas de seu irmão para se aproveitarem da energia que emanava de sua alma. Nightmare se repreendia por não ter descoberto a natureza daquelas pessoas no momento em que aquela estúpida cidade começou a surgir, talvez se tivesse descoberto, pudesse ter alertado seu irmão e ambos poderiam tomar uma atitude.

A raiva começou a subir sobre seus ossos, distraindo o pequeno guardião totalmente das risadas que ecoavam em sua cabeça, estas agora parecendo estar em câmera lenta, igual a suas próprias imagens. Naquelas figuras altas e negras, Nightmare agora não via mais bullys cujo maior objetivo era incomodá-lo e trazer sofrimento à sua, já difícil, vida… Não… Agora, tudo o que ele conseguia enxergar era como aquelas pessoas realmente eram, como se a máscara que cobria sua mente, impedindo-o de raciocinar, tivesse caído.

Ele conseguia enxergar sua verdadeira natureza.

E eles não passavam de idiotas fúteis e egoístas, que apenas fazem algo por interesse próprio. Simples vermes que existiam apenas pelo propósito de arruinar tudo o que tocavam, desde as mais belas criaturas aos mais horrendos montes de lixo. Tudo o que eles tocavam, não importa quão ruim a situação, eles davam um jeito de piorar. E quando entraram em contato com o guardião dos sentimentos negativos… Escolheram sua vida para estragar.

Nightmare abaixou a cabeça, cerrando os punhos com força e deixando uma última lágrima fria cair de seus olhos. As risadas lentas e rápidas que intercalam seu protagonismo na mente do menor logo ficaram abafadas, como se houvesse algo impedindo-as de serem ouvidas, algo que as transformam em simples objetos inúteis e desprezíveis, iguais aos corpos os quais emitem aquele som tão irritante.

\- É culpa de vocês… - sussurrou Nightmare. - Sempre foi de vocês… Como eu fui tão cego para não enxergar essa realidade? Como eu pude ser tão idiota de não poder ver o que vocês são de verdade? Como eu pude me culpar… Se a culpa foi de vocês esse tempo todo? Vocês… - as figuras que riam começaram a se calar. - Foi… De vocês… - o vidro que o prendia dentro de seus próprios sentimentos começou a se romper. - Foi de vocês! - as figuras antes negras se tornaram brancas… E começaram a recuar, se afastando do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. -  **A CULPA É TODA DE VOCÊS!**

E foi então que aconteceu. Os olhos de Nightmare se abriram com certa violência, e o vidro que o protegia se quebrou como um estrondo, tanto metaforicamente como literalmente. As figuras agora brancas foram arremessadas para trás, seus corpos se despedaçando e encobrindo o local em uma verdadeira chuva de sangue e morte…

Mas Nightmare não sentia nada.

**-** **Vocês se acham tão espertos e superiores! Mas não passam de reles vermes miseráveis que não deviam ter saído do inferno onde foram criados!** \- como se se erguesse de uma cova, Nightmare ajeitou a postura, encarando todas aquelas silhuetas com um tremendo ódio nos olhos. **-** **Seres vagabundos e desgraçados… Eu devia matar todos vocês um por um até não sobrar nada!**

O guardião continuou com seu ataque de ódio, até que algo estranho começou a ocorrer. O céu negro e vermelho começou a se partir, como se fosse um espelho sendo socado várias e várias vezes. As criaturas brancas ensanguentadas também começaram a se partir, junto com tudo mais que havia naquela cena horrenda. A figura irada e cansada de Nightmare rapidamente desapareceu, quase que por um passe de mágica, jogando-o de volta ao corpo do pequeno guardião assustado de antes. Seu corpo começou a tremular, seus olhos se arregalando com tudo aquilo que fizera.

\- O-o que…? O que está havendo? - a rachadura no céu se expandia cada vez mais, sumindo com tudo o que suas pontas tocavam. Nightmare começou a recuar, o medo dominando sua mente por completo. - N-não! Eu não queria isso! - mas não importava o quanto gritasse… Tudo continuava sumindo. - P-para! Para!

A rachadura se expandiu mais e mais, até que finalmente, se quebrou. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos cobriu o rosto com os braços pra tentar se proteger de o que quer que fosse acontecer.

Mas nada veio.

Um silêncio amedrontador se fez, deixando o menor nervoso. Descobriu seus olhos e percebeu que tudo, literalmente tudo, havia sumido, restando apenas um fundo negro. Ele percebeu que estava flutuando no meio daquilo tudo, já que seus pés não tocavam qualquer superfície. Olhou ao seu redor, e realmente, não havia mais nada além dele. O mundo parecia até ter sido absorvido por algo e restado apenas o infinito vácuo negro. De repente, algo estranho começou a ocorrer. Nightmare sacudiu a cabeça e levou suas mãos aos lados da mesma, ele estava ouvindo uma voz… Parecia até… Um sussurro.

_ “É tudo culpa de vocês” _

_ “Seus vermes imundos” _

_ “Vocês não deveriam ter saído do inferno onde foram criados” _

_ “Ridículos” _

_ “Egoístas” _

_ “Vermes” _

_ “Aproveitadores” _

Aquelas palavras… Eram as mesmas que ele havia usado para descrever aquelas horríveis pessoas. Mas ele não tinha culpa! Estava tão cansado de tanto sofrer por culpa delas, tão cansado de ser acusado por nada, de ser julgado por nada, condenado por nada… Ele não sabia mais o que pensar. Mas então…

_ “Ele acordou… Pra se defender…” _

_ “Não era sua culpa.” _

_ “Desgastado.” _

_ “Injustiçado” _

_ “Cansado” _

_ “Enjoado” _

_ “Enojado” _

_ “Desprezado” _

**_“Corrompido”_ **

Nightmare arregalou os olhos com a última palavra e seu corpo começou a tremer novamente. Começou a ouvir uma risada. Mas não uma risada comum. Era uma risada diferente das outras, era mais sinistra e cínica, como se não tivesse qualquer tipo de compaixão em sua voz. Sua alma começou a chacoalhar dentro de sua caixa torácica. A risada estava ficando mais alta...

\-  **Garoto.** \- chamou a voz. -  **Não sabe cumprimentar um velho amigo?** \- Nightmare engoliu em seco. - **Vire-se e me encare de frente, guardião.**

Com as pernas trêmulas, ele se virou e quase pulou para trás, de tão assustado com o que viu. A sua frente estava uma figura um tanto mais alta que si, também um esqueleto, ou pelo menos ele achava que era. Ele tinha uma gosma preta cobrindo todo seu corpo, inclusive seu olho direito. Tinha um sorriso cínico exibido com orgulho em seus lábios, colocando ainda mais medo no pequeno guardião. Nightmare começou a tremer ainda mais, se afastando aos poucos da criatura.

\- Q-quem é você?! - o maior soltou uma risada anasalada.

\-  **Ora essa, não consegue nem reconhecer a si mesmo? Estou decepcionado com você, Nightmare.** \- o de coroa da lua sentia o medo que emanava da aura do que estava à sua frente, e ele tinha um grande mal pressentimento sobre aquele cara.

\- D-do que você está falando? O que diabos é você?! - gritou com sua voz falhando devido ao medo.

\-  **Me admira que você não me conhece, já que… Eu. Sou. Você!** \- o pequeno guardião podia quase sentir suas pernas desabarem no chão, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ou quem era aquele cara, mas tinha certeza de que coisa boa não era. -  **Hahaha, está com medo? Essa expressão sua me traz tantas lembranças…**

\- E-eu não sei do que está falando! Fica longe de mim! - defendeu-se o guardião, tentando manter-se firme sobre seus pés e impedir a tremedeira de se espalhar.

\-  **É claro que não sabe… Ele fez um excelente trabalho ao apagar aquele viajante do tempo da existência… Mas parece que não foi o suficiente para pará-la, heh, eles sempre acham um jeito de nos atormentar…** \- encarou o menor com desdém nos olhos os mesmos o provocando de uma maneira perturbadora. Ele sentia o medo que sua versão mais jovem estava sentindo, e mesmo que viesse dele mesmo, ainda era uma sensação tão boa poder sentir o cheiro do medo novamente. -  **Você parece meio nervoso aí colega. Heh.** \- avançou com um tentáculo para cima do menor, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e puxando-o com força para perto de si, tomando seu pulso e mantendo-o no lugar com força e forçando o guardião dos sentimentos negativos a olhar fundo em seu olho azul. -  **Eu ficaria** **de olhos abertos** **se fosse você pivete. Porque mesmo que o mestre do relógio tenha sido morto por ele, se eu ainda estou aqui, então quer dizer que nada vai mudar. Não importa quantas vezes vocês tentem, não importa quantas vezes** **ela** **tente, o resultado sempre será o mesmo. O caos e a destruição estão fadados a triunfar. E quando a hora chegar…** \- segurou seu rosto com uma mão, seus dedos pressionando suas bochechas com grande força, quase deixando uma marca. - **Você não vai conseguir escapar de mim. E nem mesmo um novo multiverso vai poder te salvar.** \- abriu um sorriso cínico. -  **Mas até lá… Vou aproveitar e me divertir atormentando sua pobre cabecinha. Vamos ver quanto tempo sua sanidade vai durar… Antes que você caia em seu próprio desespero.**

A imagem de repente ficou totalmente preta, como durante um teleporte ou troca de cenas durante um filme. Nightmare abriu seus olhos com força e se ergueu do chão onde repousava. Lágrimas frias escorriam por seus olhos, mas elas não pareciam incomodá-lo tanto. Levou suas mãos frente ao rosto, encarando-as com certo receio.

Nada de flashbacks.

Nada de memórias.

Nada de pesadelos.

Apenas ele e os desenhos que ele e Cross fizeram. Arfou por um instante e correu enxugar as lágrimas, não queria que em seus olhos aparecessem olheiras ou ficassem vermelhos e ele acabasse por preocupar o híbrido. Mais do que já deveria estar na verdade. Falando em Cross, já deveria ter passado um bom tempo que ele havia ido buscar papel. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos se levantou com dificuldade e afastou o pó de sua roupa, encarando a imensidão branca à sua frente. Respirou fundo e pôs-se a andar, seguindo na direção que Cross tinha ido, na esperança de reencontrar com o de vestes brancas e explicar o ocorrido.

Durante a caminhada, Nightmare evitou de pensar ao máximo no sonho que teve. Não queria passar ainda mais maus bocados, então focou-se apenas em continuar sua caminhada.

Ele precisava tirar tudo aquilo de sua cabeça.

Afinal… Ele não poderia voltar.

**~X~**

Depois de tanto andar, Cross e Chara haviam finalmente chegado à pilha de coisas do híbrido. Ambos Cross e Chara olharam para os dois lados, para ver se ele não estava por perto, e por sorte não estava. Os dois suspiraram aliviados, não precisavam de mais um ser irritante para atrapalhar suas vidas, mais do que ambos já se irritavam um ao outro.

\- Parece que estamos sozinhos por enquanto… - disse Cross, se aproximando a passos lentos da montanha de papéis amontoados. Chara parecia um tanto receoso mas logo seguiu-o, mantendo certo silêncio enquanto o fazia. - Nossa… Há quanto tempo eu não vinha aqui?

_ “Quem se importa? Só pega logo os papéis que você precisa e vamos embora antes que dê alguma merda.” _

\- Relaxa um pouco pivete, curte as lembranças. Você não tem lembranças boas de seu passado?

_ “Não desde que fiquei grudado com você! Ugh… Pega logo a porra do papel e…” _ \- interrompeu a frase ao perceber que o híbrido não estava dando a mínima atenção para o que ele dizia.  _ “CROSS VOCÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO?!” _

\- Como? - Chara deu um tapa na própria testa, quase arrancando seus cabelos de raiva, o que fez Cross dar risada do monocromático e sua agonia. - Para de arrancar os cabelos aí e vem logo pra cá seu babaca. Tenho mais o que fazer do que te ver agonizando no espaço branco. - o monocromático cruzou os braços, fazendo beiço igual a uma criança mimada.

_ “Não! Você não pode me obrigar a nada seu vagabundo! Eu sou um rapaz independente e não preciso de você decidir o que eu faço ou não!” _ \- o maior revirou os olhos e bufou, voltando a remexer em sua adorada pilha de coisas aleatórias.

\- Que seja. Antes você longe do que perto de mim. Hey, eu lembro disso! - comentou ao achar um desenho antigo que tinha feito, da época que ele e Ink ainda eram amigos. Aquela simples folha de papel era bem nostálgica para Cross, recordando-o de bons momentos que passou ao lado de seu amigo. - Foi o primeiro desenho que fiz com Ink…

_ “Ugh, ainda pensa naquele idiota? Desencana de uma vez! Vocês não são mais amigos, não depois do chilique que você deu na frente dele. Guarda logo essa merda e segue em frente.” _ \- Cross franziu o cenho e suspirou, ainda encarando as curvas tortas do desenho que juntas formavam a silhueta de Ink… Ou quase.

\- Ok… - colocou o papel de volta na pilha de outros desenhos e voltou a remexer os objetos que restaram, logo conseguindo todos os papéis que precisava. - Pronto, já peguei. Vamos embora. - ordenou, erguendo-se do chão e colocando um olhar sério em seu rosto.

Chara não disse nada e apenas seguiu o maior, sequer se interessando em puxar assunto. Para o monocromático, quanto menos falasse com Cross, melhor, já que não estava interessado em nada do que aquele idiota podia dizer. Cross, por sua vez, estava um pouco apático, ele sentia falta dos momentos que passou com Ink, sentia falta de ter um amigo verdadeiro, já que conhecia muito bem as intenções de Chara. Soltou um largo suspiro e parou de andar, virou-se e encarou a pilha de papéis que agora estava mais afastada de si. Ele podia sentir sua alma ficando pesada e o clima ficar um pouco desconfortável, afinal ele não era muito fã de ficar tendo flashbacks sobre como sua vida ficou cada vez pior. Chara podia ver nos olhos de Cross como ele estava se perdendo com facilidade em seus pensamentos, coisa que o monocromático entendia muito bem, mas sempre evitava de recordar. De repente, um barulho atraiu a atenção de Cross, o mesmo nem notando que Chara havia sumido, se concentrando apenas no som. Era um som de teleporte.

\- Nightmare? É você? … Ink? - perguntou Cross para a silhueta que o encarava. Seu rosto curioso logo se tornou preocupado ao notar o sorriso malicioso que a figura carregava.

**\- Ink? Nightmare? Por favor… Não me confunda com esses idiotas. -** Antes que pudesse fazer algo, teve seu corpo amarrado fortemente em linhas azuis que o suspenderam no ar. Cross não podia mais se mover, sequer conseguia aguentar a dor que sentia nos braços e nas pernas.  **\- Tendo dito isso… Essa timeline é muito vazia pra uma pessoa só. Isso é meio egoísta, não acha~?** \- o híbrido não teve tempo de responder antes que as linhas de Error agarrassem sua alma, extraindo-a de seu corpo.  **\- Heh, e eu que achava que não poderia ter aberrações maiores no multiverso… Mas você é uma caixinha de surpresas, não?** \- disse ele, encarando a alma bicolor do híbrido.

O sorriso de Error se estendeu ainda mais ao ouvir outro barulho de teleporte. Virou-se para trás para encarar Ink, que vinha com grande velocidade e segurando seu pincel com firmeza, ele não parecia muito feliz em ver o destruidor. Com um movimento rápido do braço, desferiu o primeiro golpe, errando o maior por pouco, este logo retribuindo com um ataque de ossos, também errando. O protetor deu um salto e aterrissou em cima de um osso, encarando Error com as mãos na cintura.

**\- Ink, Ink, por quê você insiste em proteger essa anomalia? Você sabe que não pode ajudá-lo. Me deixe dar um final feliz pra ele dessa vez.** \- Ink revirou os olhos, com um sorriso besta no rosto.

\- É, se finais felizes incluíssem você roubando a alma dele e deixando ele todo ferrado, você estaria fazendo um ótimo trabalho, hehehe. - Error franziu o cenho, mal Ink havia chegado e ele já estava cansado da sua companhia. - Agora chega de brincadeiras, Error. Larga a alma do Cross e volta logo pro seu anti-nãoseioque que você já está me deixando entediado.

**\- Eu estou prestes a roubar a alma do seu amigo e você me manda embora? … Você tem que encontrar novos amigos, anomalia.**

\- Para de drama Error, devolve logo a alma e para de dar seus ataques de pipiripi. - disse Ink, dando seu típico sorriso besta que tanto irritava o maior.

**\- Já chega! Será que você não pode levar nenhuma coisa a sério? Eu estou roubando uma alma e você fica aí sendo idiota! Por que não para de mofar aí em cima do meu ataque e faz alguma coisa pra eu poder te matar?!**

\- Hehehe, mas por que eu faria alguma coisa se já tem gente fazendo pra mim? - Error arregalou os olhos com o comentário de Ink, mas antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força, arrebentando as linhas que seguravam a alma de Cross.

O destruidor virou para encarar o híbrido, franzindo o cenho assim que o fez. Cross respirava descompassadamente, sendo acudido por Nightmare, que fazia o máximo para se certificar de que ele estava bem. Naquela altura, ambos já haviam colocado a alma do maior de volta no lugar, mas ele ainda estava um tanto esbaforido pelo susto que tomou, por um minuto realmente achou que ficaria sem sua alma.

**\- Mas como que…**

\- Strike três! Você está fora! - brincou Ink, fazendo uma pose e apontando os dedos em gozação para Error. O destruidor cerrou os punhos, enchendo-se de raiva. Era a terceira vez que ele falhou em cumprir seu dever e a raiva estava começando a ficar descontrolada dentro de si. Seus glitches começaram a piorar e os ERRORS começaram a cobrir seus olhos, mas ele se recusava a se deixar cair tão fácil.

**\- Não… Não! Vocês não vão escapar de mim assim tão fácil!** \- antes que sua visão ficasse completamente coberta por glitches, Error invocou uma dúzia de Gaster Blasters e apontou todos para Nightmare e Cross.  **\- Queimem no inferno… Aberrações.**

Cross cobriu o rosto com a manga da blusa, pronto para o impacto dos Blasters. Nightmare por sua vez, franziu o cenho, enchendo-se de determinação. Seja lá o que o destino estivesse planejando para ele, ele não morreria nas mãos daquele destruidor. E não o deixaria levar nem uma só pessoa consigo. Apressou-se e tomou a mão livre de Cross. A última coisa que o híbrido sentiu, antes de o branco tomar completamente sua visão, foi um frio na barriga e um olhar determinado do guardião dos sentimentos negativos.

Os Blaster dispararam, e logo depois disso, Error sumiu. Ink cobriu sua visão com sua mão, permanecendo parado enquanto o ataque disparava e Error fugia naquela dimensão. Não passou muito para que a luz cegante dos Blasters se dissipar e o cenário voltar ao normal. O protetor tossiu um pouco e passou as mãos sobre suas órbitas, tentando fazer sua visão voltar ao normal. Encarou o vazio daquela dimensão, onde não havia nenhuma criatura viva exceto ele.

\- Oh boy… - disse Ink, percebendo que Cross e Nightmare haviam sumido, assim como o destruidor. O menor abriu um pequeno sorriso e guardou o pincel nas suas costas. - Welp, parece que acabou… Eu com certeza não vou sentir falta desse lugar, mas até que foi divertido enquanto durou… Te desejo sorte Cross, onde quer que esteja.


	17. Capítulo 16

As pessoas conversavam por todo lugar que Dream olhava. Elas estavam tão felizes… Lembrava os bons momentos que o guardião dos sentimentos positivos passou com seu irmão, antes de o mesmo começar a ficar um tanto… Arrogante. Não que Dream não estivesse acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento de seu irmão com ele. Apesar de que, na verdade, ele estava acostumado com situações até piores.O sonhador não tinha muito o que fazer naquele momento, então decidiu apenas dar uma caminhada para clarear seus pensamentos e focar em algo diferente de seu irmão por um instante, já que era óbvio que se pensasse apenas nele, não conseguiria formar plano algum para fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo que se fosse algo bem simples como entender o que estava acontecendo com sua vida. 

O baixinho logo acabou por encontrar uma grande árvore, afastada das pessoas, tendo apenas alguns grupos conversando enquanto caminhavam, mas estes logo estariam distantes se continuasse no ritmo que estavam. Dream abriu um pequeno sorriso e se dirigiu à árvore a passos lentos. Não era uma árvore tão grande mas era bem bonita, lembrava a árvore que costumava proteger com seu irmão, apesar de não serem muito semelhantes. O de capa dourada se aproximou da árvore e tocou seu tronco com delicadeza, seus pequenos dedos correndo pelas “dobras” que o tronco tinha. Um suspiro saiu de sua boca, Dream sentindo um certo cansaço em suas costas. 

Há quanto tempo estava fazendo isso?

Há quanto tempo ele estava achando que poderia salvar seu irmão?

Há quanto tempo ele estava sustentando essa ideia infantil e boba?

E por quanto tempo mais a sustentaria?

Ele estava tão cansado de ser feito de bobo por sua mente infantil… Estava tão cansado de acabar se machucando por ideias que só tinham furos no roteiro e que só dariam errado… Queria apenas deitar-se embaixo daquela árvore e deixar as trevas o consumirem para acabar logo com isso. 

Sentou-se embaixo da árvore e começou a encarar o céu branco da Ômega Timeline. Era tão estranho como aquele lugar não tinha um céu mas ainda os habitantes ainda conseguiram descobrir como fazer chover, nevar, etc. Chegava a ser inacreditável como tanto conhecimento acumulado de cada AU era repartido naquele lugar e usado para o bem de todos. Para todos aproveitarem. Dream desejava que tivesse sido assim na sua AU, e que as pessoas não abominassem tudo que era novo e diferente apenas por ser… Bom, novo e diferente. 

Lhe dava tanta raiva ter que ficar fingindo ser amigável com aquelas pessoas ridículas que ficavam vindo para sua árvore para se aproveitar de sua aura e das maçãs que ele protegia. E pior ainda era fingir felicidade para seu irmão com todas aquelas visitas. Dream odiava ter que fingir ser alguém que não era, principalmente na frente de seu irmão, Nightmare. Mas ele precisava. Ele precisava tanto fingir para manter seu irmão seguro. Para mantê-lo longe da influência daquelas pessoas sem escrúpulos. Para salvá-lo da energia negativa que tentava cada vez mais tomar controle de sua pobre alma. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos grunhiu alto.

\- Que droga, Dream… Se recomponha! Não pode ser um guardião parecendo um fracote chorando embaixo de uma árvore! - rapidamente se levantou e olhou ao redor. - Eu não preciso da aprovação dessas pessoas… Posso cuidar disso sozinho. Posso cuidar disso sozinho, assim como posso fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim de novo sozinho. Hum… A essas horas, Ink deve estar na DoodleSphere. Melhor ir pra lá.

\- Dream. - disse uma voz calma, mas ao mesmo tempo assustadora.

\- EEK! - gritou o guardião, virando para o garoto monocromático que o encarava sem expressão alguma. - Haha, caramba Frisk! Você me assustou, hehe.

\- Não tente brincar comigo Dream. Você sabe que eu sei o que você fez. Você sabe que eu vi. - Dream desmanchou a cara feliz, ficando mais sério.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando, Core!Frisk. Me deixe em paz que tenho coisas à fazer. - virou-se para ir, mas foi parado pela figura do pequeno que, quando o guardião dos sentimentos positivos se virou, já estava lá.

\- Você sabe que não posso fazer isso Dream. Aonde quer que vá, eu estarei de olho em você. Onipresença, esqueceu?

\- Claro que não, eu… Eu… Eu… - ficou repetindo a palavra “eu”, tentando pensar no que falar o mais rápido que podia. 

\- Então as visões não estavam erradas. Você realmente fez aquilo não fez? - o sonhador desviou o olhar, colocando uma mão sobre seu braço, envergonhado. - Eu sabia… 

\- F-Frisk…

\- Vá encontrar com ele. Espero que o motivo de você ter feito tal ato tenha sido algo bom, e não algo que vá destruir todos os universos. - sem dizer nada, Dream abaixou a cabeça e começou a andar na direção de onde encontraria a porta de volta ao universo de onde partiu. - Ah e Dream… - o menor virou-se e encarou a criança monocromática, que estava de costas, sem o fitar. - Agradeça por ela não ter me presenteado com onisciência, apenas me dado algumas poucas visões… Não cause confusão em outros universos e evite de mencionar essa dimensão em voz alta. Tenho certeza de que nenhum de nós quer o outro como inimigo.

O guardião engoliu em seco e começou a correr, deixando o monocromático para trás e partindo com seu coração batendo a mil quilômetros por hora em seu peito.

**~X~**

Nightmare viu a forte luz branca lhe cegar e consumir toda sua mente. Só podia pensar em uma coisa: Não soltar a mão de Cross.

Não demorou muito para que sentisse a sola de seus pés atingirem o chão, e o descuido fazer suas pernas cederem e ambos caírem no chão. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos grunhiu, sentindo seu coração bater a mil por hora. Não ouvia nenhum tiro de Gaster Blaster, nenhum conflito, nenhum comentário sarcástico com a voz irritante de Ink e nem mesmo qualquer tipo de coisa. Levou as mãos aos olhos, ainda tendo sua visão em tanto embaçada pelo brilho branco que o cegou. Tossiu com a neve que quase entrou em sua boca. Onde quer que tinham ido parar, deviam estar em alguma Snowdin.

\- C-cross? Você está bem? - perguntou o pequeno guardião, virando de barriga pra cima e tirando a neve de si mesmo. O híbrido estava caído a poucos centímetros de si, sorte que não estava com nenhum ferimento, apenas tonto.

\- Estou bem… - disse ele, tossindo um pouco. Sentou-se com dificuldade, sentindo um pouco de dor em seu corpo devido ao impacto com o chão. - Onde estamos? Parece com Snowdin, mas… Sem nada. - olhou e, de fato, não havia nada ao redor de ambos. Apenas montes e montes de neve.

\- … E-eu não sei… - Cross arregalou os olhos.

\- C-como assim você não sabe?! - exclamou Cross, um tanto assustado. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Nightmare, fazendo com que, de um segundo ao outro, ele entrasse em pânico.

\- E-eu não sei! Eu entrei em pânico. - replicou, sentindo suas mãos começarem a tremer. Cross apenas o encarava em silêncio. - Eu não queria que ele… E-eu não podia deixar que ele… Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer... De novo… E-eu... - a voz do pequeno guardião morreu no meio da frase e o mesmo desviou o olhar, constrangido. Ele se sentia completamente perdido. Nenhuma ideia cruzava sua mente. Ele estava completamente paralisado. 

Era mais uma vez ele num mundo novo. Mais uma vez ele tendo que começar do zero. Mas desta vez… Ele havia conseguido arrastar alguém consigo. Levou alguém que não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas e o arrastou para o mesmo buraco onde ele estava, o que só o fez se sentir cada vez pior. A falta de resposta do híbrido também não o ajudou em nada, apenas deixando-o ainda mais perdido e com uma sensação forte de abandono.

Suas pernas cederam repentinamente, como se o guardião dos sentimentos negativos não tivesse o controle de nenhuma de suas ações. Sentou-se na neve gelada e abraçou-se aos seus joelhos, assim como fazia em sua dimensão quando se sentia sozinho. A única diferença é que o menor fazia o maior esforço possível para não chorar, e ficava murmurando “não” baixinho para si mesmo, como se estivesse enfrentando seu pior pesadelo.

Não foi difícil para Cross perceber o medo que rodeava o de coroa da lua, ainda mais com Chara o insultando, dizendo como ele estava sendo inútil e outras coisas desse tipo.

_ “Parabéns Cross. Você quebrou ele. Sinceramente, não sei qual de vocês é o mais inútil. Ele por estar aí sentado como um bebê, ou você que fica aí parado, olhando, sem fazer nada.” _ \- Cross franziu o cenho para Chara e rapidamente se voltou para Nightmare. O híbrido se agachou em frente ao guardião e tocou seu ombro, felizmente conseguindo chamar a atenção do menor.

\- Nightmare. Olha pra mim. - o guardião ergueu o olhar, encarando Cross com seus profundos olhos roxos. - Não fique assim, ok? O que aconteceu lá não foi sua culpa. Você não tinha como saber que aquele cara viria. - Nightmares desviou um pouco o olhar. Cross abaixou o olhar, ainda um pouco preocupado. - Não fique se culpando ok? - tentou confortá-lo. Demorou um pouco mas o de coroa dourada finalmente assentiu. O híbrido suspirou, aliviado, e se levantou, ainda a ficar de frente para Nightmare. - Vem. Vamos procurar algum lugar para nos escondermos dessa nevasca. - disse finalmente, estendendo sua mão a fim de ajudar o outro a levantar.

Nightmare encarou a mão estendida de Cross por um tempo, ainda em um conflito interno sobre se a segurava ou não. Sua mente estava a mil, como se não processasse nada direito… 

Colocando todos aqueles pensamentos de lado, o guardião dos sentimentos negativos tomou a mão de Cross, aceitando sua ajuda. O maior sorriu calorosamente para Nightmare e começou a caminhar, sendo seguido pelo guardião logo atrás.

Nightmare seguia de cabeça baixa. Não por estar deprimido ou algo do tipo, mas sim por estar pensativo. Ele não entendia o porquê de ter travado quando o maior lhe estendeu a mão. Não que ninguém tivesse lhe estendido a mão antes.

Mas aquele momento até parecia… Familiar.

\- Hey, Night. - chamou Cross, fazendo Nightmare deixar a zona de seus pensamentos. - É melhor acelerar o passo. Não acho que essa tempestade de neve seja alguma coisa amigável.

\- T-to indo! - disse ele, gaguejando um pouco por conta do frio. Caminhou a passos mais largos, assim alcançando o híbrido e observando o quanto de gelo e neve havia a frente deles.

**~X~**

Doodle Sphere. Suposto lar do protetor de AUs e um dos únicos lugares que dá acesso a qualquer lugar do multiverso. Todos literalmente acessíveis por trás de uma porta. Ou dezenas delas no caso daquele universo. O lugar se estendia até o infinito, com mais e mais universos sendo criados a cada segundo, praticamente. Ink sorria sempre que pensava em seu pequeno multiverso crescendo cada vez mais e mais, ele adorava pensar em quantos mais universos surgiriam e quantos mais ele poderia visitar quando estiverem formados. 

Soltou um suspiro e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, admirando seu belo pedaço do multiverso. Era tão colorido que ele podia até ser confundido com um arco-íris, isso se não fosse ainda mais colorido que o mesmo. As milhares de ilhas flutuavam acima de si, trazendo-lhe conforto e uma calmaria que o menor não conseguia explicar. Era como se aquele lugar o fizesse sentir como se ele tivesse uma alma. Um sentimento que talvez não pudesse ser simulado pelos frascos de cores em sua roupa. Deveria ser por isso que se dava tão bem com as AUs, não importando se eram pacifistas, neutras, genocidas ou até mesmo demoníacas. Era sempre uma explosão de criatividade atrás da outra que o protetor mal conseguia conter sua excitação só de pensar em milhares de pessoas produzindo milhares de trabalhos tão criativos.

E que um dia ele seria capaz de ver todas elas.

O pequeno moveu sua mão para a faixa onde guardava os frascos de suas emoções e tomou um na mão. Já estava na hora de ele tomar mais uma dose de emoções. Porém, assim que levou o frasco até a boca, percebeu que já estava ficando vazio. Grunhiu em frustração, ter que ficar reenchendo aquelas coisinhas era um saco. Por quê não podiam simplesmente vir com recarga automática?

Pôs-se de pé e flutuou até uma ilha próxima, pronto para reabastecer seus pequenos vidros divinos. Ink sentou sobre seus joelhos, abriu um dos frascos e começou a encher.

\- Isso não deve demorar muito. - disse a si mesmo enquanto esperava a cor encher um dos vidros. Foi então que sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e um estranho arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. Suspirou e tampou o frasco, que já estava quase cheio. - Assim você acaba comigo, Error. - deu uma risada fraca e pegou um de seus lápis e seu cachecol. - “recarregar as tintas”. - escreveu na ponta do tecido, para não correr o risco de esquecer e acabar ficando sem emoções por causa disso. - Welp, hora de ir acalmar a criança. Hey Gasty, você acha que eu deveria levar uma mamadeira pro bebê? Haha! Welp, de qualquer forma, Demitale aqui vamos nós!

Retirou o pincel de suas costas e segurou-o firmemente o mesmo em suas mãos. Com um sorrisinho provocador em seu rosto, abriu um portal de tinta e pulou dentro do mesmo, um sentimento de determinação batendo em seu peito.


	18. Capítulo 17

A respiração de Cross era claramente vista no ar, de tão frio que o lugar estava. Parecia que o híbrido estava andando há horas e nada de encontrarem uma única casa. Ele e Nightmare pareciam estar caminhando há horas e até aquele momento, não haviam encontrado nenhum sinal de vida.

Cross estava começando a ficar preocupado. Se não conseguissem achar um lugar para se abrigarem logo, poderiam acabar morrendo de hipotermia. Ou melhor, Nightmare acabaria morrendo de hipotermia, já que, tecnicamente, não era um esqueleto, mas sim uma encarnação de puros sentimentos negativos com um corpo de esqueleto que usava apenas como uma casca. Por isso, ele não tinha essa incapacidade que os esqueletos comuns tinham de não poderem sentir frio, o que não era nem um pouco conveniente para a situação.

Mesmo que Cross não soubesse dessa informação, ele continuava a se preocupar com a forma como Nightmare tremia cada vez mais conforme avançavam no cenário daquela AU. O próprio guardião já havia travado no lugar várias vezes por conta do frio. Suas roupas não davam conta da neve que caia e da temperatura baixa, já que era praticamente apenas um tecido fino costurado. Nem mesmo as mangas compridas e a calça ajudavam. 

O híbrido estava ficando extremamente preocupado, temendo que o menor fosse cair congelado no chão e ele teria que ficar parado, sem fazer nada, por não conseguir nem encontrar um lugar seguro para eles ficarem. Mas claro, encontrar alguma casa ou qualquer lugar com um teto era praticamente impossível com a neve bloqueando a visão deles.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente, conseguiram achar uma pequena floresta, com muitas árvores ao redor. Haviam tantos pinheiros e a neve parecia cair mais lentamente por lá, que o híbrido se perguntava como não haviam encontrado aquele local antes.

Cross não hesitou nem mais um instante, pegou o pulso de Nightmare com firmeza e foi com ele até debaixo da árvore, com esperança de escapar um pouco da neve que caia mais e mais do céu daquela AU, preenchendo o chão com mais e mais branco. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos caiu no chão quase que no mesmo momento em que ele e Cross chegaram embaixo daquela árvore. Suas pernas tremiam violentamente, assim como seu corpo. Sua alma não aguentaria muito mais daquele frio rude que invadia seus ossos e o induzia cada vez mais a um caso grave de hipotermia.

\- Nightmare! - exclamou Cross, abaixando rapidamente ao lado do guardião. Nightmare sentia-se travado encarando a neve. Seu corpo parecia não responder a nenhum de seus comandos. O híbrido pegou o pequeno pelos ombros, virando-o de frente para si. - Você está bem?

\- C-Cross… E-está t-tão f-f-frio… - murmurou. Sua voz estava muito trêmula devido ao frio. O barulho que seus ossos faziam, batendo uns nos outros, só deixavam Cross cada vez mais desesperado. Ele nem se importava com o fato de Nightmare sentir frio sendo um esqueleto. Apenas se preocupava com o que faria com o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, que estava morrendo aos seus pés.

\- N-não se preocupe! - Cross rapidamente tirou sua blusa, ficando apenas com a blusa preta de manga comprida cobrindo seus ossos. Ajudou Nightmare a se sentar próximo ao tronco da árvore, apoiando a cabeça e costas do menor no tronco de madeira. - Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, ok? - o híbrido pegou a blusa que havia tirado e a colocou por cima do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. O tecido era macio e aconchegante. Apesar de não ser muito quente para ajudar o pequeno a parar de tremer, já era bom o bastante para dar uma aliviada no frio que estava sentindo. O que surpreendeu o jovem guardião foi o fato de o tecido estar um tanto quente, o que era estranho já que Cross, sendo um esqueleto, não podia produzir calor. Estranho. Nightmare se agarrou ao tecido e ergueu os olhos para encarar Cross, que sorria ternamente para ele.

\- C-como você… Como sua blusa é quente? Você é um esqueleto, então não deveria produzir calor, não é? - perguntou o menor, ainda gaguejando um pouco. Em circunstâncias normais, Nightmare provavelmente teria feito algum comentário sarcástico, como “você é realmente um esqueleto ou só está usando um disfarce?” ou algo semelhante, a fim de provocar o outro e tentar se colocar superior. Mas com tanto frio ao redor de si, ele sequer conseguia escutar seus próprios pensamentos, então a ideia de ser sarcástico estava longe de acontecer naquele momento.

\- Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa de um esqueleto que sente frio. - provocou ele, abrindo um sorriso que Nightmare julgou “besta”. O pequeno franziu o cenho em irritação, o que rapidamente tirou o sorriso do rosto de Cross. - Mas precisamos achar algum lugar pra ficar, antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa. 

\- Hey. - chamou uma terceira voz, que não vinha nem do guardião dos sentimentos negativos e nem do híbrido. Cross lentamente se virou para a figura, colocando disfarçadamente um braço na frente de Nightmare, como se o estivesse protegendo. O dono da voz logo se pronunciou novamente. - Vocês estão perdidos?

\- O que…? - murmurou Nightmare. O jovem guardião não estava entendendo mais nada do que estava acontecendo. Cross por outro lado estava quase que paralisado por quem estava à sua frente.

\- Hum… - o pequeno de blusa listrada ficou nervoso. O jeito como aqueles dois o olharam estava fazendo seu coraçãozinho acelerar mais do que esperava. Seus olhos se voltaram lentamente na direção de Cross. - Tio Sans? Está tudo bem?

**~X~**

O sistema de como os universos funcionam é tão estranho. Mesmo tendo tudo sob o controle de uma mão só, eles são ao mesmo tempo tão fortes e tão vulneráveis… Qualquer problema que é detectado em um código pode fazer com que todo o sistema seja corrompido ou até deletado, isso sem contar com ameaças externas como um certo destruidor, cuja programação simplesmente implorava para destruir universos.

Demitale, é conhecido como um dos universos mais perigosos para se viver. Governado por um rei tirano e leis incrivelmente rígidas tornando a liberdade algo extremamente raro, e muitos monstros sabiam disso. Era estranho que um universo temido pelos próprios habitantes poderia cair tão rápido sobre as mãos de uma única pessoa. Ou no caso, um esqueleto.

\- Guardas! Guardas! - bradou o tirano rei Asgore, esperando seus guardas reais aparecerem e destruírem aquele que o atacava. E quando ninguém veio, uma expressão de medo surgiu no rosto do rei, que foi recebida com uma risada alta do destruidor.

**\- Não adianta gritar, “senhor supremo Asgore”... -** o destruidor abriu um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou do maior. O corpo de Asgore estava completamente enrolado em linhas, que eram muito mais fortes do que ele pensava. Error se aproximou a passos largos da cabra de cabelos castanho escuros.  **\- Eles estão mortos.**

Um sorriso sádico apareceu facilmente no rosto de Error. Ele podia praticamente cheirar a destruição daquele rei patife, que agora estava à sua mercê. Um puxão de suas linhas fez com que o rei soltasse um grunhido, aumentando o sorriso na cara do destruidor.

\- O que diabos você quer, demônio?! - Error se espantou, recuando alguns milímetros para trás. Em compensação, seu sorriso continuava firme em seu rosto. Sua sobrancelha se ergueu.

**\- Demônio? Heh, nunca haviam me chamado assim antes… -** desviou o olhar por um instante, rapidamente voltando a encarar Asgore com seu sorriso vitorioso.  **\- Mas não se preocupe, “senhor supremo Asgore”. Não é você que eu quero… Não. -** tornou a alma do maior azul e a amarrou em diversas linhas. Outro grunhido.  **\- Eu estou atrás de um outro peixe… Um peixe… Ainda melhor que você. -** as linhas começaram a apertar mais e mais ao redor da alma de Asgore, que havia começado a se debater, tentando se livrar das mesmas. Porém, aquilo não chegava a incomodar o destruidor. Na verdade, ele nem estava prestando atenção e sim olhando de soslaio para algo atrás de si.  **\- O que você acha? Usar um universo de isca para atrair outro alvo é uma boa jogada… Não acha, Ink?**

Asgore sequer estava mais prestando atenção à Error, isso até ouvir uma segunda risada. Diferente da de Error, ela não tinha falhas de pronúncia e era um pouco mais delicada. O olhar do rei se desviou do destruidor para uma sombra, de onde surgiu outro esqueleto, porém, este usava roupas mais coloridas e tinha uma aparência mais amigável.

\- Aww Error, como você sabia que eu estava espiando? Tirou toda a graça da cena… - reclamou o menor. Ink cruzou os braços como uma criança e fingiu estar irritado, embora mantivesse o sorriso bobo que sempre carregava em seu rosto.

**\- Eu tenho cara de quem liga pra o que você acha que tem graça ou não? -** disse Error. O sorriso sádico e malicioso que antes estampava seu rosto havia simplesmente desaparecido, como num passe de mágica. Seus glitches começaram, levemente, a aumentar. Ink não teve tempo de pensar em como estragar a pergunta retórica do maior antes de ser interrompido.  **\- Nós temos assuntos a tratar, Ink.**

\- Hey Senhor Supremo Asgore! - cumprimentou o rei que permanecia preso nas linhas de Error. O rei cabra encarou Ink com a sobrancelha arqueada, não entendendo como aquele esqueleto que ele nunca viu na vida poderia saber seu nome. O destruidor seria o último a ficar contente por ter sido ignorado por Ink, principalmente quando estava sendo sério sobre um assunto sério.

**\- Cabeça de tinta! Você está me escutando ou enfiou um pincel no ouvido? -** insultou Error, levantando a voz. Infelizmente, não surtiu nenhum efeito, visto que o pintor continuou a conversar com o Asgore de Demitale, o qual não parecia estar muito interessado na conversa.

\- Hehe, eu achei tão legal a forma como você destruiu o grupo de traidores na timeline 9.143! Foi épico! Hehe… Se bem que eu não sei como me lembro disso… Haha, minha memória é horrível… Você tinha falado alguma coisa, Error? - aquela era a gota d'água. Como aquela peste podia simplesmente ignorar o destruidor quando estava tentando tratar de um assunto sério? Realmente, Ink não parava de surpreender Error a cada dia com sua falta de maturidade. Mas daquela vez… Era diferente.

**\- JÁ CHEGA! -** sua voz ecoava alta e com mais e mais glitches. Sua mão esquerda puxou as linhas que se sustentavam nela com força. Asgore nem teve tempo de reagir antes que sua alma fosse completamente destruída e seu corpo se transformasse em poeira. Ink recuou brevemente, espantado pelas ações repentinas de Error, mas não teve tempo de reagir para fugir, falar algo ou até atacar o destruidor, não antes que várias linhas atassem seus braços e pernas.  **\- Vamos resolver isso em outro lugar. -** Error então abriu um portal e atirou Ink por dentro dele para logo adentrar em seguida.

Ink bateu com a cabeça no chão. O impacto foi até forte para alguém que nem tinha jogado com força máxima como Error. O pintor se sentia um tanto zonzo por conta do impacto que sofrera, mas não estava prestando muita atenção naquilo no momento. Não com aquele barulho de ondas o distraindo.

O protetor de universos se levantou com dificuldade e com a cabeça latejando. Ao olhar em volta, arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele não se lembrava daquela AU, se é que se tratava de uma AU. Não tinha nada naquele lugar, exceto uma rocha e um vasto oceano que refletia a luz do sol.

Ink não recordava daquele lugar, não que aquilo fosse garantia que nunca tivesse estado lá, já que sua memória era extremamente falha. Entretanto, de certo modo, aquele lugar lhe parecia familiar. Como se fosse o lar de memórias ruins e por isso não podia recordar.

\- Error… - se virou para o maior, que estava a fechar o portal para Demitale. - Que lugar é esse? Me parece tão… Familiar. 

Error, ao ouvir as palavras de Ink, começou a travar. Alguns “ERROR” surgiram por seu corpo e um arrepio percorreu sua nuca. Ink realmente não se lembrava daquele lugar? Não se lembrava do tempo que ele e Error passaram juntos ali? Confinados a um mísero espaço no meio de um lugar tão aberto. O menor riu com a falta de reação de Error.

_ Pff, esse lugar é tão importante assim pra ele não falar nada? _ \- pensou ao abrir um sorriso, ainda esperando algum tipo de resposta do destruidor.

**\- … Você esqueceu. Essa é a desculpa? É o melhor que você pôde conseguir? -** perguntou com um sorriso provocador. Ao se virar na direção do protetor o mesmo mantinha seu olhar normal no rosto.

\- Eu sei lá. Eu não me lembro de vir aqui. - deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. Error franziu o cenho e cerrou o punho. Um tipo diferente de raiva queimava em seu peito, uma do tipo que não era como ele se sentia com Ink como frequência. Ele se sentia diferente. Se sentia insultado.

**\- Você tá me zoando? Você está brincando com a minha cara? Saiba que se for uma brincadeira, Ink, você vai se arrepender. -** engrossou a voz, deixando o clima um tanto tenso.  **\- Você está realmente dizendo que não lembra toda a** **merda** **que aconteceu aqui? A caralhada de horas que passamos aqui eu e você sem nenhuma chance de escapar? Sem nossos poderes ou um jeito de nos matarmos? E como nós passamos por tudo isso só por culpa de uma historinha clichê só pra “fazermos as pazes” e criar uma trégua ridícula! E óbviamente, enquanto eu levo minha palavra a sério, você foi um idiota e quebrou a trégua ajudando aquele seu “amigo” a ficar criando mais e mais universos. E olha só no que deu. Agora você tem não uma, mas DUAS aberrações pulando por centenas de universos e não tem a menor chance de-**

\- E que tal uma amizade? - sugeriu Ink, interrompendo rudemente a fala de Error, que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**\- Que?**

\- Ué, se uma trégua não deu certo, então por quê não tentamos ser amigos pra variar? - abriu um sorriso um tanto inocente. Error franziu o cenho e seus glitches aumentaram mais uma vez.

**\- É sério? Você realmente está sugerindo que sejamos amigos? -** Ink assentiu com a cabeça. **\- Você é realmente idiota. O que em sã consciencia faz você pensar que poderíamos ser amigos? Além do que, se uma simples trégua já não deu certo, como uma “amizade” mudaria alguma coisa? E você provavelmente estragaria tudo. Então não, não tem a menor chance de sermos amigos. Nunca. -** foi a última coisa que saiu da boca de Error antes de abrir um portal para outra AU e deixar Ink sozinho.

\- Bom… Eu tentei. - deu de ombros e abriu um portal com seu pincel, voltando rapidamente para sua DoodleSphere para re-encher os frascos de cores.

**~X~**

Dream encarava suas mãos trêmulas com um certo medo batendo em sua nuca. Ele estava prestes a fazer algo que nunca havia tentado antes, pelo menos não depois daquele incidente…

Ele havia de admitir que estava assustado. E se não desse certo? Ele ficaria preso no vácuo? Não conseguiria se teleportar de volta? Conseguiria acertar o código de transporte? Será que não havia sido alterado?

Dream respirou fundo.

\- Ok, Dream. Você consegue. Você consegue fazer isso… N-não é tão difícil… Você fez isso milhões de vezes! N-não pode ter mudado a rota de transporte! Ugh… Se pelo menos Ink estivesse aqui… - desviou o olhar, sentindo sua própria aura perder o brilho. - V-vamos Dream! Você consegue! Concentre-se. - fechou as mãos em punhos e, hesitante, estalou os dedos, assim teleportando-se. 

O pequeno guardião tinha medo de abrir os olhos. E se tivesse parado no lugar errado? Estava tão assustado… Mas com muito esforço, criou coragem e abriu os olhos, enxergando-se num espaço completamente branco. Dream quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

\- Eu consegui… EU CONSEGUI! ISSO! - exclamou, sua voz repleta de alegria e uma sensação de vitória. Abraçou-se fortemente, como se, entre seus braços, estivesse alguém. Alguém que o estaria parabenizando por seu sucesso. Logo, afrouxou os braços ao redor de si e voltou a ficar sério. - É isso, Dream. Você conseguiu o primeiro passo. Agora tenho que achar o Berry e a alma de Frisk e levá-los de volta à Underswap! N-não deve ser muito difícil… O que foi que Error disse mesmo? Algo sobre ficar onde ele antes mantinha as almas se não estou enganado… D-deve ser por aqui. - disse a si mesmo, apontando para uma direção à sua frente. - É, deve ser por aqui! Tenho certeza! 

E sem dizer mais nada, Dream começou a correr na direção onde apontou, o mais rápido que podia. Estava ansioso para conhecer seu amigo novamente.


	19. Capítulo 18

A tensão crescia e pesava a cada segundo. A confusão aumentava e o clima só pesava naquele pequeno cenário. Cross parecia haver travado completamente, como se seu cérebro tivesse dado erro e parado de funcionar. Ele não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Claro que sabia da existência de universos alternativos, já que já havia visto um com seus próprios olhos, e seu próprio mundo era um universo alternativo, mas ver aquele personagem em específico, bem diante de seus olhos, parecia tê-lo levado de volta a muito tempo atrás. Quando tudo ainda eram flores, chocolate e caramelo… E Frisk ainda era vivo… 

Nightmare por outro lado, estava completamente confuso. Há um segundo atrás, eles haviam parado debaixo de uma das árvores por conta do frio que Nightmare estava sentindo, quando de repente aquela cabrinha apareceu, completamente fora de contexto e mudou toda a figura do cenário. Ele nunca havia visto aquele pequeno em toda sua vida. Provavelmente existiam monstros com silhuetas semelhantes em sua antiga AU, já que existiam várias outras vilas além da área da antiga árvore, mas ele não ficou por lá tempo o bastante para descobrir e nem sequer agora mostrava algum interesse por saber mais.

\- T-tio Sans? - perguntou Asriel, tremendo um pouco. A forma como aquele esqueleto de blusa preta de manga comprida o encarava estava deixando-o muito nervoso. Seus olhos o fitavam como se quisessem comê-lo. Aquele olhar tão estranho penetrava sua alma de um jeito que até machucava, sem ele saber por quê. Asriel deu um passo para trás. Estava ficando assustado.

_ “Hey, Cross. Já tá na hora de sair da zona de flashback não acha?” _ provocou Chara, sussurrando no ouvido de Cross. Entretanto, as palavras do monocromático não surtiram nenhum efeito, visto que o híbrido continuou a encarar Asriel de forma estranha.

\- Asriel…? - sussurrou Cross. Sua expressão logo mudou de espantado para uma de pesar. Algumas memórias surgiram em sua mente, lembrando-o novamente de como seu mundo era antes de acabar sendo destruído.

Cross sentia que a qualquer momento chegaria ao pé das lágrimas. Ter aquelas lembranças circulando livremente por sua cabeça sempre o perturbavam. Mas não pelo fato de serem memórias, mas sim pelo fato de serem memórias felizes. Parecia que ela só apareciam em sua cabeça para lembrá-lo de como ele era miserável naquele mundo.

E ele odiava quando aquilo acontecia.

\- Cross. - chamou Nightmare, tirando o híbrido do transe rapidamente. Cross o encarou, confuso. Nightmare continuava trêmulo, mas agora seu rosto expressava certa raiva e indignação. - V-você conhece ele? - a pergunta saiu de forma travada, já que Nightmare ainda sentia frio, mesmo com a blusa de Cross.

Cross desviou um pouco o olhar. Realmente não sabia como deveria explicar aquilo para Nightmare. Em sua cabeça, ele não imaginava que ele compreenderia que ele tinha certos momentos de flashbacks com seu mundo. Além de que, nem o próprio Cross imaginava que, se visse alguém que fosse semelhante a alguém de seu universo, ele teria esses flashes em sua cabeça.

Sem nem conseguir a chance de abrir a boca para responder a pergunta do guardião dos sentimentos negativos, a “conversa” dos três presentes foi logo interrompida por uma quarta voz, que se intrometeu no bate-papo sem nem pedir permissão.

\- Relaxa aí, bruh. Vocês estão assustando meu sobrinho. - disse a quarta voz. Os dois esqueletos e a pequena cabra viraram na direção da voz, e encararam o esqueleto que era o dono da voz.

Ele era praticamente da mesma altura de Cross. As roupas que usava eram uma blusa branca de manga comprida e gola no pescoço, uma calça preta meio folgada com uma listra roxa horizontal na cintura e também botas de cano marrom claro e ponta creme. Mas o que era mais marcante neste esqueleto… Era a cicatriz que tinha no olho esquerdo.

**~X~**

As estrelas pareciam brilhar mais do que nunca naquela AU. Traziam consigo uma sensação de beleza e acolhimento. Sua beleza satisfazia os olhos de qualquer um que olhasse para elas. Um objeto que os monstros de vários universos ansiavam em ver. Porém, os monstros daquele universo, foram agraciados com aquela besta vista todos os dias. Eles tinham aquilo que centenas de universos almejavam com todas as suas forças, mas quase ninguém sabia disso. O que era até bom, visto que, se soubessem, haveria grandes chances de Outertale virar alvo de diversos universos suspeitos. 

Mas já que não sabiam, era possível desfrutar da intensa beleza e calma daquele universo à vontade. 

E era exatamente isso que Error estava fazendo.

Suas mãos seguravam as agulhas com firmeza, sua mente completamente concentrada em fazer os pontos corretamente para que nada daquela peça saísse errado. O destruidor gostava bastante de fazer crochê, embora passasse boa parte de seu tempo destruindo universos ou roubando chocolates de Underfell e irritando o Sans daquele universo. Porém, recentemente, com aquele acordo idiota que havia feito com Ink, suas escapatórias para destruir aqueles que tanto chamava de aberrações eram praticamente nulas. Mesmo que aquele acordo tivesse sido quebrado, o destruidor ainda se irritava pelo fato de Ink não poder cumprir um acordo para proteger aquilo que ele “tanto protegia”. Error não tinha, necessariamente, uma razão para sentir-se irritado quanto a isso, mas ele odiava a hipocrisia de Ink, já que as pessoas tanto o chamavam de guardião dos universos, aquele que protegia todas as “preciosas” criações das pessoas, e na realidade aquele esqueleto colorido não fazia um pingo de esforço para cuidar das criações que tanto deveria proteger.

Não que Error pudesse julgá-lo por hipocrisia, de qualquer maneira.

Dava para perceber a raiva e incômodo de Error de longe. Qualquer um que olhasse para ele veria que o de ossos negros estava irritado com alguma coisa, pois sua testa estava franzida e suas mãos tremiam de um jeito incomum. Não era nem por causa do crochê, já que Error era na verdade muito bom em fazer crochê. Com isso, não demorou nada para que as perguntas começassem.

**[Hey… Error… Você está bem…?]**

**[Você parece meio pra baixo colega. Está tudo bem?]**

**[Você ainda está chateado pelo que aconteceu na ilhazinha? D:]**

Error parou de mexer a agulhas e segurou as mesmas com firmeza. Ele já não estava com um bom humor, justamente por conta do que aconteceu mais cedo, e aquelas vozes o incomodando com perguntas e mais perguntas sobre aquele acontecimento só o estavam deixando mais cansado e estressado que antes. 

O destruidor deixou as agulhas e linhas de lado e bufou. Realmente não era o momento, mas ele não podia simplesmente ignorar as vozes. Seria rude.

\- Eu estou bem. - respondeu de forma grosseira. - O Ink que foi idiota em não me levar a sério. - Error, então, abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Mas azar o dele não é? Não é como se eu fosse parar de destruir universos caso ele não concordasse com isso. Eu já consegui destruir, efetivamente, mais dois universos! - o orgulho era facilmente percebido em sua voz. - Hehe! O senhor produtivo está de volta! E não vai ser nenhum acordo besta que vai me parar. Oh, o nome da “ilhazinha” é limbo, aliás.

O humor do destruidor parecia ter melhorado muito de um segundo ao outro, o que chegou a impressionar alguns dos que o acompanhavam e faziam as perguntas, estranhando o “estado de TPM” do de ossos negros. Mas não demorou muito até que surgisse outra pergunta, até que bem curiosa e intrigante.

**[Pera. Eu to confusa… Que tal de acordo é esse?]**

**[Quando foi que aconteceu essa treta de acordo que eu não vi? :v]**

Error arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando as perguntas. Nos olhos do destruidor, ele não via o porquê de aquelas vozes não saberem sobre seu “acordo de paz” com Ink. Mas não é como se ele não fosse acabar explicando de uma forma ou outra.

\- Ink e eu ficamos presos por um tempo naquele lugar que vocês viram, que tem a ilha e tudo mais. Passou muito tempo até que pudemos sair, mas depois de tudo acabamos voltando pra lá, brigamos um pouco e acabamos decidindo fazer um acordo. Eu não ia destruir mais nada e ele não ia ajudar ninguém a criar mais nada. Mas agora aparentemente o trato foi por água abaixo.

**[Como exatamente o acordo foi quebrado?]**

\- O Ink resolveu tentar driblar as regras que estipulamos e ajudou um “amiguinho” dele a criar AUs e mais AUs. Dez delas pra ser exato. Aí do nada ele chega pra mim e começa a falar sobre esse amigo dele como se nem se lembrasse direito do nosso acordo. Eu só.. Ugh! Aquele cara me dá nos nervos. - cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. Pensar naquilo sempre o irritava.

**[Eu ainda não entendo… Por que você está tão irritado como Ink ter quebrado o acordo? Achei que você gostasse de destruir universos e tals..]**

De repente, a expressão irritada de Error desapareceu. Seus olhos desviaram para o chão com um tom de desapontamento. Suas mãos desceram por seus braços e repousaram em seus joelhos. Quem via pensava que ele estava chateado com alguma coisa. E de fato, ele estava.

\- Bom, não é como se eu não soubesse que ele fosse quebrar o acordo. Ele é muito impaciente. Mas não é completamente justo, sabe? Eu cheguei a cumprir a minha parte do acordo. Não destruí nada durante todo esse tempo. Mas não é justo que ele não cumpra a parte dele também. Quer dizer, não ia causar nenhuma diferença pra mim se ele cumprisse ou não o acordo, mas se o cara não consegue manter nem um acordo que vai salvar tudo o que ele luta tanto pra proteger, mostra o quanto de idiota ele realmente é. Eu sinceramente não entendo como tem gente que aguenta ele.

**[ERROR COMO VOCÊ PÔDE MACHUCAR O iNK ASSIM? >:v]**

**[Você precisava ter sido tão rude com ele assim? Não dava pra ter mandado uma conversinha básica não?]**

**[Você não toque um dedo no meu bebê Error! Ou eu juro que vou te bater. >:(]**

Error soltou um suspiro e franziu a testa.

\- O que foi que eu falei?  **E eu tenho haphephobia seu idiota! Por que eu pensaria em tocar nele?** E é mais provável que você perca sua mão do que me machucar tentando me bater aliás. - grunhiu o destruidor. Realmente aquele povinho era… Difícil.

**[Hey Error, porque você não quer ser amigo do Ink? Ele parece ser bem legal]**

\- E por que diabos eu seria amigo dele? Ele é um idiota que só faz burrada. E vocês viram a cara que ele tava fazendo na hora? É óbvio que ele estava tramando alguma coisa! E ele literalmente sugeriu aquilo do nada! Vocês podem ser cegos e não verem, mas eu sei que ele está tramando alguma coisa… 

**[Ah Error. Pobre e ingênuo Error. Não vê que está perdendo uma grande oportunidade de se livrar do seu inimigo?]**

**[Mas pense um pouco Error. Se você e o Ink fossem amigos, você poderia usar isso como vantagem pra poder descobrir as fraquezas dele =)]**

**[Mas não te daria uma vantagem tu ser amigo do Ink? Tu descobre a fraqueza dele e ataca quando ele estiver distraído]**

**[Não seria mais divertido você se aproximar do Ink e eliminar ele quando conseguir sua confiança?]**

Error arregalou os olhos, um tanto espantado. Aquelas vozes… O quanto elas sabiam? O modo como falavam era sempre tão calmo ou desesperado para tentar fazê-lo desistir de fazer algo, ou apenas normal para quando faziam perguntas. Mas agora… Aquelas vozes soavam tão… Macabras. Tão diferentes do que ele estava acostumado. 

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto do destruidor. Assim como algumas gotas de suor em sua testa.

\- Então você está dizendo para eu… Manipular o Ink? - perguntou às vozes. - Vocês dizem para eu manipulá-lo e fazê-lo acreditar que somos amigos e assim, quando ele baixar a guarda, eu o mato e fico livre dele pra sempre? … Heh.  **Eu gosto do jeito como vocês pensam.** \- o destruidor ergueu-se do chão, limpando a poeira de sua roupa. -  **Welp. Hora de visitar meu futuro amigo.**

Movimentou uma das mãos para o lado, abrindo assim um portal, por onde passou sem hesitar. 

**~X~**

O estranho que havia acabado de chegar permaneceu quieto após sua pergunta, enquanto que Cross e Nightmare permaneciam espantados. Era oficial. Todos ali estavam confusos e ninguém entendia mais nada. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos arqueou a sobrancelha com a recém afirmação do terceiro esqueleto. Desde quando aquele cabrito era sobrinho daquele esqueleto?

De fato, aquela dimensão era estranha.

\- TIO SANS! - exclamou Asriel com um sorriso no rosto. O pequeno correu em direção ao esqueleto, que não tardou em pegar ele no colo. Mas também não tardou em desviar seu olhar de volta aos dois esqueletos à sua frente.

\- O que meu sobrinho estava fazendo com vocês? Espero que esse danadinho não tenha dado trabalho. - disse ele, apertando mais os braços ao redor de Asriel, que riu em resposta. - Espero que esse pestinha não tenha causado nenhum problema pra vocês, heh. - ainda sem nenhuma resposta de Cross ou de Nightmare, decidiu se pronunciar de novo. - Hey, vocês não são exatamente daqui, não é? Pelo menos eu nunca vi vocês antes… - abriu um sorriso amigável. - Meu nome é Sans, mas podem me chamar de Epic!Sans, ou só Epic. - se aproximou lentamente dos dois, agachando-se ao nível deles e estendendo a mão. - Bem-vindos a Epictale, Bruh.

Cross piscou algumas vezes e Nightmare arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Epictale? - perguntou Cross.

_ “É uma variação do universo de Undertale seu idiota. Não percebeu ainda?” _ Resmungou Cross!Chara, cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho. O garoto monocromático já estava cansado da burrice e trouxisse de Cross, e não haviam passado nem dez minutos que eles estavam ali.

\- Parece que vocês estão um pouco confusos, Bruh. Se vocês quiserem, posso levar vocês pra New Home e esclarecemos tudo isso. E eu também acho que seu amigo aí atrás não vai aguentar muito nesse frio, Bruh. - disse Epic!Sans, apontando na direção de Nightmare, que mesmo com a sobrancelha arqueada, tremia sem parar.

Cross rapidamente virou a cabeça na direção de Nightmare, que já parecia incrivelmente cansado de tanto blá blá blá que estava rolando entre o grupinho ali junto, além de estar com frio. O híbrido coçou a nuca.

\- Oh… Certo. - Cross colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura do guardião dos sentimentos negativos e o ajudou a levantar, sendo recebido com um olhar de reprovação. Cross já sabia que ia ouvir xingos quando chegassem à cidade. 

Epic!Sans colocou Asriel no chão e segurou sua mão suavemente, fazendo o pequenino sorrir em resposta. Ele voltou a encarar os outros dois esqueletos e estendeu sua mão, confundindo um pouco os dois. 

\- Pegue minha mão, Bruh. Vou levar vocês para New Home. 

Cross hesitou um pouco, mas ao fim segurou a mão do de cicatriz e trouxe o guardião para mais perto de si, para ter certeza de que ele estaria com eles no momento do teleporte. Nightmare se segurou na “jaqueta” que Cross lhe dera e colocou a outra mão sobre sua blusa, segurando-a com força. 

Não passou nem um segundo direito e o cenário já havia mudado completamente. Agora ao invés de neve cobrindo grande parte da vista e apenas algumas árvores, também cobertas de neve, via-se todo um novo lugar. Várias casas cobriam o lugar, seguindo perfeitamente a linha que determinava onde era a rua, onde as pessoas passavam e onde seria a parte da calçada, mas como não haviam carros lá, não havia necessidade de ter ruas pavimentadas ou qualquer um desses caprichos, o que dava um ar mais aconchegante para o local.

Como num passe de mágica, o frio que Nightmare sentia desapareceu, deixando-o quase que com calor, mas nem tanto. Aquele cenário era realmente bonito e acolhedor, chegando a lembrar as casas da vila que ficava próxima à árvore onde ele e seu irmão ficavam, só que essas com gente igual a ele e não com pessoas sem noção e idiotas, o que já era um bônus.

\- Wow. É bem bonito aqui. - disse Nightmare, ainda olhando o lugar. Epic assentiu.

\- Isso aí, Bruh. Grande parte do pessoal de Underground vive aqui. Acho que vocês vão gostar, Bruh. Mas primeiro tenho que levar meu sobrinho de volta pra casa dele, ou a mãe dele me mata, hehe. - disse ele, coçando a nuca. - Até lá, fiquem livres para explorar o lugar. Meu laboratório é logo lá na frente. Acho que pelo menos um de vocês deve conhecer a Alphys, então vão saber que chegaram lá quando ouvirem ela gritando de emoção com os animes. - acariciou a cabeça de Asriel e pegou em sua mão novamente. - Até daqui a pouco, Bruh. - e com isso se teleportou, deixando Cross e Nightmare a sós.

\- Ele parece ser um cara legal, não acha? - perguntou Cross à Nightmare, com um sorriso no rosto. O guardião deu de ombros.

\- Sei lá, ele fala muito “bruh” pro meu gosto. - respondeu o menor. - Mas sei lá… Ele parece ser bacaninha… - murmurou, desviando o olhar. - É esse lugar que está me intrigando. É enorme!

\- Deve ser um belo ponto turístico. - disse Cross.

_ “Mas você é um idiota mesmo. Aqui é o Underground. Conhece? Onde tem uma barreira enorme que tranca todos os monstros no subsolo?” _

\- Ai Chara, não enche! - resmungou Cross, cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho. O de coroa da lua arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ok… Melhor irmos pro laboratório antes que alguém passe do nosso lado e achem que você é maluco. - pegou o braço de Cross e o puxou pela rua, ambos seguindo até o laboratório de Epic!Sans, que não era tão longe.

Assim que chegaram lá, descobriram que Epic de fato não estava brincando sobre os gritos de Alphys. Cross e Nightmare mal chegaram à porta que já começaram a ouvir gritos, a maioria dizendo “KYAAAAHHH”. Uma gota de suor escorria pela testa de ambos, antes que pudessem sequer pensar em entrar.

\- Acho… Melhor batermos primeiro. - disse Cross coçando a nuca. Nightmare deu de ombros e fez como o maior pediu. Bateu à porta e esperou uma resposta, e, para a surpresa de todos, quem atendeu foi ninguém menos que Epic!Sans.

\- Hey Bruh. Bom ver vocês de novo. - saudou Epic, mostrando um grande sorriso no rosto. Nightmare não demorou a notar que agora o maior também estava usando um tipo de casaco comprido roxo por cima das blusas que usava antes. Não era lá muito de seu interesse o porquê de estar usando aquela coisa, mas até que chamou sua atenção.

\- Hey Epic! Será que podemos entrar? - pediu Cross, retribuindo o sorriso do outro. Sans logo assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Claro Bruh. Fiquem à vontade. Caso precisem descansar, meu quarto é no fim do corredor. - deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que os dois entrassem naquele laboratório. - Aproveitem sua estada enquanto eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer. Ah e não incomodem a Dra. Alphys, interromper o anime dos outros é um tanto rude. Welp, a gente se vê de novo, Bruhs. - e se teleportou para longe.

Assim que o maior sumiu, Nightmare soltou um suspiro alto e começou a caminhar na direção onde Sans havia apontado que era seu quarto. Aquele suspiro deixou Cross um tanto preocupado, afinal eles haviam acabado de passar por um momento extremamente constrangedor e um tanto assustador e ele estava realmente preocupado com o bem estar do guardião. O híbrido o seguiu até onde era o quarto de Sans e o encontrou sentando-se na cama. Cross sequer teve o interesse em explorar o quarto, apenas se dirigiu para perto de Nightmare e sentou ao seu lado.

\- Hey. - o guardião se virou e o encarou. - Você está bem? - perguntou, mostrando-se um pouco preocupado. O menor soltou um suspiro calmo.

\- Estou sim. Só… Ainda me recuperando daquele frio… - respondeu.

\- Ah, entendi… Falando nisso, eu queria perguntar como exatamente você consegue sentir frio sendo um esqueleto. Eu realmente fiquei com medo de você pegar hipotermia. - disse Cross.

\- Olha, foi mal por te deixar preocupado, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Esse negócio envolve um monte de coisas que eu prefiro não comentar por enquanto… - respondeu, desviando um pouco o olhar.

\- Ok… Então… Já que não quer tocar nesse assunto… Será que você poderia me explicar o que é toda essa coisa de “universo alternativo”? - perguntou Cross, um tanto nervoso. Aquela pergunta fez Nightmare genuinamente confuso.

\- Você… Não sabe o que universos alternativos são? - perguntou ele.

\- N-não! Eu sei o que eles são. Eu só… Estou um pouco confuso com isso tudo. Eu sei como é a dimensão de onde tudo saiu, e sei que meu próprio universo é um “universo alternativo”. Eu estou curioso quanto a  outros universos alternativos. Tipo, quantos deles existem? Quais as diferenças entre eles? O que faz de um mundo um universo alternativo? E… Será que tem algum universo igual ao meu…? - o híbrido desviou o olhar ao terminar de perguntar. Quanto à Nightmare, aquelas perguntas o fizeram legitimamente nervoso. Ele não sabia como, nem se deveria, responder qualquer uma daquelas perguntas. Nem ele mesmo conseguia entender como sabia tanto de universos alternativos sendo que nunca havia visto, ou sentido, a presença de nenhum. Mas de qualquer forma, não parecia certo privar aquelas informações de Cross, ainda mais depois de Nightmare tê-lo tirado de seu próprio universo e o jogado em um lugar que ele nem sabia que existia. O mais justo seria pelo menos contar  uma verdade… Não é?

\- Bom… O que eu sei sobre universos é que existem milhares deles por aí. É praticamente impossível contar todos eles. Todos eles são conectados à um universo principal e são algumas grandes diferenças que fazem deles universos alternativos e não timelines alternativas. 

\- E quanto ao… Meu universo? - a atmosfera ficou um tanto pesada quando o híbrido fez aquela pergunta. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos sabia muito bem a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas estava um tanto com medo de como seria a resposta de Cross.

\- É verdade que existem milhares de variáveis por aí… E também existem milhares de universos diferentes, incluindo AUs de Aus… Mas… A probabilidade de ter algum universo igual ao seu… É praticamente inexistente. - Cross abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas sombras de seu capuz, o que não deixou Nightmare nem um pouco menos preocupado. O menor engoliu em seco. - Não é possível ter dois universos exatamente iguais… E pelo que eu posso pensar, sua AU é bem única, então as chances se tornam menores ainda de existir alguma semelhante. … Eu sinto muito, Cross.

O híbrido permaneceu calado por um tempo, tentando engolir toda a informação que havia acabado de receber. Realmente era algo pesado… Pensar que talvez não houvesse esperança para seu mundo poder retornar. Para ele poder conseguir sua vida de volta. Ele sentia falta de seus amigos, sua família… Mas… Aparentemente ele não iria conseguir.

Nightmare permanecia nervoso. A falta de resposta do híbrido o estava deixando louco de nervosismo e curiosidade, já que Cross não parecia ser exatamente a pessoa mais estável do multiverso.

\- H-hey… Você está bem? Desculpe se fui muito apressado em explicar tudo. Imagino que falar sobre isso seja um tanto difícil pra você… - disse o guardião em um tom baixo. Cross desviou seu olhar na direção do pequeno, que parecia aflito. O maior forçou um pequeno sorriso e desviou um pouco o olhar.

\- Não se preocupe… Eu estou bem. É só um pouco difícil de engolir, mas eu vou superar. … Hey, Nightmare? - o menor o encarou de novo. - O que vamos fazer agora? Digo, eu não posso voltar pra X-tale e eu nem sei direito como você está ou se pode voltar pra sua AU… Mas eu não acho que nós precisamos seguir caminhos separados, sabe? - o guardião dos sentimentos negativos arregalou os olhos e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem levemente.

\- Você quer dizer que… Quer vir comigo?

\- É-é… - desviou o olhar. - Mais ou menos isso… E-eu não quero ser um estorvo pra você, então pensei que talvez pudesse te ajudar se te acompanhar. - o menor arqueou a sobrancelha. Cross respirou fundo. - Olha, eu sei que existem várias AUs por aí, e que muitas delas podem ser perigosas demais para se entrar sozinho nelas. - nenhuma reação veio do guardião. - O-olha, quando minha AU ainda era viva, eu era um guarda real. E minha função era proteger o embaixador da paz entre humanos e monstros daqueles que queriam fazer algum mal à ele. Apesar de eu não gostar tanto de todas as partes, era até que legal poder servir para alguma coisa e proteger aqueles de quem eu gostava. E mesmo que eu tenha perdido tudo isso e agora eu não sirva pra muita coisa a não ser manter o idiota do Chara preso...

_ “HEY!” _ \- exclamou o fantasma.

\- … Eu acho que me sinto pronto para voltar a fazer isso. Voltar a proteger aqueles próximos a mim e mantê-los seguros. E, graças a você, eu acho que posso voltar a ter esse propósito.

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos ficou calado por um tempo para processar tudo. Estava um tanto em choque para conseguir pensar direito. Cross estava realmente se oferecendo para acompanhar alguém como ele para lugares que nem ele mesmo sabia quais seriam?

\- Então você está dizendo que quer ser como… Meu guarda real? - Cross assentiu.

\- É isso. E-eu sei que pode parecer meio estranho, mas-

\- Cross. - interrompeu-o. - Eu… Fico lisonjeado por você estar disposto a fazer isso por mim… Mas eu não quero acabar sendo um estorvo pra você. - Cross não teve chance de abrir a boca antes que Nightmare voltasse a falar. - Eu não sei onde vou depois daqui. Não sei o que vou fazer e nem sei o que vai acontecer comigo… Mas seja lá o que for, eu não acho justo você entrar no mesmo buraco que eu. Não acho justo te condenar a ficar pulando por aí, sem destino e sem nenhuma garantia de que vai ficar tudo bem… Além do mais, eu não sou alguém que mereça isso de você… Você não precisa fazer isso por mim… Você não precisa de alguém como eu para estragar sua vida.

O guardião não pensou em mais nada que pudesse dizer, apenas abaixou a cabeça e desviou um pouco o olhar. Então, o menor quase deu um pulo ao sentir o híbrido segurar sua mão, conseguindo atrair sua atenção.

\- Nightmare… Você salvou minha vida. - o menor começou a suar e a corar. Cross desviou o olhar, um tanto sem graça. - Se não tivesse sido por você, eu não duvido nada que aquele cara teria me matado. - Nightmare desviou o olhar, corando de leve. - Mesmo que você não tenha tanta confiança em si mesmo, eu consigo ver o potencial que tem dentro de você. Sei que você é uma pessoa pela qual vale a pena lutar e proteger, mesmo que você não pense desta forma. E eu estou disposto a dar tudo de mim para provar isso pra você. Que você vale a pena e que você é uma boa pessoa. Eu quero poder mostrar isso pra você. Eu quero poder te ajudar a encontrar sua face verdadeira, quem você é de verdade. - Cross respirou fundo e suspirou, tirando um nó de seu peito que ele nem sabia que estava lá. - Eu quero poder proteger a uma das únicas pessoas que deu uma oportunidade à alguém como eu.

Nightmare sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem fortemente. Ninguém nunca tinha dito coisas daquele tipo para ele. Que ele era uma boa pessoa, que ele valia a pena proteger e que era alguém bom. Estava tão acostumado com todos atirando coisas nele e gritando e o acusando de coisas que ele não tinha feito, que ele mesmo começou a se condenar por coisas que ele não tinha nenhum controle e que não eram culpa dele. Ele começou a se ver como alguém que atraía má sorte e desastres, assim como aconteceu em Storyshift e assim como aconteceu em seu próprio mundo. Mas agora… Ter alguém que não era seu irmão dizendo que acreditava nele, que achava que ele podia ser uma pessoa melhor e que via o potencial de ser alguém bom dentro dele… Simplesmente o deixava todo envergonhado, já que, só havia ouvido um discurso assim vindo de seu irmão. Nem mesmo Chara e Asriel sabiam dessas histórias que haviam acontecido com ele em sua antiga AU.

E no topo disso tudo, Nightmare sentia falta de poder ter alguém do seu lado para lhe fazer companhia. Alguém em quem pudesse confiar e que fosse o apoiar, não importando a situação. Não tinha certeza de que Cross poderia ser aquela pessoa já que mal o conhecia, mas parando para refletir, ele estava cansado de ficar se julgando mal por coisas que as outras pessoas lhe disseram, pelo que os outros lhe acusaram. E se alguém que ele nem conhecia direito, viu potencial dentro dele de que ele pudesse ser uma pessoa boa, então talvez fosse verdade… Não é?

Era uma decisão difícil de tomar, e que poderia mudar muita coisa no futuro de ambos os esqueletos, mas se Cross estava realmente disposto a dar sua vida para proteger a alguém como o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, então talvez, só dessa vez, ele poderia correr o risco e tentar algo diferente.

\- … Ok. É um acordo. - disse ele de forma séria. Cross abriu um sorriso, o que deixou Nightmare, mais uma vez, sem graça. - V-vamos só pedir pro Sans se podemos passar a noite aqui pra descansar um pouco. Se ele estiver de acordo, dormimos aqui e saímos amanhã.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com o Epic. - disse o híbrido, se levantando da cama. - Eu volto daqui a pouco. - Cross se afastou de Nightmare e saiu do quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

Assim que o híbrido deixou aquele cômodo, Nightmare jogou-se de costas na cama, soltando um suspiro extremamente alto. Uma sensação de nervoso e alívio pesava em suas costas. Parecia que seu peito tinha virado um liquidificador de emoções, já que não conseguia sequer raciocinar sobre o que estaria sentindo naquela hora.

Porém, mesmo com tudo aquilo acontecendo tão rápido, parte dele estava muito curioso para saber onde tudo aquilo ia desaguar.

**_“Isso vai ser muito interessante…”_ **

**~X~**

Não demorou muito para que chegasse em Demitale, onde tudo ainda estava bagunçado e poeira voava para todo o canto, do jeitinho que havia deixado. Error abriu um sorriso um tanto malicioso e começou a olhar ao seu redor, a ansiedade crescendo mais e mais dentro de si com o engenhoso plano que “ele” bolou.

\- Welp, hora de começar a brincadeira~ - disse para si mesmo enquanto começava a deletar uma das paredes do castelo onde estava. Parecia que um enorme peso deixava o peito de Error enquanto todo aquele lixo era mandado para o meio do nada. O fazia se sentir bem. 

É uma pena que a sensação durou pouco.

\- Error, Error, Error~ - Error parou de destruir e franziu o cenho. - Você não muda nunca não é? - disse Ink com uma voz irritante.

**\- Ora me perdoe se esse é o único jeito de te tirar do seu esconderijo, Inky. Mas de qualquer forma, eu andei pensando… -** ia continuar falando até ser interrompido por Ink.

\- Eita, lá vem bomba. - brincou ele, abrindo um sorriso travesso que irritou o destruidor. O de ossos negros soltou um suspiro estressado e respirou fundo.

**\- Como eu ia dizendo, eu andei pensando no que você disse mais cedo… Sobre tentarmos uma segunda trégua e… -** fez uma breve pausa para evitar de vomitar.  **\- Sermos amigos. E… Eu acho que valeria a pena tentar. -** Ink não disse nada ao fim da frase de Error, apenas ficou o encarando com um olhar um tanto… Neutro?

\- Então o que você está dizendo… É que você quer ser meu amigo? Depois de toda aquela birra que você fez sobre como não precisava de ninguém e que ter amigos era idiotice…

**\- Eu não disse isso…**

\- … E que nunca seríamos amigos. Nunca? - terminou a frase com uma expressão que Error não conseguia ler. Por mais que se esforçasse. - Não foi isso que você disse? E agora você quer ser meu amigo como se não tivesse nada errado? - gotas de suor começaram a escorrer pela testa do destruidor, que desviou o olhar em constrangimento.

**\- Hum… Sim…? -** Ink estreitou os olhos por um breve momento, só deixando o maior mais e mais incomodado.

\- Hum… Tudo bem então. - o pequeno abriu um sorriso amigável, quase fazendo Error desmaiar por dentro, de tão aliviado que estava. Ink guardou seu pincel em suas costas e se aproximou de Error, enquanto este tentava não recuar com a proximidade que Ink tinha de si. - Vamos ser amigos! - e estendeu a mão.

**\- E… O que é isso? -** perguntou, apontando pra mão estendida de Ink.

\- É uma mão, ué. Você não é tão tonto assim. - brincou Ink, fingindo demência, o que não ajudou o maior nem um pouco a melhorar seu humor.

**\- Você entendeu muito bem a minha pergunta. -** franziu o cenho, tentando ao máximo controlar-se pra não avançar no pescoço do pequeno.

\- Hehehe. Relaxa. Era só uma brincadeira! Hehehe. Mas sério agora. É pra você apertar minha mão. - Error arqueou a sobrancelha. - Pra selarmos o acordo de amizade, oras! Como mais eu vou saber que você está falando sério e que não é só um truque pra ganhar minha confiança e me atacar pelas costas? - Error ficou paralisado ao ouvir o comentário de Ink. Não por ele ter adivinhado seu plano, mas sim pelo fato de ele  **não** saber que aquele era seu plano.

**\- Mh… Isso é mesmo necessário? -** Ink arqueou a sobrancelha, como se seu olhar o dissesse “já estou desconfiando”. Error desviou o olhar, um tanto sem graça.  **\- O-ok… Só… Espera um pouco pra eu-**

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi interrompido pelo protetor das AUs tomando sua mão com força sem seu consentimento. 

Naquele momento, Error conseguia sentir seus glitches aumentando e aumentando cada vez mais, chegando a um nível absurdo. Se não fosse por aquele maldito plano, todos os que os estavam assistindo podiam ter certeza de que Error estaria atacando Ink com tudo o que podia.

\- Viu? Não é tão ruim assim, é? - perguntou Ink, erguendo e descendo a mão de Error, enquanto o mesmo se segurava ao máximo para não acabar travando completamente. - Hahaha! Você devia ver a sua cara! - Finalmente, Ink soltou a mão de Error e começou a rir pela cara que Error estava fazendo. Na visão de Ink, parecia que o maior tinha chupado limão azedo, pois sua cara parecia estar se contorcendo. - Viu? Não foi tão ruim, foi? - Error não respondeu por conta dos glitches, o que só fez Ink rir mais ainda. - Hahaha! Sua cara é hilária! Haha! Tenho a impressão de que esse negócio de amizade vai ser muito interessante! Hahaha! Até mais, Error!

E então o pintor abriu um portal com seu pincel e pulou por dentro do mesmo, deixando Error sozinho com os restos de Demitale. O maior nem esperou para que seus glitches melhorassem, apenas abriu um portal para o Anti-void e pulou para dentro do mesmo, caindo com as mãos ao lado da cabeça. 

De fato, aquilo tudo ia ser muito interessante. E não apenas para Ink.


	20. Capítulo 19

Branco.

Era tudo que havia ao seu redor.

Branco.

Dream já estava ficando cansado de ficar encarando aquela cor. Nem mesmo as linhas de Error que ficavam penduradas no “teto” do anti-void ele conseguia encontrar. Aquilo tudo logo logo começaria a entrar na cabeça dele e o atormentar, coisa que ele não queria nem um pouco. Suas pernas já estavam começando a doer de tanto caminhar sem dar uma pausa. Ele daria tudo para sentar e repousar, mas não tinha tempo a perder. Se não chegasse a tempo… Ele sabia o que iria acontecer. E não era de seu gosto.

Seu coração batia mais e mais rápido a cada segundo. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos pensava que se ficasse ali por mais um segundo seu peito iria acabar explodindo, o que, obviamente, não seria uma coisa boa. Mas mesmo assim, ele continuou correndo. Precisava encontrar Blueberry o mais rápido possível.

Para a sorte do pequeno, ao voltar a correr, começou a ver algo ao longe. Um pequeno pontinho azul, no meio do nada. Seu rosto se iluminou ao perceber de quem se tratava. O calafrio de seu peito rapidamente se substituiu por um imenso sentimento de alívio e alegria. Dream sequer pensou duas vezes antes de se teleportar para o lado de Blueberry, o qual estava sentado abraçado às próprias pernas com a cabeça baixa.

**[Blue… Não fique assim, por favor.]**

**[Não fique triste Blue. Veja pelo lado positivo! Pelo menos você conseguiu atrasar o Error! Pode não ter dado em nada… Mas você ainda tem uma chance! Acreditamos em você!]**

\- Eu agradeço pessoal. Eu só gostaria que tivesse um jeito de chegar no Error. Eu ainda não desisti e nem planejo desistir nunca, mas eu gostaria de receber um sinal, alguma ideia de o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Mas também não vou conseguir nada se não sair daqui…

**[Hey Blue. Quem é esse aí atrás de você?]**

**[BLUE! TEM UM PENETRA NO ANTI-VOID!]**

**[Quem será esse esqueleto misterioso lá do fundo da cena? :v]**

**[Oi Dream *acena entusiasmadamente* :3]**

\- Huh? De quem vocês estão falando? Tem alguém aqui? - virou-se de costas, dando de cara com o pequeno esqueleto com capa e coroa dourados. O pequeno deu um salto e se jogou para trás, tomando um susto quando viu o guardião dos sentimentos positivos ali, já que a apenas alguns segundos atrás ele estava sozinho com apenas as vozes como companhia.

\- Oi! - cumprimentou Dream, abrindo seu sorriso entusiasmado de sempre. Porém, ao contrário da reação a que estava acostumado, Blueberry recuou mais ainda, com medo de que fosse mais alguém que fosse lhe causar algum mal.

\- Q-quem é você? - perguntou o de lenço azul, suas mãos um tanto trêmulas. Dream pôde sentir o medo que emanava da aura do Sans de Underswap, o que acabou por deixá-lo um tanto tímido. Mas rapidamente colocou um sorriso calmo no rosto e se aproximou lentamente do outro.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui pra ajudar. - Blue arregalou os olhos.

_ Então têm mais gente que tem conhecimento do multiverso… _ \- pensou, um tanto curioso para saber mais do ser que estava a sua frente.

\- Você quer… Me ajudar… ? - o guardião dos sentimentos positivos assentiu com a cabeça e se agachou ao lado de Blueberry.

\- Meu nome é Dream. Minha missão é ajudar as pessoas que estão com problemas para deixar suas vidas melhor e cheias de alegria! Então algumas pessoas me avisaram de o que aconteceu com você e aquele tal de Error… Então eu vim aqui te ajudar! - os olhos de US!Sans se arregalaram e suas pupilas logo se transformaram em estrelas.

\- Isso quer dizer que… Você pode me levar até o Papyrus?! - perguntou de forma animada, ao mesmo tempo que pulou do chão na direção de Dream. O de coroa dourada podia sentir como a aura de Blueberry mudou de forma brusca e a esperança consumia seu peito.

\- É pra isso que estou aqui, hehe. - um largo sorriso estampou o rosto de Blueberry, o que também alegrou o guardião dos sentimentos positivos. - Me dê sua mão. Vou te tirar daqui. - disse Dream, estendendo a mão para o contrário.

Blueberry hesitou um instante. Ele queria muito voltar para sua casa. Ele poderia rever seu irmão, salvar seu mundo e o humano que estava preso naquele espaço branco sem vim junto à ele. Ele poderia trazer todos de volta e salvar seu universo. Mas… Ele ainda queria salvar Error. Ainda queria ajudá-lo a resolver seus problemas e salvá-lo de seu sofrimento. Blueberry ainda tinha esperança de conseguir salvar Error. E quem sabe talvez, depois que tudo estivesse feito, eles pudessem ser amigos. De verdade dessa vez.

\- D-Dream…

\- Uhum?

\- Eu sei que você está querendo me ajudar a voltar pra casa, mas… Eu ainda quero tentar salvar o Error. Tem uma boa pessoa dentro dele, eu sei disso! O magnífico Sans nunca se engana! Eu sei que parece loucura o que eu vou dizer, mas… Eu quero ajudá-lo. - Dream abriu um sorriso caloroso.

\- Está tudo bem, Sans. Está tudo bem mesmo. Eu entendo essa sua vontade de ajudar a tudo e a todos e eu também sei que tem um jeito de salvar o Error. - desviou o olhar por um instante, segurando seu braço com a mão. - Mas ficar aqui sozinho não vai te ajudar em nada. Aliás, só vai piorar tudo. É uma longa história e um tanto complexa e não temos muito tempo pra isso. Se você quiser sair daqui, esse é o único momento. Se eu deixar pra voltar depois, vai ser tarde demais…

\- Huh? O que você quer dizer com…?

\- N-não tenho tempo pra explicar. S-só… Me deixe te tirar daqui. Por favor. - pediu Dream, seu rosto mostrando uma expressão clara de medo e preocupação.

**[Vai com ele Blue!]**

**[Deixa o dream te ajudar Sans! Ele pode te levar de volta pro Papyrus e você vai poder ajudar a restaurar seu mundo!]**

**[Blue. Sabemos que você quer ajudar o Error a voltar ao normal. Mas você não vai conseguir muita coisa ficando preso aqui sozinho com um monte de almas, linhas e bonecos que não vão te ajudar em nada. A melhor escolha seria ir com o Dream.]**

**[VAI COM ELE BLUUUUEE! SALVA O SEU MUNDO!]**

**[Eu acho que ir com o Dream seria a melhor escolha pra você e pra alma de Frisk, Blue.]**

**[O Dream provavelmente vai ser o único que vai te ajudar, Sans. Ink já deve ter esquecido do que aconteceu há um tempo atrás. Seu irmão não consegue chegar até aqui. E Error com certeza não vai ser quem vai te soltar]**

\- … - Blue não disse nada. Apenas ficou ouvindo como as vozes insistiam para ele ir embora com Dream e deixar o Anti-void para trás. Mas ele ainda estava incerto.

\- Blue... Está tudo bem se você quiser ficar… Eu só estou querendo ajudar. Qualquer que seja sua decisão, eu vou respeitar.- disse Dream, já se preparando para se teletransportar para a próxima dimensão que precisaria de ajuda.

\- … Não. - o guardião dos sentimentos positivos se virou em direção ao de lenço azul que parecia um tanto tímido com a situação. - Tudo bem. Eu vou. Mas eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a achar alguém que possa salvar o Error. Não posso só ignorar a existência dele como se nada durante o tempo que fiquei preso aqui tivesse acontecido. - disse ele, desviando o olhar. Dream abriu um sorriso compreensivo.

\- Está tudo bem. Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir encontrar alguém pra te ajudar. Eu vou estar do seu lado caso precise. - estendeu a mão mais uma vez, essa desta vez sendo tomada por Underswap!Sans.

E com um estalo de dedos, Dream e Sans se teletransportaram para Underswap.

**~X~**

Cross saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, soltando um alto suspiro. Seus sentimentos se misturavam dentro de si, impedindo-o de pensar direito. Ele não conseguia descrever muito bem o que sentia no momento. Voltar a ter alguém para proteger… Era uma coisa muito grande. Claro que já estava a proteger alguém apenas por continuar vivo, já que se Chara fosse libertado, coisas horríveis aconteceriam, mas agora… Parecia tudo tão… Diferente. Ter alguém físico para proteger, assim como fazia com Frisk, trazia muitas lembranças. Lembranças de quando ele e Papyrus, seu irmão, protegiam o pequeno de cabelos castanhos com todas suas forças, para impedir que aqueles que queriam atrapalhar em seu trabalho de distribuir mensagens de paz entre humanos e monstros. Foram bons tempos realmente… E agora, a chance de poder voltar a ter um propósito, que fosse mais do que aguentar um reles fantasma tagarelando em seu ouvido, estava o deixando bem animado e até um pouco nervoso. Essas emoções lhe fizeram falta.

_ “Então. Voltamos para o serviço de guarda real. Aquele que deve dar sua vida para proteger a de alguém mais. Que deve lutar contra tudo e todos apenas para proteger aquele à quem foi assinado. Não achei que você um dia fosse querer voltar a ser um guarda real depois do que aconteceu da última vez.” _ \- disse Cross!Chara, lançando um olhar de provocação na direção do híbrido.

\- Isso é diferente, Chara. Não é como o que aconteceu com você e Frisk. Além do mais, a culpa do que aconteceu foi toda  dele . Não foi nem culpa de Frisk. Ele só queria dar à todos uma boa vida, a chance de  escolha , não fazer de todos nós zumbis, escravos das vontades de Gaster. Agora é completamente diferente. Nós só temos que acompanhar o Nightmare e nos livrarmos das ameaças. Nada grande. Agora pare de me importunar que eu preciso achar o Sans.

\- Chamou, Bruh? - perguntou Epic!Sans, que estava parado logo atrás de Cross com os braços cruzados. O de vestes brancas virou na direção do outro.

\- Epic, eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa. - Sans fez um sinal com a mão, como um sinal para que Cross prosseguisse. - Eu gostaria de pedir para que eu e Nightmare passemos a noite aqui. Será só por algumas horas, pra dar tempo dele descansar e nos prepararmos para irmos embora.

\- Sem problemas, Bruh. Só não incomode minha waifu e vai estar tudo bem. - Cross arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. Epic!Sans tinha namorada? Que estranho. Mas ele resolveu não questionar. Nao queria acabar pegando nos nervos daquele Sans.

\- Obrigado, Epic. Não vamos causar problemas.

\- Eu acho bom, Bruh. Agora se me der licença, vou ver um pouco de Anime com a Alphys e a minha waifu. See Ya, Bruh. - virou de costas e seguiu caminho até uma outra sala.

_ “Esse cara é MUITO estranho… E esse negócio de Bruh ta me irritando já.” _ \- disse Chara, cruzando os braços.

\- Acalma a cabeça aí, Chara. Nem vamos ficar com ele, quase. Só uma descansadinha e já vamos pra próxima AU. - disse o híbrido, caminhando em direção ao quarto onde Nightmare estava. Cross!Chara abriu um sorriso travesso.

_ “Bom… Se é pra descansar… Então por quê você não aproveita e ‘descansa os olhos’ um pouco, meu amigo?” _ \- disse o garoto de cabelos brancos com uma voz de tom provocante e manipulador. Cross cerrou os punhos e franziu o cenho, encarando Chara pelo canto do olho.

\- Nem me venha com essa conversa, Chara. Eu não vou cair nos seus truques ridículos. - disse ele com firmeza. Chara estreitou os olhos e abriu um sorriso de canto.

_ “Você se acha tão esperto, não é verdade Cross? Mas você não é lá grande coisa. Ver você agindo como se estivesse no controle de tudo chega a ser até engraçado… Mas você sabe que não vai continuar assim pra sempre.” _

\- Cale a boca. Não preciso de seus comentários sarcásticos e ameaças neste momento. Agora, faça o favor de manter a boca fechada enquanto eu vejo se está tudo bem com o Nightmare. - Chara manteve seu sorriso.

_ “Você vai falhar, Cross. Vai falhar igual a última vez.” _ \- disse o monocromático.

\- As suas palavras são  muito reconfortantes. - disse de forma sarcástica, continuando a caminhar.

Cross seguiu o caminho de volta até o quarto e abriu a porta lentamente, esticando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. O de vestes brancas acabou arregalando os olhos e ficou parado na porta ao perceber que o guardião dos sentimentos negativos estava deitado na cama de Epic!Sans, completamente apagado. Suas mãos repousavam delicadamente ao lado de sua cabeça e sua respiração era calma e terna, chegando até a ser fofa. Cross abriu um pequeno sorriso e entrou lentamente no quarto, tendo o máximo de cuidado para não acordar o menor. Afinal, ele deveria estar realmente cansado. Deus sabe o que foi que ele passou durante todo esse tempo que começou a pular entre as AUs.

_ “Viu, Cross? Até seu amiguinho ali tá tirando uma soneca. É um sinal do universo, Cross. Seria bom se você o seguisse.” _ \- brincou Chara, apenas provocando o maior.

\- Cala a boca, Chara. - disse Cross, fazendo seu melhor para parecer grosso e manter a voz baixa ao mesmo tempo. Cross!Chara arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorrisinho travesso.

_ “Owww~ Você está falando baixinho pra não acordar o seu abiguinho~? Que coisinha mais fofa Crossy~” _ \- continuou provocando o híbrido, moldando sua própria voz para conseguir ainda mais acesso aos nervos do maior.

\- Chara! Agora não! - aumentou um pouco o volume de sua voz, já perdendo a paciência com o garoto monocromático.

Como consequência disso, Nightmare começou a se mexer durante o sono, perturbado pelo tom de voz de Cross, que congelou no lugar ao percebeu isso. Ele estava um pouco nervoso, não sabia se o guardião era do tipo que ficava irritado quando o acordam de seu sono. O pequeno apertou o lençol em suas mãos e logo abriu os olhos lentamente, despertando de seu quase doce sono. Sua cabeça estava um pouco pesada, provavelmente por culpa da falta de tempo que teve para descansar, mas de qualquer forma, teve que se levantar.

\- Hm… C-Cross… ? - chamou pelo maior, ainda com um pouco de sono. O híbrido começou a suar frio, nervoso com qual seria a reação de Nightmare.

\- Estou aqui. - disse ele, no tom mais sério que conseguiu moldar sua voz naquele momento. O menor nem se importou com o tom falso que saiu da boca de Cross, estava muito cansado pra pensar nisso agora, apenas se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos com a palma da mão.

\- Droga… Quanto tempo eu dormi? - perguntou, encarando-o pelo canto do olho. Cross se aproximou devagar do pequeno guardião e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Não acho que foi por muito tempo. Deve ter sido uns dez minutos no máximo.

\- Bom. Então já vamos pra próxima AU. - disse Nightmare, num tom determinado. O híbrido ficou um tanto surpreso com o que o menor disse. Ele pensava que ele gostaria de ficar um pouco mais para descansar mais e talvez conhecer mais daquela AU, mas parece que ele estava enganado.

\- Mas já? Você não quer descansar um pouco mais? Não me leve a mal, mas você realmente tá com cara de quem precisa dormir um pouco. - disse ele, tentando ser o mais amigável possível.

\- Eu estou bem. Não preciso dormir. Aliás, já ficamos aqui tempo demais, precisamos ir antes que alguma coisa aconteça. Eu não sei qual é a desse universo, mas não estou afim de ficar pra descobrir que merdas que rolam aqui. - Nightmare levantou da cama e arrumou a parte amassada de suas roupas, logo se virando para Cross. - Você vem?

Cross encarou o guardião dos sentimentos negativos por um instante e logo assentiu com a cabeça, seu rosto mostrando uma expressão determinada. Levantou-se do móvel e caminhou para o lado de Nightmare, pouco antes de ambos serem teleportados para a próxima AU.

**~X~**

Underswap estava completamente deserto. Nenhuma pessoa ou monstro podia ser visto em todo o Underground, em lugar nenhum. Tudo o que tinha até onde a vista alcançava eram quilômetros e quilômetros de poeira. Poeira essa que pertenceu aos vários monstros que moravam ali, e que agora tinham sumido, presumidamente, pra sempre. Pelo menos o lugar não estava completamente deserto, já que dois pequenos esqueletos apareceram no meio daquela bagunça toda.

US!Sans segurava a mão de Dream com um pouco de medo. Ele tinha receio de o que estaria acontecendo com sua AU, se Error ainda estava ali ou se seu irmão continuava vivo. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos encarou o de lenço azul e abriu um sorriso amigável.

\- Estamos aqui. Eu só… Lamento que sua dimensão esteja nessas condições… Eu gostaria que tivesse algo que eu pudesse fazer pra ajudar… - Blue desviou o olhar, mas logo abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Não se preocupe, amigo. - Dream encarou o outro com um olhar de surpresa. - Eu e a humana vamos descobrir um jeito de trazer nosso mundo de volta. O grande e magnífico Sans sempre encontra um jeito de ajudar a todos! - o de capa dourada riu baixinho.

\- Hehe, Ok então. Mas se precisar de alguma ajuda, é só me chamar, ok? - disse ele, fazendo o Sans daquela dimensão sorrir.

\- É claro, Dream. Contanto que isso não te atrapalhe de qualquer maneira. De qualquer forma, eu preciso encontrar meu irmão. - Blueberry deu um abraço bem rápido em Dream e logo começou a correr por onde logo encontraria a sala do julgamento. - Nos vemos por aí, amigo! - Dream abriu um largo sorriso e acenou de leve.

\- Boa sorte, amigo. - murmurou o de capa dourada, sentindo um certo alívio em seu peito. Ele adorava ajudar os outros. Era uma sensação tão boa…

**\- Então, está feliz consigo mesmo?** \- disse uma voz de repente. Dream congelou no lugar, sentindo um imenso aperto em seu peito. Suas mãos começaram a tremular, reconhecendo a voz e seu dono. Uma sombra que estava apoiada em uma árvore próxima se afastou da mesma e começou a caminhar lentamente na direção do guardião dos sentimentos positivos.  **\- Você se divertiu tentando me enganar?**

\- E-Error… - foi tudo que conseguiu escapar da boca do pequenino. Dream começou a recuar, mas seu corpo parecia que ia começar a parar de obedecer ao que sua mente mandava.

**\- Você se acha bem espertinho, huh? Achou que podia salvar aquele maldito Blueberry pelas minhas costas e eu não ia reparar o sumiço dele? Você realmente achou que eu fosse burro a ponto de cair em um truque tão barato? Heh… Você não vai escapar de mim dessa vez.**

O medo de Dream só aumentou ainda mais ao ver Error invocar um Gaster Blaster e apontá-lo na sua direção. Suas esperanças começaram a diminuir e seu medo aumentar consideradamente. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela seria sua hora de partir. E nem sequer seu irmão ele tinha conseguido encontrar. Era DEAD END.

Mas não era isso que ela queria.

O Gaster Blaster de repente se vaporizou e Error!Sans abaixou a mão, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços, mas rapidamente substituiu aquela cara feia por um sorriso sarcástico.

**\- Ah, eu adoraria poder te matar agora e ir atrás do seu universo e da peste do seu irmão… Mas, infelizmente, tem uma trégua que eu preciso manter, então parece que você será poupado… Por hora. -** Dream arregalou os olhos. Trégua? Desde quando Error!Sans fazia tréguas? Claro que apenas por ser um destruidor isso não o impedia de fazer tréguas com ninguém, mas a última que ele havia feito não havia falhado?

\- Hey, olha só. Estou impressionado. - disse uma terceira voz, essa também pertencente à alguém que estava escondido meio à sombra das árvores. - Não pensei que você ia levar tão a sério esse negócio de “trégua”, Error. - o destruidor se voltou rapidamente para a voz, já sentindo-se ficar incomodado.

**\- O que diabos você tá fazendo aqui? -** gritou o destruidor, espantado com a presença do pintor atrás de si. Ink saiu de debaixo da árvore e se aproximou de Error e Dream, exibindo seu típico sorriso provocador em seu rosto.

\- Ah sei lá. Eu fiquei entediado então decidi ir atrás de você.

**\- Vai me stalkear agora também?! Isso não estava nos termos! -** disse Error, fazendo Ink rir com tamanha bobeira que ele estava falando.

\- Ah mas você é bobo mesmo. O “acordo” - fez aspas com os dedos. - era só pra sermos amigos. Eu nunca disse que não podia te stalkear. Além de que, te ver nervoso porque eu estou te olhando é hilário, haha!

**\- Mas você é um pé no saco mesmo. E nós estarmos tentando ser amigos, não quer dizer que você pode ficar me seguindo o dia inteiro! Não é assim que funciona! -** protestou ele, batendo com o pé no chão, claramente irritado.

\- E você sabe muito o que é amizade, não é, senhor rabugento? - provocou, apertando a bochecha do destruidor, que reagiu de forma rápida e deu um tapa na mão de Ink.

**\- NÃO ME TOCA! -** gritou ele, sentindo seus glitches aumentarem consideradamente, deixando-o extremamente incomodado. Vendo onde a “conversa” daria, Dream decidiu intervir.

\- Espera. Vocês dois são amigos agora? - perguntou o guardião dos sentimentos positivos, encarando os dois com um olhar um tanto crítico.

\- Hum… Eu acho que sim. - disse Ink. - Pelo menos é o acordo que fizemos.

\- M-mas… Mas isso está errado! Amizades não podem ser formadas por simples acordos! Amizade é um laço eterno formado por duas pessoas que confiam uma na outra e se importam uma com a outra. Não chega a ser tão profunda quanto um laço romântico, mas com certeza é mais duradouro e bem mais resistente. Uma vez que você ache aquele amigo querido… Você nunca mais vai esquecê-lo. E nem mesmo o próprio tempo vai poder apagar o que vocês tiveram juntos.

Os dois outros esqueletos permaneceram quietos por um instante, absorvendo as palavras que Dream disse e misturando isso com outras linhas de pensamento.

\- Isso deve ter sido a coisa mais grudenta que eu já ouvi na minha vida inteira.

**\- Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você.** **-** Ink ficou de cara com o que Error disse. Não era tão comum assim para o pintor que Error concordasse consigo.

\- Vocês gravaram isso, não é?

**\- Como é?!**

\- Hahaha. Sorry. É que eu não estou acostumado com você dizendo algo do tipo “concordo com você”. Pra ser sincero, não combina  nada com você. - Error franziu o cenho, incomodado com cada palavra que saía da boca de Ink.

_ Eu estou quase desistindo dessa merda. _ \- pensou o destruidor.

\- Hey, hey, hey! Não precisa ser grosso desse jeito, Ink! Você feriu os sentimentos do Error com essa sua boca suja!

**\- Meus sentimentos?**

\- Suja?

Dream soltou um alto suspiro e levou a mão à testa. Se aqueles dois estavam falando sério em serem amigos, iam precisar de muita ajuda. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos sabia como aqueles dois tinham problemas de socializarem com outras pessoas. Sabia que eram um completo desastre e eram bem difíceis quando tratando-se de fazer amigos ou sequer tolerando as pessoas ao seu redor. Mas ele também sabia que nada disso que eles estavam planejando fazer ia dar certo. Não se eles não tivessem um guia.

\- Quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que vocês precisam de ajuda. Se estiverem realmente levando a sério isso de serem amigos, não vão conseguir nenhum resultado se vocês forem deixados sozinhos sem supervisão. É por isso que eu vou ajudar vocês a partirem de… Hã… Aminimigos…? Para MELHORES AMIGOS PARA SEMPRE! Ou talvez até mais, hihihi. - murmurou a última parte, impedindo Error e Ink de ouvirem claramente o que ele quis dizer.

**\- Hum… Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia…? Não quero ter outro nanico se metendo nas minhas coisas.**

\- HEY! - gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Nem Dream e nem Ink gostavam de serem chamados de baixinhos. Error teve que se segurar para não rir na cara dos dois. Pois, ao contrário de como os dois estavam, o destruidor adorava provocar os outros.

\- AHEM. De qualquer forma, eu peço que me deixem ajudar vocês dois. Sério, é a única chance que vocês têm de conseguir serem amigos, porque senão é mais provável vocês acabarem explodindo o multiverso inteiro! - ergueu os braços no ar, tentando ser mais dramático.

**\- Psh, vai me poupar trabalho… -** murmurou Error, abrindo um sorriso de canto.

\- A gente aceita! - disse Ink. Error desfez seu sorriso mais rápido que nunca, enquanto que Dream abriu um bem largo.

\- É sério?

**\- INK!**

\- Ah qualé, Error, garoto tá certo. Nós nunca vamos conseguir ser amigos se você não deixar de ser um gatinho ranzinza.

**\- COMO É QUE É?!**

\- Aí ó! Não falei? O… O…

\- Dream. - sussurrou o pequeno para Ink, tendo que se colocar na pontinha dos pés para alcançar onde seria o ouvido do maior.

\- Dream! Isso. O Dream está certo. E já que ele sabe mais de amizade que você, com certeza vai ser mais útil pra causa do que você seria. Então vamos só deixar o moleque fazer o que ele quer. E não é como se eu tivesse nada melhor pra fazer mesmo. - Error cruzou os braços e grunhiu baixo, sendo completamente ignorado pelo pintor. - Então… Hum…

\- Dream. - relembrou mais uma vez.

\- Dream. Por onde a gente começa? - perguntou o maior, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do guardião dos sentimentos positivos.

\- Oh! Certo! Hum… Eu acho que pra começar… Talvez fosse interessante vocês terem… Um lugar especial para passarem o tempo. Como um ponto de encontro, esse tipo de coisa. Um lugar onde vocês possam se encontrar regularmente para fazer alguma atividade, conversar, se encontrarem, fazer bagunça, essas coisas que amigos fazem, sabe? Algo como um “clubinho” ou algo semelhante.

Ink levou um dedo ao queixo, pensativo.

\- Hum… E que tal se fizermos algo como uma casa? Deve dar pra fazer todas essas coisas que você falou e as oportunidades criativas são infinitas! - disse o pintor.

\- É uma excelente ideia, Ink! O que você acha Error? É uma boa ideia? Você gosta? - o sonhador virou-se na direção do destruidor, que àquele ponto, já nem se importava mais.

**\- Tanto faz. Façam o que vocês quiserem. -** Dream abaixou as sobrancelhas, parecendo um tanto desapontado.

\- Error, não seja assim! Sua opinião é importante nessas coisas! Elas incluem você também!

\- Deixa ele, Liam. Esse daí é chato demais pra entender nossas ideias complexas. - Error revirou os olhos, fazendo seu melhor para ignorar o pintor.

\- Hum…

\- Quer saber? Já até sei o lugar perfeito para construirmos essa casa! - Dream arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso. - Vamos construí-la no Anti-void!


	21. Capítulo 20

De novo naquele espaço negro e desagradável. Nightmare já havia o visto uma vez e só essa vez já era o suficiente para os próximos mil anos. Era até estranho pensar que aquele espaço era o interior de sua mente. Era tão escuro e vazio… Mas era basicamente assim para todas as pessoas então não era algo muito ruim para ele se preocupar. A pessoa que estava à sua frente, sorrindo cinicamente por outro lado, essa já era uma razão para se preocupar. Já o primeiro encontro do guardião dos sentimentos negativos e sua… Outra parte, já deixou o menor satisfeito de ver aquela criatura em frente à si com aquele sorriso que o dava os mais irritantes calafrios. 

O de coroa dourada soltou um grunhido de desconforto e cruzou os braços, rapidamente desviando os olhos daquela criatura viscosa que estava a poucos passos de distância dele.

\- Por que você ainda está aqui? - perguntou. Nightmare não gostava nem um pouco de pensar que aquela criatura estava ali, o observando de forma sinistra. A presença daquele indivíduo era muito desconfortável e o deixava com o coração na boca. Sua contraparte obscura soltou uma risada baixa.

**\- Você está me pedindo pra sair da minha própria cabeça? Heh. Acho que isso é meio impossível, Nighty. -** provocou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. O menor franziu o cenho.

\- Não me chame de “Nighty”. Só meu irmão pode me chamar desse jeito! Então faça o favor e mantenha essa boca imunda fechada! - o outro fez bico.

**\- Owwn. O bebê tá chateado porque eu chamei ele pelo apelidinho do irmãozinho. Tô morrendo de medo das suas lágrimas patéticas. -** franziu o cenho, o próprio Nightmare corrompido ficando cansado da presença de sua contraparte. O de coroa de lua rangeu os dentes e apertou o tecido de sua roupa com força.

\- Argh! Será que não tem nenhum jeito de se livrar de você?! Já tá me enchendo o saco! Será que você não se toca que eu não quero você na minha cabeça?! - reclamou o pequeno, batendo o pé no “chão”. A versão corrompida do guardião dos sentimentos negativos arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu de canto, impressionado com a burrice de sua versão mais nova.

**\- Ah minha guardiã… Como você é tonto. -** Nightmare arqueou a sobrancelha, um tanto surpreso com o comentário de sua versão corrompida.  **\- Eu sou uma parte de você mas não sou eu no controle desse corpo, infelizmente. Mas já que você está no comando, você pode me bloquear da sua mente, idiota. Eu sempre estive aqui com você durante todos esses anos, mas você nunca reparou. Não acha isso um tanto misterioso? -** Nightmare estava espantado. Ele nunca havia pensado que ele conseguia bloquear aquele indivíduo frente à ele. Ele havia surgido de forma tão repentina e Nightmare não estava nada preparado para algo assim acontecer. Agora, pensar que ele poderia se livrar daquela figura viscosa e assustadora de uma vez e impedi-lo de continuar a fazer o verdadeiro Nightmare se sentir incomodado, era algo que estava emocionando o jovem guardião.

\- Então… Eu posso me livrar de você? - o Nightmare corrupto fez um gesto com a mão, como se dissesse “mais ou menos”. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos arqueou a sobrancelha. - Mas… Por que está me contando isso?

**\- … Heh. Não é porque você não vai poder me ouvir que eu vou deixar de existir. Eu sou uma parte de você. Uma parte da qual você não pode se livrar. Não importa o que você faça… Eu vou continuar existindo dentro de você. Nem mesmo ela pode mudar isso, então você não tem a menor chance. -** um breve momento de silêncio se fez entre os dois lados de Nightmare. O pequeno ainda estava tentando engolir toda aquela informação, então se manteve calado. Sua expressão mostrava claramente uma certa preocupação e um medo de alguma coisa. O maior não se surpreenderia se ele estivesse com medo dele. Ele estava acostumado em ter esse efeito nas pessoas. O maior abriu um pequeno sorriso e soltou uma risada baixa, mas forte o suficiente para ser assustadora.  **\- Heh. Essa coroa… -** apontou para a coroa de lua minguante que o menor usava. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos olhou para aquele objeto em sua cabeça, um tanto curioso.  **\- Um dia, sou eu quem vai usá-la. -** colocou as mãos no bolso e soltou um suspiro alto.  **\- Welp… See Ya, Nightmare. Boa sorte com seu guarda real.**

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de virar e caminhar para longe do de coroa dourada.

Assim que a outra versão do menor sumiu de vista, Nightmare soltou um grande suspiro de alívio, suas pernas fraquejando e seu corpo caindo sentado no chão daquele lugar escuro e silencioso. Sua respiração estava pesada, como se ele tivesse acabado de voltar de uma corrida. Suas mãos seguraram com força no tecido de sua blusa, como se ele estivesse procurando por segurança. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão acelerado que batia em seu peito. 

Mas seus pensamentos rapidamente passaram para o que o seu “outro eu” havia dito. Ele não podia deixar de sentir a preocupação sobre o que iria acontecer. Ele estava nervoso. Receoso. Assustado. 

Sentia-se como uma verdadeira criança. 

Perdida no meio de uma multidão. 

Sem saber o que fazer.

Aquelas sensações… Já não o atormentavam há muito tempo… A última vez que havia o feito foi quando estava em Dreamtale. Quando ele havia feito a coisa mais estúpida que poderia ter feito em sua vida… Mas não era hora de pensar naquilo. Ele havia conseguido bloquear aquela maldita parte dele que não parava de falar e o atormentar, e isso era algo muito bom. Ele não tinha que ficar enchendo a cabeça de preocupações naquele momento.

_ “Nightmare” _ \- escutou uma voz ecoar naquele lugar escuro, chamando seu nome. O pequeno olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada.

_ “Nightmare” _ \- chamou a voz mais uma vez, desta vez mais alto. 

De repente, todo o espaço que era negro começou a ser tomado por uma forte luz branca. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos colocou a mão frente ao rosto, a fim de evitar a dor em seus olhos.

\- Nightmare! Acorda! - o menor piscou forte e ergueu a cabeça, encarando Cross que segurava seus ombros fortemente. 

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o de coroa dourada.

\- Eu tava te chamando a uns cinco minutos, mas você só ficava parado olhando pro chão! - reclamou Cross, abrindo os braços numa tentativa de chamar atenção. Nightmare desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços.

\- Desculpa. É que acho que tive um devaneio… - disse ele, desviando o olhar levemente.

\- Ah, acontece. É normal até. - o guardião dos sentimentos negativos suspirou e caminhou em direção à Cross.

\- De qualquer forma, você sabe onde estamos? - perguntou ele para o híbrido, que colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

\- Chara diz que estamos em uma AU chamada GZtale. E não me pergunte como é que ele sabe disso, porque eu não sei. Aquele pirralho ainda é um mistério pra mim. - disse o híbrido, abrindo um pequeno sorriso enquanto que o monocromático apenas revirou os olhos. Nightmare abriu um pequeno sorriso, bem disfarçado. - Bom, melhor a gente ir. Não sei direito que tipo de gente vive aqui. Claro que se o Chara falasse seria mais fácil, mas o pirralho tá com o cu virado hoje.

_ “CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA!” _ \- gritou Cross!Chara, fazendo o híbrido dar risada. O sorriso de Nightmare se expandiu um pouco. Ele podia não conseguir ver o Chara de quem Cross tanto falava, mas só de ouvir as reações do híbrido, conseguia ver que, apesar de não gostarem um do outro, os dois até que eram bem próximos. Até o lembrava dos relacionamentos entre irmãos, frequentemente mencionados nas histórias que lia quando mais novo. Claro que não era assim entre ele e Dream, mas era basicamente daquela forma que as pessoas diziam ser a relação entre irmãos. Um completo desastre.

\- Bem… Vamos? - perguntou Cross, encarando o menor com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Nightmare assentiu com a cabeça e começou a caminhar, Cross seguindo ao seu lado.

**~X~**

**\- QUE?!** **-** gritou Error, seus olhos se enchendo de glitches e vários ERRORs aparecendo em seu corpo. Ele não estava conseguindo acreditar que Ink estava realmente sugerindo que eles enchessem o seu Anti-void com lixo! 

\- Mas Ink… Você não tem um ataque de pânico com lugares vazios como o Anti-void? N-não precisamos fazer lá se for te incomodar! P-podemos achar algum outro lugar! - o protetor de universos colocou a mão no ombro de Dream e abriu um sorriso confiante.

\- Relaxa, Dream. Eu consigo aguentar. Além do mais, não é como se fosse ficar 100% sem nada. Nós vamos construir uma casa, não vamos? - Dream abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Yeah!

**\- NÃO!! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ENCHER O MEU ANTI-VOID COM SEU LIXO UNIVERSAL! JÁ BASTA ESSES UNIVERSOS IDIOTAS ENCHENDO O MULTIVERSO, AGORA VOCÊS VÃO ENTULHAR MEU ANTI-VOID TAMBÉM?! Não! Eu me recuso a aceitar isso! -** o maior cruzou os braços e soltou um grunhido. 

\- Error-- - Dream ia falar alguma coisa, mas Ink o interrompeu, colocando sua mão em seu ombro novamente. O protetor lançou um olhar para o guardião dos sentimentos positivos pelo canto do olho que dizia para que ele se acalmasse. Ink então tirou a mão do ombro de Dream e caminhou para o lado de Error, que continuou de braços cruzados e fazendo cara feia.

\- Ora Error, pra que essa cara feia? Nós temos uma criança aqui. Não vamos querer que ele pense que você é um chato de galochas, não é?

\- HEY! EU NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA! EU TENHO MAIS DE 500 ANOS! - protestou Dream, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo criador e o destruidor.

**\- Eu estou pouco me fodendo pra o que esse idiota de capa dourada pensa. Combinamos que íamos tentar ser “amigos”, mas eu não concordei em deixar você e um cara que eu nem conheço, e nem quero conhecer, encherem meu Anti-void com entulho!**

\- Awww Error. Isso não é uma atitude muito amigável, não acha? Não tem razão pra você ser tão grosso e mal educado assim. - nenhuma reação foi recebida de Error, exceto por um grunhido. - Ah, vamos Error. Não haja como uma criança rabugenta! 

\- Oh! Error, e se você tivesse seu próprio quarto? Onde você pudesse fazer o que quisesse? Nós não entraríamos lá a não ser que você quisesse e você poderia fazer o que quisesse lá! - sugeriu Dream, com o maior sorriso em seu rosto. Error o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

**\- Não vai rolar, pivete. Eu não quero gente entupindo meu espaço privado com besteiras.**

\- M-mas nós nem vamos ficar tanto lá! É só pra vocês dois passarem o tempo e fazerem coisas de amigo! N-não vamos te incomodar! - o destruidor revirou os olhos e bufou, deixando o pequeno guardião ainda mais nervoso. Até que de repente, teve uma ideia. - Eu posso conseguir chocolate, se quiser! Fiquei sabendo que você gosta bastante. - Error arregalou os olhos e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

**\- … Ok. Mas não pense que eu concordo com vocês enchendo meu lugar com seus entulhos desnecessários! Se ficarem lotando meu espaço com essas porcarias eu jogo tudo fora.**

\- Bom… Acho que tudo bem… Você tem o direito ao seu espaço pessoal afinal! Bom… Pode abrir um portal para nós?

Error colocou as mãos no rosto e soltou um alto gemido de irritação, mas logo fez um gesto e abriu um portal para o Anti-void e seu vazio de puro nada. Ambos Dream e Ink encararam o portal com certa incerteza, mais por parte de Dream do que de Ink. O protetor de universos logo deu de ombros e se afastou de Dream.

\- Welp, estamos esperando o que? A casa não vai se fazer sozinha. - disse ele, se aproximando e passando pelo portal. Dream respirou fundo e logo seguiu o maior, restando apenas Error por trás do portal. 

O destruidor ficou encarando o portal, pensando se era realmente uma boa ideia continuar com aquele plano. Ele odiava que mexessem nas suas coisas. Contudo, as vozes continuavam a bater em sua nuca, sussurrando agora mais do que nunca. 

_ “Vá com eles.” _

_ “Não fique para trás!” _

_ “Não deixe que eles desconfiem!” _

_ “É tudo parte do plano.” _

_ “Vai valer a pena no final.” _

_ “Tudo vai ser tirado das suas costas.” _

_ “Fique de olho neles.” _

Error respirou fundo e finalmente cruzou o portal, as mensagens das vozes não saindo de forma alguma de sua cabeça.

**~X~**

Os pés de Nightmare e Cross faziam barulho ao pisar na neve branca de Gztale. Ambos os esqueletos seguiam calados e andando lado a lado. Cross tentava ficar atento a qualquer coisinha que pudesse acabar pulando de algum arbusto ou saindo de trás de alguma árvore. Já que havia concordado em ser o guarda real de Nightmare, ele precisava tomar o dobro de atenção, para que nada atingisse nem ele e nem ao guardião pelas costas, ainda mais em um lugar como aquele.

Ele estava um pouco preocupado. Fazia muito tempo que não trabalhava em algo parecido com ser um guarda real e ter que proteger alguém físico e estava com medo de ter perdido o jeito. Bom, de qualquer forma, não podia pensar muito sobre aquilo naquele momento, já que tinha que se concentrar em o que estava ao seu redor. E, claro, também tinha Chara reclamando incessantemente em seu ouvido.

_ “GZtale é uma das dimensões mais perigosas pra gente como nós estarmos andando assim no meio do nada. Você sabe né? Ou não prestou atenção nas informações que passei pra você na sua mente? Se alguma coisa acontecer, a culpa é toda sua.” _

\- Talvez ao invés de reclamar, você pudesse ficar quieto e me deixar me concentrar?! - reclamou Cross em voz alta, encarando Chara com a testa franzida. Nightmare arregalou os olhos com o híbrido subitamente falando alto.

\- Será que dá pra vocês… Dois… Pararem de ficar discutindo desse jeito? Eu já imagino que ninguém possa ver o Chara ou o ouvir, mas acho que todos nós sabemos que você não é um fantasma, Cross. Se continuar falando alto desse jeito do nada, nós vamos acabar sendo atacados a cada dois minutos. E se não for isso, você vai acabar me dando um ataque cardíaco por estar gritando do nada! - Cross desviou o olhar e permaneceu calado. Ele estava em uma posição que o estava deixando um tanto incomodado. Afinal, ele nunca havia sido xingado por estar falando com Chara antes.

_ “Até seu amiguinho concorda que você devia manter a boca fechada, idiota.” _ disse o monocromático, abrindo um sorriso irônico. Era simplesmente impossível deixar uma oportunidade como aquela de zoar com a cara de Cross passar despercebido. Era simplesmente o ponto alto da vida de Chara, estando preso no mesmo corpo que aquele esqueleto; Poder infernizar a vida de Cross. 

De qualquer forma, o maior não disse nada; Apenas soltou um suspiro frustrado. Não por culpa do que Nightmare disse, mas sim por ter que ficar quieto enquanto ouvia Chara zoar com a Chara dele. Aquele pirralho o irritava a níveis extremos.

\- Enfim… - disse Nightmare em um tom soprado. - Espero que sobre o que vocês dois estivessem falando sejam informações sobre a AU em que estamos. Porque eu só consigo nos levar por esses lugares. Não posso obter informação nenhuma a não ser que falemos com alguém.

Cross desviou o olhar para Chara, que logo também desviou o olhar, fechando rapidamente a cara como se fosse uma criança birrenta. Só pelo olhar do tão temido X-event, Cross já conseguiu descobrir o que ele queria dizer com aquela cara que fez. Ele já havia passado todas as informações necessárias para o híbrido.

\- Bom… Aparentemente, nessa AU o Sans e o Papyrus tiveram uma briga e acabaram se distanciando. O Sans está se escondendo nas ruínas e o Papyrus é o novo líder da guarda real. E ele aparentemente é do mal nessa AU então talvez seja melhor mantermos uma certa distância das estações de Snowdin… Ou de sermos vistos em geral… - disse Cross, um tanto nervoso. 

\- Heh. Talvez essa informação fosse ser útil se eu soubesse quem é esse tal de “Papyrus”. - disse Nightmare, deixando o de vestes brancas extremamente confuso.

\- Pera… Você  **não** sabe quem é o Papyrus...? - Nightmare negou com a cabeça. - M-mas como é possível que você não saiba quem ele é?!

\- Em nenhum lugar que eu estive mencionaram ele pra mim. Se ele fosse alguém tão importante assim, tenho quase certeza que teria ouvido falar dele. - disse o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, dando de ombros. Cross arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso atenuado, chamando a atenção de Nightmare. - Hey! Qual é a desse sorrisinho besta? - perguntou ele, ficando um tanto constrangido com a quase risada de Cross.

\- Cara, o Papyrus é meu irmão. - e foi naquele momento que Nightmare quis enfiar a cabeça dele no chão pra esconder sua vergonha. - Hey, não precisa ficar com vergonha, kiddo. Eu entendo que você vem de um lugar diferente e não entenda tantas coisas assim.

Nightmare franziu o cenho, fazendo uma expressão de indignação, o que rapidamente trouxe Cross!Chara de volta para a cena.

_ “Algo me diz que você fez uma péssima escolha de palavras, Cross.” _ disse o fantasma monocromático.

Cross arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida. Ia perguntar o que o de cabelos albinos quis dizer com aquilo, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Nightmare antes que pudesse sequer formular as palavras para saírem de sua boca.

\- Escuta aqui, seu sabichão. Primeiro, eu posso te garantir que sou  **bem** mais velho que você e já vivi uma pá de coisas que você nem sonha que aconteceriam em sua vidinha! Segundo… “Kiddo”? É sério? Eu lá tenho cara de criança pra você ficar me chamando desse jeito? - Cross desviou o olhar, fazendo uma cara que já era o bastante para responder a pergunta de Nightmare. - Não precisa responder a pergunta…

\- Ah qualé cara. Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso. - tentou se aproximar do de coroa dourada que ergueu a mão, parando o híbrido ali mesmo.

\- Não. Não. Agora é tarde. Guarde suas desculpas pra si mesmo. Eu não vou aceitar nenhuma palavra da sua boca. - Cross riu baixo.

\- Ora vamos. Não seja um pirralho chato igual ao Chara, hehe. - o fantasma ia protestar por ter sido xingado quando de repente uma lança passou em frente aos olhos dos dois esqueletos, fazendo com que ambos congelassem no lugar.

\- HEY! VOCÊS DOIS! NÃO SE MEXAM! - gritou uma voz. Quando ambos se viraram na direção da voz, Chara rapidamente reconheceu aqueles personagens que estavam frente a eles.

_ “CROSS! CORRE!” _ gritou o monocromático no ouvido do híbrido.

O híbrido, ao ouvir o desespero vindo do monocromático, já teve uma ideia de que a situação era séria. Sem pensar duas vezes, Cross tomou o pulso de Nightmare com força e começou a correr. O ato repentino do de vestes brancas genuinamente pegou o menor de surpresa, mas, baseado no que conseguiu sentir vindo da aura de Cross, pôde perceber que aquilo era obviamente uma tentativa de fuga. 

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos começou a acelerar o passo para alcançar a velocidade em que Cross estava correndo, para não ficar para trás, e olhou para aqueles que os estavam perseguindo. Era nada mais nada menos que um bando de cachorros, literalmente. Todos eles seguravam armas em suas mãos e alguns até já miravam nos dois com suas armas.

\- ESTAMOS NOS APROXIMANDO DAS RUÍNAS! SÓ AGUENTA MAIS UM POUQUINHO! - disse o híbrido, acelerando o passo.

\- E QUAL ESCOLHA MAIS EU TENHO? - retrucou Nightmare de maneira sarcástica, também acelerando o passo. Cross ignorou completamente o comentário do jovem guardião e direcionou seu foco à outro ser.

\- CHARA! ME PASSA O CÓDIGO DAS RUÍNAS! - pediu ao monocromático, que arqueou a sobrancelha, um tanto surpreso com o pedido.

_ “Como é? Pra que você precisa do código das--” _

\- SÓ PASSA A PORRA DO CÓDIGO! - gritou ele, já ficando irritado com a petulância do garoto monocromático.

Ambos os três já estavam se aproximando do portão roxo que era a entrada para as ruínas, os outros membros da guarda real seguindo em sua cola. Cross!Chara revirou os olhos e mentalmente passou os códigos para a mente de Cross, que ao receber os mesmos, apertou mais a mão de Nightmare e estalou os dedos, causando que ambos desaparecessem pouco antes de baterem de cara na porta das ruínas, o que não aconteceu com eles, mas sim com os guardas que os perseguiam.

Atrás da porta das ruínas, os dois esqueletos estavam completamente sem fôlego e esgotados até os ossos. Podiam ter corrido pouco, mas já foi o bastante para deixar Nightmare cansado, já que ele com certeza não estava esperando uma perseguição tão cedo.

\- Porra mano… Não tem nem dois minutos que estamos aqui e já estamos sendo perseguidos?! Sendo que não fizemos nada! - reclamou Cross, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar.

Aquelas palavras foram mais que suficiente para deixar Nightmare mais uma vez apreensivo e um tanto sem graça. Ele odiava ter que pensar em qualquer coisa que o lembrasse de sua antiga AU e de todo o sofrimento que passou. Ele podia sentir a negatividade crescer dentro de si, só o deixando ainda mais cabisbaixo. Definitivamente, qualquer coisa teria sido melhor para o pequeno do que ter sido lembrado de sua antiga timeline.

\- ...Tipo… Eu entendo que nós nunca estivemos aqui antes, mas qualé! Não precisava vir com tudo pra cima!

_ “Hey, Cross.” _

\- O que?

_ “Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu não acho que deixar a pessoa que você deveria proteger com cara de quem está prestes a chorar faz parte de ser um bom guarda real” _ provocou Chara com um sorriso irônico no rosto, logo depois desviando o olhar na direção de Nightmare, que permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada.

\- Nightmare? - chamou Cross, virando-se na direção do guardião. O pequeno lentamente ergueu a cabeça, mantendo seus braços cruzados na altura do peito. Ele apenas soltou um “hum” e voltou a desviar o olhar. - Tá tudo bem? Eu… Disse alguma coisa errada?

\- … Não. Tá tudo bem. Só… Vamos sair daqui. Esse lugar não me dá boas sensações… 

\- O-oh! Ok. … E pra onde vamos? - perguntou o híbrido, tentando relaxar aquele clima tenso que havia se formado.

\- Qualquer lugar exceto aqui já está mais do que bom. - respondeu o de coroa da lua, em um tom bem mais sério que o normal. Obviamente, a tentativa do de vestes brancas foi em vão. Nightmare estendeu a mão para o maior. - Você vem ou não?

Cross não respondeu. Apenas tomou a mão do guardião dos sentimentos negativos e se sentiu ser teleportado para algum outro lugar.

No momento em que ambos os esqueletos desapareceram, uma outra figura entrou no recinto. Um esqueleto de casaco azul com pelos grudados na gola da peça de roupa e com marcas azuis seguindo de seus olhos até a base de suas bochechas.

\- Olá? Tem alguém aí? - chamou o esqueleto.

_ “Não tem ninguém seu idiota. Agora tá ficando paranóico também?” _ provocou uma criatura de mesma aparência, porém paleta de cores diferente, do esqueleto de marcas azuis.

\- Ah Mel, fica quieto. Eu juro que ouvi alguém aqui.

_ “Como sempre… “ _

\- GANZ! - gritou uma voz um pouco mais fina que a do esqueleto. Ambos ele e o espectro reconheceram a voz.

_ “É melhor você ir. Deixar os outros esperando é grosseria.” _ disse Mel, abrindo um sorriso provocador.

Ganz apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a caminhar para o interior das ruínas, ainda pensando sobre o barulho que ouvira.

**~X~**

Assim que o grupo chegou no Anti-void, Dream e Ink se reuniram e começaram a pensar em como seria a casa, enquanto que Error apenas se afastou de ambos e começou a mexer com seus fios para se distrair.

\- Como nós vamos construir essa casa… ? Hum… - Ink colocou o dedo no queixo, pensando em como seria o design da casa. Sua cabeça estava explodindo com ideias, já que estava com praticamente todas as possibilidades existentes.

\- H-hey… Ink? - o pintor desviou o olhar para o de capa dourada, que parecia um tanto nervoso. - Hum… Q-que tal deixarmos a casa um tanto simples? Tipo… Só uma cozinha, quarto, sala de estar e salas reservas pra você e o Error usarem. É que você sabe… Eu não acho que o Error vai ficar muito confortável se fizermos algo muito grande e bagunçarmos tudo… A experiência vai ser melhor se todos ficarem contentes! E desse jeito, você consegue um lugar menos vazio pra ficar e o Error não fica incomodado com uma grande quantidade de coisas no Anti-void dele. - disse o sonhador com um sorriso. O protetor deu de ombros, com um sorriso de canto.

\- Ok então. É típico do Error querer limitar a criatividade dos outros, então eu meio que já imaginava que isso ia acontecer. Mas não é um problema! Eu consigo ser criativo mesmo com uma limitação de espaço. - o menor abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Ink pegar seu pincel e olhar determinado para uma parte vazia do Anti-void. - É… Vai ser uma bela casa! Agora por onde eu devia começar…

**\- Ah eu não sei! Por que não começa pelo telhado?! -** disse Error irritado. Ink encarou o destruidor e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Heh, demorou pro bebê se irritar. Não imagino que você tenha algum pedido não é Error? Afinal, você é chato demais pra ter qualquer senso de criatividade. - provocou Ink, abrindo um sorriso sapeca. O maior apenas grunhiu e voltou a mexer nos fios de suas mãos com uma cara feia. Ink voltou mais uma vez para onde estava encarando. - Pff. Que melodramático. Não se pode nem fazer uma brincadeira perto dele que ele já fica emburradinho.

Dream fez uma cara um tanto chateada. Naquela situação em que estavam Ink e Error, essa “trégua” entre os dois não duraria nem mesmo uma semana. Ink era alguém que falava muito da boca pra fora, sem pensar no que estava falando e como isso afetava as outras pessoas e as fazia sentir. E Error era bem impulsivo, então na primeira onda de stress que ele tivesse, ele atacaria Ink sem dó nem piedade. Se o guardião dos sentimentos positivos não pensasse logo em um plano, tudo pelo que lutou até agora terá sido em vão.

Não importa a circunstância… 

Ele precisava juntar aqueles dois a qualquer custo.

\- Hey Ink, por que não vai fazendo a casa enquanto eu vou pensando em algumas atividades que possamos todos fazer juntos depois? - sugeriu Dream, colocando um sorriso meigo e inocente em seu rosto.

\- Heh, parece uma boa ideia. Eu vou criar a melhor casa que já fiz na vida. Isso porque é a primeira de qualquer forma. Mas isso não quer dizer que vai ser menos bom! Vai ser uma peça de arte!

\- Ok, ok. Vai planejando aí enquanto eu vou pensando aqui sobre o que vamos fazer quando estiver pronta. - o esqueleto com mancha na bochecha assentiu e começou a pintar o que seriam os pilares de sustentação. 

Enquanto isso, o pequeno de capa e coroa dourados desviou seu olhar para o esqueleto de ossos negros que puxava mais e mais seus fios azuis e enrolava suas mãos nos mesmos, só deixando-o ainda mais irritado e grunhindo mais alto ainda. Dream, sentindo a negatividade que vinha de Error, resolveu se aproximar pra tentar ajudar.

\- Oi Error. - cumprimentou o pequeno, abrindo um sorriso inocente para o maior que apenas soltou ar pelos dentes e desviou o olhar.

**\- O que você quer, pedaço de glitter? -** Dream recuou um pouco com o tom de voz do destruidor, mas logo suspirou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Nada, eu só queria puxar assunto. É que você parece meio sozinho aqui no canto brincando com seus fios. Está tudo bem? - o de ossos negros bufou.

**\- Kiddo, eu estou perfeitamente bem. Eu só quero ficar sozinho antes que você e seu amiguinho ali comecem a me importunar igual a duas crianças pequenas enxeridas. -** Dream abaixou um pouco as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar, pensando em mais algumas coisas. 

\- Hey Error… - o maior bufou e encarou o pequeno com uma expressão de desinteresse, o que rapidamente mudou pra uma de surpresa ao sentir o outro tocar sua mão. - Eu só queria pedir pra você pegar leve com o Ink. Ele não é muito bom com-- 

**\- NÃO TOCA EM MIM! -** gritou o destruidor, arrancando sua mão de debaixo da de Dream, assustando o pequeno tanto com o ato como com o volume de voz. Os olhos do destruidor já haviam começado a se encherem de glitches, diminuindo sua capacidade de visão.  **\- Volta lá pro seu amiguinho colorido e deixa essas mãozinhas grudentas longe de mim!**

Dream hesitou um pouco, mas logo suspirou e se levantou, voltando a se aproximar de onde Ink estava construindo a casa. O sonhador estava um pouco cabisbaixo, com muitos pensamentos e perguntas voando por sua mente.

_ Hum… Eu havia esquecido que ele tinha hafefobia… Acho que vou ter que pensar melhor nisso tudo… Ah isso vai ser difícil. _

E de fato, seria. 

Em todos os sentidos possíveis.


	22. Capítulo 21

O “crunch crunch” do barulho de botas batendo na neve logo se tornou “tomp tomp” de passos correndo em chão sólido. Os passos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos, embora quem os estivesse dando estivesse ficando cada vez mais cansado. Mesmo com a falta de ar, o pequeno se recusava a desacelerar o passo. Estava simplesmente muito agitado! Seu cachecol voava para trás como se fosse literalmente parte do vento, e suas botas já estavam quase que todas sujas de tanto que havia percorrido em tão pouco tempo.

Não importava de qualquer forma. Blueberry podia lavá-las em um instante assim que chegasse em casa. Mas, naquele momento, deveria ir para a sala do julgamento e encontrar seu irmão. 

Ele estava muito preocupado com o de casaco laranja. A última vez que ambos haviam se visto foi quando Error o havia sequestrado, e desde então nunca mais ouviram falar um do outro. Blue se perguntava o que havia acontecido com seu irmão, pois não tinha como ele conseguir chegar ao Anti-void para o encontrar e Blue não tinha como ter saído daquele lugar sozinho. Sorte dele que Dream havia aparecido e o ajudado. Agora finalmente ele podia voltar para sua dimensão e reencontrar seu irmão.

Ou isso era o que ele pensava.

Assim que Blueberry chegou na entrada da sala do julgamento, suas mãos começaram a tremer. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso. Fazia tempo que ele não via seu irmão e, apesar de estar ansioso, imaginava qual seria a reação dele assim que o visse. Se lembrava que Papyrus não reagiu muito bem quando ele foi levado por Error. Talvez ele ainda estivesse com raiva do destruidor… E talvez um pouco com ele também por não ter se escondido quando ele disse para fazê-lo.

Sem mais delongas, Blue respirou fundo e relaxou os punhos. Ele estava assustado, mas deveria seguir em frente. Lentamente adentrou a sala, raios de luz vindo direto em seu rosto. Fazia bastante tempo que nenhuma luz atingia seus olhos, exceto o branco vazio daquele lugar onde foi aprisionado. Começou a caminhar até o final da sala, presumidamente onde estaria seu irmão. Um sorriso tímido apareceu em seu rosto esquelético, pensando que uma vez que chegasse no final poderia finalmente ver seu irmão novamente. Contudo, assim que chegou ao fim da sala, seu sorriso começou a se desmanchar ao ver que não havia ninguém ali. Olhou ao redor, segurando suas mãos uma na outra numa tentativa de fazê-las parar de tremer, mas realmente, não tinha ninguém ali.

\- Olá…? … Papyrus? - o pequeno começou a voltar um pouco para o começo da sala. Talvez alguém estivesse por lá e ele apenas tivesse passado despercebido. - P-paps, sou eu! Sans. E-eu voltei! Eu estou bem! Eu… Consegui sair daquele lugar… Então não tem por que você ficar se escondendo desse jeito. - silêncio. - Paps? Irmão… S-se isso é uma brincadeira não é nem um pouco divertido! P-por favor, saia… 

Porém, não importava o quanto ele pedia, não havia qualquer tipo de resposta. Logo, até os barulhos se fizeram ausentes, nem mesmo os pássaros cantavam mais. Era a primeira vez que uma sala em Underswap se encontrava completamente silenciosa, sem nem um ruído podendo ser ouvido.

Sans de repente começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça. Uma imensa tontura invadiu seu corpo, fazendo-o cambalear em direção à uma das paredes próximas da sala, onde conseguiu se apoiar na parede por pouco sem escorregar e cair. Por algum motivo, ele começou a sentir como se seu corpo estivesse se partindo ao meio. Como se ele tivesse de repente sido colocado numa picotadeira e estivesse sendo feito em pedacinhos ali mesmo. Cobriu seus olhos com as mãos e apertou a testa com os dedos tentando aliviar a dor pulsante em seu crânio. Não deu muito certo, mas pelo menos logo o sentimento começou a passar, sendo substituído por um pouco de náuseas e mais tontura. Blue apoiou seu braço na parede e apoiou a cabeça no mesmo. Sua respiração estava pesada e suor escorria por sua testa. Ele não estava entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. O mundo ao seu redor ainda continuava girando sem parar, causando ainda mais confusão no esqueleto de lenço azul.

Assim que aquelas sensações pararam completamente, Blueberry encostou as costas na parede, respirando fundo. Seus olhos lentamente se abriram, encarando mais uma vez o lugar ao seu redor. A sala do julgamento. Vazia. Quase nenhum som podia ser ouvido e estava ficando muito difícil para aquele pequeno esqueleto de lenço azul conseguir segurar as lágrimas em suas órbitas. E pensar sobre tudo isso com certeza não estava ajudando. Ele havia se esforçado tanto pra conseguir escapar… Só para chegar a hora e acabar sozinho outra vez, assim como quando Error o abandonou no Anti-void e o deixou para apodrecer até Ink aparecer.

Sem mais conseguir se segurar, US!Sans soltou seu peso e escorregou suas costas pela parede até o chão empoeirado, onde se sentou com a força de vontade de um cadáver. Suas mãos caíram ao lado de seu corpo como se ele nem pudesse controlar seu peso, ou neste caso, não quisesse. Bateu a cabeça na parede atrás de si e olhou para frente, seus olhos rapidamente enchendo de água e algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto de suas órbitas e suas bochechas. 

Ele se sentia tão cansado de tudo. 

Será que era tão difícil assim conseguir que tudo voltasse ao normal?

Aparentemente, sim.

Com o corpo trêmulo, dobrou as pernas e as abraçou, aproveitando o gesto para esconder o rosto entre os joelhos, numa tentativa de abafar o seu choro, o qual ele já não conseguia, e nem queria, controlar. Não demorou a soluçar e isso fez com que segurasse o tecido de sua calça com força, tentando criar algum tipo de suporte para si mesmo, mesmo sendo mais um laço físico do que sentimental. Ele precisava de todo o suporte que pudesse conseguir naquele momento. Precisava de algo que o pudesse fazer se sentir seguro e não mais sozinho. Ele precisava de alguém para poder o acolher e o consolar, e dizer que estava tudo bem.

…

Mas ninguém veio.

**~X~**

Para aqueles com conhecimento vasto é muito provável que conhecem o termo “AU”, que significa Universo Alternativo. E quando esse termo se estende ao universo de Undertale, isso se torna algo bem mais complexo do que simples ideias de variação de personagens, passando para milhares e milhares de conceitos que foram passados pelos ouvidos de milhares de pessoas. E logo, esses universos se estenderam a níveis inimagináveis e surpreendentes, enchendo esse espaço no multiverso de personagens de todos os tipos, desde deuses da morte e vida a até mesmo personagens com o poder de aniquilar galáxias inteiras. Apesar de que muitos resolveram deixá-los para seguir com suas vidas, milhares deles continuam em pé e com as almas vivas e fortes, vibrando com energia e determinação.

Até hoje, se torna impressionante a imaginação que criadores ao redor de todo o mundo usam para investir em universos tão criativos como esses que podem ser encontrados hoje em dia. São lugares fascinantes com histórias incríveis…

Porém, isso é apenas a perspectiva de um espectador. Alguém que não vive o que está acontecendo nesses lugares e não sabe o que passa pela mente dos personagens tanto quanto os criadores sabem. E por conta disso, na realidade, quando um personagem vai para certa AU, pode estar rumando para uma grande aventura com muitos amigos, ou para um lugar onde a morte o espera, tanto figurativamente quanto literalmente. Já que, apesar de serem bonitas e atraentes, várias dessas AU são lugares que guardam grandes perigos que podem ser mortais para vários personagens.

E esse era o caso de Dusttale. Uma AU onde Sans se viu desesperado para parar o humano que causava tanta dor e sofrimento com milhares de rotas genocidas uma atrás da outra. Demorou um pouco, mas ele logo notou que só havia uma maneira de derrotar Chara, o demônio que vem quando alguém chama seu nome, e o único jeito seria se tornar mais forte do que esse maldito de cabelos castanhos que infectou o Underground com seu espírito de genocida. Mas ele sozinho não iria conseguir derrotá-lo. Não com aquele simples poder de luta que ele tinha.

Ele precisava se tornar mais forte.

Ele precisava de LOVE.

Já que não tinha mais escolha, Sans viu-se obrigado a matar todos aqueles que existiam no Underground, a fim de conseguir LV e assim, finalmente, derrotar Chara. Foi difícil, mas ele logo conseguiu superar a hesitação e seguiu com seu genocídio em massa. Nenhum monstro havia sido poupado, nem mesmo seu próprio irmão. 

Ao fim ele conseguiu o LV que precisava e derrotou Chara. Mas desde então, não importava o quanto tempo passasse, Sans começou a ter diversos pesadelos com as pessoas que ele matou e até mesmo começou a ver uma alucinação do fantasma de seu irmão, que sempre estava ao seu lado a lhe culpar sobre tudo de mal que acontecia e lhe dar diversas ordens sobre os monstros que deveria matar e o que deveria fazer. 

E desde então ele ficou conhecido em diversas AUs como Dust!Sans, ou Murder. Um dos Sanses mais perigosos e problemáticos do multiverso inteiro. 

Muitos poucos monstros já foram vistos entrando em Dusttale, pois sabem muito bem o que vão encontrar nessa AU e o perigo que correriam se pisassem na neve daquela Snowdin. Porém, quando se está vagando por diversas AUs a procura de um refúgio ou apenas um lugar para se esconder, não tem como saber que perigos os aguardam, e nem onde vão parar a seguir.

Um som de teleporte foi ouvido próximo à cidade de Snowdin, seguido por duas silhuetas de esqueletos surgindo no meio daquela neve e poeira. Não passou muito tempo desde que pisaram naquela AU para que Cross estreitasse os olhos de forma desconfiada e escaneasse o terreno ao seu redor de forma analista. A falta de monstros naquela área já foi o bastante para deixá-lo desconfiado.

_ “Estranho… Não tem absolutamente ninguém aqui.” _ disse Chara, escaneando o local com seus olhos.  _ “Parece até que está… Abandonado.” _

Depois de escanear a área, o de vestes brancas desviou o olhar para o menor ao seu lado, que parecia estranhamente cabisbaixo. Cross começou a pensar que talvez fosse por conta do que ocorreu em GZtale, já que o de coroa de lua minguante saiu de lá bem cabisbaixo. Ele ainda não entendia o porquê de o menor ter começado a agir dessa forma do nada sendo que eles apenas haviam encontrado um lugar pra se esconder. 

Talvez ele tivesse dito alguma coisa errada? Ele não sabia, mas de qualquer forma, se ele tivesse dito algo errado, ele não sabia o que era. Ele apenas havia dito que estranhou o comportamento dos guardas reais daquele lugar por simplesmente terem os atacado sem motivo algum. Mesmo eles sendo de outras dimensões alternativas, não havia porquê ter feito aquilo. Mas agora Cross estava se preocupando se seu comentário de alguma forma acabou abalando o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, pois foi desde que o maior abriu a boca que o outro começou começou a ficar cabisbaixo.

\- … Nightmare? - chamou o menor, sua voz soando um pouco mais suave do que o normal. O menor ergueu o olhar na direção de Cross, não produzindo nenhum tipo de som como resposta, mas apenas seu olhar já bastava para dizer que ele estava prestando atenção em o que quer que fosse o que o híbrido iria dizer. - Hum… Você tá bem? Você parece que tá meio pra baixo desde que saímos de GZtale.

Nightmare soltou um suspiro alto, como se estivesse cansado de falar em tal assunto. E, de fato, estava. O jovem guardião colocou um olhar sério em seu rosto e encarou a trilha de neve na frente de si.

\- Eu estou bem. Vamos, precisamos achar um lugar pra ficar antes que algo de ruim aconteça. - disse sem emoção alguma e começou a seguir em frente, suas botas fazendo barulho contra a neve.

_ “Bom, ta aí sua confirmação. Você pisou na bola.” _ disse Chara, cruzando os braços e encarando o maior com um sorriso irônico.

\- Fica quieto, Chara. Não viemos aqui para fazer gracinhas. Estamos aqui para--

_ “Proteger seu crush. Eu sei. Eu sei.” _ gozou o espectro, fazendo a cara mais séria que conseguia, que, ao mesmo, tempo parecia de uma criança fazendo graça.

\- ELE NÃO É MEU CRUSH CARALHO! - gritou o de vestes brancas, com um grande rubor em seu rosto. 

O grito de Cross acabou sendo tão alto que chegou até a ecoar na caverna inteira, propagando o som em todas as direções. Com isso, Chara começou a rir como louco, vendo tamanha vergonha estampada na cara do outro, que rapidamente escondeu o rosto em suas mãos, porém, ainda possibilitando que seu rubor se tornasse visível.

Nightmare, que obviamente conseguiu ouvir o grito do outro, rapidamente se virou na direção de Cross e o encarou com um olhar repreensivo.

\- Cross. - chamou a atenção do outro, que, timidamente, removeu a mão dos olhos e encarou o de coroa dourada, até que com um pouco de medo de o que o mesmo iria falar. - Talvez você queira falar um pouco mais baixo. Não sabemos onde estamos ou se esse lugar é amigável, então se você pudesse manter seu tom baixo eu agradeceria muito. - foi tudo o que saiu da boca do guardião dos sentimentos negativos antes de voltar a caminhar e parar de fitar os olhos do híbrido.

Cross deu-se um tapa na testa e bufou baixo. Não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo tão trouxa. Por que isso estava acontecendo agora? Ele nunca se comportou assim antes, então o que havia mudado agora? Seria por causa de Nightmare que isso estava acontecendo? Mas o menor não havia feito nada para que ele ficasse daquele jeito. Talvez tudo isso não passasse de algo temporário que fosse culpa de Chara, visto que o espectro irritava Cross a todo o momento sem descanso algum. 

É… Talvez fosse isso.

Cross respirou fundo e logo correu para o lado de Nightmare, mantendo um olhar sério em seu rosto. Não queria mais acabar se distraindo de seu trabalho de guarda real. Se ele falhasse no serviço ao qual ele mesmo se ofereceu, ele nunca se perdoaria e talvez até voltasse a pensar em Frisk e como havia falhado com seu melhor amigo e sua família. E isso era o que ele menos queria no momento. 

Ele não se ia deixar falhar outra vez.

\- Hey, Cross. - a voz do menor rapidamente tirou o maior de seus pensamentos, trazendo sua atenção à eles. Cross o encarou, com um olhar que já dizia que ele queria saber o que o menor queria. - Já que você veio de um lugar semelhante a esse, então deve saber de um lugar onde possamos dar uma parada. Ficar teleportando entre AUs me dá uma canseira.

\- Oh. Claro. - o híbrido colocou a mão sobre o queixo e se pôs a pensar sobre os lugares que poderiam existir naquela AU. - Hum… Esse lugar é bem parecido com quando era quando eu morava no Underground, então acredito que os lugares devem ser os mesmos. Um lugar seria a mi- a casa do Sans desse universo, mas como não sabemos como ele é, a segunda melhor opção seria o Inn. Eu me lembro que costumava ser um dos lugares mais seguros pra ficar.

\- Está decidido então. Vamos ficar nesse Inn por um tempo até que eu consiga recuperar meu fôlego, e você a sua voz, porque eu não acho que, depois daquele grito que você deu, a sua garganta saiu intacta. - disse Nightmare, encarando o maior de soslaio.

\- É… Foi mal por aquilo. Chara estava me irritando de novo. - Nightmare assentiu brevemente com a cabeça.

\- Entendo como se sente. Mas enfim, menos falação e mais caminhada. Pra qual lado fica esse “Inn”? - perguntou ele.

\- Hum… Pra lá. Ao leste. Se seguirmos nessa direção devemos encontrar o Inn em pouco tempo. - Nightmare assentiu em compreensão.

\- Vamos lá então. Ah, e Cross, - o guardião dos sentimentos negativos levantou o rosto para encarar o maior nos olhos. - Deixe sua arma de prontidão. Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar quando chegarmos em Snowdin.

Cross assentiu e franziu o cenho, sério. 

E, com determinação queimando em seus peitos, ambos os esqueletos seguiram em frente, esperando finalmente chegarem na cidade de Snowdin e encontrarem um lugar para ficarem e descansar.

Porém, eles não eram os únicos que estavam a caminho daquela pequena cidade coberta de neve.

**~X~**

Error grunhia e grunhia cada vez mais alto. Já estava a perder a paciência com o tanto de besteira que Ink e Dream estavam falando. Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que, de um vazio branco sem absolutamente nada e nem mesmo um barulho, o Anti-void passa a ser um lugar barulhento e com duas pessoas hiperativas construindo uma  casa . Alguns já sabiam que Error não gostava nada que ficassem entulhando seu Anti-void, ainda mais com coisas tão inúteis como as que Ink estava criando.

**[E aí Error? Como vão as coisas?]**

**[Hey Errory~ Não ouvimos de você faz um tempo que não ouvimos de você. Como você está?]**

**\- Como eu estou? Muito bem, graças a “ideia” que vocês sugeriram. Agora todo meu Anti-void está sendo entulhado pra construir uma CASA. Então é. Estou indo MUITO bem. -** respondeu o destruidor, num mau humor que foi bem percebido por todos.

**[Ah vamos Error. Não está tão ruim. Tenho certeza de que eles já devem estar acabando.]**

**[como q ta ficando a casa alias?]**

**[Podemos dar uma olhada em como está ficando a casa?]**

**[E a casa como tá ficando? Eles já acabaram?]**

**\- Eu sei lá se eles já acabaram. E sinceramente, só me importo para que, quando eles terminarem, eles desentulhem meu Anti-void e me deixem em paz. -** resmungou ele, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar, igual a uma criança rabugenta.

\- HEY! ERROR! VEM AQUI! - o de ossos negros ouviu Dream gritar. Ao se virar e olhar para ele, percebeu um pontinho borrado fazendo algo estranho. Creu que ele estava acenando, mas não tinha certeza.

**[Lembre-se Error. Seja amigável, ou caso contrário eles não acreditarão que você está tentando ser amigo do Ink e o plano todo vai por água abaixo.]**

Error colocou-se em seus pés e respirou fundo. Ele precisava parecer calmo e tranquilo, assim como as vozes disseram. Ele precisava fazer aquilo certo. Não queria nem um pouco que todo aquele “esforço” que havia feito até agora fosse jogado fora e que tudo acabe tendo sido em vão. Começou a se aproximar dos dois pontinhos borrados e logo conseguiu os enxergar melhor. E, de fato, Dream estava acenando quando Error havia ouvido seu chamado. O destruidor chegou mais e mais perto dos dois, até finalmente conseguir vê-los normalmente.

**\- O que vocês querem? Espero que o motivo de terem me chamado seja bom, porque eu estava numa posição bem confortável lá atrás. -** disse ele, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços, numa tentativa de parecer sabichão. Ink que revirou os olhos e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Nós te chamamos porque achamos que você ia querer ver a casa. - o maior arregalou os olhos espantado com o que o outro havia dito. 

**\- Mas já terminaram?! -** Dream assentiu com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. **\- Mas como acabaram tão rápido? Não deve ter nem uma hora que começaram!** **-** Ink levou a mão ao seu queixo e encarou a casa, pensativo.

\- Hum… Eu me lembro que você me disse uma vez que o conceito de tempo do Anti-void não é muito semelhante ao dos outros universos alternativos, então talvez seja isso. Apesar de que… Eu não duvido que isso seja um  _ Time Skip _ . - disse o pequeno de mancha na bochecha com um sorriso. Error arqueou uma sobrancelha, completamente confuso.

**\- Um… Time Skip...?** **-** Ink assentiu, animado.

\- É. Um Time Skip é quando o autor de uma obra acelera o tempo para adiantar o tempo da obra, mas também é comumente usado para matar tempo desnecessário na obra e focar o tempo atual em algum evento importante e realmente significativo e que atraia o público leitor mais do que ter que descrever tempo onde nada acontece. É algo bem usado em obras atuais e é quase impossível você não encontrar algo assim atualmente. Pode parecer meio chato, mas na verdade é bem útil para deixar o leitor instigado a continuar a aproveitar a obra que está sendo escrita.

Error fez uma cara feia que inspirava tanto desinteresse quanto confusão, como se seu rosto estivesse tentando dizer algo como “não entendi porra nenhuma que você disse”. Enquanto que Dream, por outro lado, apenas mantinha um sorriso fofo em seu rosto. Não que ele também tivesse entendido qualquer coisa que Ink tivesse explicado. O protetor de universos revirou os olhos, ainda mantendo um sorrisinho no rosto e se virou na direção de ambos o destruidor e o guardião dos sentimentos positivos.

\- Enfim, o que vocês acham? Gostaram? - perguntou o pintor, animado.

\- Eu achei que ficou super legal, Ink! - disse Dream, exalando uma grande positividade no ambiente. Ink retribuiu o sorriso do pequeno e desviou seu olhar para Error.

\- E você, Error? O que achou?

O destruidor ficou quieto por um tempo e levou a mão ao queixo, como se fosse um crítico que estivesse analisando uma obra de arte. Não demorou nem tanto tempo assim para Error começar a apertar os olhos, não por estar enojado com o trabalho de Ink, mas sim por não conseguir enxergar direito. O destruidor na verdade tinha uma péssima visão e não conseguia enxergar nada bem de longe, tudo ficava sempre muito embaçado. O maior então abriu seu casaco e tirou de lá um óculos vermelho bem parecido com alguns modelos antigos e o colocou, a visão embaçada finalmente dando lugar à uma figura concreta.

Ele não iria admitir, mas até que ficou impressionado com como a casa tinha ficado. Ela era grande, mas ao mesmo tempo… Simples.   
A casa era completamente feita de madeira, o que dava um charme de lugar simples, mesmo que com dois andares. Algumas janelas podiam ser observadas do outro lado da casa. O fato de ser um sobrado intrigou um pouco Error, já que ele não sabia muito bem o que Ink esperava que os dois fizessem naquele lugar que fossem precisar de tanto espaço. Mas fora isso, a casa parecia bem confortável.

**\- Hum… Não está tão ruim…** **-** disse Error encarando a casa com um olhar um pouco menos sério do que o seu anterior. O destruidor voltou a fitar Dream e Ink, mas assim que o fez, sua expressão mudou para uma confusa, ao pegar os dois o fitando com curiosidade, até mesmo Ink parecia surpreso, apesar de Error não saber bem o porquê. Entretanto, apenas aqueles olhos o encarando já eram o suficiente para deixá-lo nervoso. **\- H-hum… Por que vocês estão me olhando desse jeito? -** perguntou ele, sua voz um tanto travada e não muito compreensível.

Antes mesmo que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Ink se aproximou rapidamente de Error, com estrelas em seus olhos.

\- VOCÊ FICA MUITO FOFINHO DE ÓCULOS! - gritou ele, inevitavelmente fazendo o rosto do destruidor ser preenchido com um rubor azul e alguns mais glitches aparecerem pelo seu corpo.

\- I-Ink! Se acalma! Você está deixando o Error nervoso. - pediu Dream, tocando com delicadeza o braço de Ink e abrindo um sorriso nervoso. O protetor de universos se virou para o pequeno, não mais com estrelas em seus olhos, mas sim algumas outras formas indefinidas.

\- Ah mas ele ficou tão fofinho com esses óculos! Parece um nerd arrumadinho. - ele se virou novamente para o destruidor. - Eu não fazia ideia de que você usava óculos, Error!

**\- I-isso é porque o que eu faço não é da sua conta! E pare de me chamar de fofinho! -** desviou o olhar emburrado, mas também com um pouco de vergonha. Afinal, não era todo dia que alguém chamava um dos maiores destruidores de universos de fofo.

Ink riu um pouco, mas ambos foram logo interrompidos quando o guardião dos sentimentos positivos se pronunciou.

\- Ok, então já que está tudo pronto, que tal discutirmos a primeira atividade que vocês vão fazer juntos? - Ink assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Error apenas cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. - Ah, vamos lá pessoal. Se animem! Vai ser divertido! A princípio eu pensei que poderíamos apenas sentar e conversar um pouquinho… - o pequeno encarou os dois, como se os julgasse apenas com seus olhos dourados. - Hum… M-mas já que vocês tem a sua… História… Eu pensei que talvez possamos nos aproximar primeiro antes de começarmos a falar de coisas pessoais e isso... Tudo…

Terminou a sentença com a voz um pouco rouca. Dream não iria admitir, mas estava sim nervoso por ser ele quem iria tornar Ink e Error amigos. Afinal, se não fosse feito direito, tudo iria por água abaixo e o único responsável por tudo seria ele. Mas no momento, todos os olhares se voltaram para Error, como se apenas esperassem a aprovação dele para começarem as atividades.

Error grunhiu alto mas logo encarou os outros dois.

**\- Ah ta bem! Qual é a atividade que você tanto planejou pra fazer? -** perguntou ele, apesar de sua voz sair mais como um grunhido do que como uma fala concreta.

\- B-bom… Eu pensei em algumas coisinhas… Mas antes de fazer elas temos que fazer uma outra coisinha bem pequenininha… - disse Dream com um sorriso desajeitado no rosto.

Já não muito confiante nesse plano, o destruidor bufou baixo e perguntou para o guardião dos sentimentos positivos.

**\- E o que seria essa coisinha bem pequenininha que nós vamos, infelizmente, ter que fazer?**


	23. Capítulo 22

\- COMPRAS! - gritou o pequeno guardião dos sentimentos positivos, jogando os braços para cima e abrindo um imenso sorriso, isso enquanto encarava o grande estabelecimento onde ele, Ink e Error, estariam fazendo sua pequena atividade.

O destruidor encarou Ink de soslaio, que simplesmente deu de ombros, como um sinal para que não estava entendendo porcaria nenhuma. Error soltou um suspiro e virou-se na direção do de capa dourada.

**\- Tá, e porque você esperou a gente fazer o trajeto todo até aqui só pra terminar aquela frase? -** perguntou ele, cruzando os braços e encarando Dream com um olhar crítico. O pequeno logo substituiu a sua expressão de alegria com uma de desilusão. Error, ao observar isso, levou a mão à testa.  **\- É sério isso? Achou que fosse dar o que? Algum efeito cômico?**

\- Eu não acho que esse efeito funcione muito certo dentro de fanfics, Dream. Talvez se você tentar em uma comic na próxima. - disse Ink, acariciando a cabeça do guardião dos sentimentos positivos. - MAS ENFIM! VAMOS FAZER ESSAS COMPRAS PRA PODER FAZER NÃO SEI O QUE MAS QUE NÓS VAMOS!

E mais uma vez, Error levou a mão à testa. Internamente, ele estava gritando incessantemente para que tudo acabasse logo. Não havia se passado nem um único dia, e ele já estava exausto de ter que aturar aqueles dois por tanto tempo. O que já era algo de esperar vindo de Error, já que Ink e Dream poderiam ser um tanto… Irritantes. E Error não era conhecido por ter muita paciência.

_ Se acalma Error. Vai ficar tudo bem. É só por um tempinho até aqueles dois idiotas confiarem em você e você poder dar um ataque pelas costas deles. _

_ Vai tudo valer a pena no final. _

_ Vai valer a pena. _

_ Vai- _

\- ERROR! - gritou Ink, tirando o de ossos negros completamente de seu transe. O maior olhou para o outro com o cenho franzido e uma cara de bravo.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu tinha pedido pra você pegar um carrinho pra podermos começar logo as compras, mas acho que você deve ter resolvido tirar um cochilo, porque você só ficou parado olhando pro nada com cara de bobo.

Error sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer por sua testa. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de baixar a guarda numa hora dessas, e nem mesmo dar um mínimo sinal de que talvez estivesse pensando em alguma outra coisa. Por mais que aqueles dois fossem idiotas, ele não queria correr o risco de ser descoberto e ter desperdiçado todo aquele tempo por nada.

**\- Se eu pegar o carrinho você para de me atormentar? -** perguntou ele, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

\- Não. Mas vai fazer o dia progredir e não ser chato igual a você. - respondeu o protetor de universos, com o sorriso mais inocente que tinha em seu rosto, apesar de a resposta ter sido um tanto rude.

\- Não seja rude, Ink! Você pode só pedir pra ele buscar o carrinho do jeito normal. Nem tudo que sai da sua boca precisa ser acompanhado de um insulto. - Dream se pronunciou, seu rosto expressando a clara sensação de irritação.

Ink arregalou as órbitas, mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto, embora agora um pouco torto. Error também estava um tanto surpreso. Aquele pequeno de capa e coroa dourada estava sendo um doce até o momento presente, e do nada ele praticamente chamou seu amigo Ink de irritante. 

Aquilo com certeza não era algo que se via todo dia.

Assim que Dream se tocou de o que havia dito, arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca, envergonhado de si mesmo e do que havia saído de sua boca.

\- AI! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Eu não queria ter sido rude! Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu não sei porque eu falei isso! Desculpa mesmo, Ink! - e ficou repetindo a palavra “desculpa” sem parar, enquanto se agarrava com força na roupa de Ink e o encarava com os olhos arregalados, cheios de arrependimento.

**\- Sossega o facho, pirralho. Também não é pra tanto. -** disse Error com seu jeitinho emburrado de sempre. 

Dream manteve as mãos na blusa de Ink, seu olhar desviando para o solo, ainda mais envergonhado. Ele realmente não queria ter dito aquelas coisas para Ink. Ele nem sonharia em dizer esse tipo de coisa naquele tom para ninguém. Mas ele não fazia ideia de como que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, sequer como haviam chegado lá. Talvez ele só estivesse muito estressado com tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e precisasse descansar um pouco. 

Mas de qualquer forma, tudo isso teria que ficar para depois. Naquele momento, o que importava era ajudar Ink e Error a começarem a se dar bem. Dream ergueu a cabeça e encarou o maior, que o olhava com uma expressão um tanto neutra quanto a tudo aquilo.

\- Não se preocupe, Dream. Eu não ligo pra isso. - disse Ink. - Enfim, vamos começar essas compras ou não? Estou cansado de ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada a não ser ficar olhando pras caras bobas de vocês. - Error revirou os olhos.

\- Oh! Certo. Eu vou pegar o carrinho. Vocês podem ficar aqui e… Conversar. - sugeriu Dream, abrindo um sorriso um tanto nervoso antes de sair correndo na direção onde ficavam os carrinhos de supermercado.

**\- Eu ainda não entendi porque precisamos de comida, já que ninguém precisa comer no Anti-void. -** disse o destruidor.

\- Ah Error. Deixa o pequeno ser feliz com as ilusões dele. Não precisamos questionar a ordem das coisas agora. Deixa isso pra depois, ok? - o menor abriu um sorrisinho em seu rosto, o que acabou por deixar Error desconfiado de que Ink poderia estar tramando algo. Eles podiam não ser amigos, mas o destruidor conhecia muito bem como aquele idiota era.

**\- Ink, eu juro, se você estiver bolando alguma coisa, eu vou--**

\- PEGUEI O CARRINHO! - exclamou o guardião dos sentimentos positivos, empurrando o objeto em questão.

\- Legal! - disse Ink. - Vamos então levar essa belezinha lá pra dentro pra fazer umas comprinhas! - o protetor então começou a empurrar o carrinho em direção à entrada da loja, logo virando para trás, seu olhar rapidamente se cruzando com o olhar do destruidor. - Você vem, Error?

O maior franziu o cenho levemente e rangeu os dentes.

\- Nós não terminamos a nossa conversa, ouviu Ink?

\- Ok. - disse ele, como se não estivesse dando a mínima para as ameaças do destruidor. O que era de fato o que estava acontecendo.

Os três puseram-se a caminhar, logo entrando naquele estabelecimento cheio de pessoas indo e vindo, o que já proporcionou para Error um desconforto bem grande, já que o mesmo detestava lugares muito cheios os com muita informação.

**\- Ok, já entramos, agora vamos pegar logo o que precisamos para podermos cair fora. -** disse Error, seus pés batendo impacientemente no chão.

\- Acalma o fogo aí, esquentadinho. O Dream ainda está meio confuso com a lista de compras. - apontou com o polegar para o pequeno de coroa dourada que olhava para a pequena lista como se não estivesse conseguindo enxergar. Error riu baixo com a cena de Dream praticamente se humilhando na frente dele e Ink.

**\- Precisa de ajuda aí, kiddo? -** ele perguntou, cruzando os braços junto ao peito enquanto tentava comprimir um sorriso que insistia em se mostrar em seu rosto.

Dream desviou seu olhar para Error e logo se tocou da vergonha que estava passando. Um pouco de suor começou a escorrer por sua testa e um rubor envergonhado apareceu em suas bochechas, revelando ao público como estava sem graça.

\- O-oh! N-não precisa! Eu já me localizei aqui. Vamos pegar os tomates primeiro. Eles devem estar no corredor seis, então não é tão longe. - disse Dream, tentando ao máximo mascarar a vergonha que sentia. 

O menor pegou o carrinho e seguiu em frente, com Error e Ink continuando logo atrás de si. O destruidor tentava matar o tempo olhando em volta e tomando cuidado para que ninguém encostasse nele, enquanto que o esqueleto de mancha de tinta na bochecha mantinha a mão frente ao rosto tentando controlar a risada, o que acabou por chamar a atenção do outro.

**\- Do que você tanto tá dando risada? -** perguntou o esqueleto de ossos negros, caminhando ao lado de Ink, porém, ao mesmo tempo, mantendo certa distância do protetor. Ele se virou na direção do maior com curiosidade, ainda mantendo um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Da cara do Dream quando você perguntou se ele queria ajuda. Pff-- Foi uma cena maravilhosa. - Error revirou os olhos com um desdém bem claro pelo que Ink disse. Ele não se importava na verdade com o porquê de Ink estar rindo, só queria ter certeza de que o menor não estivesse zombando dele. - Ai ai. Mas essa nem é a melhor parte. - Error desviou seu olhar para o menor, curioso para o que o mesmo estava se referindo com “melhor parte”. - A melhor parte, é que ele ainda acha que consegue fazer a gente se dar bem e sermos amigos. Hahaha. 

**\- Pff. Como se ele tivesse alguma chance. -** sussurra Error, desviando o olhar e prensando o que seriam seus lábios a fim de não deixar Ink escutar seu argumento.

Porém, foi em vão. O menor, mesmo que bem baixinho, conseguiu sim escutar o argumento que deixou a boca do destruidor de universos e acabou por sorrir com o dito.

\- Hehehe. Parece que finalmente temos uma coisa em comum, hein Error? - disse Ink, claramente tentando provocar o maior. Error o encarou por um momento e logo franziu o cenho e olhou para o outro lado, fazendo uma cara feia.

**\- Você não sabe de nada, abominação. -** insultou ele, não com paciência para as piadinhas e provocações de Ink.

Contudo, o menos apenas encarou isso como se fosse um pequeno desafio que ele teria que cumprir. Este sendo, conseguir puxar o maior para dentro do assunto. Naquele momento, não era a coisa mais viável a acontecer, mas Ink gostaria de poder conversar um pouco com Error. Pensava que seria divertido e que talvez conseguisse fazê-lo rir com alguma de suas piadas, apesar de a maioria delas sair completamente errado e apenas ele próprio rir no final, mas ainda sim, seria uma piada.

O pequeno abriu um sorriso, seus olhos naturalmente mudando de forma para formatos abstratos e focando-se no destruidor com um brilho de quem está prestes a fazer besteira.

\- Heh. Você diz que eu não sei de nada, mas eu tenho certeza que sei quando que o tal Demian vai desistir dessa ideia boba dele. - ele disse, cruzando os braços junto ao peito e empinando o nariz, dando para si um ar de superioridade, ao menos, em sua visão.

Error o encarou com desdém e incredulidade. Não tinha como aquele idiota saber quando o guardião dos sentimentos positivos ia acabar desistindo da ideia de ajudar Error e Ink a serem amigos, se é que ele ia sequer pensar em desistir.

**\- Duvido muito. -** retrucou ele, abrindo um sorriso arrogante e encarando Ink pelo canto das órbitas. - Não tem como você saber uma coisa dessas. Ainda mais, se tratando de você, é mais provável que você esqueça de respirar do que adivinhar quando aquele pirralho vai desistir. - Ink abriu um sorriso travesso.

\- Heh. Quer apostar? - perguntou, atraindo a atenção do maior, fazendo-o até parar de andar. Ink sorriu com a reação de Error, sua mente já viajando para outros lugares.

Error começou a pensar seriamente. 

Uma aposta com Ink. O que ele levaria de vantagem com aquilo? Claro, ele poderia esfregar sua vitória na cara daquela peste miserável que sempre ficava interrompendo seus planos de destruir AUs e o irritando sem motivo aparente. Mas fora isso, não teria utilidade nenhuma. Ele não estaria a levar qualquer vantagem ou ganhar qualquer outra coisa com aquilo. Portanto, sería inútil.

Porém, ele estava um tanto curioso para saber até onde Ink estava disposto a seguir com isso.

**\- E o que eu ganho se eu aceitar a aposta? Vai rir da minha cara? -** Ink riu baixinho.

\- Hehe. Claro que vou, você vai perder. E eu vou rir porque aí vou ser eu quem vai ganhar. Sem falar que rir da sua cara é muito divertido, hehehe.

**\- … E o que eu ganho se eu acertar? -** perguntou Error, praticamente ignorando tudo que Ink havia dito anteriormente. O menor levou o dedo ao queixo e fez uma careta exagerada como se estivesse pensativo.

\- Hum… Que tal… O perdedor pode exigir um favor do vencedor. Qualquer valor. Não importa o quão ruim seja. - sugeriu ele, sua boca se curvando em um sorriso travesso.

Error ponderou por um instante, sua mente indo para outro lugar. Era muito para pensar de uma vez só. Um acordo com Ink desse jeito, onde o vencedor poderia exigir qualquer coisa do perdedor… Seria arriscado, ainda mais se tratando de Ink, que não era alguém de pedir favores leves. Entretanto, a chance de poder cobrar algum favor de Ink, qualquer um que fosse, sem ele poder falar nada, também era muito interessante. 

Ele poderia finalmente se livrar daquele idiota de uma vez por todas e acabar com aquela palhaçada de amizade.

\- Ok. Eu aceito. - disse Error, confiança esbanjando de suas palavras.

Ink abriu um sorriso cálido, como o de uma criança inocente. Era estranho que estivesse sorrindo daquela maneira, já que ele era do tipo que aparentava ser muito competitivo, e com razão.

\- Ok então. Qual é o seu chute? - perguntou o protetor, encarando o maior pelo canto da órbita.

\- Eu acho que em uma semana ele desiste. Isso se não menos. Mas pensando bem, talvez ele--

\- Eu acho que ele desiste ainda hoje. - interrompeu Ink, mudando seu olhar para um determinado e cheio de confiança em si mesmo, enquanto cruzava os braços e os colava no peito. Error franziu o cenho, visto que não gostava nem um pouco de ser interrompido. Por isso, sem mesmo que notasse, ele agarrou o cachecol de Ink, puxando-o em sua direção, porém mantendo uma certa distância onde Ink não o estaria tocando.

**\- Não. Me. Interrompa! -** gritou ele, seu corpo aumentando por um instante a quantidade de glitches que flutuavam ao seu redor. Uma pequena gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Ink, mostrando sinais de nervosismo, mas mesmo assim, ele se manteve em seu pé, não deixando que nada disso fosse revelado ao destruidor. Error não demorou muito e o empurrou na direção da mesa onde estavam os tomates que Dream deveria estar pegando. 

Ink sentiu uma dor invadir suas costas enquanto a mesma ia de encontro com o objeto de madeira, fazendo pressão em sua coluna e distribuindo aquela sensação desconfortável por vários de seus ossos. 

Mesmo assim, o protetor de universos não soltou um único gemido de dor, apenas mudou um pouco a sua expressão facial. Error não pareceu reagir com muita diferença quando a aquilo. Apenas bufou e cruzou os braços, tendo que lembrar-se de que precisava convencer a Ink de que estava realmente querendo ser seu amigo.

**\- Mas por que hoje de toda forma? -** perguntou ele, tentando mudar de assunto. Era uma pena que o assunto que encontrou não era muito bom.

Error não obteve nenhuma resposta concreta vinda do menor. Ao invés disso, sentiu algo duro e viscoso atingir seu rosto com força, um líquido escorrendo por suas bochechas e pelo meio de sua testa. Seu corpo encheu-se de mais glitches, assim como seus olhos ao perceber o que era aquilo que escorria por seu rosto.

Era um tomate.

Risadas ecoaram desesperadamente pelo local. E Error sabia exatamente de quem era.

Ink parecia estar se divertindo tanto que todos pararam para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, não é todo dia que se via um esqueleto se matando de dar risada e o outro tendo praticamente um surto.

O esqueleto de cachecol marrom depois de um tempo começou a se acalmar, seu peito se enchendo desesperadamente de ar por ter passado tanto tempo dando risada do de ossos negros.

\- Ah meu Deus. Você tinha que ter visto a sua cara! Hahaha! - Ink debochou, sua risada mais uma vez deixando sua boca e atingindo os ouvidos de Error. 

Mas desta vez, antes que Ink pudesse cair novamente na gargalhada. Alguma coisa fez forte pressão em seu rosto, manchando-o todo de uma substância escorregadia, assim como fora com Error.

O menor ficou um tanto estático, tentando processar tudo o que havia acontecido.

**\- HA! Você não é o único que pode jogar esse jogo, Ink! -** disse Error em tom de zoação, segurando um outro tomate da banca.

Um sorriso travesso se espalhou pela boca de Ink e o menor moveu sua mão lentamente para a bancada de tomates, tomando cuidado para mantê-la longe da visão de Error para não estragar a “surpresa” que Ink havia planejado para o destruidor.

Não demorou muito para que os dedos de Ink voltassem a tocar a superfície lisa daquela fruta, fazendo com que seu sorriso apenas aumentasse mais. 

\- Está valendo! - E, já impaciente, o menor agarrou a fruta com força e atirou em direção à Error, atingindo-o bem no meio da testa.

E então começou. Tomates começaram a voar de um lado para o outro, atraindo mais e mais a atenção das pessoas que estavam passando pelo local, tentando apenas ter um dia relaxante de compras. Error e Ink jogavam aquelas frutas com mais e mais força na direção um do outro, mas de ambos os dois, apenas Ink parecia estar tirando algum proveito de tudo isso. 

Também não demorou para que Dream percebesse o que estava acontecendo ali. Porém, ele só foi perceber o que Ink e Error estavam fazendo com os tomates quando a segurança havia chegado.

**~X~**

Cross e Nightmare caminhavam tranquilos, seguindo o caminho que Cross indicara para Snowdin. Nenhum dos dois havia dito nada durante o caminho inteiro, apenas deixando o barulho do vento bater em seus rostos e preencher o clima ao redor deles.

O híbrido ainda se sentia um pouco envergonhado pelo que havia gritado há algum tempo atrás. Não queria ter que ficar brigando com Chara na frente de Nightmare, porém aquele menino fantasma simplesmente não parava de pegar no seu pé. 

Ele precisaria de muita força de vontade para não deixar que Chara continuasse o atrapalhando daquele jeito. Afinal, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Nightmare era a única pessoa que ele tinha.

Ele era o mais próximo que tinha de um amigo.

Ambos começaram a diminuir o passo quando a pequena cidade de Snowdin foi avistada. Sua placa de bem-vindo estava como quase sempre esteve, exceto por algumas pequenas dobras no pano. 

Entretanto, mesmo que fosse para se sentir bem-vindo, essa era a última impressão que aquele lugar dava. 

A cidade estava abandonada. Nenhum monstro podia ser avistado, nem mesmo Monster Kid, que estaria perto da árvore reclamando de como os adultos eram medrosos caso se tratasse de uma rota genocida. O sussurro do vento era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida naquele lugar, pois não havia uma única alma viva. A falta de vida naquele lugar dava uma sensação de vazio e deixava que arrepios escorressem pela espinha de ambos os esqueletos.

\- Você morava aqui? - perguntou Nightmare, seus olhos correndo o local com genuína surpresa e um pouco de nervosismo.

\- N-não era assim na minha timeline. Snowdin sempre foi um lugar legal, com muitas pessoas passando o tempo todo. Eu nunca tinha visto esse lugar tão… Vazio. - disse Cross, também sentindo um nervoso bater em sua nuca.

\- Cross… - o híbrido encarou o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, que continuava a encarar o cenário frente a si, porém, permanecendo com um olhar sério. - Ninguém está nos seguindo, não é?

Os olhos de Cross se arregalaram com certo espanto, percebendo o que Nightmare queria dizer com isso. Ele puxou o capuz mais sobre seu rosto, cobrindo-o com sombras que ocultavam sua aparência. Seus pés viraram-se na direção contrária, seguindo de seu quadril e logo todo o resto de seu corpo. Seus olhos percorreram cada centímetro do caminho percorrido por eles que era visível aos seus olhos, buscando por qualquer sinal de qualquer ser vivo, mesmo que fosse um mísero pássaro.

Por um momento, Cross sentiu como se devesse ativar a faca de Chara e se colocar na defensiva. Era um sentimento não muito agradável que lhe dizia para manter a guarda alta. Era aquele sentimento de que algo ruim fosse acontecer, o que já era o suficiente para deixar Cross desconfiado.

Mas depois de escanear o terreno, não parecia haver ninguém por ali. Ao menos, não que ele tivesse notado.

\- Não. Não acho que fomos seguidos. - voltou a virar-se para Nightmare. - Mas, por via das dúvidas, deixe a porta do quarto trancada. Se acontecer alguma coisa, isso me dá tempo pra te alcançar. Mas se eu ficar na porta do quarto diminuímos bastante o risco.

Nightmare encarou o maior com a cara fechada e a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Não prefere descansar também? - um sorriso sarcástico apareceu no rosto de Nightmare. - Não acho que vá acabar sendo muito útil estando uma pilha de ossos cansados.

Cross negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Consigo aguentar um bom tempo sem dormir. E além do mais, em terreno hostil, não posso baixar minha guarda. - suspirou. - Fizemos um acordo e eu disse que te protegeria, agora tenho que cumprir com a minha palavra.

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos pigarreou brevemente.

\- Falando assim até me lembra dos personagens dos livros que eu costumava ler quando mais novo. Onde os cavaleiros davam tudo de si para cumprirem com seu dever para com a realeza, protegê-los de perigo, etc, etc, etc.

\- Na verdade é mais ou menos esse tipo de instrução que eu recebi quando mais novo. Não fui treinado pra ser preguiçoso. - disse Cross, colocando um olhar um pouco mais sério em seu rosto.

\- Tá bom então, senhor “não preciso dormir”. Vamos entrar logo que meus sapatos estão me matando de tanto andar. - brincou Nightmare, sua boca se curvando em um sorriso de provocação.

O híbrido revirou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, logo acompanhando Nightmare para dentro do Inn, que também estava um tanto quanto abandonado. Nem mesmo o filho da dona do Inn estava lá como sempre estaria, o que só deixava a atmosfera ainda mais pesada.

\- Cara, isso tá ficando sinistro. Não tem absolutamente ninguém aqui. - comentou o guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Seus olhos púrpura percorreram todo o lugar, querendo ter absoluta certeza de que não havia realmente ninguém ali além dele e Cross.

\- Bom, veja pelo lado bom da situação. - disse Cross, chamando a atenção do menor. - Ao menos não precisamos pagar pelo quarto.

Nightmare revirou os olhos em desdém e seguiu o híbrido para o segundo andar, ambos encaminhando para seus quartos. Seus passos ecoavam pelo edifício vazio, sem receber qualquer tipo de interferência causada por qualquer outro barulho. Os quartos pareciam todos abandonados, como se algo tivesse ocorrido para que todos procurassem algum tipo de lugar melhor. O menor tentava ao máximo não pensar naquilo e apenas caminhar em direção ao seu quarto, ocultando seu nervosismo bem fundo em sua alma.

Os dois esqueletos pararam então de caminhar ao topar com o único quarto com a porta aberta e com as chaves penduradas na fechadura, uma conveniência de grande sorte.

Cross cruzou os braços e escorou na porta.

\- Welp, divirta-se em seus aposentos, vossa magestade. - brincou ele, referindo-se ao assunto que discutiram mais cedo.

\- Guarde a porta pra mim, soldado. Cumpra com seu dever para com nosso povo, ou eu terei sua cabeça em um prato de prata! - respondeu Nightmare, retribuindo à brincadeira que o híbrido começara.

O menor quase deixou escapar uma risada quando ouviu o de roupas monocromáticas engolir em seco. Mas Nightmare já estava acostumado com ter os outros nervosos com a presença dele, embora não soubesse a razão. 

Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, lançando um último sorriso sarcástico na direção de Cross antes de fechar a porta.

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos soltou um suspiro de alívio. Era bom estar sozinho de novo, poder refletir sobre sua situação e descansar um pouco. 

Da última vez que tentou dormir, apenas havia conseguido dormir por cinco minutos e acordou de mal-humor, e tudo por culpa de seu “outro eu”, que até agora não havia revelado nada de si.

Quem sabe agora poderia finalmente dormir um pouco e efetivamente descansar.

Nightmare sentou-se na cama, sentindo o colchão afundar um pouco com seu peso. Ergueu a perna, tirando com cuidado suas botas e as colocando ao lado da cama. E em seguida, tirou sua pequena coroa com figura de lua minguante e colocou-a no criado-mudo ao lado da cabeceira.

O pequeno jogou-se de costas na cama, indo de encontro aos macios lençóis e distribuindo uma sensação de relaxamento por seu corpo. Nightmare nunca dormia numa cama em muito tempo, sendo a última vez que o fizera quando ainda morava em Storyshift.

Mas algo havia de confessar a si mesmo. Era muito bom poder sentir essa sensação incômoda de tensão em seus ossos deixar seu corpo e poder finalmente sentir um cansaço normal e não do tipo de exaustão.

E, antes mesmo que percebesse, seus olhos se fecharam e a escuridão o envolveu, carregando-o para um sono bom e confortável.

Enquanto isso, Cross foi buscar uma cadeira e se sentou logo em frente à porta de Nightmare, tentando ter certeza de que ninguém inusitado apareceria. Com um lugar parecendo com uma rota genocida, ele não poderia deixar sua guarda baixar.

O lugar estava completamente silencioso e não parecia ter nem mesmo uma alma viva naquele lugar. Era aterrorizante. Como algo que teria saído de um filme de terror.

Cross podia sentir a tensão remexer em sua alma, lembrando-lhe dos tempos em que enfrentava humanos para proteger Frisk das ameaças daquele mundo. Entretanto, ao menos em seu mundo, ele tinha a companhia de seus entes queridos o apoiando, mas naquele lugar que ele estava agora… Ele estava sozinho.

_ “Suas memórias são deprimentes.” _ disse Cross!Chara.

\- Psh, não é como se as suas fossem melhores. - retrucou ele, desviando o olhar com desdém.

Os olhos do monocromático desviaram-se para o canto do olho, abaixando sua cabeça e deixando seus cabelos albinos caírem sobre seu rosto, deixando as sombras cobrirem seus olhos e parte do resto de sua face.

_ Você não sabe pelo que eu passei… _ \- pensou ele, repousando as mãos em seus braços, como se estivesse tentando abraçar a si mesmo.

E então o tempo foi passando e o lugar parecia mais e mais silencioso. Nenhum passarinho piava, o vento não uivava, não havia som de passos ou mesmo o som de outra respiração além da de Cross.

Nightmare continuava a dormir dentro do quarto, pelo menos era o que Cross pensava. Ele não tinha coragem de entrar lá e acabar acordando o menor se ele estivesse mesmo dormindo. O guardião dos sentimentos negativos também não era uma pessoa muito de boa, ele não era muito paciente com os outros. Por esse motivo, Cross acabou levando como ameaça a brincadeira que Nightmare havia feito anteriormente, mesmo que o menor estivesse apenas tentando provocar o híbrido. Mas mesmo assim, Cross preferia evitar ter o menor irritado com ele. Afinal, ele não sabia quase nada sobre ele.

Sempre que pensava nisso, sua mente acabava indo para um pensamento recorrente.

“Por que ele havia decidido pular pelos universos alternativos com Nightmare, sendo que mal o conhecia e provavelmente encontraria mais encrenca fugindo com ele do que voltando ao seu universo?”

Ele estava começando a questionar isso com muita frequência durante aqueles minutos de silêncio, mas a resposta que recebia era sempre a mesma.

Nightmare havia salvado sua vida. Ele havia saído de seu próprio caminho para ajudar Cross a escapar de Error e salvar não só sua própria vida mas também a dele. Ele não precisava ter salvo a vida do híbrido, mas salvou.

E, mesmo que não parecesse à primeira vista, Cross pôde ver que Nightmare era sim uma boa pessoa. Mesmo que com seu jeitinho bruto e um tanto grosseiro, ele tinha um bom coração. Ele era uma boa pessoa. O jovem guardião apenas ficava muito na defensiva. 

Cross não podia julgá-lo. Afinal, ele não sabia pelo que Nightmare poderia ter passado para acabar fechado daquele jeito.

De repente, Cross começou a imaginar como que o rosto do menor ficaria se ao invés da cara feia, sua boca se curvasse em um sorriso e ele parecesse feliz pra variar.

O maior começou a sorrir com o pensamento. Realmente, ele nunca havia visto o menor sorrindo até o presente momento, pelo menos não de um jeito que ele pudesse chamar de genoíno. Todas as vezes que o guardião dos sentimentos negativos sorrira foram sorrisos sarcásticos ou de ironia. Ele nunca tinha sorriso verdadeiramente. Ou, se tivesse, Cross não havia visto.

Quem sabe ele não poderia fazer o menor sorrir em algum outro universo alternativo. Tinha de ter algo que fizesse o menor ficar genuinamente feliz, não é?

Cross então ouviu passos vindos de dentro do quarto de Nightmare, que o tiraram de seus pensamentos e o focaram de volta à realidade.

Nightmare provavelmente já havia dormido o bastante e havia acordado. Ou talvez ele tivesse tido algum distúrbio e acordado, apesar de que Cross não havia ouvido absolutamente nada durante todo esse tempo.

O híbrido levantou-se de sua cadeira e a colocou do lado da porta, possibilitando sua passagem para o quarto. Ele então respirou fundo e abriu a porta, tentando manter-se o mais natural possível.

Entretanto, assim que o híbrido entrou, deu de cara com uma cena que não pensaria que veria.

Em sua cama, Nightmare permanecia adormecido, mas o que o híbrido não esperava era ver um outro alguém parado bem ao lado da cama do menor o encarando com um olhar psicopata enquanto lentamente deslizava um osso com ponta afiada por seu pescoço, mesmo que de uma forma que não o estivesse ferindo.

Era o Sans daquele universo. Murder!Sans.

\- Heh. Um esqueleto tão diferente… E com uma roupa tão bonita… É realmente uma pena que eu precise te matar e pegar seu LOVE para derrotar aquele humano maldito. - foi tudo o que disse Murder antes de erguer o osso para o alto e se preparar para acabar com a vida do guardião dos sentimentos negativos.

Apenas aquela faladeira já foi suficiente para que Nightmare começasse a recobrar a consciência e despertar. Sua visão estava embaçada, mas ele conseguia ver claramente que havia alguém apontando algo para ele, como se fosse algo que tivesse saído direto de seus pesadelos.

Porém, antes que Murder pudesse abaixar aquele osso à toda velocidade ou Nightmare gritasse à todo pulmão, o esqueleto de capuz foi atingido no olho por um osso disparado por Cross. 

Os olhos do de esqueleto de roupas monocromáticas brilhavam em um intenso vermelho, quase como se estivessem pegando fogo. Sua boca ocultada pelo seu cachecol tornava difícil ler suas emoções, mas apenas pelo brilho em seus olhos se podia concluir uma coisa.

Ele não estava feliz.

O Sans conturbado então virou-se e encarou Cross com seu olhar psicopata. Ele parecia com alguém que não havia comido há dias e que agora estava diante de um banquete para aproveitar à vontade. Mesmo de longe, era possível perceber suas pupilas escaneando o híbrido, que apenas continuava mantendo a pose de ataque.

\- Heh. Olha pra isso, Papyrus. Mais LV. - disse Murder, como se estivesse falando com o próprio ar. E, de fato, estava.

As pupilas arroxeadas de Nightmare se focaram em Cross irradiando extrema confusão e medo. Nightmare não entendia o que estava acontecendo e nem sabia quem era aquele cara. 

Cross retribuiu o olhar com segurança, como se o tentasse confortar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas claro que na situação em que se encontravam não era tão simples assim manter a calma.

\- Eu me pergunto quanto EXP vocês dois valem. Será que consigo chegar ao LV 20? Hehehe. - disse o Sans daquele universo de forma sádica, como se tentasse brincar com as mentes de ambos os esqueletos.

_ O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO SEU PREGUIÇOSO?! MATE-OS DE UMA VEZ! _

_ \-  _ Heh…  **Como quiser, bro.**

Sem fazer cerimônia, Murder avançou para cima de Cross à toda velocidade, chegando a assustar o outro. Atirou um osso à toda força contra o outro, que acabou sendo atirado contra a parede, fazendo um barulho de estalo.

Entretanto, Cross logo se reergueu e dirigiu um olhar raivoso para o esqueleto de olhos carmim. 

Ele não iria desistir daquela luta assim de primeira mão. Invocou uma dúzia de ossos e lançou-os repetidamente contra o outro, que apenas desviou o ataque, sem poder prever que Cross se aproveitaria desse desvio para avançar contra ele com uma faca na mão.

Ambos começaram a rebater os ataques um do outro, defendendo e atacando ao mesmo tempo, como que num impasse. Nenhum deles conseguia nem atingir o outro e nem receber um ataque do outro.

Cross havia de admitir, Murder!Sans era bem forte. Não que ele houvesse chegado a confrontar algum outro Sans como ele, mas aquele era realmente um oponente que merecia seu valor pelos ataques. 

Entretanto, ele ainda era uma variação do universo original. Ainda era um Sans. Ainda era previsível.

Conforme a luta foi se desenrolando, Cross acabou por notar um padrão nos ataques de Murder. Era quase sempre que atacar, atacar e atacar. Ele quase nunca defendia, ao menos, não ao ponto de ter que recuar.

_ “Ele não pode desviar para sempre. Continue atacando.” _ sussurrou Cross!Chara em seu ouvido.

Cross então decidiu recuar por um instante, evitando que por pouco o ataque do outro Sans.

Sua respiração estava agitada e o suor escorria por sua testa. Ele estava ficando cansado. Não havia lutado assim há muito tempo. Mas ele não estava ali para perder.

_ “Ataque pelo lado.” _ ouviu mais uma vez o sussurro de Chara em seu ouvido, dizendo-lhe a maneira de lutar e o caminho que deveria seguir.

Cross ficou firme em sua posição e jogou a pequena faca que segurava para o lado, concentrando sua energia em um último acessório que usaria.

Alguns glitches surgiram em sua mão e ele pôde sentir os códigos de formação fluindo para sua mão quase que como um instinto.

Logo, em sua mão se materializou seu grande utensílio que poderia garantir-lhe a vitória e finalmente poderia tirar Nightmare daquela dimensão.

A Hack Knife. Uma arma que permitiria a Cross poder manipular o código de qualquer coisa que o atingisse quando ativada. 

Mas, desta vez, não seria para isso que o esqueleto o usaria. Por mais que estivesse com raiva do Sans daquele universo por ter tentado matar o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, não estava nos planos de Cross conseguir nem mais 1% de EXP ou nem mesmo LV.

Deslizou o pé para o lado e, com um impulso, avançou contra Murder!Sans, que apenas previu o movimento e desviou do ataque de Cross, ao mesmo tempo que invocou um osso e disparou na direção do mesmo. Por um curtíssimo espaço de tempo, Cross conseguiu desviar do ataque, o mesmo quase que raspando em sua bochecha.

Ele aproveitou a posição que estava e desceu o braços na direção de Murder, a lâmina de sua faca se aproximando cada vez mais do mesmo, até, finalmente, atingi-lo no braço e a dor envolver o local e distraí-lo. 

O híbrido também não perdeu a chance de um segundo ataque. Aproveitou a distração do outro e invocou rapidamente um Gaster Blaster, que disparou sem delongas, não dando nem chance para que o de moletom azul visse de onde o ataque veio. 

E então, foi disparado contra a parede, o que tirou-lhe 10 HP.

Cross teleportou-se para o lado de Nightmare, que já estava com os sapatos calçados e com a coroa posta, e lhe disse com seriedade:

\- Temos que sair daqui, agora. Ele não vai ficar atordoado por muito tempo. - Nightmare não respondeu ao que Cross disse. Seus olhos estavam completamente focados no chão, sequer estavam permitindo que o híbrido entrasse no campo de visão do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Ele estava completamente paralisado. O híbrido então fez algo que não pensou que faria. Ergueu a mão e deu um tapa no rosto de Nightmare, como uma forma de tentar tirá-lo de seu transe. - NIGHTMARE! ACORDA! NÓS TEMOS QUE SAIR DAQUI.

O menor ergueu o olhar e encarou Murder!Sans, que já estava se erguendo do chão e lançando ao de coroa dourada seu olhar psicopata. Nightmare franziu o cenho e desviou seu olhar na direção do esqueleto de roupas monocromáticas.

\- Ok. - foi o que conseguiu tirar de sua boca para responder ao outro. Cross assentiu com a cabeça e arrumou a postura.

\- Nightmare… - chamou pelo menor, que apenas ergueu seu olhar para se encontrar com o do maior. Ele então ergueu sua mão na direção do menor, que a encarou com temor. - Você confia em mim? - perguntou-lhe.

Nightmare hesitou por um instante, mas não porque estava considerando sua resposta.

\- Sim. - estendeu a mão e segurou a do híbrido com firmeza. - Eu confio.

Cross assentiu com a cabeça, sua expressão não mudando nem mesmo um milímetro. Ele retribuiu a firmeza com que a mão do menor segurava a sua e o puxou contra si, sentindo o corpo do menor bater contra o seu. Suas mãos então se desgrudaram e a de Cross deslizou até sua cintura, mantendo sua mão e seus dedos firmes no lugar.

\- Então abaixa a cabeça.

Murder então levantou-se totalmente do chão e encarou novamente aqueles esqueletos com um olhar psicopata. Porém, os mesmos tinham planos diferentes do que continuar lutando.

Cross passou suas duas mãos ao redor da cintura de Nightmare e agarrou ao tecido de sua roupa, ao mesmo tempo que começou a correr na direção da janela, pulando pela mesma e estilhaçando o vidro. Sua cabeça permanecera abaixada todo o tempo, juntamente com a de Nightmare, que estava encostada em seu peito enquanto o mesmo comprimia os “lábios”.

O vento da queda começou a atingir o rosto de ambos, assim como a aceleração, que os puxava para baixo. Mas Cross não se daria por vencido apenas por culpa da gravidade. Soltou uma das mãos que segurava Nightmare e invocou mais uma vez sua hack knife, fincando-a na madeira da parede do hotel e usando-a para desacelerar sua queda em direção ao chão, o que os permitiu parar de cair a poucos centímetros do chão.

Os pés de Cross tocaram então a neve, relaxando um pouco por finalmente estarem fora daquele hotel, não que aquilo significasse que estivessem fora de perigo.

A Hack Knife se desintegrou no ar, permitindo a Cross ter sua mão mais uma vez livre.

O híbrido tomou impulso com uma mão e pegou Nightmare no colo, estilo noiva, e desviou o olhar na direção do pequeno guardião, cujas mãos estavam trêmulas, de tão forte que seguravam o tecido da roupa de Cross.

\- Segure firme. - disse ele, suas mãos apertando o menor firmemente em seus braços e então voltou a correr.

Nightmare podia sentir o vento bater em seu rosto. Seu peito parecia se contrair de uma maneira que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Ele podia sentir os braços de Cross o apertando bem forte, mas não de um jeito ruim. Era algo mais protetor, como quando ele abraçava Dream quando havia tempestade de raios. Ele se sentia… Seguro. Como se nada pudesse o machucar. Era um sentimento novo, que ele nunca havia sentido com ninguém. Lhe inspirava confiança e parecia tirar todos os medos e preocupações de seu peito. Seus olhos se desviaram para encarar o maior, que seguia correndo com determinação expressa em seu olhar e perseverança batendo em seu peito.

_ Cross… Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que está sacrificando tanto por alguém como eu? Por que você insiste em ficar comigo quando sou claramente algo que você não precisa? E por que eu me sinto tão confortável perto de você? Nós não nos conhecemos nem por um dia… E eu sinto como se pudesse confiar inteiramente em você… - _ o menor ergueu a cabeça e a apoiou no ombro de Cross, encarando a estrada de neve que estava ficando para trás. -  _ Será que… É isso que se sente quando se tem um amigo? Essa sensação de proteção… E que tudo vai ficar bem… E que não importa o que aconteça você vai estar aqui pra me apoiar… É isso que se sente quando se tem alguém em quem pode confiar? Eu não sei… Mas se for… Consigo entender porque as pessoas gostam tanto de fazer amigos... _

\- Tá tudo bem aí? - perguntou Cross, encarando Nightmare por um instante com curiosidade. 

O menor demorou um pouco, mas logo concedeu ao híbrido sua resposta.

\- Sim. Eu estou bem. - disse ele, com um sorriso largo em seu rosto e pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.


	24. [Bônus]

A luz resplandecia pelas grandes janelas da sala do julgamento, refletindo no vidro de mosaico com os antigos inscritos de lendas que os monstros compartilhavam entre si. Os passarinhos estavam a cantar, anunciando a atmosfera semelhante à o que seria uma bela manhã na superfície. Era uma pena que havia apenas um monstro ali que poderia desfrutar daquele cenário, visto que todos os outros haviam partido.

Não demorou para que aquela luz artificial atingisse os olhos de Blueberry, que estava deitado encolhido em posição fetal com a alma do humano em mãos. O pequeno começou a abrir as órbitas, permitindo a luz atingir suas pupilas e clarear a área ao seu redor.

Seus ossos tencionaram e um instinto primitivo atingiu sua alma provocando reações que ele não imaginava que teria logo no momento que acordasse. E tudo isso por culpa de um pequeno humano que estava sentado do outro lado daquela grande sala, encarando-o com seus olhos negros vazios.

Blue podia sentir seu peito se encher de nervosismo e suor escorrer por sua testa. Ele não sabia quem era aquela criança ou o que fazia ali. Nunca havia visto aquele humano em toda sua vida. Aliás, ele nunca havia visto qualquer humano em sua vida. Mas aquele humano em particular era sinistro.

O pequeno humano encarou Blue profundamente.

\- Você acordou. - disse o monocromático. O esqueleto de lenço azul recuou um pouco ao ver o humano levantar-se. - Não se assuste. Eu não vim te fazer mal.

\- Q-quem é você? - perguntou o pequeno Blueberry com a voz rouca e tímida. O humano de olhos negros abriu um sorriso paciente.

\- Meu nome é Core!Frisk, e estou aqui para te ajudar. - disse o garoto. - Eu vi que você passou por uns maus bocados recentemente. A briga que você e Papyrus tiveram aqui com Error!Sans foi realmente intensa… 

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Sans, fazendo-o estremecer. Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas mãos se seguraram mais forte à alma de Chara.

\- … Como você sabe disso? Como sabe o que aconteceu? E como sabe sobre Error? - ele perguntou, sua voz entoando curiosidade e temor. Core!Frisk abaixou um pouco a cabeça, porém, se mantendo firme.

\- Eu tenho uma espécie de talento que poucas pessoas têm. Chama-se onipresença. É a capacidade ver a tudo e a todos ao mesmo tempo, não necessariamente precisando estar no lugar para presenciar algo. - Blueberry pousou a mão no queixo, pensando profundamente.

\- Mas então, se você pode ver tudo, porque não nos ajudou quando Error atacou nossa timeline? Por que não fez nada para impedi-lo? Por que não me ajudou quando Error me prendeu naquele horrível espaço branco? - a voz do pequeno esqueleto estava ficando mais e mais alta e desesperada, chegando a falhar algumas vezes. O sentimento de assombro batia em sua alma com força e vigor, como se se instalasse ali e se recusasse a sair. Core!Frisk entretanto, levantou a mão, como um sinal para que o menor se calasse e se acalmasse.

\- Calma. Uma coisa de cada vez. - soltou um suspiro alto e voltou a encarar o outro. - Primeiro, mesmo que eu quisesse ajudar, não havia nada que eu pudesse ter feito. Error está além de minhas capacidades físicas de combate… Segundo, não tinha como eu ter te ajudado de qualquer forma. Error se esconde além de minhas capacidades de onipresença, e até o presente momento, não sei onde ele se esconde. Ao menos, não a exata localização. - ouvindo isso, Blueberry sentiu-se um pouco pra baixo. Suas mãos suavizaram o toque sobre a alma humana e seus olhos desviaram para o chão. Percebendo isso, o garoto monocromático começou a se aproximar do esqueleto de vestes azuis e colocou a mão em seu ombro, como um gesto de consolo e tentativa de ajuda. - Mas não foi pra falar de mim que eu vim aqui. Eu na verdade quero te ajudar, Sans.

US!Sans ergueu o olhar e encarou fundo nos olhos do monocromático, ele respirou fundo e colocou um olhar mais neutro em seu rosto. Ao menos seu peito não se contraía mais com aquela horrível sensação de assombro.

\- Me ajudar? - a criança assentiu. - Mas como?

Um sorriso simpático se fez presente no rosto de Core!Frisk enquanto o mesmo encarava singelamente no fundo dos olhos de Blueberry.

\- Te levando de volta pro seu irmão.

Os olhos do Sans de cachecol azul se arregalaram, enchendo-se de um brilho que não aparecia há muito tempo. Blue segurou os ombros de Frisk com força, seus dedos trêmulos fazendo um esforço para conseguir se manter no lugar.

\- VOCÊ SABE ONDE MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ?! - sua voz saiu com um grito, que teria feito Core!Frisk estremecer se ele já não soubesse que essa seria a reação do esqueleto. O humano de cabelos curtos assentiu, mantendo o sorriso firme em seu rosto.

\- Eu o ajudei há algum tempo atrás e o levei para a Ômega Timeline, um lugar para pessoas que sobreviveram à rotas genocidas ou tiveram suas timelines apagadas. E também era o único jeito de mantê-lo a salvo de E… Rror… - a voz de Frisk foi diminuindo ao notar o menor um tanto cabisbaixo. Suas mãos perderam a força sobre os ombros do monocromático e seus olhos desviaram ao solo, porém, ainda mantinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

_ Ele está bem… Ele está bem! Meu irmão está bem…  _

\- … Sans? Está tudo bem? - perguntou Frisk, encarando o menor.

\- … Por favor… Me leva até lá. Eu preciso achar meu irmão! - os olhos do esqueleto de lenço azul se encheram com um brilho determinado e compassivo, um brilho que Frisk conhecia muito bem.

\- É claro. Foi pra isso que eu vim. - disse a criança com um sorriso de compaixão em seu rosto. O garoto ajeitou a postura e voltou a direcionar o olhar para o outro. - Para ir à Ômega Timeline, é só passar por qualquer porta enquanto pensa que quer ir para lá.

Sans se virou na direção da porta que dava para o corredor que levava à sala do trono e à rainha Toriel. Seus pés caminhavam quase que por conta própria na direção da porta já aberta enquanto sua mente delirava com vários pensamentos a mil. Assim que se colocou em frente à porta, seu corpo pareceu travar por completo, nem mesmo um osso se mexendo.

\- Então… É só passar por aqui pensando pra ir pra ‘Ômega Timeline’…Certo? - Frisk assentiu. - O-ok… - o pequeno fechou suas mãos em um punho e respirou fundo enquanto uma pequena gota de suor escorria por sua testa.

Com passos lentos e trêmulos, o Sans de Underswap foi se aproximando da porta, mesmo hesitante, tentando ao máximo concentrar sua mente naquele único pensamento, mesmo com diversas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo em sua mente.

_ ‘Cada versão possível de nós existe em algum lugar.’ _

_ ‘Não posso te deixar! Não aqui… Não com ele!’ _

_ ‘Heh. Faz você se sentir bem pequeno, huh?’ _

_ ‘Não chegue perto dele!’ _

_ ‘Eu realmente os odeio.’ _

_ ‘NÃO! ELE NÃO! TUDO MENOS ELE!’ _

_ ‘Parece que eu te peguei… Seu mentiroso sujo.’ _

_ ‘Você não pode matar à todos que eu amo e simplesmente fugir.’ _

_ ‘Eu quis atingir seu mundo onde nenhum plano de resgate pudesse te salvar.’ _

_ ‘SÓ VAI!’ _

**_Eu quero ir pra Ômega Timeline._ **

E então ele cruzou a porta, sentindo uma luz forte atingir seus olhos. Assim que os abriu, os mesmos se arregalaram e se puseram a escanear cada centímetro do local. Era familiar, com um céu totalmente branco, que chegava a lembrar o Anti-void. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, era diferente. O chão era como o de Waterfall, mas seco e com mais grama do que havia em Underground. E também haviam várias casas espalhadas pelo lugar, assim como uma grande diversidade de pessoas. Alguns eram semelhantes a ele, outros a seu irmão e outros com pessoas que ele nunca havia visto em toda sua vida, como alguns humanos e outros esqueletos estranhos.

\- Olá! - disse uma voz ao lado de Sans, chamando-lhe a atenção. - Bem-vindo à Omega Timeline. - era um esqueleto alto com uma espécie de manto preto e rachaduras em partes de seu crânio, era um pouco assustador, mas, no geral, ele parecia amigável. - Meu nome é Gaster, e julgando por sua aparência, creio que você seja um Sans de Underswap, correto?

\- Hum… É. Oi. - cumprimentou ele, abrindo o sorriso mais amigável que conseguiu. - C-como você sabe quem eu sou?

\- Nós temos alguns Sanses de Underswap por aqui, assim como outros também. Creio que eles possam te ajudar a se sentir bem-vindo aqui. - disse Gaster, exibindo um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Meu irmão. Você poderia me dizer onde posso achar meu irmão? - perguntou o pequeno de cachecol azul. Gaster levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo.

\- Hum… Pode ser difícil. Tem muitos Papyrus de Underswap por aqui… Ele possui algum detalhe em específico? - Blue desviou o olhar para o chão.

\- Eu não sei… Nunca vi versões alternativas de mim desse jeito… Eu… Eu não sei… Só sei que Core!Frisk havia me dito que o havia trazido pra cá… Mas fora isso eu não sei de nada… - Gaster levou mais uma vez a mão ao queixo, desta vez desviando o olhar para o lado e fazendo bico.

\- Vai ser difícil… E não sei se Frisk vai poder vir aqui para poder nos ajudar com esse problema…

\- Eu estou bem aqui. - disse o garoto monocromático, assustando ambos os esqueletos, que não estavam preparados para a repentina aparição do garoto. - O Papyrus a que ele está se referindo está na casa 176, ele vai estar conversando com uma Chara de Storyshift e com uma pantufa preta na mão.

\- Oh! Tudo bem então, Frisk. Eu vou levar Sans até lá. Muito obrigado pela ajuda. - agradeceu Gaster, que recebeu um sorriso do monocromático.

\- Sem problema algum.

O Sans de Underswap permanecia um tanto confuso quanto a tudo aquilo e a situação era muito nova para ele conseguir formar uma opinião concreta. Sentiu sua mão ser tomada pela de Gaster, que mantinha seu sorriso de compaixão enquanto o olhava.

\- Venha comigo, Sans. Vamos achar seu irmão.

**~X~**

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da Ômega Timeline, A Chara de Storyshift e o Sans de Dancetale seguiam juntos caminhando e dando altas risadas, quase como se fossem amigos desde sempre. E já que os outros que estavam com eles mais cedo agora estavam ocupados, os dois puderam passar a tarde toda juntos explorando aquela gigantesca timeline e descobrindo mais coisas que, no pequeno tour, não puderam ser apresentadas à Chara.

\- Esse lugar é bem legal, Sans! E todo mundo aqui é tão gentil… Me lembra bastante de minha antiga timeline… - disse a humana de cabelos castanhos, com um sorriso nostálgico em seu rosto.

\- … Heh. Você sente bastante falta de sua antiga casa, não é? - perguntou o outro esqueleto.

\- Muita… Mas aqui também é bem legal. Você e os outros foram tão gentis comigo… Esse lugar simplesmente me encantou! - anunciou ela, expandindo seu sorriso e esticando os braços para os lados. Sans riu um pouco, mas logo desviou o olhar para o lado.

\- Heh… Eu gostaria muito que algumas pessoas pudessem desfrutar desse lugar como você faz… - disse ele, deixando a garota um tanto confusa, o que foi bem claro pelo seu olhar. Ao perceber isso, Sans sinalizou com a cabeça para uma casa atrás da morena. Ela se virou e encarou a casinha para onde Sans assinalou, e logo identificou um esqueleto alto sentado no degrau da frente da casa com um olhar triste.

\- O que aquele cara tem? Eu lembro de ter visto ele mais cedo, mas achei que ele estivesse só num intervalinho… 

\- Aquele é um dos Papyrus de Underswap que Core- Frisk, trouxe para cá. Aparentemente ele perdeu seu irmão e ainda não conseguiu superar a perda. Isso acontece em alguns casos, mas costumam ser um pouco raros dependendo das circunstâncias… 

_ Chara… Você pode ajudá-lo, não pode? _

\- Hum… - a morena desviou o olhar para o chão, fechando a cara. - Eu vou falar com ele.

Sem esperar a resposta de seu amigo, Chara se afastou dele e começou a se aproximar lentamente daquele Papyrus, que segurava um tipo de pantufa em suas mãos. A humana soltou um suspiro e caminhou até o lado de Papyrus.

\- Hey. - chamou ela. Mesmo com um pouco de demora, Papyrus se virou para encarar aquela que o chamou. - Você está bem?

Nenhuma resposta saiu da boca de Papyrus. O de moletom laranja apenas a ignorou e voltou a encarar a pantufa em sua mão. Os olhos castanhos dela então focaram-se na pantufa que o outro segurava, o que já deu à ela a resposta para o que havia acontecido naquele universo. Suas pernas se curvaram e a humana sentou-se ao lado de Papyrus, encarando-o com um sorriso triste.

\- Você também foi vítima dele, não foi? - a reação do maior foi quase que imediata, virando-se na direção dela com surpresa em seus olhos. - Não fique surpreso. O universo de vocês não foi o primeiro que Error!Sans “visitou”.

\- Aquele maldito Error tirou tudo que eu mais amava… E ainda levou meu irmão embora com ele... - Chara não podia negar que estava espantada com a história, entretanto, apenas tentou manter-se calma diante do maior.

\- Pelo menos seu irmão tem uma chance de estar vivo. Já eu, tive que ver meu irmão morrer nos meus braços por culpa daquele merda. - Papyrus continuou a encarar a morena, que havia baixado a cabeça com o cenho franzido.

\- … Eu sinto muito. -disse ele, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da morena, que retribuiu com um sorriso caído.

\- Está tudo bem. Ao menos eu sempre tenho algo dele comigo pra me fazer companhia. - moveu suas mãos para o lenço colorido em seu pescoço, mantendo um sorriso determinado em seus lábios. - Hey. Papyrus. - o maior a encarou, curioso. - Se me permite dizer, eu não acho que seu irmão esteja morto. Eu acredito que talvez seja possível que vocês se encontrem de novo. Só precisa de um pouco de paciência… E determinação.

Papyrus sorriu, tirando com os dois dedos o cigarro que havia entre seus dentes.

\- Heh. Obrigado, Chara. E… Eu acho que seu irmão devia ser muito feliz tendo alguém como você do lado dele. - o comentário do de moletom laranja colocou um sorriso ainda maior no rosto de Chara.

\- É, ele era bem agitado. Nós gostávamos bastante de brincar de interpretação. Hehe, ele costumava fingir que era o Deus da hiper morte, enquanto eu era a humana que ele tinha que derrotar. Passávamos o dia inteiro brincando disso… - Papyrus sorriu.

\- Parece que vocês dois se divertiam bastante. Meu irmão era um tanto obcecado com participar da guarda real e capturar um humano. Vivia sempre insistindo para Alphys o colocar na guarda, tanto que uma vez ele foi na casa dela à meia-noite para tentar convencê-la a colocar ele na guarda. - Chara riu baixinho, tentando não parecer rude.

\- Ele devia se divertir bastante treinando. Meu irmão adorava encher o saco da minha mãe com isso de entrar pra guarda real, mas ele ficava só nos treinos mesmo, não chegou a entrar pra guarda real. Mas talvez… Tenha sido melhor assim. Eu não ia gostar de ver meu irmão ser morto por um daqueles humanos nojentos. - abaixou a cabeça, seus cabelos caindo sobre seus olhos. Papyrus se espantou com o comportamento de Chara, mas podia entender ao que ela se referia.

\- Entendo como se sente… Eu também ficava com um pouco de medo de acontecer algo com meu irmão… Mas sabe como é. Não dá pra dizer não para aquela carinha que ele faz. Heh. - a cara feia da morena logo foi substituída por um sorriso de confirmação, mostrando que ela compreendia pelo que Papyrus passava. - Mas enfim, não se preocupe com isso. Mesmo que seu irmão não tenha conseguido entrar na guarda real, tenho certeza de que ele era muito feliz com o que ele já tinha. - disse ele, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Chara em forma de consolo.

\- Eu agradeço, Papyrus. E espero que você e seu irmão possam se reunir logo. - Papyrus assentiu, ainda com um sorriso em seu rosto. 

_ Papyrus!  _ \- chamou uma voz ao longe, não muito alta, porém forte o bastante para ambos Papyrus e Chara ouvirem.

\- Hum? Você ouviu alguém chamando meu nome? - questionou o esqueleto de moletom. A humana travou no lugar, encarando um ponto fixo.

\- Hum… Papyrus? - o maior encarou a humana com olhos curiosos. - H-hum... Só por curiosidade, seu irmão é um esqueleto baixinho com um lenço azul envolta do pescoço, uma vestimenta parecida com a de um guarda real mas azul claro, calça azul escuro e… Luvas da mesma cor do uniforme? - perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos algumas vezes enquanto terminava a sentença.

Papyrus arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. Aquela era a descrição exata de seu irmão. 

Como que alguém que nunca o havia visto na vida poderia saber tanto da aparência física dele?

\- Hum… É sim… Mas… Como você sabe disso? Já viu outra versão dele antes? - a morena negou com a cabeça, mantendo um olhar meio torto.

\- Não. É que tem um cara com essa exata descrição que está correndo nessa direção com uma carinha feliz. - disse ela, esticando o braço e apontando para uma pequena figura que corria o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam.

\- O que?! - exclamou Papyrus, seu corpo se levantando do chão quase que no mesmo instante. Uma sensação de esperança preencheu seu interior, fazendo algo revirar dentro de si e se contrair de forma brusca.

\- PAPYRUS! - gritou mais uma vez o pequeno esqueleto, acelerando seu passo o máximo que podia com lágrimas visíveis no canto de suas órbitas. 

Papyrus arregalou os olhos, aquela sensação aumentando mais ainda dentro de si, remexendo onde seria seu estômago.

\- S-Sans…?

O esqueleto de cachecol azul foi se aproximando cada vez mais do irmão mais velho, até, sem a menor cerimônia, jogar-se em cima dele, o impacto empurrando ambos em direção ao chão e espantando Chara.

\- P-papyrus… Irmão… Você está bem! Eu… Eu fiquei tão preocupado quando não te achei na sala do julgamento! E-eu fiquei com tanto medo de algo ter acontecido com você, o-ou que Error tivesse feito alguma coisa… O-ou… Ou… - Blue não conseguiu terminar a frase, visto que suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer com cada vez mais força por suas bochechas, travando sua garganta e impossibilitando o menor de falar. O pequeno apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de seu irmão, deixando as lágrimas fluírem por seus olhos.

Papyrus sentia seu corpo totalmente travado. Ele podia sentir as mãos trêmulas de seu irmão segurando com força em seu casaco e a água passando pelo tecido. Ele queria tanto poder abraçar seu irmão e mostrar como havia sentido falta dele…

Mas… Aquele era mesmo seu irmão? O que garantia que ele não era apenas mais uma cópia, mais uma versão alternativa de seu irmão? Ele não aguentaria se aquilo fosse mais um mal entendido.

\- C-como eu posso saber se você é o  **meu** Sans? Como posso ter certeza de que você não é só uma outra variação dele? - questionou ele, entortando o olhar na direção de Sans.

O menor levou as mãos aos olhos, afastando algumas lágrimas. Ele estava um pouco chateado por seu irmão estar duvidando dele, mas entendia o seu lado. Sabe-se lá quantas versões dele e de seu irmão deveriam existir naquele lugar. Fazia sentido que Papyrus estivesse duvidando que ele fosse a versão que era do mesmo universo que ele. Mas mesmo assim, Blue abriu um sorriso e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, aproximando a boca de seu ouvido.

\- Nós dois temos a probabilidade de 1 dividido por 9.109.043.495 de existir… - Papyrus arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo aquelas palavras no momento que Sans havia falado. Sans abriu um pequeno sorriso e encarou o irmão de soslaio. - E nós dois sabemos quem foi o Sans que nos deu essa informação, não é pa-- - o menor interrompeu sua própria fala ao sentir os braços de seu irmão apertarem ao redor de si, transmitindo-lhe calor.

\- Acho que já tive provas o suficiente. - não demorou muito para que lágrimas voltassem a brotar nos olhos de Sans, assim como seu sorriso tradicional. - Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você Sans… Achei que aquele Error fosse fazer alguma coisa com você… Mas ao que parece você está inteiro. - disse ele, separando-se do abraço do irmão, que enxugava suas lágrimas.

\- É. Ele não me machucou, ao menos, não fisicamente. - Papyrus arqueou a sobrancelha e segurou os ombros de seu irmão com força, franzindo o cenho e encarando fundo em seus olhos.

\- Sans. - aquele tom de voz fez com que o menor sentisse um arrepio correr por sua espinha. - Como assim “não fisicamente”? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? - Sans desviou o olhar, tentando se manter firme.

\- Não é bem que ele fez algo comigo… Era mais sobre o lugar onde estávamos… - Papyrus ia questionar sobre o que Sans estava querendo dizer, mas resolveu manter-se calado ao perceber seu irmão se encolher em seu colo, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de si. - Não tinha absolutamente nenhum som, era tudo só um espaço branco… E… Eu tenho que admitir… O Error era sim um pouco assustador… Ele tinha alguns surtos de raiva do nada… Falava de um jeito meio intimidador… E as línguas dele eram muito sinistras… Mas as coisas devem ter ficado piores quando ele foi embora… - o maior começou a acariciar as costas do pequeno. - P-Paps… E-era tudo tão silencioso e tão vazio… E-eu tentei mas n-não tinha nenhum jeito de sair... E-era enlouquecedor…

Suas mãos tremulavam e seguravam seu crânio com força, seus olhos encararam o chão com um ar de desespero. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, quase esquecendo que haviam pessoas ao seu redor.

Papyrus, percebendo seu irmão naquele terrível estado de choque, não esperou e o abraçou, repousando sua cabeça em seu peito e acariciando seu crânio com calma.

\- Está tudo bem, Sans. Você não está mais lá agora… Está tudo bem. Ele não pode mais te machucar. Você está bem, você não está mais lá. Eu estou aqui com você… - o maior abriu um sorriso de compaixão. - Vai ficar tudo bem… 

Algumas pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Blueberry, enquanto o mesmo aproveitava as carícias de seu irmão em suas costas, causando-lhe uma sensação de alívio. 

Com as mãos trêmulas, Blue retribuiu o abraço de Papyrus, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e deixando as lágrimas fluírem livremente de seus olhos.

Papyrus suspirou, vendo seu irmão aos poucos se acalmar e relaxar em seus braços, o que o fez relaxar também. A respiração de ambos foi se normalizando e as lágrimas de Sans foram se encerrando, dando à Papyrus um sentimento de calma. O maior segurou seu irmão com um pouco mais de força, erguendo-se do chão e carregando o menor no colo, percebendo o mesmo se agarrando com força em seu moletom.

\- P-papyrus… Seu irmão está bem? - perguntou Chara, se aproximando do maior. O de moletom laranja encarou seu irmão e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Só precisa descansar um pouco. Heh. - o maior acomodou o pequeno em seus braços. - De qualquer forma, obrigado pela conversa, Chara. Foi bom conversar com alguém depois desse tempo. - a morena abriu um sorriso amigável.

\- Foi um prazer ajudar. E se precisar de ajuda pra introduzir seu irmão aos arredores, pode chamar a gente pra ajudar, ok? - Papyrus assentiu com a cabeça e entrou em sua casa, carregando um Sans parcialmente adormecido em seus braços. Enquanto isso, Chara voltou a caminhar na direção de Sans, que a encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Voltei~.

\- Percebi. E também percebi que deu uma de psicóloga ali agora há pouco. - disse ele, cruzando os braços junto ao peito. 

\- Normal, precisava direto para interpretar os sonhos do Asriel quando ele acordava de noite. Mas por que essa importância toda comigo falando com aquele Papyrus? - os olhos da garota se estreitaram e os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso de canto, inspirando travessura. - Você por acaso tá com ciúme?

Sans arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem com leveza.

\- Não ué. Eu só não gostei de ter sido deixado de lado. Me senti rejeitado. - disse o Sans de moletom folgado, desviando o olhar e mantendo seu sorriso neutro.

A morena cruzou os braços, colocando o peso sobre sua cintura e pendendo um pouco para o lado.

\- Aham. Sei, sei. - provocou ela, fuzilando o outro esqueleto com seu olhar de canto. O Sans de Dancetale revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da frente.

\- Enfim, kiddo, tá afim de ir no Grillby’s enquanto o resto do povo não volta? - Chara não mudou sua expressão, mas acabou por dar de ombros e concordar, e as memórias da provocação e a reação de Sans ainda frescas em sua memória.


	25. Capítulo 23

Depois de ganharem distância o suficiente de Dust e do hotel onde se viram pela última vez, Nightmare conseguiu concentrar-se o suficiente para estalar os dedos e teleportar a si mesmo, junto com Cross, para a próxima AU. O menor ainda se agarrava fortemente à roupa de Cross, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro, tentando ao máximo limpar suas lágrimas e torcer para que o maior não as reparasse. Mesmo que estivesse tendo alguns pensamentos diferentes quanto à Cross e a intimidade que os dois supostamente tinham, ele ainda não se sentia totalmente preparado para se abrir com ele, mesmo que ele quisesse muito.

Ainda conseguia sentir seu peito apertado. Relembrando de tudo que aconteceu durante todo esse tempo, ter confiado em tantas pessoas e ser decepcionado tantas vezes realmente o havia afetado. Mesmo que o próprio Nightmare recusasse observar esse aspecto de si mesmo, havia um certo medo que cresceu dentro dele. Uma trava que o impedia de conseguir se abrir realmente para o outro e contar tudo o que sentia, mesmo que ambos tenham se conhecido há apenas alguns dias. 

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos soltou um suspiro abafado no ombro de Cross. Ele não queria ter aquela trava. Ele queria muito poder dizer tudo o que guardava e tirar aquele peso enorme de suas costas. Estava cansado de ter que sempre engolir tudo e nunca poder desabafar.

Porém, depois daquilo tudo, talvez ele pudesse contar tudo para o outro… Mas deveria esperar o momento certo. 

Depois de tudo que passaram à pouco em Dusttale, provavelmente deveriam descansar um pouco antes de o guardião dos sentimentos negativos resolver contar a verdade para Cross.

O híbrido segurava o menor em seus braços com força e de maneira protetora, mas a pressão de seus braços sobre Nightmare aumentou ao perceber que, ao se teletransportarem e acabarem naquela outra AU, seu pé acabou chocando-se contra uma pedra e ambos estavam caindo em direção ao solo. 

Por sorte, ele teve tempo suficiente para se virar de costas e colocar Nightmare contra seu peito, impedindo que o menor caísse de cara no chão e amortecendo a queda de ambos, exceto pelas suas costas, que acabaram por sofrer bastante com o impacto. 

\- Hum… Chegamos! - disse Cross, abrindo um sorriso torto e envergonhado.

\- É, eu percebi. - disse o menor de forma sarcástica, se virando de frente para Cross e limpando sua roupa. 

Cross encarou o menor por um instante e acabou por notar seu olhar um tanto caído, suas pupilas voltadas muito ao solo com uma aparência um tanto oca, indiferente, o que despertou-lhe um certo interesse.

\- Night… Tá tudo bem? - perguntou o maior, colocando uma mão sobre o joelho do menor. Seus olhos se fixaram no rosto do guardião dos sentimentos negativos, tentando ler sua expressão e encontrar alguma mensagem escondida em suas pupilas púrpuras.

Nightmare ergueu seu olhar e encarou Cross com olhos pesados.

\- E-eu to bem… - tentou dizer ele, dando uma fungada por culpa das lágrimas que derramou anteriormente. Cross ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a fungada vindo do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Nightmare percebeu o barulho e rapidamente agitou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando empurrar aquele nó no estômago para longe de onde pudesse sentir. - E-eu estou bem. Sério! - abriu um sorriso nervoso e mexeu as mãos em negação, mesmo que não fosse tão convincente aos olhos de Cross.

\- Nightmare. - a seriedade na voz do maior fez o corpo do pequeno estremecer, mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo o melhor para não demonstrar nada. Cross o encarou com o cenho franzido, a sombra que seu capuz fazia sobre seu rosto não ajudava em nada a Nightmare com se sentir menos nervoso. - O que aconteceu?

O menor cruzou os braços, suas mãos segurando seus braços com força. Ele insistia em manter a cabeça virada e evitar contato visual com o maior. Ele não estava no clima para falar com ele naquele instante. Não sobre aquilo.

\- Eu não… Quero falar sobre isso agora. - disse ele e abaixou a cabeça, deixando as sombras ocultarem seu rosto. Não ficou muito tempo parado naquela posição e se ergueu, ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa. - Vamos achar um lugar pra ficar antes que comece a chover. 

O maior, antes de se erguer, encarou o céu brevemente e, de fato, o clima aparentava chuva. As nuvens cinzentas se aglomeravam mais e mais, formando grandes pelotas acinzentadas. Os passarinhos voavam próximos ao solo, esperando os insetos e minhocas que subiriam do solo para aproveitar da água e da umidade do ar.

Mesmo com Cross ficando para trás, o guardião dos sentimentos negativos começou a caminhar, sem se importar em olhar para saber se o híbrido estava seguindo-o ou não. Cross na verdade o estava seguindo, porém com alguma distância entre ambos.

O híbrido estava inquieto. Ele não conseguia pensar em qualquer coisa que não seria um motivo para Nightmare estar daquele jeito. Cross só o havia visto chorar uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, e queria muito saber qual era o motivo daquela vez, mesmo que talvez não fosse da conta dele.

_ “Ele claramente está escondendo alguma coisa.” _ \- disse Cross!Chara no ouvido de Cross, que encarou o monocromático pelo canto do olho.

\- Eu percebi, Chara. - revirou os olhos e acelerou o passo, tentando evitar o fantasma, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

_ “Então… Vai fazer alguma coisa? Não é a primeira vez que as pessoas escondem segredos de você, Cross. Não está cansado disso tudo? De todos sempre esconderem tudo de você?” _ \- o híbrido notou na hora a tentativa de manipulação de Chara. Mesmo que o garoto de cabelos albinos estivesse correto de certa forma, Cross se recusava a cair em algum dos truques de Chara. Ele já o havia tentado manipular outras vezes e sem sucesso, por que aquele momento deveria ser diferente?

\- Me deixa em paz, Chara! - reclamou Cross, acelerando ainda mais o passo, até parar ao lado de Nightmare, que seguia o caminho com a boca fechada.

Os dois seguiram o rumo sem trocar palavras, apenas seguindo o caminho que se desfazia frente a eles, sem desviar suas órbitas para nenhum lugar que se não fosse em linha reta. As árvores e a grama amortecedora logo desapareceram para revelar uma cidade de puro concreto e vidro, com apenas algumas áreas verdes por sua extensão. Pessoas e monstros podiam ser vistas andando de um lado ao outro, algumas já com seus guarda-chuvas à mão para prevenirem-se se a chuva chegasse mais cedo. Por conveniência, ambos Cross e Nightmare conseguiram encontrar, não muito longe, um hotel, por onde monstros e humanos entravam e saíam. Os dois nem precisaram se olhar para decidirem que iríam entrar.

As portas se abriram automaticamente com a aproximação de ambos, revelando à eles aquele ambiente acolhedor de hotel.

Era bem silencioso, com apenas algumas pessoas conversando perto do pequeno bar do hotel. A arquitetura do lugar era sofisticada, trazendo um ar acolhedor aos arredores, deixando facilmente que as pessoas se adaptassem ao lugar. Pessoas de mala desciam pelo elevador e se dirigiam ao balcão para fazer o check-out. Sorrisos iluminavam seus rostos enquanto falavam com as atendentes e pagavam as contas do hotel.

Nightmare encarou Cross pelo canto do olho.

\- Espero que tenha algum dinheiro com você, ou vamos ter que passar a noite na rua. - disse ele, encarando o maior com a testa franzida e um tom de desdém em sua voz. Cross puxou o capuz sobre seu rosto, desviando seu olhar do de Nightmare, não respondendo à pergunta do guardião dos sentimentos negativos e ao invés disso apenas caminhando na direção do balcão, que já estava vazio.

Quando Cross começou a falar com a atendente, Nightmare sentiu uma leve pontada em seu peito. Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que Cross o ignorou daquela maneira. A primeira vez que ele o deixou de lado e seguiu em frente sem o acompanhar. Se ele tivesse estômago, ele estaria se contraindo com força naquele momento, de uma maneira bem desconfortável.

Cross logo voltou a se encontrar com Nightmare, agora carregando uma chave em mãos, mas ainda com o capuz sobre seu rosto.

\- Ficamos com o quarto 273. - disse ele, curto e grosso.

\- Ok. - o menor respondeu, por falta de outras palavras.

Ambos então se dirigiram ao elevador, caindo rapidamente no clichê do momento incômodo no elevador. Nenhum dos dois abriu a boca durante todo o tempo que levaram para chegar ao andar, embora ambos quisessem muito. Os sapos que estavam engolindo pareciam estar ficando mais e mais presos em suas gargantas. Eles queriam muito poder falar o que pensavam um para o outro, entretanto, o receio de como seria a reação do outro era maior do que sua vontade de abrir a boca.

O elevador então parou no segundo andar, onde estava o quarto deles. Ambos os esqueletos deixaram o cubículo com velocidade, seus pés batendo com força sobre o carpete vermelho e ecoando nas paredes daquele corredor estreito. Bastaram pequenas curvas para que chegassem no quarto marcado 273.

A porta do cômodo de abriu com um rangido, permitindo a passagem de uma corrente de ar na direção do corredor. As cortinas pálidas tremulavam com aquela doce corrente de ar. O quarto era bem decorado com uma boa mistura de tons marrom escuro e bege, que se distribuiam homogeneamente sobre as duas camas de casal e o papel de parede listrado. A luz iluminava o ambiente, possibilitando a visão de cada detalhe daquela bela habitação.

Cross foi o primeiro a adentrar no quarto, já escolhendo sua cama e sentando-se sobre o macio edredon. Nightmare seguiu logo depois, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se na cama mais próxima da janela.

Demorou um certo tempo, mas logo um dos dois resolveu puxar algum tipo de assunto.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou Cross, encarando o menor, que não tirou os olhos da janela. - A estadia deixa a gente ficar por 3 dias.

\- … Eu acho… Que vou dar uma volta aqui por perto. Ver o que tem pra fazer. - respondeu Nightmare, sua voz sem emoção saindo arranhada de sua garganta. Cross arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Mas logo vai começar a chover. Não temos como pagar por guarda-chuvas e toda essa parafernalha que usam quando está chovendo. - Nightmare permaneceu quieto por um tempo.

\- Você não precisa vir. - disse ele. Cross arregalou os olhos num espanto, mas o menor permaneceu calado. - Eu quero passar um tempo sozinho. … Preciso clarear um pouco a mente. - concluiu, levantando-se da cama e já se dirigindo à porta. Cross o seguiu com o olhar, mantendo a cabeça baixa e o rosto oculto.

\- Nightmare, esse não foi nosso acordo. Combinamos que eu seria seu guarda real e te protegeria de potenciais perigos. Pra eu poder fazer isso eu preciso te acompanhar para onde você vai.

\- Essa timeline é pacifista. Não preciso que me acompanhe dessa vez. E eu já disse que quero ficar sozinho. - o guardião dos sentimentos negativos pousou a mão gentilmente sobre a maçaneta e hesitou. - … Considere-se dispensado do serviço, por enquanto. 

E foi sua sentença final antes de se retirar do quarto, deixando Cross sozinho com seus pensamentos.

**~X~**

Expulsos. Aquele dia ficaria marcado para sempre como o dia em que Ink, Error e Dream foram expulsos do mercado. Dream e os outros saíram do estabelecimento acompanhados por dois seguranças e uma porção de olhares das pessoas que estavam presentes. O destruidor e o protetor estavam cobertos da cabeça aos pés de tomate e vergonha, no caso de Error, pois Ink não se arrependia de absolutamente nada.

Sem trocarem muitas palavras, Error abriu um portal de volta ao Anti-void e todos passaram por dentro, com apenas Ink mantendo um sorriso no rosto. Ninguém disse nada durante o caminho inteiro e nem quando chegaram lá. No momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão branco daquele lugar, e Ink saiu correndo para dentro da casa por conta do seu medo de espaços vazios, Error começou a pensar em quando que Dream iria desistir. Implorava para não ser naquele momento, ou então perderia a aposta que fizera com o protetor de universos.

\- Hey, Error. - chamou o esqueleto de coroa dourada. O maior o encarou com curiosidade e um pouco de nervosismo. - Eu... Preciso fazer uma coisa e talvez demore um pouquinho pra voltar. Enquanto isso, por que não vai se limpar da… Sujeira que está no seu corpo? E de preferência tente não avançar no pescoço do Ink enquanto eu não estiver aqui.

Error soltou um grunhido, cruzando os braços frente ao corpo.

**\- Tá. -** disse, tentando se manter firme em seus pés, mesmo que por dentro estivesse com medo de que o menor estivesse só dando uma desculpa para fugir.

Logo, o menor se teleportou para fora do Anti-void, deixando Error sozinho na imensidão vazia daquele lugar, sem muito o que fazer além de entrar na casa que o protetor construira e esperar o outro voltar. 

Além do mais, ele não havia visto como a casa havia ficado por dentro.

Entrou na casa de madeira sem cerimônia, sem nem reparar no ambiente até entrar na sala, onde Ink estava, sentado no sofá. O lugar era até bem espaçoso, com apenas uma televisão, uma mesa de centro, um sofá e uma poltrona, com o resto do espaço livre e apenas uma janela com as cortinas fechadas.

**\- Quando foi que você teve tempo de fazer todos esses móveis? E QUANDO VOCÊ FICOU LIMPO? VOCÊ ACABOU DE ENTRAR AQUI! -** gritou ele, vendo o protetor completamente limpo deitado no sofá.

Ink se deitou de ponta cabeça, espalhando-se sobre o sofá e deu de ombros. - Eu usei meu pincel, duh. E também tem um banheiro logo ali. - apontou para uma porta de madeira, onde deveria ser o banheiro. - Já pensou em se trocar colega? Você tá fedendo a tomate, hehehe.

**\- Eu me pergunto porque, não é? -** soltou o comentário sarcástico e dirigiu-se para o banheiro totalmente revestido de azulejos azul bebê. O lugar em si no geral era simples, não tinha muitos móveis e era bem aberto. Com certeza aquilo não foi ideia de Ink, já que o mesmo provavelmente iria entulhar a casa inteira só porque ele podia. Mas ao menos era algo razoável para o destruidor. Ele não se sentia entulhado com milhões de coisas desnecessárias ao seu redor como se sentia quando estava em alguma AU, o que já era um começo.

O destruidor retirou suas prendas de roupas e entrou dentro do box de vidro, abrindo o chuveiro com delicadeza e deixando as gotículas de água caírem sobre seu corpo, relaxando seus ossos e tirando a sujeira de cima dos mesmos.

Era impressionante o trabalho que Ink havia conseguido fazer com aquela casa. Parecia uma casa comum, uma que qualquer carpinteiro e construtora competente seria capaz de fazer. E ele era capaz de fazer tudo aquilo com um simples lápis. Error não era muito de elogiar qualquer tipo de criação, mas Ink era realmente bom no que fazia.

A água parou de fluir e Error saiu do box embaçado, enrolando-se numa toalha que se pendurava ao lado da porta de vidro. Soltou um suspiro pesado, sentindo-se mais leve com aquelas impurezas deixando seu corpo, deixando seus ossos mais leves. Passou um pouco de água pelas partes sujas de suas vestimentas, tentando disfarçar as manchas das partes coloridas.

Recolocou as roupas e saiu do banheiro, avistando o guardião dos sentimentos positivos passando pelo pequeno corredor e entrando na sala com algumas sacolas na mão.

\- Hey, Error. Decidiu tomar um banho? Tá mais cheiroso, hehe. - elogiou ele, para o que o maior apenas revirou os olhos.

**\- Estaria melhor se tivesse roupas limpas, mas enfim. Que é isso que você tá carregando? -** perguntou, apontando de relance para as sacolas de plástico.

\- Oh! Isso são alguns ingredientes que peguei com um amigo meu. Já que fomos expulsos do mercado achei melhor pedir ajuda à um amigo. Agora vamos poder seguir com a atividade que eu planejei! - exclamou com um sorriso no rosto. - Ink, sai desse sofá e vem pra cá pra começarmos com essa receita.

O protetor largou o celular e se colocou em pé, mais uma vez de cabeça para cima, e seguiu atrás de Dream e Error até a cozinha.

Dream colocou os ingredientes ao lado da pia, logo tirando-os da sacola e organizando-os próximos ao fogão e no resto da bancada, enquanto Ink permanecia estático e Error encarava a cozinha com olhos curiosos e levemente impressionados.

_ Quando foi que ele teve tempo de fazer tudo isso?! _ \- perguntava-se, já que, pelo que se lembrava, não havia passado tanto tempo assim desde que o protetor havia construído aquela casa.

\- Bom, tá tudo pronto! Vamos começar essa atividade! - bateu palmas empolgado. Error revirou os olhos e o menor mostrou indiferença, apenas querendo ver onde aquela brincadeira acabaria. - O que vocês devem fazer é simples! - Tirou do bolso um pedaço de papel. - Eu tenho aqui uma receita de espaguete que peguei emprestado do Blue, tudo o que vocês têm que fazer é seguir a receita e prepará-la. 

**\- … É só isso? -** questionou Error, forçando os olhos e contraindo os “lábios”. Dream assentiu. 

\- Yep! É só isso… Mas tem um detalhe. Vocês têm que preparar a receita juntos.

**\- Como é?!** **-** reclamou Error com a voz estridente. Ink pigarreou e riu baixo.

\- Foi mal, Dream, mas acho que isso não vai funcionar. Além do mais, até parece que a comida vai sair boa com o Error cozinhando. - o maior o encarou com os olhos arregalados e os dentes rangendo.

\- Ah, mas não custa nada tentar! Vamos, deem uma chance! Podem se surpreender no final e a comida pode ficar muito boa! Nunca vão saber se não tentar, não é? - o destruidor cruzou os braços e soltou um grunhido, mas logo desistiu e seguiu com Ink para fazerem a tal receita.

Os dois esqueletos se dividiram para dois lados, Ink na direção do forno e Error na direção da pia, onde estavam os legumes e outros utensílios de cozinha. Vendo um papel que havia na frente de si, o destruidor descobriu que estaria preparando o molho e a salada, o que também significava que Ink estaria a fazer o espaguete. Não havia nada de muito grave nisso, mas provavelmente indicaria que Ink acabaria por ou queimar a comida ou por destruir a casa toda.

Porém, ignorando completamente a existência de Ink e o que diabos ele estaria fazendo no fogão, o destruidor focou-se nas verduras em sua frente e começou a seguir a receita, iniciando com lavar os ingredientes, já que o mesmo não estava afim de ter que colocar coisa suja na boca. Deixou a água cair sobre os alimentos, acariciando os mesmos com os dedos de forma sensível. Normalmente ele não se importaria em destruir, porém se tinha que fazer alguma comida para aqueles dois se convencerem que ele estava tentando se aproximar e baixarem a guarda, ele tinha que ser cuidadoso.

Após limpá-los,começou a deslizar suavemente a faca sobre os mesmos, cortando os tomates em rodelas e separando as folhas de alface. Era verdade que ele nunca havia cozinhado antes, mas não era tão ruim a ponto de não saber nada de como fazer um simples molho e uma salada. 

Ele estava seguindo tranquilamente com o preparo de sua parte, enquanto que com Ink as coisas já não pareciam mais continuar tão calmas. 

\- INK! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?! PRECISA ABAIXAR O FOGO! - gritou Dream, vendo como a água transbordava sem parar da panela. E o protetor de universos nem ligava.

\- Ah, é porque a água tá vazando? Se for isso eu resolvo rapidinho! - afirmou ele. Abriu um armário e tirou de lá um balde de alumínio, seu rosto se contorcendo com um sorriso travesso. O pequeno se dirigiu até Error, parando ao seu lado e colocando uma mão em seu ombro. E antes que o destruidor pudesse fazer algo, Ink o empurrou para longe com força, jogando todos os vegetais e verduras com ele. Posicionou o balde embaixo da torneira e a abriu, enchendo o objeto de água. - Só precisa de um pouco mais de água! - E caminhando como se fosse a ideia mais brilhante do mundo, o protetor jogou toda a água do balde dentro da panela com água transbordando.

\- INK! NÃO!

Mas era tarde demais. 

Tão rápido quanto entraram no cômodo, Error, Ink e Dream foram atirados para fora dele com uma explosão que invadiu a cozinha toda, jogando-os no chão da sala de estar. O cheiro de queimado era algo que impregnava todo o recinto, este também presente em todas as roupas dos três esqueletos semi-nocauteados.

\- Ngh… Vocês estão be-! - Dream não conseguiu terminar a frase, imediatamente constrangendo-se com a posição onde estavam Ink e Error.

O maior demorou a retomar consciência, mas quando o fez, não demorou muito para sentir o calor do tato do pintor sobre seu corpo, causando-lhe que seus glitches aumentassem e uma sensação incrivelmente forte de desconforto lhe preenchesse, o que só piorou quando o mesmo se tocou de onde Ink estava o tocando.

\- H-hm… O que está- - o protetor de universos não pôde terminar a frase, visto que foi arremessado para o outro lado da sala com um chute forte, acompanhado de um grito estridente.

Dando de cara com a parede, Ink caiu inconsciente no chão, enquanto que o guardião dos sentimentos positivos se virava na direção de Error, assustado.

O destruidor tinha milhares de glitches ao redor de seu corpo, flutuando como abelhas zangadas defendendo sua colméia. Seus olhos tremiam assim como o resto de seu corpo, mas estes com pequenas lágrimas acumuladas no canto dos mesmos. Suas pernas se contraiam com força, prensando suas mãos no meio de suas pernas e apertavam seu shorts com força.

\- E-error… - o pequeno de coroa dourada murmurou, pouco antes de o maior se levantar, abrir um portal, e sair correndo daquela casa.

**~X~**

Não demorou muito para a chuva começar a cair, as fortes gotas caindo sobre o asfalto criando uma bela sinfonia de calmaria e ternura, sem nenhum trovão ou relâmpago no céu para interrompê-la. Elas caíam com calma, sem criar tormento ou desespero entre as pessoas, algumas apenas optando por caminhar próximo aos toldos de lojas próximas. Nightmare seguia caminhando pelas ruas com a cabeça baixa, seus olhos percorrendo os estabelecimentos nas calçadas a procurar algum lugar interessante. Havia de admitir que a água caindo sobre sua roupa o deixava com um pouco de frio, mas não o abalava tanto quanto a sensação de que seu peito estava quase sendo esmagado por aquela horrível sensação de arrependimento.

Ele continuava a pensar em Cross, e em como não queria ter sido tão grosso com ele. Queria poder voltar e conversar melhor com o maior, porém seu orgulho e medo não o permitiam. Ele não queria voltar atrás em suas palavras, assim como não queria acabar afastando Cross de si ao contar-lhe o que havia acontecido em sua AU e tudo de ruim que havia acontecido por sua culpa.

Enquanto caminhava, sua cabeça se enchendo de pensamentos, avistou um bar do outro lado da rua, de onde vinha uma música alta e atraía a atenção de várias pessoas que passavam por perto. 

Já que não tinha mais nada o que fazer, e estava mesmo com vontade de esquecer seus problemas por um momento, o guardião dos sentimentos negativos atravessou a rua e entrou naquele estabelecimento, aproveitando para torcer partes de sua roupa e tentar se livrar de ao menos parte da água que encharcava suas vestimentas. O lugar dava um ar mais quente que a rua, e também mais acolhedor. Alguns monstros estavam a jogar baralho em uma mesa e outros conversavam sentados ou nos cantos do bar. Alguns poucos estavam a conversar sentados no balcão e bebendo o que o garçom lhes servia. 

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos se aproximou do balcão e sentou-se no único banco vazio da fileira, ao lado de um humano de cabelos castanhos curtos e vestimentas verdes, que talvez fosse o único humano do lugar.

\- Vai querer alguma coisa, rapazinho? - perguntou o garçom, se aproximando para anotar o pedido de Nightmare.

\- Whisky. - murmurou ele, encarando Grillby com o canto do olhar. O garçom cruzou os braços e apoiou-se sobre a perna direita. - Eu tenho bem mais de dezoito anos, ok? Se você falar que eu tenho cara de criança vou te dar um tapa.

Grillby rodou os olhos. Mais um cliente rude que vinha ao seu estabelecimento. Mas sem mais opções, caminhou até o estoque de bebidas e voltou com uma garrafa e um copo de Whisky, entregando-a para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos e então se retirou para continuar a trabalhar.

O menor encheu o copo com a bebida alcoólica e engoliu tudo de uma vez, imediatamente batendo com a cabeça no balcão ao acabar o primeiro copo. Ele não estava bêbado ainda, apenas havia notado a quantidade de problemas que tinha e como era fraco a ponto de a única solução ser encher a cara até desmaiar. Ele soltava grunhido atrás de grunhido, como se fosse uma criança resmungando por não conseguir o brinquedo que queria.

\- Po cara! Dá pra parar de resmungar porra! Ta me atrapalhando aqui com as minhas bebidas! - resmungou o humano de cabelos castanhos ao lado do guardião, que virou na direção do outro e franziu o cenho.

\- Com licença, mas você não é o único que quer afogar as mágoas na bebida aqui, ok? Então faça o favor de cuidar da sua vida. - retrucou o menor, voltando a beber do copo de whisky, deixando algumas gotas escorrerem pelo canto de sua boca.

\- Se você quer apontar alguma coisa aqui colega, - tomou um gole de sua bebida. - então vamos fazer uma disputa de quem bebe mais até desmaiar. - disse o humano, bebendo mais um gole, já claramente bêbado.

\- Hahaha! Prepara pra perder seu idiota! - provocou Nightmare, colocando mais bebida em seu copo vazio. 

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos abriu um sorriso travesso, franzindo o cenho e fixando o olhar em Drunk Chara, que também encheu seu copo de bebida. Um pequeno grupo de monstros se reuniu ao redor dos dois, atraídos pelos insultos de ambos, além de Chara ter um histórico de barraqueiro quando ficava bêbado. Foi então dada a largada e os dois começaram a beber, rapidamente ingerindo todo o líquido dos copos e partindo para o próximo, em um ciclo vicioso onde nenhum dos dois ganhava, era apenas uma roda infinita de bebidas que os tiravam cada vez mais da realidade.

As bebidas vinham e vinham, e cada vez que o faziam os dois bebiam com mais fervor. Já nem era mais possível controlar o que eles estavam fazendo, apenas continuavam bebendo, esperando que o outro desmaiasse para poderem parar. Chara já estava ficando tonto de tanto que havia bebido, podia sentir o estômago se contrair, ameaçando regurgitar tudo que havia consumido, o que de fato acabou por acontecer. O de cabelos castanhos inclinou-se para o lado e virou o rosto na direção do chão, deixando a queimação subir por seu esôfago e sair por sua boca com velocidade e potência.

\- AEEE! EU… GANHEI! - gritou Nightmare, jogando o copo de vidro com força no chão. - Cross vai ficar orgulhoso de mim! - e depois de meio segundo após acabar aquela frase, o guardião desabou em lágrimas, chorando igual à uma criança. - Aaah quem eu quero enganar ele me odeia! Eu sou um idiota que não consegue fazer merda nenhuma direito! E agora ele me odeia porque eu não consegui dar um abraço nele! - começou a soluçar, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos sem controle. - Por que eu não consigo fazer nada direito? Eu estraguei a tudo igual a tudo que eu faço! Igual a estraguei tudo em Dreamta-

\- Nightmare. - uma voz grave o interrompeu, uma voz que ele conhecia bem. O pequeno de coroa dourada deu um pulo, não podendo finalizar a frase pelo susto.

\- C-Cross!! - exclamou ele, encarando o de vestes monocromáticas com os olhos cheios d'Água.

\- Nightmare, o que você tá fazendo aqui?! E enchendo a cara desse jeito! - cruzou os braços. - Aposto que você já tá até bêbado de tanta garrafa de whisky vazia que tem aqui! - apesar de tentar dar uma bronca no menor, como se fosse um irmão mais velho ou até uma mãe, Nightmare não estava prestando atenção em absolutamente em nada, tanto por efeito do álcool como por sua mente estar ocupada por outras coisas.

\- Crossy~ - chamou pelo maior enquanto tentava se aproximar do mesmo cambaleando para fora da cadeira. O guardião teria quase caído no chão se o híbrido não o tivesse segurado por debaixo do braço e o apoiado em si. - Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo! Eu não  **aguento** ficar sem você! - falou entre soluços, seus braços envolvendo fortemente o pescoço de Cross. - Desculpa por eu ser um merda perto de você. Você é muito melhor que eu!

\- Ok, acho que você bebeu demais. Vou te levar de volta pro hotel. - pegou o menor no colo e segurou-o com força, tomando cuidado para ele não cair. - Hey, Grillby, coloque na conta desse cara. - apontou para o Chara desmaiado ao lado do balcão.

Após aconchegar o guardião dos sentimentos negativos em seu colo, Cross se retirou do estabelecimento e pôs-se a caminhar de volta para o hotel, tentando ser compreensivo com as coisas que saíam da boca do jovem guardião, já que o mesmo havia bebido uma quantidade desnecessária de whisky e estava completamente fora de si.

\- Cross. - chamou o pequeno, estendendo a letra “o” na palavra.

\- O que foi?

\- Você me odeia, não odeia? Eu sou um merda não sou? Fala a verdade! Você me odeia porque eu sou um cocô! Eu sou um bosta. - prolongou o “a”. 

\- Night, de onde você tá tirando essa ideia de que eu te odeio? Por que você tá achando isso?

\- É porque! ...Você falou! Você me odeia! - o menor deu soquinhos fracos no peito do maior, como se estivesse irritado.

\- Quando foi que eu falei isso? - não conseguiu resposta do menor, que havia voltado a chorar, desta vez encostado em seu peito. - Night… Eu não te odeio. Nunca te odiei. Eu só acho você um pouco grosso, mas tá tudo bem! E você também não é um bosta! Não fica falando essas coisas! Você é incrível do jeitinho que você é. - disse Cross, acariciando as costas e o crânio do pequeno numa tentativa de o acalmar.

\- … Desculpa. - murmurou ele, escondendo seu rosto corado no peito do maior. Mesmo que o guardião não estivesse sóbrio, ele tinha sim uma ideia de o que estava falando. O híbrido soltou um suspiro, apoiando a cabeça do pequeno sobre seu ombro.

\- Tá tudo bem. Quando você estiver sóbrio a gente conversa melhor, ok? - ele não esperava uma resposta do menor, era apenas um tipo de reforço sobre sua sugestão, e também para o guardião não poder dizer que não havia sido avisado sobre a conversa quando chegasse o momento. E, de fato, não recebeu resposta, visto que o menor já havia adormecido em seus braços.

Cross soltou um suspiro, ao observar o delicado corpo do pequeno descansando pacificamente em seus braços. Mesmo sendo alguém difícil de lidar, Nightmare era muito fofo quando dormia, relaxado como um bebê e dormia com tanta paz que trazia uma sensação de plenitude para Cross. 

Continuaram a caminhar até chegarem no hotel, que já estava quase fechando para check-inn de clientes. A chuva também havia chegado, seu descanso de cair sobre o solo cessando e voltando ao trabalho de limpar a sujeira com suas gotas de água. A maior se apressou e passou pelas portas automáticas, dirigindo-se para os elevadores e indo para o segundo andar, onde estava o quarto que dividia com Nightmare. 

Assim que passou o cartão e entrou, tomando cuidado para não acordar o menor, puxou o cobertor da cama e colocou o pequeno com cuidado sobre a mesma, aconchegando-o entre os travesseiros e cobertas. Retirou os sapatos do pequeno e colocou-os lado a lado ao pé da cama, voltando a acomodar o guardião dos sentimentos negativos na cama. Jogou o cobertor sobre seu corpo cansado e o observou respirar ternamente, cômodo com aquela criança adormecida.

\- Boa noite, Night. - deu um suave beijo em sua testa e foi deitar-se em sua própria cama, não tirando os olhos do esqueleto adormecido nem por um segundo e mantendo um sorriso caloroso no rosto.


	26. Capítulo 24

_ “Divine!”. Barulhos de pontos no Candy Crush eram escutados na sala de estar, onde Error estava. Seu corpo estava totalmente esparramado no sofá, completamente largado, com os pés apoiados no braço do sofá e seus olhos completamente concentrados no jogo de celular. Seus dedos se moviam rapidamente sobre a tela, marcando pontos e mais pontos no jogo que ele tanto amava, até que sem mais nem menos sentiu um enorme peso em sua barriga e seu corpo avançou para frente em reflexo. _

_ \- Ruru! - gritou a criatura sentada em seu colo, franzido o cenho e apertando as roupas do ex-destruidor entre seus dedos. O maior segurou o fôlego, tentando conter a vontade de vomitar com a pressão que o criador fez em sua barriga. _

_ \- O que foi, Kiky? Precisava quase me matar do coração? E você quebrou meu celular! - reclamou ele, cruzando os braços e apontando para o celular que estava caído no chão com a tela virada para baixo. Ink não respondeu, ao invés disso abaixou o olhar e relaxou as mãos no peito do maior. - Ink? Tá tudo bem? - o menor soltou um resmungo e apoiou a cabeça no peito do menor, escondendo seu rosto em sua jaqueta. _

_ \- Eu só tô me sentindo meio abandonado… Você fica nesse jogo o dia inteiro e nem repara mais em mim… Me sinto deixado de lado… - Error arregalou os olhos, vendo o menor se esconder em seu peito com timidez. Acariciou levemente a bochecha exposta do menor, atraindo seus olhos estrelados na direção dos seus. _

_ \- Oh Inky, por que não me falou isso antes? Você sabe que eu não tenho bolinha de cristal pra saber como você está se sentindo. - usou o dedão para afastar algumas lágrimas que juntavam no canto dos olhos do pequeno e deu um beijo em sua testa. - Se você queria tanto assim minha atenção era só pedir, meu amor. _

_ Continuou a acariciar o crânio do menor, que se aconchegou em seu peito, abrindo um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. _

_ \- Eu te amo, Ruru. _

_ \- Eu também te amo, Kiky. _

**~X~**

A imagem foi aos poucos clareando para os olhos de Ink, que só conseguiu enxergar o teto que desenhara anteriormente. Não se lembrava direito do que havia acontecido e do que havia feito na cozinha, nem mesmo se lembrava de o que havia passado com Error. Apenas sentia uma dor latejante na cabeça e a sensação de vazio em seu peito. Virou-se de lado e encarou o guardião dos sentimentos positivos, que estava a sentar no chão com os olhos fechados e pernas cruzadas, de certa forma meditando.

\- Hum… O que você tá fazendo…? - perguntou Ink, já curvando sua boca em um sorriso sapeca.

\- Oh! Ink! Você acordou! - exclamou o guardião, abrindo os olhos e levantando-se do chão. - Como você está? Você recebeu uma bela pancada na cabeça… - seus olhos brilharam com preocupação, seus dedos brincando uns com os outros em tom de constrangimento.

\- É, eu to bem… Cadê o Error? Já desistiu? - perguntou, erguendo-se do sofá e arrumou o cachecol. Dream colocou uma mão sobre o braço, desviando o olhar e suas bochechas ganhando cor. O assunto era muito constrangedor para se dizer em voz alta, principalmente na posição onde o menor se encontrava.

\- H-hum… V-você meio que… Explodiu a cozinha quando tava fazendo espaguete e… Você fez uma coisa que deixou o Error bem… Bem chateado… E… Ele meio que foi embora correndo… - o pequeno não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Ink enquanto falava. O assunto era tão constrangedor para o mesmo que ficava desviando o olhar para qualquer ponto da casa e brincando com suas mãos, numa tentativa de conseguir mais confiança para explicar a situação. Ink não esboçou reação, mantendo o sorriso fixo em seu rosto, apenas fraquejando um tanto os lábios. - Hum… Ink? Você tá bem?

O maior não disse nada, apenas tocou o ombro do pequeno, sem mudar a expressão em seu rosto, retirou seu pincel de trás das costas e passou por um portal de tinta criado no chão, mudando o cenário de casual para a imensidão do universo de Outertale. 

Era um lugar vazio e frio, mas isso não afetava tanto o menor. Era vazio, mas era um universo alternativo. Não tinha como ele não gostar de quaisquer universos alternativos, com exceção da branquidão do Anti-void.

Ao olhar ao redor, já conseguiu encontrar o destruidor, que estava sentado na encosta do rochedo com os pés balançando ao relento. Ele não parecia muito para baixo e nem descontente, apenas um tanto isolado. Provavelmente estava a conversar com os criadores, já que o protetor conseguia ouvi-lo falando algo à distância.

\- Hey Error! Achei mesmo que fosse te achar aqui! - disse o protetor, se aproximando do maior que se virou em sua direção com o cenho franzido.

**\- O que você está fazendo aqui?! -** perguntou o maior, se afastando do menor por impulso.

\- Eu vim procurar você, ué! E você me nocauteou que eu devo ter ficado nocauteado por umas três horas. Então… Cadê minhas desculpas? - inclinou o tronco para frente, colocou as mãos atrás das costas e abriu um sorrisinho inocente. Error arqueou a sobrancelha e rangeu os dentes.

**\- Como é?! Você estraga a cozinha inteira, explode tudo, cai em cima de mim e ainda espera que eu peça desculpas?! -** o menor assentiu, mantendo o sorriso fixo em seu rosto.  **\- Você é imbecil? Eu não vou te devo desculpa nenhuma! E não vou te pedir nada também! -** o destruidor cruzou os braços e virou-se de volta para a imensidão vazia daquela AU. 

O protetor deu de ombros, não ligando muito para a resposta que o maior lhe dera. Se aproximou do destruidor e sentou-se ao seu lado, sem dirigir-lhe o olhar nem a palavra. O maior estranhou, encarando-o pelo canto do olho e se afastando de forma nada discreta, mas que de qualquer jeito não incomodou o pintor, o mesmo parecia sequer estar prestando atenção no destruidor. Ink tirou um caderninho do bolso junto com um lápis e começou a folhear o objeto, procurando por espaços em branco onde pudesse criar novos desenhos, nem que fossem sketches.

**\- Eu já disse que não vou pedir desculpas. -** repetiu Error, desviando o olhar para longe do pintor e cruzando os braços de forma esnobe. Não recebeu resposta do pintor, que continuou a investir em seus desenhos. O destruidor o encarou de soslaio, sentindo uma queimação em seu peito com o desinteresse do menor, e grunhiu em irritação. - **Qual é a sua, Ink? Vai só ficar aqui me atrapalhando? Será que você não cansa de ficar me seguindo?!**

O pintor encarou o maior com um sorriso travado e deu de ombros.

\- Eh. Eu não tenho nada mais pra fazer mesmo. A não ser que eu tenha esquecido, hehe. - Ink teria continuado a pintar, porém sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, travando sua mão e seus pensamentos. Soltou um suspiro e se colocou de pé. Era óbvio que alguém estava o chamando, afinal, havia líquido no chão de Undertop. - Welp, eu tenho que ir. - tirou o pincel das costas e pintou um portal no chão. - Eu vou estar em Undertop, caso você queira me seguir. Hehe. - E sem mais cerimônia, pulou na tinta e desapareceu.

Error ficou calado, encarando a poça de tinta por onde o protetor de universos desapareceu. Nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca, seus olhos heterocromáticos escaneavam o ambiente ao seu redor. Não havia nada para fazer e até as vozes haviam se calado, deixando o destruidor sozinho naquele vazio cheio de estrelas. Suas mãos apertaram seu shorts com força, amassando a peça.

**\- Argh, tá bom então! -** resmungou ele. Levantou-se do chão e abriu um portal para Undertop.

**~X~**

As nuvens foram se afastando, sendo sopradas com leveza pelo vento, espantando o cinza e a chuva para longe, dando lugar à um céu aberto e azul. Os olhos púrpura de Nightmare se abriram com lentidão, acompanhados por uma forte dor de cabeça e incrível tontura. Sua garganta raspava e quase nenhum som saía direito, apenas alguns grunhidos e murmúrios.

\- Ugh… O que aconteceu? Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir… - o menor se sentou e levou a mão à testa, limpando o suor que ali se acumulava. Não demorou para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos se tocar de o que havia acontecido. Ele havia bebido além da conta e acabou completamente desnorteado. Seus olhos se arregalaram, lembrando-se de pequenos fragmentos de o que havia feito na noite passada após perder o controle de si. Engoliu em seco. - … C-Cross…?

Alguns passos foram ouvidos caminhando pelo quarto, e uma figura de roupas monocromáticas parou ao lado da cama de Nightmare. Ele não precisava erguer o olhar para saber quem era.

\- Nightmare… Nós precisamos conversar. - disse o maior, sentando-se ao lado do antes mencionado, que permaneceu estático. Cross se virou na direção do menor, desfazendo seu olhar sério, relaxando os músculos faciais. - Eu acho que tem algo que você precisa me contar. Por que você estava falando aquelas coisas ontem? E não me diz que é “porque você estava bêbado” que isso não é resposta. - Nightmare abaixou o olhar, evitando contato com os olhos de Cross. - Por que você achou que eu te odiava?

O guardião manteve-se calado. Suas mãos estavam suando e seu peito se contraía fortemente, como se estivesse sendo completamente esmagado e seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora.

\- Eu… - as palavras pareciam engasgar em sua boca, como se tivesse um nó imaginário prendendo-as em sua garganta. Ele adoraria poder confessar tudo para o maior, mas simplesmente não conseguia se fazer cuspir aquelas palavras tão dolorosas. O híbrido suspirou pesadamente.

\- Por que você nunca consegue falar nada? Você não confia em mim? - as órbitas do pequeno se arregalaram e suas mãos começaram a tremer em nervosismo.

\- N-não! É claro que eu confio! É só que… Eu tenho medo de você querer se afastar de mim… - murmurou, envolvendo o próprio corpo com seus braços, abraçando-se de forma confortante. O maior colocou a mão sobre o ombro do menor, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados.

\- E por que eu iria fazer isso? Você não fez nada de errado, Nightmare! 

\- Como você pode ter certeza?! Você não sabe de onde eu vim e nem o que eu fiz! Não sabe nada sobre mim! Como pode dizer que eu não fiz nada de errado se não sabe o que aconteceu pra eu acabar na sua AU em primeiro lugar? - pequenas lágrimas começaram a se formar no canto de seus olhos. - Você não sabe o que eu passei, não sabe o que eu sofri e não sabe os erros que eu cometi… 

\- Como você sabe se é algo tão grave assim? Como sabe como é que eu reagiria se eu soubesse? - questionou Cross, franzindo o cenho. O menor desviou o olhar, não conseguindo encarar-lo nos olhos.

\- … Porque se você soubesse, não estaria falando comigo… - murmurou a resposta, querendo fingir que o maior não estivesse lá. 

Cross recuou por um instante, espantado com a reação do menor. Ele não tinha muita ideia de o que havia acontecido na antiga timeline de Nightmare, mas já tinha ideia de que coisa boa não era. Imaginava o que havia ocorrido para que o guardião dos sentimentos negativos ficasse tão preocupado com a reação que o maior teria.

As mãos ósseas de Cross tocaram a bochecha de Nightmare com ternura e delicadeza, seu polegar afastando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos do pequeno. Seus olhos se encontraram um tanto tímidos, apenas os de Cross passando certa confiança para o menor.

\- Você nunca vai saber se não contar.

Os olhos de Nightmare estremeceram enquanto encarava o maior. Ele estava sendo sincero, e parecia realmente disposto a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, não importa o quão ruim seria. O jovem guardião desviou seu olhar para o lado, relaxando seus ossos na cama.

\- … Ok… Então eu conto. - virou-se para frente, encarando a parede. Cross fez o mesmo, porém mantendo seus olhos em Nightmare o tempo todo. Um suspiro pesado deixou a boca do menor, que se preparou para falar. - Eu venho de um lugar bem diferente desses outros universos. Ele não era bem acolhedor como os outros eram, ou tentaram, ser. Eu não… Me sentia bem-vindo lá. As pessoas sempre me encaravam com olhares de desprezo, falavam mal de mim pelas costas, e já chegaram até a me agredir sendo que eu nunca fiz nada de errado! Eles achavam que só por meu nome significar “pesadelo” eu era uma criatura maligna! - seus olhos desviaram para seus pés e seus braços envolveram suas pernas como maneira de sustentação. - Eu tentei mostrar pra eles que eu era bom, eu juro que tentei! Mas não importa o que eu fazia só acabou em desastre! Meu irmão Dream tentou me ajudar, ele tentou fazer as pessoas pararem de me ver desse jeito, mas nada adiantava! E quando eu tentei mostrar pra eles que eu era bom eu estraguei tudo! - as lágrimas já haviam começado a fluir. - Eu condenei meu universo inteiro à uma escuridão de negatividade e ódio! Eu nem consegui explicar as coisas pro meu irmão porque tive que sair correndo da multidão zangada que tava vindo atrás de mim! - Cross só podia sentir seu peito doer com as lágrimas que fluíam dos olhos do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. - Eu tentei. Eu realmente tentei. Mas as coisas só ficavam cada vez piores. E eu acabei arrastando meu irmão pro meio disso… Eu nunca quis que ele se machucasse. E não importava pra onde eu ia alguém sempre se machucava. Aconteceu na minha AU, aconteceu em Storyshift e agora eu te arrastei pro meio dessa bola de neve também… Por isso que eu não queria que você viesse comigo. Não importa onde eu vá, sempre tem algo ruim que me segue, e eu não queria ter te puxado pro meio disso também. 

\- Oh, Nightmare… Eu não fazia ideia… Mas por que não me contou? - perguntou ele

\- Eu... tinha medo de como você ia reagir quando soubesse o que eu fiz. Pensei que fosse querer se afastar de mim se eu te contasse que eu fui a razão de eu ter que fugir da minha AU… Que eu fiz milhares de pessoas infelizes apenas por querer ser aceito… E que é minha culpa que toda essa merda está acontecendo com você. Eu te forcei pra fora da sua AU, estou te afastando cada vez mais de um ponto fixo, e ainda insisto em te tratar feito lixo porque eu não quero que você pense que eu sou um fraco com problemas de auto-estima! - levou as mãos ao rosto e pôs-se a chorar. 

Cross não sabia como reagir. Há muito tempo ele não tinha alguém para confortar daquela forma, e aquela situação era de um tanto rara. Não conhecia Nightmare há muito tempo, mas percebeu que ele havia passado por muita coisa e com certeza precisava de um ombro amigo. Inclinou-se na direção do menor e o puxou com força para seu colo, rodeando sua cintura com seus braços e o apertando nos mesmos, concordando em ceder seu calor à ele e um ombro onde poderia chorar. 

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos ficou estático, apenas sentindo suas lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas e caindo sobre as peças de roupa do híbrido.

\- Está tudo bem, Nightmare. - disse ele. - Todos cometemos erros, é super normal. E se aquelas pessoas horríveis te desprezaram e te machucaram é porque elas não eram dignas de perceber a pessoa incrível que você é. Você pode achar que não vale a pena, mas não é verdade. Você é uma pessoa muito boa, só precisa de ajuda pra conseguir enxergar isso. - o maior separou o abraço e segurou os ombros de Nightmare com firmeza, olhando fundo em seus olhos manchados de lágrimas. - E eu não me importo se o que você fez foi errado. Você estava só tentando fazer com que aqueles de mau caráter te aceitassem e te tratassem como alguém normal. Não tinha como saber que as coisas iriam acabar assim. E, confie em mim, eu entendo como você se sente. Eu também já cometi erros assim! Eu fui obrigado a matar meu melhor amigo e meu mundo foi completamente dizimado… Mesmo não parecendo, estamos os dois no mesmo barco. - o maior abriu um sorriso triste e companheiro enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de tristeza de Nightmare, que curvou os lábios em um pequeno sorriso.

\- Heh. Parece que sim… - o maior abriu os braços, oferecendo um abraço para Nightmare, que aceitou sem demora. - Me desculpe por ter sido um babaca com você, Cross… Não devia ter te tratado daquela forma… 

\- Não tem problema, Nightmare. 

\- Por favor, me chama só de Night. - insistiu o pequeno, levantando certa curiosidade em Cross. - É assim que eu gosto que me chamem. E nós somos amigos, não é? - o híbrido sentiu seus ossos tensionarem. Ele nunca tinha esperado ouvir o menor o chamar de seu amigo, e ouvindo agora era muito estranho.

\- Se você quiser que sejamos… É que, vou admitir, eu achei que você não me considerava nada mais do que seu guarda real… Não achei que me olhasse como um amigo de verdade… - desviou o olhar para o lado, relaxando um pouco o abraço.

Nightmare suspirou e separou o abraço encarando o maior nos olhos, apesar de o mesmo continuar a evitar suas órbitas púrpuras.

\- Eu não te culpo, eu estava mesmo um tanto confuso sobre se podia confiar em você pra me abrir. - colocou uma mão sobre o braço direito, desviando o olhar. - As coisas não estavam tão fáceis pra mim durante esse tempo e estava com medo de que você pudesse acabar querendo se voltar contra mim. Pensei também que se me apegar demais à você e algo acontecesse, como sempre acontece, eu ia acabar me machucando… Eu fiquei com medo… Eu estou cansado de me sentir assim… De me sentir tão… Fraco. Tão… Inútil e sozinho… - o guardião dos sentimentos negativos fechou os punhos e franziu o cenho. - Eu não quero mais me sentir assim. Estou cansado de sentir que ninguém se importa comigo e que eu sou só um fardo pras outras pessoas! Eu quero ser importante. Eu quero poder valer a pena. E eu quero poder sentir que posso fazer amigos e que posso fazer as pessoas gostarem de mim… 

O híbrido franziu o cenho e tomou as mãos de Nightmare nas suas, apertando-as de leve.

\- Não se preocupe, Night. Eu vou garantir que você não se sinta mais assim. Meu trabalho não é só te proteger, mas também cuidar do seu estado mental. Eu quero te ver bem, Night, quero poder te ver feliz. Mas pra eu poder fazer isso, preciso que você me dê uma chance. Eu quero poder te ajudar, quero poder ser mais do que só seu guarda real. Quero ser seu amigo. - disse ele, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. 

Nightmare o encarou por um instante, e logo retribuiu, deixando uma pequena coloração subir para suas bochechas.

\- Heh, ok. Se você quiser ser amigo de alguém como eu, eu não vou te parar. E, mais uma vez, me desculpe por te tratar mal. Eu não quis te magoar ou nada assim.

\- Hehe, está tudo bem! Eu já fico feliz em poder te ajudar com essas coisas. E se precisar desabafar sobre as coisas que aconteceram no passado e que estão te perturbando, pode falar comigo. Tenha certeza de que eu não vou te julgar, não importa o que seja que você queira me contar, ok? - o jovem guardião sorriu timidamente.

\- Ok. Mas enfim, já chega dessa porcaria de nos sentirmos pra baixo. Temos que pular pra próxima AU. - disse ele, levantando-se da cama e calçando seus sapatos. Cross não esperou e levantou-se com pressa.

\- Não está meio cedo? Nosso check-out é só pra daqui dois dias! - Nightmare negou com a cabeça, mantendo aquele sorriso em seu rosto. O híbrido soltou um grunhido forçado em irritação. - Ah, tá bom. Só espero que a gente não pare em nenhuma AU genocida de novo, hehe. … Ok, essa foi uma piada ruim. - coçou a nuca em vergonha, recebendo apenas uma revirada de olhos do de coroa dourada. - Mas enfim, para onde vamos?

Nightmare esperou o híbrido chegar até seu lado e tomou sua mão com firmeza.

\- Vamos para onde o fluxo de AUs nos levar. 

E com um estalo de dedos, eles se foram.

**~X~**

Ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes que clareavam o grande palco diminuíram e desapareceram, um portal diferenciado se abriu para aquela grande tenda listrada cheia de pessoas. Error pisou para fora do portal, fechando-o em sequência. Olhando ao seu redor, já percebeu que estava dentro da tenda onde supostamente se passava a linha temporal daquela AU. 

As luzes do palco se acenderam, iluminando o esqueleto alto de cartola preta, um ar carismático emanava daquela pessoa conforme ela levantava o rosto, exibindo seu sorriso curvado e duas rachaduras no crânio, facilmente escondidas pela cartola e pela sombra que a mesma fazia sobre seu rosto.

Undertop!Gaster. 

O destruidor de mundos se apressou e escaneou a área com seus olhos heterocromáticos, tentando encontrar rapidamente o pintor, que estava por sentar-se na primeira fileira. Um estalo de dedos e Error já estava à seu lado, encarando-o com o cenho franzido e os lábios comprimidos. O menor o encarou e arqueou a sobrancelha, pegando um pouco de pipoca de seu saquinho colorido.

\- Hey, você veio mesmo! Hehe. Achei que ficaria em Outertale sendo emo pelo resto do dia. - disse ele, jogando uma pipoca dentro da boca. Error soltou um grunhido e cruzou os braços.

**\- Não começa que senão eu levanto e vou embora. -** ameaçou ele, fechando os olhos e jogando as costas no encosto da cadeira, aproveitando para roubar um pouco da pipoca de Ink, que riu em resposta.

O show então havia começado. O apresentador cumprimentou a todos e introduziu à todos as atrações do dia. Papyrus começou com o malabarismo de ossos e outros truques com os mesmos. Undyne foi em seguida, utilizando de sua força para levantar os objetos mais pesados do lugar, o que incluíam grandes halteres, âncoras, plataformas e até mesmo o próprio malabarista. Gaster foi em seguida, impressionando todo o público com suas habilidades ilusionistas, criando objetos de puro ar.

Ink estranhou um pouco ninguém ter subido na corda bamba durante aquele show como costumava acontecer. Ele acabou ficando bem curioso, virando-se para Error para perguntar sobre o que ele achava, mas no momento que ia, percebeu o maior de braços cruzados e cenho franzido.

\- Heh, parece que não está gostando muito do show, não é, Error? - perguntou Ink, inclinando o corpo na direção do maior, que soltou ar por entre os dentes.

**\- Como você gosta dessa porcaria? É chato pra caramba! Desperdício de tempo e dinheiro. Circus são completamente inúteis. E eu não sei como não resolvi destruir essa porcaria há muito tempo atrás. -** soltou a última parte entre dentes, mantendo o volume abaixado para o menor não ouvir, o que não deu muito certo.

\- Hum, tudo bem então. Depois do show você vai pro meu pai e fala que não gostou e que quer seu dinheiro de volta. - colocou um braço por trás da cabeça e tomou um gole de um refri que tinha achado na cadeira ao seu lado.

Error não revidou, apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a ver o espetáculo, torcendo para que acabasse logo.

E, de fato, acabou. Pouco tempo se passou e as luzes mais uma vez voltaram-se para Gaster, que agradeceu a presença de todos e os dispensou. As pessoas começaram a se levantar se seus lugares e a se retirar, murmurando coisas umas às outras. Ink ergueu-se de seu assento e correu para o palco, abraçando o esqueleto de cartola negra com força.

\- Hehe, oi Ink. Como você está, meu filho? - perguntou Gaster, acariciando o crânio do pequeno.

\- Estou bem! Mas aquele cara ali tava reclamando do show ótimo que vocês fizeram. - apontou na direção de Error que se espantou com aquele dedo na sua direção.

\- Hum… - Gaster ponderou por um instante, colocando o dedo sobre o queixo e encarando o destruidor de cima a baixo. - Se importa se eu falar com ele?

O menor deu de ombros e se retirou para atrás das cortinas, deixando que Gaster fizesse o que quisesse fazer. O de cartola caminhou na direção de Error, que apenas notou que ele estava lá quando parou à sua frente.

**\- O que você quer? -** perguntou o de ossos negros com rudeza.

\- Eu notei você conversando com Ink durante o espetáculo. Vocês são amigos? - o destruidor revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar. - Hum… Já vi que meu filho continua tendo trabalho pra fazer amizades… 

**\- Trabalho? Aquela peste é uma desgraça! Você tem alguma ideia de o que aquele idiota tem feito? Só hoje ele explodiu a cozinha inteira! E ainda me fez passar vergonha na frente de uma caralhada de gente! Trabalho pra fazer amizades? Aquele babaca é um repelente de pessoas! -** jogou os braços para trás com indignação, enquanto colocava todos seus pensamentos pra fora.

Gaster soltou um suspiro e sentou-se ao lado de Error, encarando a tenda a sua frente enquanto o menor fixava o olhar no chão.

\- Você parece bem incomodado com essa dificuldade do Ink em ser compreensivo. E eu conheço seu tipo, senhor destruidor de mundos. - Error juntou as mãos e desviou desesperadamente o olhar, tentando evitar sentir os olhos de Gaster sobre si. - É, ele me contou bastante sobre você. Por isso achei estranho quando te vi sentado na plateia do lado do meu filho, já que vocês dois diziam se odiar tanto, ou melhor, você dizia o odiar. 

O destruidor ficou um tanto confuso com a afirmação de Gaster. Por que ele estaria se referindo ao ódio que ele e Ink tinham um pelo outro como unilateral? Error desviou o olhar para o Gaster de Undertop, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

**\- Como assim só eu dizia o odiar? Não é como se ele fosse com a minha cara também. Brigamos há muito tempo, competindo por universos tão inúteis quanto esse. Como que depois de tudo que ele deve ter te falado consegue pensar que só eu o odeio?!**

Gaster olhou para cima por um instante, inspirando profundamente.

\- Sabe Error, você pode dizer o tempo todo que vocês se odeiam, que são inimigos ferrenhos e que gostariam de voar um na garganta do outro. Mas a verdade é que, Ink nunca em algum momento disse te odiar. Na verdade, eu acho que ele nem tem a capacidade de odiar alguém, hehe. - Error o encarou com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. - Sabe, isso me faz pensar… Se você o odeia, por que está tentando ser amigo dele?

Error desviou o olhar, pensativo. Ele obviamente não podia dizer a verdade ao pai de Ink, os resultados seriam obviamente negativos.

**\- H-hum… E-ele que havia sugerido de sermos amigos primeiro. Disse que queria tentar ser meu amigo. Eu fiquei curioso pra saber onde ele iria chegar com isso e resolvi concordar. Queria saber o que ele está planejando, mas só o que eu descobri é que ele é um grande babaca! -** cruzou os braços e inflou as bochechas.

O de cartola soltou um suspiro.

\- É, eu sei como é. Ink tem uma grande dificuldade de se apegar aos outros… E ele pode ser bem difícil também… Mas sabe de uma coisa, Error? - o menor o encarou, curioso. Gaster abriu um sorriso calmo e confiante. - Mesmo que o Ink seja alguém difícil de lidar, que demore pra se apegar à alguém e que ele seja meio babaca às vezes, se você tiver paciência e estiver disposto a conhecê-lo melhor, ele pode se tornar um grande companheiro!

**\- Ah é? Fácil falar quando não foi você que recebeu uma cabeçada no meio das pernas! -** reclamou ele, jogando os braços para o ar e franzindo o cenho com força.

Gaster revirou os olhos, sorrindo de leve.

\- Eu vou falar com ele sobre isso depois. Mas agora, gostaria que pensasse no que eu disse. Se você estiver realmente interessado em ser amigo de Ink, precisa ser paciente. Ele tem uma incrível dificuldade de se apegar aos outros, mas não é como se ele não tentasse. 

O de cartola soltou um suspiro pesado e se levantou, dando um leve tapinha na cabeça de Error, fazendo-o grunhir e passar as mãos rapidamente sobre a área tocada. 

Voltando para o palco, Ink estava a voltar carregando um punhado de roupas novas em seus braços. Um sorriso satisfeito se estampava em seu rosto com vigor.

\- Pai! Terminei as roupas! E aproveitei pra dar um toque a mais nelas, hehehe. - colocou as vestimentas sobre uma mesa próxima e dirigiu o olhar ao esqueleto alto que se aproximava.

\- Ink, precisamos conversar. - o sorriso do pequeno se entortou e suas sobrancelhas se abaixaram. Gaster se abaixou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Ink. - Filho, você está realmente querendo ser amigo do Error?

O sorriso torto de Ink logo se endireitou, voltando para o tom travesso e indiferente com que todos estavam acostumados.

\- Hum… Claro. Por que não? Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo. E estou muito curioso pra ver onde isso tudo vai acabar, hehehe. As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais interessantes! - exclamou, levando o dedo ao queixo. Entretanto, voltou a ficar sério quando ouviu seu “pai” suspirar.

\- Filho, eu sei que você está tentando. Eu sei que você quer se importar com os outros da maneira que faz comigo e com seu outro pai, mas ficar vendo as coisas sempre na brincadeira não vai conseguir te guiar para lugar nenhum. Tente ver as coisas de um jeito mais sério, e imagine sempre antes de fazer alguma coisa com alguém se você gostaria se fizessem isso com você. - colocou sua mão pesada sobre o ombro do protetor de universos. - Eu me preocupo com você, Ink. Quero muito poder ver você andando com pessoas que te aceitem do jeito que você é e que possa fazer amigos. Mas você precisa se esforçar mais! Sem falar que eu não acho que o seu colega ali atrás esteja gostando muito da maneira como você age. 

Ink desviou o olhar, abaixando suas pupilas e encarando o chão e seus pés, mas voltou a erguer o olhar ao sentir o maior acariciar seus ombros.

\- Você tem dificuldade com isso, eu sei. Mas não custa nada você fazer um pouquinho mais de esforço meu filho. Além de que, eu não quero que aquele cara acabe te atacando por estar muito irritado com suas “brincadeiras.

\- Hum… Ok. E por onde eu deveria começar? - questionou o pintor.

\- Eu acho que já seria um bom começo se você pedisse desculpas ao Error por ter explodido a cozinha e dando com a cabeça nas partes íntimas dele. - Ink não pôde conter uma risada esganiçada, mas logo voltou a se concentrar no que seu pai dizia. - Tente dar pra ele algo que ele goste, ou algo que queira ganhar há muito tempo. E experimente ver o que acontece e qual a reação dele. Às vezes você pode descobrir que é muito bom fazer os outros se sentirem bem. - abriu um sorriso caloroso na direção de seu filho, que logo retribuiu de uma maneira desengonçada.

\- Eu vou tentar. Mas agora é melhor eu ir porque ainda tenho que arrumar a bagunça que fiz na cozinha, hehehe. - se afastou do mais alto e se dirigiu para Error, provavelmente para avisar da partida de ambos.

Assim que os dois se retiraram, Gaster se virou para encarar as roupas que Ink havia feito, ainda ponderando sobre o que sairia dessa encrenca entre o protetor e o destruidor.

\- Boa sorte, Error, e seja paciente. Você vai precisar de  **muita** paciência se quiser mesmo se dar bem com meu filho, heh.


	27. Capítulo 25

Uma sensação de calma percorreu a espinha do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Depois da conversa que teve com Cross, sentia-se mais aliviado em estar ao lado do maior. Seu peito parecia estar bem mais leve do que o normal, sem mais aquele insuportável peso em suas costas o forçando a se distanciar de todos para sua própria proteção e paranoia. Pela primeira vez, Nightmare sentia que tinha um amigo. Alguém com que poderia contar para compartilhar seus pensamentos mais profundos sem nenhum medo de que o outro atirasse pedras nele.

Parou para pensar, e concluiu que ele e Cross eram bem parecidos. Ambos haviam perdido seus mundos e tiveram parte importante no feito, quase como se a culpa de aqueles belos ambientes passados terem sumido caísse inteiramente sobre seus ombros. Cross também havia sofrido nas mãos de pessoas cruéis e passou por momentos complicados que questionaram sua própria existência.

Mesmo que fosse um tanto cruel e inapropriado de pensar assim, o guardião agradecia de não ser o único a ter passado por tantas coisas ruins. Agradecia por ter alguém ao seu lado que o podia compreender e que o podia apoiar em sua jornada por entre aqueles universos caóticos. 

Aquela talvez fosse a primeira vez que tinha um amigo que não fosse também parte de sua família, o que já era um grande milagre para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, que estava acostumado muito mais com agressões e insultos do que demonstrações de carinho e palavras amigáveis como mostrara Cross. Era uma experiência única que o pequeno não sabia se poderia experienciar de novo em sua vida. A ideia de ter um amigo.

Em um piscar de olhos, Nightmare e Cross já se viram em outra dimensão, prontos para explorá-la e descobrir o que encontrariam por aquelas águas. 

O cenário em que estavam era extremamente semelhante ao se Dusttale, desde às estruturas das casas e prédios comerciais de Snowdin, ao rastro de poeira que se espalhava pelo chão, como se uma rota genocida estivesse em jogo.

Nightmare ficou tenso, as memórias que tinha de Dusttale não eram em si as melhores graças a Dust. Se sentia desconfortável com a ideia de que a qualquer minuto alguém poderia pular de algum arbusto e tentar o matar com uma faca ou até um osso qualquer. E, de certo modo, aquele cenário em que se encontrava o lembrava muito de sua antiga casa de volta em Dreamtale, onde presenciava o medo constante de alguém o tentar agredir com uma pedra ou algum livro que deixou jogado no chão.Cross soltou ar por entre os dentes.

\- Vazio. De novo. - com um movimento rápido de sua mão, invocou a Hack Knife e a juntou ao lado do corpo. - Se essa for uma timeline genocida… Eu não vou deixar que o que aconteceu em Dusttale aconteça de novo. - franziu o cenho e percorreu o local com seu olhar, como se de alguma forma procurasse por sinais de Dust ou algum outro personagem perigoso.

\- Heh. Você que sabe, Bad Cop. - brincou Nightmare, cruzando os braços e deixando um sorriso escapar de seu rosto. - Vai na frente.

Conforme foi pedido, mesmo que de maneira sarcástica, o híbrido se colocou na frente do guardião dos sentimentos negativos e retomou o ritmo da caminhada, dessa vez se dirigindo diretamente para a casa dos irmãos esqueletos daquela AU abandonada. 

Suas mãos empurraram a madeira com delicadeza, fazendo um leve rangido que ecoou pela casa vazia. As coisas estavam um pouco bagunçadas dentro daquele ambiente, mas nada muito diferente de como era o antigo quarto de Cross. Seus pés foram batendo no chão frio enquanto seus olhos percorriam o local a procura dos supostos donos daquela casa.

_ “Pelo menos dessa vez ninguém pulou em cima da gente, hehe” _ riu Cross!Chara, flutuando ao lado do de vestes monocromáticas.

\- É, é um bom começo, mas tenho que continuar alerta, então faça o favor de não me distrair. - disse Cross, apertando a faca em suas mãos enquanto o de cabelos albinos revirava os olhos com desdém.

_ “Nem tem ninguém em casa. Você está perdendo seu tempo, Cross.” _ disse o monocromático, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico e desaparecendo na vista de Cross.

\- E então, encontrou alguma coisa, policial? - perguntou o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, aproximando-se do de vestes brancas e parando ao seu lado com os braços cruzados. Cross estreitou os olhos e encarou o menor com seriedade.

\- Não, parece que está abandonada. - disse Cross, guardando sua faca. - Parece que aconteceu uma rota genocida por aqui… Mas é estranho… - Nightmare arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- O que? Rotas genocidas agora se tornaram estranhas por apenas não ter ninguém nessa casa?

\- Não! Não é isso. É que estou sentindo um cheiro estranho… - fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar naquele cheiro que atingia suas narinas. - É bem familiar… Acho que e comida!

Nightmare revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso esperto.

\- Comida numa casa abandonada? Desde quando isso é possível? A não ser que alguém tenha deixado uma sopa no forno antes de ir enfrentar o humano na sala do julgamento, heh. - brincou ele tentando arrancar um sorriso da cara de Cross.

O guardião dos sentimentos negativos acabou por ser completamente ignorado no final, ao ver que Cross, concentrado naquele aroma, havia se dirigido para a cozinha em busca da origem de um cheiro tão familiar.

Não passou muito tempo que o maior entrou na cozinha e ouviu-se um grito extremamente agudo vindo do mesmo local, grito este que Nightmare reconheceu na hora, já que o havia ouvido diversas vezes ao longo daquela jornada. O pequeno bufou e se dirigiu para a cozinha a passos lentos e sem muita paciência.

\- Tá bom, Cross. O que foi que você achou? - perguntou o menor, entrando no cômodo e se dirigindo à Cross, que estava muito mais agitado do que o normal.

\- TACOS! EU ACHEI TACOS! Estão frios mas ainda são tacos! - exclamou em plena felicidade. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas conforme ele colocava a massa na boca e engolia quase sem mastigar.

Nightmare arqueou a sobrancelha e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

\- Tacos…? O que seria isso?

O híbrido quase cuspiu os tacos que estava comendo ao ouvir o que seu amigo havia perguntado. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Nightmare nunca havia provado tacos antes, quanto mais nunca ter ouvido falar neles. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se virou rapidamente para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos com um fogo nos olhos que chegou a assustar o outro.

\- Você não sabe o que são tacos? - Nightmare negou com a cabeça, um pouco hesitante. Cross respirou fundo com as duas palmas da mão juntas em frente ao seu rosto e, assim que expirou, começou a berrar. - COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE?! VOCÊ NÃO TEM VIDA?!

\- Minha vila não era exatamente tecnológica Cross! E eu também não preciso comer para sobreviver, então não teria como eu experimentar mesmo.

Sombras caíram sobre o rosto de Cross repentinamente, como se uma luz tivesse começado a bater atrás de sua nuca e criado esse efeito de sombra. Nightmare sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ver essa expressão no rosto de Cross. Parecia que ele estava com raiva, mas sem mostrar a testa franzida e os olhos flamejantes.

\- Nightmare. - a forma com que sua voz se projetou para fora de sua boca fez seu corpo estremecer por completo. O menor engoliu em seco e encarou-o com as pupilas trêmulas. - Vai pra sala e fica lá até eu te chamar…

Como se estivesse sob algum tipo de controle mental, o guardião dos sentimentos negativos saiu correndo para a sala com as pernas tremendo abaixo de si e se sentou no sofá com a respiração pesada. 

Cross nunca havia lhe dado tanto medo assim. E pensar que era por uma razão tão ridícula fazia o menor querer se dar um tapa por ficar com medo do de roupas monocromáticas.

_ Credo… Nunca achei que Cross podia ficar com uma cara tão feia por causa de alguns tacos! Estou até com medo de como ele é quando está realmente irritado… - _ pensou Nightmare, agarrando uma almofada e prensando-a entre suas pernas dobradas a sua barriga e a abraçando com força, de certa forma como se fosse um modo de projetar o medo que estava de Cross naquele objeto macio.

De volta à cozinha, Cross pegou um avental azulado que havia sido deixado numa cadeira e o amarrou ao redor da cintura.

_ “O que você acha que está fazendo? Vai virar cozinheiro agora?” _ \- Perguntou e caçoou Chara, projetando-se ao lado do híbrido.

\- Nop! Eu vou mostrar pro Nightmare como tacos podem ser deliciosos! - as palavras saiam de sua boca com voracidade e determinação. Cross realmente queria mostrar ao seu amigo a delícia que eram os tacos.

_ “E como pretende fazer isso, gênio? Você é um lixo cozinhando.” _ \- Apontou o fantasma, enquanto via o maior colocar várias vasilhas e panelas no balcão.

\- Simples, você vai ler a receita pra mim e eu sigo suas instruções!

Chara arqueou a sobrancelha e juntou os lábios.

_ “E desde quando eu sou seu escravo pra ficar lendo receitas de tacos pra você? Tá me achando com cara de escravo?” _

\- Ah, Chara, por favor! Você só tem que ler a porcaria de um papel! Simples assim! Vai, por favor! - pediu Cross, juntando as mãos e fazendo bico.

O garoto de cabelos albinos revirou os olhos e bufou.

_ “Ah, tá bom! Mas não diga que eu não avisei se esses tacos ficarem uma porcaria!” _

**~X~**

Os passos inquietos de Ink!Sans ecoavam pela casa quase vazia enquanto o mesmo tentava pensar em o que deveria dar de presente de desculpas para Error. O pintor não era bom com presentes, não do tipo que ele tinha que dar. Não estava acostumado em dar coisas pensando nos outros de forma simpática e sim estava acostumado com pegadinhas e brincadeiras que na maioria das vezes resultam em encrenca e grandes problemas para Ink.

Aquela seria a primeira vez que teria de dar um presente para alguém com um pensamento sincero e sem nenhuma brincadeira que poderia ofender a outra pessoa.

\- Hm. Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava… O que diabos eu vou dar pro Error?! - perguntou-se o pintor em voz alta passeando por toda a sala.

**[Tendo problemas pra escolher o presente, Ink?]**

O de cachecol marrom sorriu com a voz familiar dos criadores se fazendo presente.

\- Yeah… Eu to meio enrolado com essa coisa de dar presente. Por mim eu daria só uma caixinha de chocolates, mas sei lá… Não acho que se eu der só isso ele vai evitar a mão dele na minha cara, hehe. Vocês não teriam alguma ideia que eu possa usar? - perguntou entredentes com os dedos coçando a nuca.

**[DA CHOCOLATE! TODO MUNDO GOSTA DE CHOCOLATE]**

**[eu acho q chocolate é cliche tenta da um cachecol ou algo costurado]**

**[Mata todas as aus que você conquista o coração dele na hora kkkkk]**

**[Ah eu acho q chocolate é uma boa…]**

**[faz um desenho de vcs dois]**

**[é só dar uns pega que ta tudo resolvido ;)]**

\- O que é que vocês têm com eu e o Error se comendo? Eu já devo ter visto umas cinquenta AUs em que o Error fica tentando me catar! O que é que vocês têm com ver eu e ele juntos? Mas não precisa parar não, tá? Eu não julgo as AUs que vocês fazem. Amo todas. - deu uma piscadinha e fez um coração com os dedos na direção dos criadores. - Enfim, me deem mais ideias. Eu gostei de todas… Mas o Error provavelmente vai gostar é de droga nenhuma que eu dê pra ele.

**[Ah… Já que você quer dar algo de coração pro Error, por que não consegue pra ele um autógrafo do Asgore de Undernovela? Ele já tentou conseguir uma vez com o Blue mas foi expulso. Seria um bom presente!]**

Ink levou um dedo ao queixo, suas pupilas se transformando em uma lua e um quadrado avermelhado.

\- … Até que não é má ideia! Claro que todas as ideias são boas, mas acho que talvez ele goste bastante dessa! - o menor tirou o pincel de suas costas e pintou um portal no chão da sala. - Obrigada, criadores! Nos vemos depois, assim que eu obrigar o Asgore a me dar um autógrafo pro Error. Tchau, tchau!

E pulou pelo portal, desaparecendo em um instante.

**~X~**

Enquanto na cozinha Cross esquentava os tacos que acabara de fazer, Nightmare descansava no sofá da sala com o olhar pesado, com as pálpebras quase se fechando. Estava cansado de esperar o híbrido sair da cozinha sem fazer nada além de olhar a bagunça que estava naquela casa com o sofá esfarrapado e uma meia ao lado da televisão. O tédio era intenso para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos. Seus olhos percorreram a sala mais uma vez antes de um suspiro áspero deixar sua boca.

\- Que tédio! - exclamou, deitando-se de cabeça para baixo no sofá com a testa franzida. - CROSS! VOCÊ AINDA VAI DEMORAR MUITO?

\- CALMA QUE ESTÁ QUASE PRONTO! SÓ MAIS UNS MINUTINHOS, NIGHT! - gritou a voz de Cross da cozinha.

Nightmare revirou os olhos com desdém. Cansado completamente de esperar, decidiu dar uma volta por perto da casa. Sentou-se novamente de cabeça para cima e pulou do sofá, colocando-se de pé.

Soltando um suspiro baixo, caminhou até a porta, saindo de forma discreta para que o híbrido não o ouvisse deixar o recinto.

Assim que saiu daquele ambiente abafado, aspirou profundamente o ar gelado daquela AU. O frescor invadiu seu peito, relaxando seu corpo e deixando-o levemente com sono.

Ambientes como aquele sempre o deixavam mais calmo. Ele estava tão acostumado com passar o tempo sozinho, que isso havia se tornado um método de terapia para o guardião, e ele sempre se sentia mais calmo quando o fazia.

Seus pés caminhavam para frente quase que automaticamente, querendo explorar mais daquele mundo onde os dois se encontravam.

Ele não planejava ir muito longe da casa dos irmãos daquela AU, apenas queria se entreter enquanto esperava Cross terminar de fazer seus tacos. 

O frio batia sobre seus ossos o deixando gelado, mas conseguia aguentar por um tempo. Suas botas faziam barulho amassando a neve fofa por baixo delas, deixando um rastro de passos por onde quer que passava. 

Ele se sentia calmo por um tempo, como se a brisa suave atravessasse seu corpo e o limpasse da sujeira da preocupação e do medo. Entretanto, essa sensação logo passou, dando lugar à um sentimento até que… Positivo. Era um positivo diferente de quando estava feliz ou relaxado. Era um sentimento… Artificial.

Instintivamente, o guardião dos sentimentos negativos se escondeu atrás de uma árvore próxima e sentou-se na neve, evitando de fazer qualquer barulho alto. 

Seus olhos se fecharam para se concentrar em algum som próximo. Não demorou muito para que Nightmare começasse ouvir o barulho de passos se aproximando do local onde estava.

\- Hum… Eu podia jurar que senti algo negativo por aqui… - disse uma voz infantil. Voz essa que Nightmare conhecia muito bem. - Estanho… Melhor eu continuar procurando. 

Os passos apressados então se afastaram, permitindo que o guardião dos sentimentos negativos soltasse finalmente um suspiro aliviado, mas não demorou muito para que suas mãos começassem a tremer.

Afinal, o que seu irmão estava fazendo em Underswap? Como ele o havia encontrado? Ele havia mencionado algo sobre sentir sentimentos negativos na área, então ele provavelmente sabia da presença dele e Cross naquela AU abandonada.

Assim que o nome do maior apareceu em sua mente, os olhos púrpura do menor se arregalaram. Se Dream encontrasse Cross com certeza iria fazer perguntas, e então não demoraria muito para que os dois se aliassem e partissem atrás do guardião dos sentimentos negativos, que, naquele momento, não gostaria nem um pouco que seu irmão mais novo o encontrasse.

Rapidamente ergueu-se da neve e disparou em direção ao local onde Cross estava, tomando extremo cuidado para não cruzar com Dream, o que acabou não sendo tão difícil, já que seu irmão era um cabeça de vento quando o assunto era achar alguém.

Sem esperar menos, Nightmare entrou com tudo na casa de madeira assim que ela atingiu sua vista, o que acabou por espantar o híbrido, que havia acabado de sair da cozinha.

\- Night? Onde você estava? Por que você saiu?! - perguntou Cross, irritado em saber que Nightmare havia deixado a casa sem sua companhia. O menor não quis saber de responder o maior. Ignorou-o completamente e correu em sua direção, tomando seu pulso firmemente.

\- Isso não importa. Nós temos que sair daqui rápido antes que ele nos encontre! - exclamou o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, desespero expresso de forma clara em seus olhos, o que chamou a atenção do de vestimentas monocromáticas.

\- “Ele”? Você tá falando do Error? 

Antes que o menor tivesse a chance de responder, a porta da casa foi aberta de forma delicada, revelando um esqueleto da mesma altura de Nightmare com coroa e capa dourados.

\- Com licença, mas por acaso tem alguém que… - os olhos do guardião dos sentimentos positivos se arregalaram ao reconhecer as duas figuras paradas diante dele. Ele engoliu em seco, com medo de que aquilo não fosse real e ele fosse acordar a qualquer momento. - Nightmare…?

Pavor era claramente visto nos olhos do de coroa da lua. Naquele momento, ele tinha a certeza de que seu irmão era a última pessoa que ele queria encontrar. Com um aperto forte pressionando seu peito, suas mãos se ergueram no ar com destreza e rapidez, rapidamente reproduzindo um som de estalo e tirando os dois esqueletos de mãos dadas daquela AU, o que rapidamente desesperou Dream.

\- NIGHTMARE! - ele gritou, esticando seu braço para frente como se pudesse fazer algo para impedir a partida dos dois esqueletos.

Mas foi em vão.


	28. Capítulo 26

O céu de um novo universo alternativo entrou rapidamente no campo de visão de Nightmare, enquanto seus pés e pernas falhavam abaixo de si e forçavam seu corpo a cair no chão. O de coroa de lua envolveu-se com seus próprios braços e se apertou, como se tentasse se consolar de alguma forma. A repentina aparição de Dream o havia deixado fora de si e completamente apavorado algo que foi fácil para Cross perceber com o pequeno de joelhos no chão e tremendo como se estivesse morrendo de frio.

Ao olhar para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos no chão, tremendo igual a uma gelatina e ouvindo sua respiração agitada, o esqueleto monocromático sentiu um aperto em seu peito, como se seus ossos estivessem sendo consumidos por uma dor insuportável. Olhar para Nightmare ali, medo visível se espalhando por todo seu corpo e o desespero emanando de seu espírito, estava deixando Cross completamente louco. Ele não aguentava mais ficar observando o pequeno aguentando toda aquela dor sozinho, e ele sentia uma vontade tremenda de poder tomar sua dor e ajudar Nightmare a se levantar.

_ “E então? Vai ficar parado aí vendo ele sofrer sem fazer nada? Não é a sua chance de mostrar pra ele que ele pode confiar em você nas horas difíceis?” _ provocou Cross!Chara, encarando o esqueleto de vestes monocromáticas pelo canto do olho por um sorriso de canto com um cunho malicioso que Cross sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

Entretanto, havia de admitir que o garoto de cabelos albinos estava certo. Ele queria realmente ser alguém especial para Nightmare, alguém com quem ele pudesse contar nas horas difíceis como aquela, e ele provaria para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos que ele seria um amigo com quem ele poderia sempre contar e confiar.

Cross se aproximou lentamente do menor, que ainda tremia em pânico com a situação que acabara de estar, e pegou-o em seu colo com cuidado. Seu corpo tremia com vontade, realmente como uma gelatina, quase desesperando o maior com aquela situação, mas ele se manteve firme, acomodou o menor em seu colo e correu para um edifício próximo ao ver que era um hospital. Ele ainda não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas pelo que aparentava era um mundo pacífico, o que melhorava ainda mais as coisas para os dois depois da maré de azar que vêm sofrendo durante muitas outras AUs.

Suas pernas começaram a correr quanto mais perto eles estavam do hospital daquela AU. O desespero do maior crescia enquanto ele via que Nightmare não estava se acalmando, como se estivesse preso em algum tipo de hipnose da qual ele não conseguia se livrar de maneira alguma. Isso de certo modo deixava Cross com raiva do esqueleto que havia aparecido do nada dentro daquela casa e estava procurando justamente por Nightmare. Cross se perguntava se ele tinha algo a ver com a situação do guardião dos sentimentos negativos ou se ele tivesse feito algo de errado com ele no passado, em sua antiga AU.

Bom, ele não tinha tempo de descobrir, abriu as portas com o máximo de força que conseguiu, já atraindo a atenção de todos pela porta ter batido na parede e todos os olhos estavam voltados para si.

\- Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda aqui! - suplicou ele, apertando o menor em seus braços tamanho era seu desespero com o bem-estar de seu amigo.

Rapidamente, uma das enfermeiras se aproximou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto e uma maca que estava encostada próxima da parede.

\- Rápido, coloque ele aqui! - pediu ela, arrumando rapidamente a maca. Cross fez como foi pedido e deitou Nightmare rapidamente na maca, o mesmo ainda tremendo e respirando pesadamente. A enfermeira começou a correr segurando a maca junto a mais alguns outros trabalhadores do hospital que se juntaram para ajudar com o guardião dos sentimentos negativos. - O que houve com ele?

\- E-eu não sei, ele só começou a tremer e a ficar com a respiração agitada do nada! Eu acho que ele pode ter tido algum tipo de ataque de pânico. - a enfermeira assentiu com a cabeça e encarou Cross com um pouco de receio. Ela parou de andar ao lado da maca e fez um sinal para que o outro parasse também, o que ele fez.

\- Senhor, peço que não se preocupe. Eles irão levar seu amigo para nossa melhor médica que trata de problemas assim. Não se preocupe pois ele ficará bem, eu lhe garanto. - ela desmanchou a cara relaxada que havia colocado em seu rosto e colocou uma expressão séria no lugar. - No entanto, vou ter que lhe pedir para que permaneça na recepção, pois não podemos deixar pessoas não-profissionais interferirem em situações assim. Mas não se preocupe, logo mais poderá vê-lo bem novamente.

Cross deu um suspiro aliviado e agradeceu à moça, que logo abriu um sorriso e desapareceu pelo corredor, supostamente indo atrás de Nightmare junto aos outros. O esqueleto de vestes monocromáticas deu um suspiro de alívio e deixou que suas pernas cedesse, levando seu corpo ao chão.

_ “Nossa. Quem vê pensa que você acabou de correr uma maratona, hehe. Sabe que não vai adiantar nada ficar com essa cara de preocupação, não é? E pare de achar que essa situação é tão intensa assim. Ele só teve um ataque de pânico igual a muita gente tem.” _ disse Cross!Chara, sem nenhum pingo de sensibilidade.

\- Também não é assim, Chara. Eu me preocupo com o Night. Eu não quero que ele sofra mais do que já sofreu no antigo universo dele, e se aquele filho da puta que apareceu na casa em Underswap for o causador de tudo isso de qualquer maneira, ele vai se arrepender e muito por ter machucado o meu Night. - ameaçou Cross, deixando suas pupilas completamentes negras e colocando uma expressão aterrorizante em seu rosto, como se fosse atacar qualquer um que aparecesse em sua frente naquele momento. 

Apesar da expressão extremamente séria do esqueleto, o fantasma de cabelos albinos soltou ar por entre os dentes e encarou o maior pelo canto do olho com uma expressão maliciosa.

_ “Heh. Você é realmente um bobo apaixonado, Cross!Sans.” _

**~X~**

Os braços, ainda trêmulos, de Error seguravam seu shorts com firmeza, como se eles fossem ser arrancados de seu corpo a qualquer momento. Desde que havia chegado à Outertale, o de ossos negros continuava a pensar em Ink caindo por cima de si e enfiando a mão no meio de suas pernas sem o menor pudor e nem um pingo de vergonha na cara. Seus glitches haviam aumentado drasticamente desde aquele momento, e seu rosto não se livrava da coloração azul que estava estampada com força em suas bochechas, quase como se estivessem presas naquele local. Não que Error tivesse gostado daquele momento e da panaquisse de Ink, na verdade, ele nunca havia ficado mais bravo e envergonhado em toda sua vida, e olha que ele já havia quase passado dos limites muitas e muitas vezes quando se tratava de lidar com Ink, e alguns universos podem - ou não - ter sofrido com esses desentendimentos dos dois.

Error soltou um suspiro irritado e franziu o cenho, tentando aliviar a raiva e vergonha que ainda queimavam em seu peito, assim como seu orgulho ferido. Se ele não se acalmasse logo iria acabar tendo um piripaque e possivelmente crasharia, então precisava se acalmar e distrair com alguma outra coisa. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou algumas agulhas de crochê, também puxando algumas linhas de seus olhos e colocando-as sobre as agulhas. Costurar sempre o acalmava em situações difíceis como aquela. 

Entretanto, aparentemente o destino tinha planos bem diferentes para o esqueleto de ossos negros. Um barulho de líquido fez-se presente, já deixando Error alerta para estranhos, mas foi só quando ouviu aquela voz estridente que se sentiu a pessoa mais azarada de todo o multiverso.

\- Error! Você está aqui! - exclamou o óbvio, tanto que Error revirou os olhos em desdém quanto ao comentário de Ink.

**\- O que você quer, aberração? Já não me atormentou o suficiente por um dia, não? -** bufou ele, já cansado de ter o pintor o seguindo para todos os lados.

\- Nossa, isso é jeito de tratar um amigo? Que grosseria, Error! - provocou o menor, esboçando um grande sorriso, para o qual Error nem deu bola.  _ “Como se você fosse um amigo pra alguém” _ era o que ele queria dizer naquele momento.

**\- Tanto faz. Só vai embora logo e me deixa em paz. -** insistiu o maior, voltando a se focar em seu crochê e iniciar os pontos iniciais.

\- Tá bom, então, não acho que você queira ver o presente de desculpas que eu trouxe pra você. - provocou ele, mais uma vez, tentando torturar a pobre mente frágil de Error.

O maior soltou um suspiro exageradamente alto, com o intuito óbvio de chamar a atenção do pintor.

**\- Se eu vir o seu presente idiota, você vai embora logo? -** rezou ele em voz alta, recebendo a confirmação de Ink, que acenou a cabeça velozmente.  **\- Tá bom então!**

Error ergueu-se do chão, deixando seus itens de costura no chão e caminhando até Ink, que tinha um embrulho fino em mãos. Error não estava muito esperançoso para abrir o presente, já imaginando que deveria ser alguma pegadinha do esqueleto colorido. Com cuidado, levou sua mão ao embrulho e o rasgou com pressa, quase que estragando o conteúdo que havia dentro, porém, com medo de que algo fosse pular em seu rosto.

No entanto, não aconteceu nada, e ao olhar para o item, o esqueleto de ossos negros viu apenas um papel em branco, o que o surpreendeu um pouco.

**\- Esse papel tem tanto conteúdo quando sua cabeça. -** resmungou ele, olhando o papel com olhos estreitos e desconfiados.

\- Isso é porque você não olhou  _ atrás _ do papel. - disse Ink, ansiedade claramente tomando conta de seu pequeno corpo, que quase pulava de um lado ao outro. O maior arqueou a sobrancelha e virou o papel do outro lado, assim como lhe foi instruído, seus olhos quase que saltando para fora com o que viu.

_ “Algo para mí fan numero uno.  _

_ Espero conocerte en breve, y que seas tan amistoso como tu amigo me dijo.  _

_ Tenga una hermosa noche, mi amigo. _

_ \- Asgoro Dreemurr.” _

Na cidade de Outertale, logo abaixo do penhasco onde Error e Ink estavam, muitas pessoas pularam de susto ao ouvir um grito esganiçado extremamente alto. Error estava para ter um ataque cardíaco com o conteúdo da carta que recebera. Ink, no entanto, não esboçou nenhuma reação.

**\- COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ISSO? -** gritou Error, que com certeza teria pulado em cima do pintor se não fosse por sua haphephobia. O outro apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

\- Eu só fui até Undernovela e pedi isso pro Asgoro, ué. Tinha outro jeito de consegui um autógrafo dele se não fosse assim? - o maior estava quase crashando, tamanha era sua emoção, enquanto o outro esforçava-se ao máximo para não cair na risada. - Quer dizer que estou perdoado pelo que aconteceu mais cedo?

**-** **Hum… É, pode ser. -** desviou o olhar e deixou as bochechas ficarem azuis por lembrar do incidente da cozinha. Error voltou com a carta em mãos para a beira do penhasco e pegou seis itens de costura, sem perceber um Ink sentando-se ao seu lado com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

\- Pode me ensinar? - perguntou ele, apontando para as agulhas de crochê. Error arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão.

**-** **Você quer aprender a costurar? É sério? -** o de cachecol marrom assentiu com um largo sorriso em seu rosto, seus olhos virando duas estrelinhas coloridas, as quais pareciam encarar o fundo dos olhos do de ossos negros por algum motivo.

Sem saber a razão, Error aceitou em ajudar Ink a fazer crochê, para o qual o garoto estava bem animado. E eles ficaram ali durante horas e horas, estas cheias de fios, risos e reclamações por parte de Error. Ele não podia dizer que era de todo irritante no entanto, ele estava até que se divertindo com a companhia de Ink, e sempre acabava se pegando encarando a mão do menor, que estava muito concentrada em acertar os pontos do crochê.

Entretanto, talvez a parte mais estranha daquele momento foi que, em algum momento, diversas vezes, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos, os olhos do destruidor encaravam o pequeno costurando - ou pelo menos tentando - e mostravam desejo. Um desejo que Error não tinha sentido antes por ninguém. 

Naquele dia, ao olhar para Ink, ele havia desejado poder segurar sua mão.

**~X~**

De volta ao hospital daquela Au - a qual apenas Chara sabia qual era - Cross estava sentado no chão onde havia caído antes, esperando alguma notícia da situação em que se encontrava Nightmare. A preocupação o corroía por dentro, principalmente por não saber a quanto tempo ele estava esperando para que o menor lhe desse notícias. Seus dedos brincavam uns com os outros, a fim de se distrair da dor e solidão que ele estava sentindo, mesmo com Chara ao seu lado, reclamado a cada dois minutos. 

_ “Para de preocupação a toa, Cross. O Nightmare vai ficar bem, não foi nada sério o que ele teve. Pare de roer as unhas que você nem tem por algo tão sem sentido.” _ \- reclamou Cross!Chara, dizendo a mesma coisa pela quinta vez só nos últimos cinco minutos.

O de vestes monocromáticas ignorou o espectro quando viu uma enfermeira se aproximando dele com uma prancheta em mãos. Talvez finalmente fosse receber notícias de seu amigo.

\- Com licença, - ela pediu gentilmente com uma voz suave e doce. - você é o senhor... Cross? - perguntou, observando a prancheta com os olhos estreitos. Cross assentiu com a cabeça e a mulher lhe direcionou um olhar terno. - O senhor Nightmare está requisitando sua presença. Nós conseguimos acalmá-lo, mas ele insiste que quer falar com você antes de que com qualquer médico. 

O menor assentiu e seguiu a enfermeira. Por fora estava calmo, mas por dentro, Cross estava com um turbilhão de pensamentos. Será que eles haviam feito algo de mal com Nightmare? Ou ele estava só querendo falar com ele primeiro? Ele estava com algum problema grave? A cabeça do esqueleto não parava de funcionar e de produzir perguntas cada vez mais absurdas. 

Entretanto, todas essas vozes e perguntas cessaram completamente ao entrar num quarto totalmente branco e ver o guardião dos sentimentos negativos deitado em uma maca com uma cara emburrada.

\- Night! - exclamou ele, correndo para dentro do quarto e praticamente se jogando com os braços abertos sobre o menor, que, estranhamente, não comentou nada. Cross logo se soltou do abraço e levou as mãos ao rosto de Nightmare, encarando-o com olhos preocupados. - Você tá bem? O que aconteceu? - Nightmare desviou o olhar, um tanto envergonhado.

\- Eu só… Tive um ataque de pânico quando saímos de Underswap. É meio… complicado… - ele tentou explicar da melhor maneira que podia, mas foi só olhar nos olhos suplicantes de Cross, que ele entendeu que ele estava preocupado e queria saber a resposta completa. - Bom… Sabe aquele cara de coroa dourada e capa amarela? - Cross assentiu. - Ele é… Meu irmão. Deve ter vindo me procurar em Underswap e, como eu já disse, é mais um assunto que eu não gosto de falar.

\- Mas qual é o problema? Digo, você não me disse que tinha um irmão, e eu não estou bravo, mas o que que ele tanto te fez pra você querer fugir dele sendo que ele só quer te encontrar, provavelmente porque você fugiu de casa? - questionou Cross, dor e pena se fazendo presente em seus olhos.

\- POR QUE ELE IA QUERER ME LEVAR DE VOLTA PRA MINHA AU! - gritou o guardião dos sentimentos negativos, fechando suas mãos em punhos. - Ele veio atrás de mim pra me arrastar de volta para aquele INFERNO que eu chamo de casa! Ele quer me levar de volta para aquela tortura que eu sofria todos os dias e que agora vai piorar por eu ter sido responsável por matar aquela maldita árvore! MAS EU NÃO QUERO VOLTAR! Eu não quero ser arrastado de novo para aquele inferno e continuar sofrendo todos os dias por algo que eu nunca quis fazer ou por simplesmente ser do jeito que eu sou sendo que eu não pedi pra ser assim! EU NÃO PEDI PRA SER ASSIM! EU NÃO PEDI PRA SER CRIADO! - gritou ele a todo pulmão, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem livremente pelo seu rosto e pingassem nas mãos de Cross, que agora estavam segurando os lençóis onde a água estava caindo.

Nightmare só esperou. Ele só estava esperando que algum xingamento saísse da boca de Cross, dizendo que ele era fraco ou que estava sendo idiota por estar com medo do irmão. Entretanto, a única coisa que ele recebeu foi um abraço apertado por parte de Cross, que parecia que nunca iria o soltar tamanha era a força que estava fazendo com seus braços.

\- Night… - o menor engoliu em seco, ainda com um pouco de medo. - De todas as coisas que aconteceram, uma coisa eu posso lhe prometer… - seus olhos, que estavam fechados durante o abraço, se abriram, irradiando um brilho de raiva e proteção, quase como se o de cachecol não pudesse controlar seus poderes. - Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar de novo. Enquanto eu estiver vivo e aqui ao seu lado, eu nunca vou deixar ninguém encostar um dedo em você pra te fazer mal. - houve uma breve pausa, mas logo ele tornou a falar. - E eu juro que se alguém sequer pensar em arrastar você de volta para aquele  **inferno** , eu vou fazer com que essa pessoa deseje que seus pais tivessem usado camisinha naquela noite horrenda. E que não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou deixar ninguém te levar pra lá de novo! - grunhiu ele, afundando seus dedos nas costas de Nightmare, que ainda tinha algumas pequenas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

\- C-cross… - um pequeno sorriso se fez presente no rosto do guardião dos sentimentos negativos. - Obrigado. Você com certeza é bom demais pra mim, haha. - ele riu, deixando que sua alma se enchesse de sentimentos positivos.

Ao escutar a risada de Nightmare, Cross sentiu um calor em seu peito, como se aquela expressão sensacional de felicidade fosse tudo que ele precisava para viver. Oxigênio, esperança, água, comida, felicidade, Nightmare era tudo. 

Aquele momento, talvez tivesse sido o momento mais especial na vida de Cross, pois, depois daquele dia, ele estava prestes a descobrir, finalmente, seu novo lar.


	29. Capítulo 27

Durante aquele abraço que Cross havia lhe dado, Nightmare sentiu algo incrivelmente reconfortante. A sensação de ter os braços do esqueleto monocromático enrolando-se ao redor de seu corpo e o apertando contra seu peito de forma protetora e confortante era algo muito bom de se aproveitar e bem caloroso, ele não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca. Aquela talvez tenha sido a primeira vez que ele se sentiu tão seguro com alguém, já que sempre teve que cuidar de seu irmão Dream e o confortar para tudo. Ele nunca teve quem o confortasse e o desse carinho da forma que o outro o havia dado, o guardião dos sentimentos negativos se sentiu especialmente bem depois disso, mas havia mais alguma coisa fora do lugar. 

Mesmo que ele nunca tivesse sentido tanto afeto assim, havia algo estranhamente diferente nos abraços de Cross. Claro, era um abraço como todos os outros que seu irmão o havia dado, mas aquele parecia bem mais quente que os outros. A sensação de proteção que o maior lhe passava era algo que o menor nunca teve a oportunidade de sentir em sua vida. Ele sentiu um calor em seu peito, uma sensação de conforto que sua antiga vida nunca tinha passado. 

Seria aquela a sensação de ter um lar? Ter uma pessoa especial para ser seu confidente? O guardião dos sentimentos negativos já sabia como isso sentia, era algo confortante que aconchegava o peito, mas aquilo parecia bem diferente do que sentia naquele momento. Era sim algo bom, mas parecia mais intenso que o sentimento de só ter alguém ao seu lado.

Bom, ele só cuidava das maçãs de sentimentos negativos então como poderia saber? Ele nunca havia conseguido um amigo, se apaixonado ou mesmo recebido afeto de alguém, então ele definitivamente não era a melhor escolha a se fazer para entender aquelas sensações.

\- Hey Night, - chamou Cross - Acho que estamos em uma AU onde todos são crianças. Olha lá! - o guardião dos sentimentos negativos se aproximou e viu para onde o outro estava apontando, e era para um grupinho de crianças com a aparência dos personagens do universo original. - Não são muito fofos? Eu quero apertar!!!

_ “Não exagera, Cross.” _ disse Chara.

\- Não exagera, Cross. -  _ “AI O QUE EU FALEI?!” _ gritou Chara em sua mente, o que o outro só ignorou. - Não estamos aqui pra ficar babando em cima de criança.

Cross arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma lâmpada acender em cima de sua cabeça, enchendo sua mente de pensamentos e perguntas. 

\- Hum, Night? - o menor se virou em sua direção. - Por que estamos viajando entre AUs mesmo?

Nightmare suou frio. Depois do que aconteceu em Storyshift ele havia se convencido que definitivamente nada de bom viria se ele ficasse muito tempo em uma AU só. Ele tinha destruído Dreamtale, Storyshift e até Xtale por ficar em um lugar só por muito tempo. Com tantas coisas acontecendo, ele chegou a pensar que era uma criatura que atraía azar, destinada a destruir qualquer lugar que habitasse, por isso lhe foi instalado a paranoia de que não importa o lugar onde ele fosse, ele iria continuar estragando tudo. 

Seus olhos púrpura desviaram para um ponto aleatório do chão e ele sorriu sem graça.

\- B-bom, é porque… - ele estendeu a fala, não querendo esticar a conversa nem um pouco. Falar sobre seu passado lhe dava dor de estômago.

\- Heya. - disse uma vozinha abaixo dos dois esqueletos, interrompendo a conversa (para a alegria de Nightmare). 

Os dois encararam o pequeno Sans que estava em frente a eles com as mãos nos bolsos do moletom grosso azul e sorria de canto. Ele não parecia bravo e nem confuso, como aconteceu com a maioria das pessoas nas AUs que visitaram, ele parecia bem tranquilo na verdade.

\- Hum… Oi…! - cumprimentou Cross, ambos ele e Nightmare recuando um pouco. O pequeno Sans riu para si mesmo, estranhando o comportamento daqueles seres que estavam em seu universo. Realmente algo que não se vê todo dia.

\- O que vocês estavam fazendo namorando atrás da moitinha? Sabiam que tem um hotel logo ali não é? - não levou muito para que ambos ficassem extremamente corado e se encararam com vergonha.

_ “Eu falei que você tinha um crush não falei?” _

E as coisas só foram de mal a pior dali pra frente.

Depois de Sans ter sido reprimido pelo pequeno Papyrus, os dois passaram um tempo bem desconfortável naquele universo. A cada cinco minutos, o pequeno Sans e a pequena Undyne pressionavam a Nightmare e Cross por respostas quanto ao seu “relacionamento”, o que, mesmo com Toriel, Asgore e Papyrus mudando de assunto e a pequena Alphys tentando distrair os dois, não pôde ser evitado o fato de que eles estavam estranhando aquele lugar e também não ajudou em nada com a overdose de sentimentos que emanavam de Cross e deixavam o guardião dos sentimentos negativos enjoado. 

Assim como o menor estava tendo um conflito com seus sentimentos, com Cross estava ainda pior, e ter Sans ao seu lado falando o tempo todo “vocês namoram há quanto tempo?” “se não estão namorando quando vão?” “dá pra ver nos seus olhos que você gosta desse tal de Night.” e o albino fundido à sua alma só piorava tudo, concordando com o Sans de Littletale e dizendo que o esqueleto estava olhando mais e mais para o guardião dos sentimentos negativos com um olhar sempre intrigado e brilhante, o que, na ideia deles, indicava que a pessoa que os tinha havia de estar apaixonada por alguém.

Cross não havia ideia alguma de o que estava sentindo e o porquê, pensava que apenas sentia algo próximo a amizade, se bem que ele nunca tinha sentido isso quando era o guarda real do garoto. Ele se sentia, por alguma razão, muito mais feliz em estar ao lado de Nightmare e poder protegê-lo de qualquer coisa que o pudesse fazer mal; de caminhar ao seu lado e poder abraçá-lo e consolá-lo nas horas difíceis; de poder ouvir suas histórias e revirar os olhos quando ele ficasse com raiva ou fizesse algum comentário sarcástico; de ter alguém pra conversar que não fosse um espírito ou alguma alucinação em seus sonho; de sentir seu peito se aquecer quando vir o sorriso maravilhoso que o menor tinha; de suas bochechas queimarem quando Cross!Chara fizer alguma brincadeira sobre ele estar gostando do guardião dos sentimentos negativos e estar se entregando à alguém.

E o pior é que eles estavam certos.

\- Cross, minha criança, não quer também um pouco de chá de camomila? - perguntou Toriel, levantando-se e fazendo seu belo vestido escorrer por seu corpo e tocar o solo.

\- Uh? Não, obrigada, senhorita Toriel, não estou com sede. - respondeu ele, deslizando o dedo sobre a terra e apoiando o rosto sobre os joelhos dobrados.

A cabra de roupas esverdeadas sorriu tranquila, deixando as coisas de chá no chão e se aproximando do esqueleto monocromático com uma expressão delicada e serena em seu rosto. Deu um suspiro e se sentou ao lado do esqueleto monocromático.

\- Está tudo bem, minha criança? - perguntou ela, colocando a pata sobre a cabeça de Cross. O outro desviou o olhar, entrelaçando seus dedos e colocando-os sob sua cabeça.

\- Não é nada, Tori, eu só estou um pouco confuso… - admitiu o monocromático, encarando a maior com um as sobrancelhas curvadas e um biquinho no rosto.

_ “Ah, Tori, não entendo como você não consegue ver no meu rosto que eu estou apaixonado pelo Nightmare! Ele é tão doce e meigo! Eu só queria poder esmagá-lo em meus braços e protegê-lo pra sempre!” _ \- caçoou Chara, fazendo uma cara kawaii sarcástica e enrolando os braços ao redor de si mesmo.

Cross olhou com raiva para o albino que riu em resposta, assim como Toriel, mas com a mão sobre a boca. - Hey, Cross, - o menor a encarou de novo. - Será que o motivo da sua confusão seria aquele serzinho dormindo bem ali? - apontou para Nightmare, que dormia encolhido entre algumas flores no chão.

Cross corou de leve, ver o menor dormindo com uma carinha tão fofa deixava seu coraçãozinho quente e batendo com força máxima. A cabra riu baixo com a reação do pequeno, ela estava certa no fim das contas.

\- Você gosta muito dele, não gosta? - Cross quase saiu do chão, chocado em como ela tirou essa conclusão em tão pouco tempo. - Hehe, vou tomar essa reação como um sim. - sorriu terna.

\- H-hum… N-não é isso… Eu gosto sim dele, ele é meu único amigo e… - Toriel negou com a cabeça, ainda mantendo um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido, minha criança. - o menor arqueou a sobrancelha. - Eu quis dizer que você está apaixonado, meu bem. 

Se o esqueleto já estava corado, agora ele estava um completo tomate, o que só fez Toriel rir mais ainda da situação, mas de uma forma respeitosa, é claro.

\- Ora, Cross, não seja tímido. - colocou uma mão nas costas do menor. - Se você o ama, deve contar à ele, vocês ficam tão fofinhos juntos. - Cross coçou a nuca, sem graça.

\- É que eu não sei se ele gosta de mim… Depois de tudo o que ele passou, não acho que seria uma boa ideia eu falar que gosto dele, não quero perder nossa amizade, entende? Batalhamos muito pra chegar até aqui e não quero acabar perdendo ele… 

Toriel levou a mão ao queixo, ponderando. - Entendo. Mas se você não disse à ele, nunca vai saber se ele o corresponde ou não. Você é o melhor amigo dele, não seria justo com ele e nem com você não contar.

\- Mas mesmo que eu decida me declarar, eu nem sei por onde começar… Não sei se me sinto muito à vontade falando isso direto pra ele… Ele meio que me dá um pouquinho de medo às vezes, haha. - Toriel sorriu.

\- Entendo, meu bem. Bom, se não se sente confortável falando com ele, por que não lhe escreve uma carta contando o que sente? Seria um jeito bem fofo e romântico de confessar seus sentimentos pra ele. - Cross comprimiu os “lábios”.

\- Parece uma boa ideia. É… Talvez dê certo! É uma excelente ideia! - o híbrido fechou as mãos em um punho e sorriu, determinado. - Muito obrigada pela ideia, senhorita Toriel. Agora preciso acordar o Nightmare pra gente ir pra próxima AU.

A cabra abriu um último sorriso enquanto via Cross correr na direção do guardião dos sentimentos negativos que estava despertando, muito provavelmente por conta da gritaria de Cross. Ergueu sua pata em um aceno e logo viu os dois partirem ao seu próximo destino, desejando-lhes toda a sorte do mundo.

**~X~**

Depois de (tentar) ensinar Ink a fazer crochê, os dois acabaram se aproximando mais com a ajuda de Dream e fizeram várias atividades juntos, mesmo estando mais pra desafio do que alguma atividade de entrosamento, já que Ink acabou descobrindo que ser expulso de um lugar era mais fácil do que parecia. Mas até que eles estavam se saindo bem sem a ajuda de Dream. O guardião dos sentimentos positivos teve que parar de ajudar os dois a se juntarem por… Problemas familiares, então eles acabaram tendo que se virar durante praticamente uma semana, mas o progresso que fizeram foi muito bom para duas pessoas que não se davam bem de jeito nenhum.

Durante o período da ausência de Dream, muito aconteceu. Não só o de cachecol conseguiu terminar de fazer os móveis e todos os cômodos, mas o destruidor e o protetor descobriram muito em comum quando foram para um universo pacifista de Undertale. Acontece que os dois passaram o dia inteiro tentando fazer cada um dos cidadãos da superfície completamente louco da cabeça. 

Primeiro eles foram tentar andar de bicicleta depois de Ink insistir muito pois ele “queria aprender a andar pra poder atrapalhar todos os carros no meio da rua”, mas na verdade ele só queria uma desculpa pra ficar tocando a campainha de uma bicicleta que ele  roubou . E a pior parte foi quando Error soltou o assento e Ink foi direto pro meio da rua e causou um acidente de uns quatro ou cinco carros e ainda saiu ileso. 

Depois veio a ideia de irem ao cinema pra ter a desculpa de comer pipoca fresquinha - a qual Ink também roubou - e assim eles fizeram; escolheram um filme aleatório e entraram no cinema, no começo assistiram de boa até que alguém começou a jogar pipoca nos dois, provavelmente de propósito, e o destruidor ficou com tanta raiva que enrolou a pessoa que estava jogando em suas linhas e a jogou do outro lado do cinema enquanto Ink só dava risada! E no final, foram expulsos de novo, mas não antes de Ink ter a chance de jogar um balde de tinta em todos que estavam naquele cinema e estragar o filme de todo mundo.

E, pra encerrar o dia, os dois só decidiram sair atazanando tudo e a todos que estavam em seu caminho, e isso tudo só porque não conseguiram pensar em mais nada pra fazer de interessante e Error queria destruir alguma coisa pra variar. A surpresa mesmo foi Ink concordar em sair detonando as coisas que achavam pela frente, do que ele provavelmente se arrependeu depois assim que tentou chutar uma caixa de correio e quase quebrou o pé.

Mas no fim de tudo, até que foi uma experiência legal para ambos, e eles estavam se dando bem melhor agora se comparado com como estavam antes. Pareciam até dois malucos tentando arrancar o fígado um do outro como se fossem seus últimos dias de vida. Pensando nisso, dava até gosto para Dream observar os dois de longe se entendendo e andando juntos como se fossem amigos de infância como quaisquer outros amigos.

Agora, para Error, estava sendo um verdadeiro desafio. Ele ainda sentia o ódio ardente e a vontade de destruir o pintor, mas algo mais estranho estava acontecendo no meio disso tudo. Ele estava incomodado demais com a maldita sensação e a vontade de querer segurar na mão daquele pintor lazarento. Sempre que ele olhava pra aquele nanico filho da puta aquela vontade voltava, o sentimento de aperto no peito e uma agonia de ter haphephobia, e o desejo de poder abraçar o menor bem apertado e não soltar nunca mais era muito forte, tanto que se ele não tivesse essa fobia, ele provavelmente já teria feito isso há muito tempo.

E quanto a Ink, bom, ele até poderia dizer o mesmo, se não fosse tão avoado e esquecido, mas certamente ele havia notado alguns detalhes aqui e ali no comportamento do destruidor. Ele era tonto, mas não era cego.

\- OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! - gritou o pintor, pulando de um lado pro outro, animado. Error grunhiu de frustração e se virou para o outro.

**\- Uh, pode ficar quieto? Estou tentando me concentrar aqui e não dá com você gritando! -** o pintor revirou os olhos e se aproximou apertando um papel na mão. 

\- MAS EU NÃO POSSO PARAR DE GRITAR! EU FUI CONVIDADO PRA UMA FESTA EM UNDERKEEP! - pulava de felicidade a criança, agora praticamente amassando o convite que tinha em mãos. Error arqueou a sobrancelha.

**\- E daí?**

\- E daí que você vai comigo! - abriu um sorriso inocente, como se não fosse nada demais. O destruidor arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso torto.

**\- Não, não vou não. Você pode até ir na festa que você tanto quer, mas nem a pau que eu vou. Odeio ficar com um monte de pessoas ao meu redor!**

O protetor de cachecol riu baixo. - Na verdade, você não tem escolha Error. - o maior ficou extremamente confuso, mas não foi preciso perguntar nada, já que o menor respondeu a si próprio. - A nossa aposta, lembra? O Anderson desistiu faz tempo já, quase nem vemos mais ele, então eu ganhei! E já que eu ganhei, você tem que cumprir uma vontade minha, não importa ela qual seja.

**\- Hã, quem apostou que ele ia desistir depois de uma semana fui eu, então, na verdade, quem ganhou fui eu! -** abriu um sorriso, imaginando todas as coisas que poderia manda Ink fazer. Finalmente teria essa peste largada do seu pé.

\- Na verdade, eu não disse que era quem ganhava que podia pedir o que quisesse. - e foi aí que o maior surtou. Quem sabe que tipo de coisa absurda o menor havia falado? - Eu disse que “o perdedor pode pedir qualquer coisa pro ganhador, valendo tudo”. - e abriu um sorrisinho.

**[Iiiiiihhh fudeu]**

**[Alguem se fdeu legal hein kkkkk]**

**[ai gente sacanagem isso XD]**

**[Acho que alguém vai ter que colocar uma roupa de festa :p kkkk]**

**[coitadinho do Error, se ferrou..]**

**\- QUEEEE? Não não não! Eu não vou pra uma festa CONTRA MINHA PRÓPRIA VONTADE, só porque você trocou as bolas e falou merda! Nem vem que não tem!** \- cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, fazendo bico e franzindo o cenho. Ink, no entanto, apenas abriu um sorrisinho e começou a acariciar a ponta de seu pincel.

\- Ah, tudo bem então, só achei que você ia preferir ir numa festa à usar uma roupa de palhaço de carnaval e ir visitando universo em universo fazendo um discurso chato e constrangedor que eu escrevi pra você. Mas se você quer tanto assim não ir pra festa… Vou pegar sua roupa de palhaço.

Error praticamente saltou do sofá e pulou em cima de Ink, seu rosto mostrando claramente descontentamento com as palavras do pintor. Como assim ele ia ter que ficar andando de palhaço por aí? Ele não entendia como alguém conseguia gostar de Ink, esse desgraçado era o capeta!

**\- Tá bom então! Eu vou nessa festa estúpida. Mas eu não vou assumir nada de culpa se alguém sair ferido, deletado, morto ou com cicatrizes, ok?!** \- Ink assentiu com a cabeça, e isso só deixou Error mais irritado com o menor. Ah ele mal podia esperar pra arrancar a cabeça desse pintor arrombado.

\- Yay! Legal, então vamos. - com uma passada do seu pincel, o menor fez aparecer uma roupa de festa para ambos por cima de suas próprias. Eram até bem confortáveis se perguntasse ao destruidor. 

**\- Ein? Quando que é a tal da festa? -** perguntou Error.

\- Hum… Segundo o que diz aqui, ela começou há meia hora! - e era hoje que Error morria de raiva por causa desse maldito pintor. - Welp, eu vou indo na frente e te encontro lá. - fez um portal no chão com seu pincel e pulou por ele, sem nem esperar que alguma palavra saísse da boca de Error. 

Assim que o menor sumiu, o maior levou a mão à testa e bufou alto, já não estava aguentando mais. Quanto tempo ele teria que esperar até que esse pirralho ficasse vulnerável na frente dele mesmo? Ele nem se lembrava mais, só sabia que agora tinha que ir àquela porra de festa ou o pintor não pararia de encher o saco.

**[Paciência, Error, uma hora ele vai ficar distraído e sua vingança vai ser ainda mais deliciosa do que você imaginou.]**

**[Vai ser ainda mais divertido!]**

**[Aquele pintor vai sofrer como nunca antes, só espere pra ver!]**

Mais um suspiro estressado deixou a boca do destruidor.  **\- Será que vocês podem calar a porra da boca? Não to com saco pra ficar escutando esses seus planos ridículos e ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com isso. Eu só quero ir logo para aquela festa, encerrar essa noite, me enfiar num buraco vazio e terminar logo com esse pesadelo! A partir de agora, se eu ouvir mais um pio eu juro que vou descobrir de onde vocês vem e vou assassinar suas famílias diante de seus olhos!**

**[Eu moro sozinho]**

**\- GRAAAAA! NÃO ME INTERESSA, SÓ CALEM A BOCA E ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! -** abriu rapidamente um portal pra Underkeep e sumiu do anti-void.

**[Credo, pra que agredir, que cara estressado]**

**[Talvez a festa o ajude a esfriar a cabeça, não gosto de ver ele nervoso ;-;]**

É, foi mal pessoal, mas parece que ele tá bem estressado com alguma coisa. Ele tem tido uns dias difíceis e está confuso sobre muitas coisas que estão acontecendo ao redor dele, e até mesmo ao redor de Ink, então só deixem ele descansar um pouco, ok? Além do mais, vocês também não ficam estressados quando estão apaixonados?

Eu até contaria mais, mas… Não posso dar spoilers.


End file.
